Fairy Tail: Guildmate from Another World
by Ashbel Dusk
Summary: Shawn Chambers has always been a fantasy bookworm, reading hundreds of fantasy novels since he was young. His most favorite one of all was Fairy Tail, nearly to the point of obsession. What happens when one day he suddenly finds himself there and what will he do with a Magic unheard of in history? Good times, hilarity, chaos and possibly love ensue in Guildmate from Another World.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and its respective companies, I do not own anything except my OCs**

 **Chapter 1**

 _They say that magic doesn't exist in this world!_

 _That's it's all a product of one's imagination or the mind playing tricks on you_

 _A power capable of altering the world itself yet never fully understand its capabilities._

 _Whether you believe it or not is up to the individual in question._

 _They say that seeing is believing_

 _For some… believing is only just the beginning._

* * *

"Damn… that really got me going there'' said a young man as he closed the book that he finished reading a few moments ago.

The young man appeared to be 16 years old standing at 5 foot 6 inches, wearing a black hoodie with navy blue jeans and red sneakers with two black stripes down on each side. He had short black hair and eyes, he also had a small scar above his right eyebrow from a fight he had a few years ago.

He slowly put the book back onto the shelf and quickly headed down the aisle to look for another book to read.

The young man's name was Shawn Chambers, a fantasy bookworm for lack of a better word, the reason why is because he has always been fascinated with those worlds from a young age. Even now that he's grown up and in high school he still becomes fascinated with spells, weapons and the use of magic tools.

He keeps this passion of his a secret though due to wanting to keep his affairs private and would rather avoid others talking about him being into this stuff, the last thing he needs then is more gossip and taking more time from him when he could be reading.

"Right now I think I've read almost all the fantasy books in the library, today also comes out the new edition on Fairy Tail that I've been waiting to get my hands on for the past few months'' said Shawn as a smile appeared on his face and the thought of reading his favorite story of all time, Fairy Tail.

When he first saw the manga of it he thought it was going to be like all the other ones he had seen so far.

Though as he read the story he became more and more captivated by the magic used, guilds, jobs and the characters themselves caught his attention. Another aspect that he liked was the fighting, for all the stories he read on magic, most had mages or wizards casting spells from far away and almost never up close. Fairy Tail changed that by having them fight up close and personal rather than the usual long distance casting. Not to say that there aren't any that don't have that aspect but the close combat is more focused on than any other he's seen before.

As he wished 'life would be far more interesting if it were like this' as he looked at the bookshelf behind him.

" _Maybe one more then it's off to the bookstore_ '' thought Shawn as he was looking through the few books he hadn't already read through… yet one in particular caught his eye.

"This wasn't here yesterday, did someone return it while I was reading?'' questioned Shawn as he picked the book of the shelf. The cover itself appeared to be black but it seems worn out as there are a few tears on the outside and the pages inside look like they have been around for a while… give or take a few decades. How it got in here with the rest when it should be stored in an archive at a museum somewhere is beyond him.

As he turned the side to see the cover he was left speechless.

 _ **Lost Magic: Body Reinforcement Magic**_

" _This has to be a joke of some kind''_ was what Shawn thought of first, maybe someone followed him here and discovered his secret and was using this as a way to let him know.

He looked around to see if anyone was spying him but there wasn't anyone around him on this floor which isn't unusual when libraries nowadays didn't get a lot of visitors.

Seeing that there wasn't anyone in sight he wondered just how this got here without anyone noticing. There wasn't even a book tag on it which means this is not a book from the library.

"Maybe I should read just a bit and if it's a prank so be it'' he decided to see what's inside regardless of the consequences due to his curiosity.

As he opened it the first page had a warning saying that you can only read the last page once you finish and understand it completely till the end.

"So stupid, there's no way that you can't…'' Shawn was saying as he turned to the last page only to find out that it wouldn't budge.

"What?'' Shawn was bewildered as he tried to turn it with the full force of his hand and yet it still wouldn't move an inch.

" _The hell is going on?''_ asked Shawn as he was thinking if what the book says is true then there is only one way to find out.

"Better get started'' he said as he opened it to the first page and started reading in the peace and quiet of the library.

* * *

 _Three Months Later_

 _Shawn's Room_

"Finally… I reached the last problem" said Shawn in both joy and exhaustion, having reached the second to last page of the book.

There were three sections to the book that had to be learned in order and at the end of each section there was a test that had to be passed if you wanted to move on to the next. Cheating didn't help as it somehow knew you did and start over from the beginning, if this was some sort of elaborate prank then he had to admit that it was pretty damn impressive to say the least.

Whoever put in this much effort to screw with him had definitely moved to the top of his hit on sight list. The book's contents were a challenge in and of itself as there were various formulas and magic circles drawn that for the first month Shawn didn't even have a clue of what the hell he was looking at.

In the book there were some things that Shawn recognized such as exercises and training regimen for this magic, there were some simple ones including basic breathing techniques, specific stretch exercises, and hand drawn combat styles. Though that was only the first section, the second and third ones contained more outrageous ones including lifting boulders, 200 pound leg weights, and even more outrageous or even lethal exercises that were more like torture than exercises possible by a human being.

"Whoever wrote this book is completely out of his mind'' thought Shawn as this must have had one twisted author to write this book.

The book only gave out the most basic information and Shawn himself had to put together the rest of it, though it only got harder and harder as he went from one section to the next. Every moment was spent trying to understand what was written in this book, it became an obsession at some point. He also suspected that this book was designed to test something... or perhaps someone, for what reason he didn't know and didn't seem to care much.

As he was more focused on finding out who was behind this elaborate prank, after the first few days of no one showed up to ask about the book, he guessed that they must be waiting until he finishes to reveal themselves, how they knew Shawn's progress, which was another part he couldn't figure that out.

Though slowly as he look at them piece by piece he slowly saw the bigger picture and his pace increased at a substantial rate, it's almost like a puzzle and once you find the right pieces it all comes together.

During the second month Shawn actually tried using some of the supposed magic he had figured out. Obviously the result of that was a complete failure, nothing happened even after trying every method he could find, from writing it down, chanting, talismans, and everything else in between. Still there were zero results and he quickly gave up on trying anymore, devoting the rest of his time to reading the book, though without knowing it every time he learned something new, he seemed to be unable to forget it.

It was almost like it was being imprinted on him subconsciously, it felt so natural that Shawn himself didn't seem to realize or was just more focused on finding out the mastermind behind this book designed to torture the reader trying to figure it out.

Now he was on the third section and solving the last problem written on it, the problems themselves were on a whole other level compared to the first two. In his room were various papers either on the ground or crumpled up in the overfilled trash can, if you look you can see that various magic formulas and notes scribbled on them.

The problem was as followed:

10) Complete the following magic circle.

Below that was a complicated magic circle that was so complex that it was unlike anything Shawn had seen so far, there were a couple of similar questions like this in the previous section but not something this intricate and detailed.

Though Shawn kept his cool and decided to look it over piece by piece and figure out what the problem was. After the first few tries he still managed to retain his composure, then he tried again and soon started growling in irritation.

As Shawn continued writing "so if I connect this circle here, then… no that won't work, maybe if I drew it like this, no that won't work either, GOD FREAKING DAMMIT'' yelled Shawn, finally snapping as he slammed his fist against the desk.

Shawn looked like he hadn't slept for the past couple of days, it seemed as if this magic circle was unfinished and the reader had to be the one to figure it out what was missing. Shawn had tried looking in the book over and over again for something he missed. Nearly every question had the answer in the book if he just looked closely enough, it had been his strategy so far and how he got through most of the problems till now.

"It's almost as if this problem needs an entirely new… method… THAT'S IT!'' screamed Shawn in realization, as he began writing frantically as soon a few new formulas appeared on the book, each question had a blank space to write the answer on.

As he continues writing he realized that the author put this faulty formula on purpose, instead the reader has to come up with their own magic circle that incorporates some of the aspects in the displayed circle.

"If this circle was never meant to work, then I'll just write a new one that will'' deduced Shawn as he started writing the magic circle, it was almost as if he was possessed as he kept writing faster and faster than he ever had before.

Pouring in all his knowledge and feelings into each stroke of the pencil.

 **Click!**

Though Shawn couldn't see or hear it, there was a clicking noise, almost as if something had finally fallen into place, though at the moment what it was no one knows…

After over an hour of non-stop writing, Shawn had just finished completing the magic circle.

There was big magic circle in the center surrounded by five smaller ones in the shape of a pentagon, with a final outer circle enclosing every single one of them inside. The smaller circles each had a word carved into them and they are as followed

 _ **Sight**_

 _ **Smell**_

 _ **Hearing**_

 _ **Taste**_

 _ **Touch**_

These were more commonly known as the five senses. Also that the more well-known senses such as pain, balance, temperature, and vibration all stem from either one or more of these five main categories. Though the reason this is possible is because of the one in the center.

 _ **Body**_

This was the core of the magic circle, it's the body that allows all of this to be possible, the body takes in all of these senses as information and processes it accordingly, and it's due to the body that any of our actions are capable of being carried out at all.

To regulate our system, keep us healthy, and to repair any damage that occurs whether physically or mentally. To augment, enhance, fortify, or strengthen these senses through magic... whether only one at a time or all at once is the foundation of Body Reinforcement Magic

 _ **Everything begins and ends with the body.**_

That was the answer Shawn Chambers arrived at.

…

…

…

"I think I might have gone overboard'' said Shawn as he looked at his handiwork, there was so much detail put into the magic circle itself, though the explanation was a little shorter than he imagined.

Though he probably wouldn't have been satisfied otherwise, like he would regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't do it the way he wanted.

" _Now then, time for the moment of truth, you better show yourself whoever you are''_ as he looked around the room before looking at the book pages corner.

This is what he had been waiting for, to finally see what the last page holds and for the person behind this to show themselves.

He takes a moment to prepare himself, he puts his fingers on the corner of the page and tried lifting it.

"... It turned… YES IT FINALLY TURNED HAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Shawn in joy after suffering through hell.

As he turned the page what he saw was a magic circle with weird patterns and symbols he didn't recognize from the book along with what appeared to be an incantation at the bottom. Wondering what this is he decided to read it out loud.

 ** _Magic_**

 ** _Said to exist in all living creatures no matter how big or small_**

 ** _Young or Old yet does not distinguish between Friend or Foe_**

 ** _Thou has arrived on the gates of a new Reality & Possibility_**

 ** _Merely a guide required to show you the way_**

 ** _The Time has come to seek new Life_**

 ** _Rejoice for the gates have opened_**

…...

….

…..

…..

"Nothing" was the only thing he said as Shawn as he half expected it but really hope that something did happen.

Sighing as he knew he fell for another such an elaborate prank that someone is going to spread around tomorrow.

As he closed the book he noticed something on the front cover written in gold.

 **Alder Fez Green**

"Alder Green? Is that the author's name? The one who wrote this book?'' said Shawn as he thought in consolation " _At least now I know whose butt I have to kick, still...''_ as he looked at the front and back cover he couldn't help but have questions popping into his head.

How did his name suddenly appear?

How come I didn't see this before?

What is this book?

Though he wouldn't have time to think about it.

Suddenly the book started to shine brightly, as it was so sudden Shawn dropped the book and covered his eyes.

As the book fell to the floor it quickly turned to the last page with the magic circle on it.

The magic circle starts to get bigger and rotate faster, with another one appearing under Shawn's feet.

"What is going on….WHOAAA!''' wondered Shawn as he looked underneath before panicking as he felt his feet leaving the floor and lifting him up in the air.

"HOLD ON WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ONNNNN!…'' yelled Shawn again before a bright white light filled the room, covering his eyes before he vanished from the room and from this Earth.

The book still laid on the ground for a moment before closing itself and disappearing into particles as if having fulfilled its purpose.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone, Ashbel Dusk here with my first chapter of my new fanfic Fairy Tail: Guildmate from Another World. Like my last one this chapter is short but they will get longer as the story progresses. I'll be following the story along but will be using the English anime version since it's a little easier on me but will be writing my own original content into it as well. I hope you guys like this just as much as my other stories. If you guys have any thoughts on the new series let me know in the reviews.**

 **Remember to keep the reviews user friendly**

 **Next Time: Shawn wakes up in a strange, yet familiar place. Tune in to find out**

 **Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and its respective companies, I do not own anything except my OCs**

 **Chapter 2**

"Ohhhh… my head'' was the first thing Shawn says as he comes to and tries to get up.

As he tries to lift himself up he finds out that he can't move at all. Almost as if all the strength in his body was drained and his body was completely numb. He couldn't move an inch or even a muscle for that matter.

" _Wait, calm down''_ he said to himself trying to keep some sense of rational thought, as he looked towards the sky… wait SKY!

As he tried to turn his head around only to end in vain.

" _No choice but to wait, hopefully I can move my body in a bit''_

Since he couldn't move he decided to close his eyes and just relax his whole body and let it recover naturally.

This went on for what he felt like hours, he ended up annoyed and cursed quite a lot since it was taking longer than he expected.

Slowly he felt his arms and legs twitching, feeling joy he slowly tried moving the rest of his body, as time went by he started to gain better control over his body.

" _It's like trying to learn to walk again''_ he compared it, though the reason why he had to do this he couldn't figure it out no matter how much he thought.

* * *

 _Two Hours Later_

"Hahahahaha, I can finally move again'' laughed Shawn in victory as he could finally move around like a normal person after waiting several hours of what he thought of as most annoying moment in his life.

" _It's almost like my entire body changed or something''_ as he opened and closed his hand repeatedly as a test before looking around.

As he looks around he already realized that he's not on the floor of his apartment like he was a few hours ago or at least before he lost consciousness.

"Where am I?'' he asked as he looked around only to be meet with tall trees as far as the eye can see. How he even got here is a mystery. After looking around he decides the do something he never would have done before.

...

...

Climb a tree

He walked to one of the trees and started climbing to the top, fortunately there were plenty of branches and footholds for him to grab onto.

Quickly he reached high enough to see the surrounding area and what he saw shocked him.

There were mountain areas in the distance and the sky was as blue as the ocean. The whole area was surrounded by forests that stretched as far as the mountains in the back.

"Unbelievable… now I know I'm in the middle of nowhere, great… but seriously WHERE AM I?" he yelled out again only to not get an answer back as his yell echoed out into the distance.

"I gotta be dreaming this" Shawn said as he decided to test that. He grabbed his cheek and pulled as hard as he could "Owww" he yelled right away before letting his cheek go and turning slightly red.

"Okay… so I'm not dreaming, what in the hell did that book do?" Shawn asked himself and thought back to the events that led him here.

Instead though he only ended up with more questions than answers such as how he got here? What happened to the book? What am I gonna do now? As more and more questions kept popping into his head the more confused and frustrated he got.

Slapping his face gently to get out of his stupor " _those can be answered later, for now though I should find a place with people first_ " thought Shawn as he looked around for any signs of civilization.

As he looked in one direction nothing but mountains and forests as far as he could see. "Not going that way, who knows how long it would take to even run into people" said Shawn as he turned around in the other direction.

Luckily as he turned around he could see what appeared to be buildings peeking over the tree lines in the distance.

"Thank goodness, at least I'm not in the heart of the woods like I thought" he said letting out a sigh in relief that he wasn't left out in the middle of nowhere.

"Guess I should start making my way there first and decide what to do then'' after deciding what he should do as he looked down remembered something important.

"... I FORGOT I HATE HEIGHTS'' yelled Shawn as he forgot that until just now that he didn't like heights very much since he was a kid.

If someone was around they would probably be laughing right now.

* * *

"F-Finally… I m-made it'' said Shawn out of breath as he spent the last couple of hours walking towards the town.

As he approaches the city limits he realizes that the buildings didn't look like the ones he knew or even that he saw before for that matter. Most of the houses were only three stories tall and that he didn't see any cars or television screens. Even if this was a remote mountain town he should have seen some form of media.

Another thing was that occasionally he saw people carrying around weapons out in public like swords, spears, and even guns from what he could tell. If this was his world the authorities would have already arrested for violating the weapons and firearms regulations.

Though as he thought it over and over again in his head that this was absolutely crazy and sweat started accumulating on his forehead, no one would be out with things like that in broad daylight, unless they wanted to get arrested.

With all the people, weapons, and style of the buildings going on, there were only two possible answers, one, he's in some sort of rural cosplaying event, or two..

"This is no longer my world'' he said convinced that this wasn't Earth.

He said it out loud because he was trying to convince himself to adapt to the situation as best he could. Though there was still one question that remains.

" _Where did that book send me?''_ as he thought about that...

 **Boom!**

He heard the sound of something breaking and a few screams.

"You gotta a problem with me?''

"Yeah, you broke my table, pay up!''

As he looked to his left he saw a restaurant nearby that looked like it served delicious food from what he could see. There were two men arguing, one most likely the owner considering he was older and had a chefs uniform complete with the hat that no one really sees in modern restaurants back in his world.

The other guy looked to be around twenty years, had brown hair with a bit of facial hair starting to grow out. He also had two guns that looked nothing like the modern day handguns in his world holstered to his sides and a look that said "I'll shoot this old timer'' if he gave him a good reason too.

" _This could get bad, better do something before that guy snaps_ '' thought Shawn as he saw that both sides were getting more pissed off by the minute.

He started to slowly make his way behind the guy while making sure to not arouse suspicion.

"Now you're asking for it old man'' said the brown haired man as he pulled out one of his guns and pulled what he assumed as the safety off.

"You wouldn't dare'' said the old man defiantly but with a bit of fear in his voice indicating that his facade was breaking.

"Watch me'' he said as he was about to squeeze the trigger…

"Not on my watch man'' said a voice behind him

 **BAM!**

The gun wielder's eyes widened followed by his face twisting in pain as the gun dropped out of his hand.

He fell to his knees and put his hands on his crotch and as he tried to turn around his face met a fist before falling down and getting knocked out.

The males around them obviously flinching because they knew what it was like to get hurt there while the women could only imagine how painful it is, they almost felt sorry for him… almost.

"You don't go around threatening people like that, just gets you into trouble'' said the perpetrator.

That obviously being Shawn.

He wouldn't ever go against someone holding a gun normally. He could see though that the man was too full of himself and on what happened in front of him to see someone sneak up from behind.

Basically… he got lucky.

"At least he stopped him''

"Yeah, that's true''

"Still can't help but feel at least a little sorry''

As more and more people continued to talk around him about what happened the old man approached Shawn.

"Thanks for the help their son, I really do appreciate it'' said the old man to which Shawn replied with a nod.

"It wasn't a big deal, just happened to get lucky is all. By the way you may wanna call the authorities or something before he wakes up'' said Shawn as he kept his eye on the perpetrator.

"You're right, I'll have one of my staff go fetch them, in the meantime though is there a way I can return the favor?'' said the chef.

"Nononono don't worry about it I was just trying to..'' as he was about to finish speaking

 **Grumble!**

His stomach had other plans.

"Hahahaha, sorry I haven't eaten since this morning'' Shawn said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Then how about you stay for a bit and get a bite to eat, free of charge for saving me from that sticky situation'' said the old man with a smile on his face.

Seeing as he looked like a good man he decided to take up the old man on his offer.

"Sure why not? Also I have a couple of questions to ask if you don't mind'' he said with a small smile on his face.

"Of course, not a problem, I hear a lot of gossip around me so don't worry, the names Alton Michibas. '' Said the old man whose name is Alton.

"Shawn Chambers, nice to meet you too'' as both of them shake hands and entered the restaurant.

* * *

"WHHHAAATTT? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU ARE OR HOW YOU GOT HERE?'' yelled the old man in shock at what he just heard.

Shawn had told the old man that he woke up in the forests outside of town with no memory of how he got there or where he ended up.

He also told him that he doesn't remember much except for his name, age, and other such things.

"Oh I see, my apologies'' said the old man after realizing he shouldn't have blurted that out loud.

"No problem, it's not like I can't remember anything but it's still full of holes. So for the moment I won't worry about it, if they don't come back I'll just make new ones'' replied Shawn as he made sure to not let the old man worry.

"That's a positive attitude if I've ever seen one young man hahaha'' laughed Alton seeing that the kid still had some spunk in him.

"So can you tell me where I am old man?'' asked Shawn as he wanted to get down to the bottom of this.

"Well since you don't know where you are I should at least explain. Were in Clover City which is located in the Southeastern part of Fiore, it's near the neighboring nation of Bosco, this ringing any bells kid… kid?'' said old man Alton as he looked at him with what he appeared to be a shocked face.

"S-sorry, could you repeat that?'' Shawn was barely able to say that as his mind was still having a hard time believing it.

"I said you're in Clover which is in Fiore kid, why? Did that stir up something in that head of yours?'' repeated Alton only for Shawn's breathing to get slightly panicked.

" _Fiore? I'm actually in Fiore? If what he said is true then that means…?''_ as Shawn's thoughts were racing like crazy there was one more thing he had to ask the old man.

"What year is it?'' he asked as this was the only way to confirm if his suspicions were right.

"It's X782'' the old man simply replied but to Shawn it was all the proof he needed to confirm his theory.

" _I-I-I'm in Earthland. T-This is unbelievable''_ thought Shawn as his mind was shocked at the reality in front of him.

That damn book somehow sent him into the world of Fairy Tail.

He should have suspected something like that would happen because that damn book was not normal.

" _Though I guess it is my fault for being too stupid to notice''_ Shawn ridiculed himself for not seeing that the book was actually a magic tome earlier on. Most likely distracted by his anger in wanting to finish the book just to heal the wound to his ego and to also have a `chat' with that Alder person.

As he came to realization he started laughing like a madman which startled Alton.

"Hey, you alright kid?'' wondering what in hell happened to him.

Hearing the old man brought him back to his senses before quickly shaking his head to clear his mind.

"Sorry about that old timer, just when you said that I remembered about some let's say frustrating things, please don't ask anymore it wouldn't make sense even if I told you'' he said with a smile to make sure that he was telling the truth.

"I see, but did it at least help you figure something out?'' Alton asked.

"Sort of, but it's too late now. It's already in the past... anyway, can I get something to eat I'm starving'' he said as his stomach started to get impatient again.

"Alright then, here's the menu I'll be back in a second with something to drink, any requests?'' Alton asked seeing that he wanted to change the subject.

"Something like a fruit drink is fine, don't want anything strong yet'' he replied to which the old man nodded as he headed into the kitchen.

Looking down at the menu luckily like in the show everything was written in English so that really helped out with not having to learn a new language. " _Then again there are the ancient languages so I should probably learn that at least''_ remembering things like the enchantments and other such things.

That can come later what he really needed to focus on is much more important.

Since this is the world of Fairy Tail then that means only one thing.

Magic

Though the more he thought about it the more he wondered if he could even use magic. Unlike the people here who know of the existence of magic he was from another world where magic was nothing more than the stuff of fantasies.

Even though he knows a vast amount on future events and even on different types of magic in general, it won't help him much at all if he can't even use magic.

According to the original info in his world on it, magic, was the physical embodiment of the spirit. It's only when the body and mind is connected with nature is it that a person is capable of using magic. Even with all that there was still only ten percent of the world's population capable of using it so the chances that he has of even being able to use magic is even slimmer.

As he was thinking of what to do Alton returned with a glass of what he assumed was fruit juice and placed it on his table.

"Here you go young man, have you decided on what to eat?'' he said which snapped him back to reality again as he quickly looked through the menu before ordering a steak with a couple of side dishes.

As the old man nodded before heading back to the kitchen

" _I'll think on it later, for now I'll eat and figure it out as I go''_ having decided on his course of action he decides to take a little respite before because he has a lot of planning ahead of him.

When Alton comes back there is a maid with him who also brings him dishes that he ordered and she also thanked him for helping out his boss as she saw it outside the door when it happened.

He quickly replied back in gratitude before both of them left him to eat in peace. Right after they left he started digging in and it was some of the best food he has eaten in his life.

He was an alright cook himself though nothing too fancy but at least he can make some good dishes.

"So, what are you gonna do now kid?'' asked Alton after seeing the kid eat two orders of each dish as he was like a man who hadn't eaten in days which in Shawn's case wasn't too far off.

"I think for now I should find some work and a place to stay, given that I don't have any other things other than the clothes on my back'' he said as he knew that he was flat broke given that he didn't have a Jewel to his name. He still had his phone, wallet with no real value money now, and earbuds but given that they were the only things left from his old world he didn't want to sell them. As right now he didn't have a Jewel to his name.

"Hmmm, that is quite a problem kid'' said Alton as he was also in thought for some reason.

After thinking it over for the next few minutes Shawn let out a sigh in defeat as he had no idea given that Guilds were wizards only. His best bet would be to find a low end job and go from there.

Though before he could…

"What would you think about working for me?''

"...What?'' said Shawn in his stupor.

"I said if you don't have a job you can work here, this place was in need of more staff and you can crash in the attic given that no one's been using it for years, provided that you clean it out of course'' said the old man as he continued to explain the arrangements to Shawn.

Basically what he's saying is that so long as he works here in he'll pay him for is services though he'll be deducting some as rent for staying there.

It seemed fair and as far as I could tell he wasn't trying to cheat me out on anything.

It's also true that I don't know anyone from this town and only know it as a result of the show. So if I tried anywhere else I probably wouldn't be able to get a job like this if I'm not in a guild. It's still two years until the main story begins and I always wanted to join Fairy Tail for real. If I want to do that they I need to train otherwise I won't stand a chance… for that I need time… a lot of it given by that the book says about that magic.

With a plan in mind and goal set out for me there was only one thing left to do.

"Thank you so much old man, I'll take you up on your offer'' said Shawn as he extended a hand out.

"Welcome to The Forest Catch Shawn, hope you can stay for a while my boy'' replied Alton as he brought his hand and shared a hearty handshake.

Just like that, my new life in Fiore began…

* * *

A Week Later

The Outskirts of Clover Town

 **Shawn's POV**

"This seems like a good place to start training'' Shawn said to himself as he looked around the area filled with a few huge rocks and put his bag down.

It's been a week since he arrived in this world. After settling the deal with Alton I started living in the attic of The Forest Catch which is the name of the restaurant. The first day I had spent it cleaning out the attic because of the dust and it wasn't pleasant that's for sure.

I then spent the first few days working as a waiter in the restaurant.

The work was alright though I'm still getting used to it considering I never had to earn my own living before. Not that I'm complaining given that my options are still limited, besides at the time I didn't know if I could use magic so it helped me get use to the life of hard labor.

I asked the old man if there was a magic shop around town because I wanted to see if I could use magic or not. I told him it didn't matter if I can use magic or not because I'm not leaving anytime soon.

Once I told him it was just to confirm he pointed me out to the nearest shop which was a few blocks away from the restaurant called The Broken Vial. It had an image of what I assumed was a potion and image of lightning coming out of it

As I entered the shop I saw an old man cleaning off the dust of a few magical items by my guess. Soon as I entered he greeted me with a smile and I greeted back as well. As I made my way to the counter I told him that I lost some of my memories and that I don't know if I have the aptitude for magic.

Then he brought out what looked like a crystal ball and explained that it detects if a person has magic power or not. Apparently most of the people take it from the age of six or seven when it begins to manifest in children though there are some special cases like mine that make this so much easier. I took note of this fact given it wasn't described in the series before and they say knowledge is power, this could come in handy later on.

The old man told me to put my hand on the crystal ball and did has he said. A million thoughts were going through my mind thinking that if I don't have magic I'll have to change my career in the future.

Luckily, the crystal ball was shining as light filled the room and the color seemed to be white for some reason.

As I removed my hand I could see the old man was smiling and could tell that it was a good thing.

"So what was that?'' I asked the old man what this was about.

"This is a rare sight to see young man, most people have a specific attribute or type of magic they are naturally accustomed to, red representing fire, blue representing water or ice, so on and so forth. However there are a very select few among them that are the color of white, this represents possibility my boy. Your attribute or type of magic hasn't been defined yet so you can do either one of two things'' explained the old man as he raised his hand and held one finger out.

"First, you can choose the magic you wish to use whether it be for attack, defense, or support, the choice is up to you'' said the old man as he raised his second finger.

"Two, is that you wait until the appropriate magic comes naturally to you like some wizards do, though it seems as if you already have an idea on what you want'' said the old man as he saw the glint in my eyes.

"Yeah, it was kind of fated you could say, though I thought it was gonna be an issue of being compatible with it, thanks to you though that's no longer the case'' said Shawn as he appreciated the old man's help.

"Not a problem, it's my pleasure to help new wizards as they come to understand their power and the responsibilities that come with it. The reason I built this shop was for this specific reason, use it wisely, never recklessly my boy, remember that'' said the old man with a smile on his face.

Taking the old man's words to heart giving what could happen with magic if used incorrectly, doesn't mean I can't use it against those who provoke me.

"I will, now that I know I'm compatible I need to ask if you have a few tools I need'' he asked and could see the light flicker in the old man's eyes.

"Of course my boy, tell me what you need" he said with a smile.

* * *

Which brings me back to here on the outskirts of Clover Town. Today was my first day off since working there and I decided to to start training to use magic as I only have two years before the main plot begins. I should probably leave a little before that, if I wanna run into Natsu, Happy, and Lucy and join the guild by then once I've gotten stronger.

Hopefully the Body Reinforcement Magic will help me accomplish just that. Though they say that the more powerful the magic the more picky it is in selecting its wielder.

Body Reinforcement magic is leaning more towards that but given that it's Lost Magic it should be no exception.

According to the book Body Reinforcement Magic has three conditions for learning it:

1) The user must not have practiced any previous magic in order for the body to assimilate with and become compatible.

2) The user must have an all-around nature in order to mold both the body and the mind to use this magic.

3) The user must have a deep understanding of this magic and have proven himself worthy

The first requirement is not all that difficult to fulfill as most young kids tend to not have practiced magic before. The second requirement is the major cutaway point for most wizards given that most don't have a balanced nature as they tend to lean towards one magic or another. Most likely because I lived in another world I didn't incline to a magic like most people do that my nature has never gone off from the center.

The third requirement on the other hand…

" _It probably refers to this''_ as he lifted his hand and appeared a magic circle, though it wasn't any ordinary magic circle…

It was the one Shawn created himself

It looked the same as it did before with a bigger one in the center, followed by five smaller ones enclosed around it and a magic seal keeping it all together.

The only differences however was that it was smaller and that its color was blood red.

The day after I discovered to be capable of using magic I tried using the book's methods and as a result my own magic seal came out, surprising me at first but I quickly got used to it, it's probably because I designed it myself but it felt so natural. Then I thought how having this seal is proof that I'm worthy of using it, after all as I said before a more powerful magic tends to be very picky about its wielder, luckily I fit those requirements.

After thinking it over I thought it would be better to use something I'm more familiar with than learning something else, at least for the time being.

" _Maybe after I master this, I should try using other types of magic, for now though I'll just focus on mastering this''_ as he closed his hand the magic seal disappeared.

"I should also work on just showing a single circle, can't let others know how it works or even copy it for that matter'' as I made another thing to do in the next two years, this may be the world of Fairy Tail, so there might be others who try to use it for themselves. So long as they don't see the full thing I shouldn't have to worry about it.

Before all this happened I never even thought about it which could be another factor, of course these are only my theories anyway so I shouldn't worry about it now that it's passed.

Body Reinforcement Magic involves altering the human body from bones and muscle tissues for better attack, defense, and improved reaction time. By also coating the user in its power will allow him/her to survive what would have been fatal to most wizards and destroy what would normally be impossible with an ordinary wizard's strength. Basically, an inhuman body capable of both offense and defense depending on the user.

It also has what I like to call passive effects on me as well. It gives me immunity to certain types of magic including Mental and Eye Magic by covering my body and brain in a protective layer of magic power to prevent infiltration from foreign Magic. It says that there are other magics I'm immune to but other than Mental and Eye Magic there is no definite description.

" _Maybe I'll find out later but for now''_ thought Shawn as he pulled out four black bracers, two were put on my arms and the others on my legs.

"Gravity X3'' Shawn said out loud and his bracelets started glowing with a purple shine and a small magic circle appeared over his head. Immediately Shawn's body felt a lot heavier compared to just a moment ago, his knees were bending slightly and you could tell it was hard to stand up straight.

Those bracelets are a magic tool called the Graviton Deployer or GD for short which allows the user to create a small gravity field on the body to increase the user's weight.

Allowing the user to train under the gravity's effect and get stronger and more accustomed to increased gravity. To most it seemed pretty useless other than perhaps using it to bind an opponent in place but to Shawn it was exactly what he needed to learn Body Reinforcement Magic.

According to the book the more force the user trains under the stronger their magic can get, instead of having to start with weights he can exercise his whole body at once and get used to it a lot sooner, two birds with one stone.

"Now then, time to start running'' he said having stretched beforehand and started doing laps around the field though with great difficulty.

* * *

A Few Hours Later

Sunset

"I-I think-that's enough f-for t-today'' said Shawn as he panted and breathed heavily in exhaustion and covered in sweat. The training was a lot harder than he thought it would be. He followed the book's training methods that he memorized and honestly if he wasn't on Earth anymore than this would kill an ordinary person if he tried following this routine for a week. Running 10 miles, 400 squats, 300 push-ups and many other intense workouts all designed to to help build the foundation for the use of Body Reinforcement Magic.

Even if a user is compatible, without a strong enough body/vessel to handle that magic it would tear the person from the inside if they tried to use it. This is still only building the foundation for it, though later on the results will be worth it.

"According to the timeline I should have enough time to learn it but I should also leave a little earlier before that, I have to make it to Hargeon at least a month or a few weeks before it begins''

" _What I can't wrap my head around was who was that Alder person who left that book, or how it ended up there in the first plac_ e'' thought Chambers as my mind always wondered how that book mysteriously appeared in front of me. Of course I loved this world a lot when I was reading it and other fantasy stories couldn't compare to it in my eyes.

So being here is like a wish come true for me and yet I haven't even met the one responsible for sending me here in the first place.

As I clenched my fists "Perhaps if I stick around long enough, I can find the answers I'm looking for or even Alder'' he said to himself having chosen his course of action.

"For now I should head back to town, don't want to be too sore for work tomorrow'' as I started walking back to town.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's the end of chapter 2 for Guildmate from Another World. I can't tell you guys how much fun it is writing this story. I hope you guys like the idea of my own original Lost Magic, I don't know if someone else created something similar like this before but I'd like to think that I'm the first for this. Though to let you guys know this won't be the only magic Shawn will be using.**

 **I won't go into too many details but I can tell you it will only be this and maybe two or three more, I don't want to create an OP character but someone who builds it step by step over the course of this series. I want to be able to go through stories to completion because I see so many stories either being on hiatus or never finished.**

 **To be someone who earns a loyal fanbase based on the quality of his work and the followers who stick with him and want to see more of where the stories going to take them next, those who loyally stand by him even after months of content haven't been released trying to give back to the readers for their support with a satisfying read.**

 **Like you guys who supported my first fanfiction over the past several months.**

 **That's the kind of writer I want to be.**

 **Let me know what you think about the chapter in the reviews and leave any ideas you think will be interesting in them though please remember to keep them user friendly, if you leave them I'll take it as motivation to keep content churning.**

 **Next Time: Nearly two years later, what kind of things have changed for Shawn? Tune in to find out**

 **Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **:** **Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and its respective companies, I do not own anything except my OCs**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Twenty Two Months Later_

 _May, X784_

 _Outskirts of Clover Town_

"Haaaa''

A yell was heard sounding out through the forest before a huge explosion occurred, resulting in a cloud of dust and debris scattering across the area. Though there were several more craters just like it in the background, including a few broken trees and shattered boulders, making the once beautiful forest landscape into a

In the center of the blast, as the dust cleared revealed a young man with part of his shirt ripped off and his pants torn at the side.

It revealed that it was Shawn though he had changed a quite a bit. His previous frail physique was replaced with well defined muscles that weren't so huge but tightly packed together from some sort of inhuman training. He had a well defined chest and he was slightly taller than he was nearly two years ago. He was wearing what was left of a gray t-shirt, sweat pants meant for exercise, a pair of brown athletic shoes, and on one of the trees was a red jacket hanging on one of the branches

"I think that's enough for today'' said Shawn as he picked up his bag, jacket, and headed back home.

* * *

"I'm back, I'll get started right away'' announced Shawn as he headed back into the room to change.

"Welcome back Shawn, you might wanna hurry, we're opening up soon'' said a young woman as she heard his voice.

The young woman was named Alice, she had started working a few weeks before he arrived so she can be considered my senior.

She's only twenty years old, she had long black hair going down to her waist, a pair of earrings, and deep brown eyes. She's a beautiful women but she's already engaged and is going to marry next month, I've meet her fiance Alex, on the other hand was handsome looking, wavy blond hair and quite a bit of muscle, basically he was the very definition of an ikemen. He was an honest guy from what he could tell and he really seemed to care for Alice. Decent looks combined with a sweet side made them a perfect couple.

It's been over a year and a half since he arrived here in Fiore and so far he can say to have gotten use to life here. For the most part he's been focused on training, keeping a low profile and his job at The Forest Catch, he worked as a waiter at first and through trial and error managed to get the hang of it. Most of the workload was hard at first and with the training on top of it made his body sore for the first six months.

Slowly his body got used to the training and sometimes break his bones and muscles tore as his body was getting used to the magic. Sometimes he'd come back from the training with a broken arm or leg, though he knew he had to surpass his limits as this was just a part of the process, though the pain still remained for a while and it honestly wouldn't go away until it was completely healed.

Sometimes he had to ask the manager for days off out of his paycheck just to spend time to heal. Four months ago he had managed to become extremely proficient in Body Reinforcement Magic, though he still has a ways to go before completely mastering it.

" _Alder, you are one efficient and sadistic bastard''_ thought Shawn if he ever meet the creator of this magic he would have a bone to pick with him. This magic may have made him stronger in the short time he had but if his body and will didn't hold out then it was just plain torture.

"Shawn, can you hurry up, we have to get started'' yelled Alice from behind the door snapping him out of his stupor.

"Right then, should focus on work today'' said Shawn motivating himself and put on his waiter uniform and walked out the door to start the day.

* * *

 _Late Afternoon_

As he finished seeing off the last customer for the day he hanged the closing sign. Then started off cleaning the tables together with Alice.

"All right Alice that's enough for today, you can go home now'' said Shawn after a moment of silence.

"Thank you Shawn, are you going to go train again later?'' she said before heading out the door.

"Yeah, never missed a day and I'm not starting now'' said Shawn as he gave her a friendly smile.

"That's not what I remember a year ago'' she said teasing him as he felt as if an arrow pierced right through him.

As memories of his broken arms, legs, and torn muscles he would sometimes come back with from the training. At first they were scared to death and asked him what happened, they were horrified when they learned that such training was part of the process for him to learn his magic. They had never heard of a magic that caused this much strain to learn and pleaded him to stop. Of course he refused and explained how later on this will become a great help in the future, so their pleas fell on deaf ears.

They knew that he was stubborn once he set his mind to something, and he made a promise to them that should it ever go too far then he would stop immediately giving them some sense of relief.

It was bitter work… but the results were incredible.

Using the GD combined with the inhuman training allowed him to push past his limits and helped in his body finally become able to withstand and use Body Reinforcement Magic. At the very least he had surpassed what were human limits in his old world.

"Don't worry about me, nothing like that will happen anymore, so can you please stop bringing that up?'' he said hoping she could be a little merciful.

"Nope'' she said with a pop sound at the end.

Shawn lowered his head in defeat which satisfied Alice "bye'' she said as she left leaving Shawn the only one in the restaurant since the old man left as soon as the day was over.

"Might as well get started, I should hurry and close the store''' he said to himself as he went upstairs to his room.

* * *

"2465...2466...2467'' said Shawn with difficulty as he was doing his usual training involved increasing the gravity by thirty which compared to the beginning could only handle three times the increased gravity. " _Unfortunately this magic tool has its limits as well, if it exceeds fifty times gravity it'll probably break_ _under the stress''_ thought Shawn as he saw small cracks appear on the left leg and right arm bracelets.

" _I should head back to the Broken Vial and have them repaired or maybe even possibly enhance it before leaving, after all there are people who can use magic to increase the gravity fields even more, I have to be able to withstand it and not be a sitting duck. Also my new weapons should be ready today too, don't want to be late to pick them up.''_

"2497...2498...2499...2500!'' announced Shawn as he finished his push ups.

As he laid down on the ground, exhausted and sore from the intense workout but delighted as well for pushing himself near his breaking point again.

Shawn stretched out his hand towards the night sky before clenching it into a fist.

"I may not get anymore broken bones but it still puts a huge strain on the body, every improvement though brings me closer to my goal'' as he thought about what all this training is worth it.

 _He knows that there are are still people far stronger than him in this world._

He'll never catch up to them unless he takes these types of drastic measures to survive in this new life, after all... two years was not exactly a lot of time when you consider it.

* * *

 _Next Morning_

Shawn woke up early in the morning to head to the Broken Vial to request they have the GD(Graviton Deployer) repaired and as he opened the door he could see the same old man for the past two years.

He had come back quite a bit for a few other magic tools such as the color changer, different attributed Lacrima for a later purpose, and other such magic tools for camping,traveling and other such things over the course of the past two years.

Given that he was going off only his job's salary of 40,000 Jewel a month, you have to ration and save for later use, he also didn't want to bring any trouble to himself by revealing his strength too soon and having others target him or try to recruit him into their guilds.

 _"Though once the main story starts however...''_ thought Shawn as a smile appeared on his face as he greeted the old man, he just calls him old man because no one knows his real name and it would be weird to just call him that after all this time. After explaining that he needs the bracelets repaired he leaves them with the old man and begins heading to his next destination.

After heading down a few blocks from the Broken Vial he comes across a little shop that from the outside wouldn't like it but once inside there are a variety of weapons ranging from swords,axes,spears, and hammers along with a few armor sets here and there.

The name of the store was called The Forsaken Blade and was the most popular weapons shop in Clover.

He sees a few people browsing the shop's items and other's are leaving the store with their new weapons in tow on their backs or on their waists.

After looking around a bit before making his way to the counter where a middle aged man was sitting there watching the other customers browsing his wares before Shawn stood in front of him and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Welcome Shawn, haven't seen you in a while, I assume you didn't just came by for a friendly chat?'' he asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Nope, came to see if the weapons I asked were ready Gast?'' asked Shawn.

Gast, the name of the best blacksmith in Clover and a long time friend of Shawn since he arrived in Fiore. A little over a year ago he came across this store by accident when some punks were trying to steal from his shop when he decided to help him out.

Of course he didn't let the nitwits see him and instead when they were running away he ambushed them and dropped them off at the guard station at night to minimize the hassle. Returning the weapons to him they quickly became friends and have been good (occasionally drinking) buddies since then.

He's 42 years old, has brown hair, and bulging muscles obviously from years of forging. He also had an arm guard on his left arm and his face was a bit rugged, most likely in his youth he was really handsome, but as the years have not been kind to him. As a result he can look more than a little intimidating when you first meet him.

"Oh that, of course, all the requests you made have been outfitted to your specifications, to be honest when you brought the idea to me I never thought it would work but thanks to you I was able to create one of the best pieces I'll ever make in my lifetime'' he said with pride and joy on his face as he headed back for a moment before returning with a case.

As he opened the case you could see a pair of beautiful swords stored inside and Shawn had a look of pure joy on his face.

Both swords were if viewed in his old world would be a pair of full tang katanas with a wooden handle tightly wrapped around with what looked like the equivalent of synthetic ray skin. The wooden scabbard on both were tied with a cotton cord to make it easier to handle. They both looked identical in almost every way except that each sword was deep blue and red respectively with their scabbards matching their swords. What looked different was that in the Kashira(buttcap) had a diamond shaped hole in the center almost like you could insert something into it.

As Shawn carefully picked up the blue one Gast began speaking "Normally the creator is the one giving the weapons the name but since you're the one who gave the idea for these weapons would it be alright if you named them?'' asked Gast as Shawn continued holding the sword.

"A name? Right, I had decided in their names long ago'' said as he stared at the sword for a moment before continuing.

"Celeste, Blade of the Rising Star'' he said seriously as he picks up the scabbard and unsheathes the sword. If you looked at you could see the cold steel reflecting Shawn's image, as he smiled at the workmanship of the blade, on the surface it appeared to be cold and distant... but there was also an indescribable warmth in it.

"Not a bad name, can I ask the reason why though?'' he asked curiously given that he was surprised the name.

"It's from a dead language in which Celeste means heavenly and that the color is like the birth of the new star in what could be one day part of a constellation, hence Rising Star'' said Shawn as he put the sword back on the counter before picking up the red sword. There were a few other reasons for why he chose such a name but he didn't need to explain all of them.

"Makes sense, but now what about the other one, it better be good'' said Gast as Shawn focused intently on the sword in front of him.

"Aine, Blade of the Eternal Dawn'' said Shawn decisively as he held it up in the air letting the light from the ceiling reflect of the blade's edge. He saw that the blade was extremely sharp, like it could cut through iron and steel with ease. It could probably go through hundreds of battles and the blade wouldn't even have a single nick on its edge, especially if he could...

"Reason?'' he asked again awaiting his response and interrupting his train of thought.

Shawn stopped looking at Aine and stared at Gast "The word Aine is from another dead language representing joy or fire, and the Eternal Dawn represents the beginning of never ending battles this sword will go through'' said Shawn before returning the sword to its scabbard and next to her sister sword.

"I see… well they are your swords now so it is your call after all, just glad I could be of help'' said Gast as he took the case back to the storeroom.

"It took a whole two years but I finally have you both in my grasp'' he said as he caressed both swords as Gast returned.

"Yeah, when you came to me with this at first I didn't think it would be possible but thanks to your Body Reinforcement Magic it became a reality my boy, your hard work paid off'' said Shawn as he remembered the day Shawn suggested this.

It was a few weeks after saving him that he came up with the idea for these weapons that would cover his weakness. At first the old man was excited at the thought of creating such a weapon but soon he believed the design of it to be impossible to make, when Shawn made the choice to show his magic the old man saw the chance to make it a possibility.

So Gast and Shawn came to an agreement, Shawn would lend his magic to create the swords and Gast would lower the costs of making them. Even with that he still had to make payments over the course of his time, he was finally able to finish the last payment and truly have ownership of them, he could have tried to hurry it up but that was delayed for one reason… let's just say the old man can be quite… stubborn.

"Can't thank you enough old man and also please don't mention my magic out in public please?'' he whispered the last part so others won't hear it.

"Right, sorry lad, slip of the tongue'' he said with a hearty laugh as Shawn sweat-dropped wondering if Gast's age is starting to get at him so soon.

"Does this mean you'll be leaving soon? It'll be a little lonesome without you here mate'' he said with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong, I really love Clover. The food, entertainment, and especially the people here have been all really nice to me, but I feel like there is so much more I could do out there. Since the moment I started wielding magic I knew what kind of person I wanted to become'' he said as he went to pick up his swords the old man grabbed his wrist stopping him a few inches from them.

"Are you sure the life of a wizard is what you want?'' he said with a serious voice which you would only find in him when forging, angry, or concerned with someone close to them.

Shawn simply nodded, not saying anything further and in a few moments Gast let go allowing him to claim Aine and Celeste.

Feeling the weight in his hands he knew they were just perfect for him before placing them on each side of his belt meant to hold them with Celeste on the left and Aine on the right.

"Come back whenever you need them repaired, but make sure to maintain it though, don't wanna see some of my greatest masterpieces damaged so soon'' said Gast with a smirk on his face.

"No promises old man'' said Shawn before leaving the final payment of Jewels and left the store.

"... See you soon kid'' was the last thing Gast said as he saw the door close before getting back to work.

* * *

 _One Month Later_

 _Alice's Wedding_

Today was the day of Alice's wedding to her fiance Alex, it was held in Clover Town's cathedral which was way smaller compared to Kardia Cathedral in Magnolia but could still accommodate a good number of people. Both sides families were in attendance to celebrate their union.

Of course Shawn was invited and decided to spend a little bit of his savings to get them a nice wedding gift.

Having woken up early for the ceremony and made his way to the cathedral he saw Alton, Gast, and other people he's meet since he got here.

"Hey you guys" yelled Shawn as he made his way over to them. "Shawn, glad to see you made it?" said Alton as he looked at him he was slightly shocked.

Shawn was wearing a black tuxedo with a blue undershirt, black pants with matching shoes and a red tie. Wearing that outfit makes him look really handsome as some girls in the background were heard asking who he is.

"Damn kid, you should dress like that more often, you'd get more girls that way" laughed Alton after patting his shoulder.

He was right though, for the past two years other than the uniform you wouldn't see him dressed so formally and most of the time after work he would be spent training on the outskirts of town. Some thought of him as cute or handsome in his uniform when they came to the Forest Catch either as regulars or from out of town.

There were even a few girls who asked him out but he politely turned them down. That didn't stop them from trying though and as a result rumors started spreading about him which just gave him a headache just thinking about it.

He hadn't revealed his magic yet though and when fights happened in the restaurant because of customers he luckily solved them peacefully, though to be honest he came pretty close to revealing it a few times. Had he used magic though it would cause a lot of problems later on and he wasn't keen on revealing it just yet.

Deciding to get a little payback on him he smiled and said "Well maybe if someone were to give me a raise then I wouldn't have to worry so much about my expenses, considering I worked at a certain old man's restaurant for two years" getting a fright out of the old man.

It's true. Having worked for the old man for so long and with business raising (thanks to Shawn obviously) a raise would have been nice if the old man wasn't such a stuck up man for saving money. He only spends as much as needed and wouldn't spend more on something that isn't worth it.

He tried asking the old man for a raise before but he always put it off and eventually gave up on that idea. Instead he decided to use it as a way to tease the boss for a few reactions which amused Shawn more than a raise. You can't buy that kind of reaction for money and so used this "weakness" for his benefit.

"Hahaha, we'll talk about this another time but for now how about we enjoy the festivities, come on Shawn have a drink with me" as he tried to run away from the problem with Shawn being pulled along.

* * *

 _An Hour Later_

"I promise to always care for you in sickness and in health, through thick and thin and through all the problems that come our way" vowed Alice as she was wearing a beautiful white dress with short gloves and shirt heels and a necklace hanging around her neck which really brought out her charms. All this would definitely make her feel special.

"I vow to always love you whether we are far apart or close together, may we always look after one another through the good and the bad that the future holds in store as we begin our new lives together" Alex on the other hand was wearing a similar tuxedo to Shawn's except he was wearing a blue tie and brown shoes.

Both were in the middle of exchanging vows to one another and the cathedral was dead silent except for the voices of the two lovebirds.

As they finished speaking the priest continued speaking and it was so boring to hear that Shawn almost fell asleep a few times if it weren't for Gast and Alton sitting next to him nudging at him to stay awake. "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you…

 **BAM!**

Before the priest could finish the doors to the cathedral slammed open revealing half a dozen guys dressed in what he assumed were thief outfits as they had cloaks on them covering their faces with knife like objects in their hands and as Shawn felt the Magic coming from them he knew.

" _This is going to cause trouble if I don't act fast"_ was the first thing that came to mind as he saw everyone was looking at the thieves before quickly vanishing from his spot.

"Alright nobody move, were taking over this place'' yelled one of the guys as he lifted his knife in the air and fired off a beam of magic power signalling everyone that they aren't fooling around with them. People began panicking and trying to leave but were blocked by the guys covering the entrance with their magic tools pointing right at them.

Before long people could hear the sounds of footsteps getting louder and louder before hearing someone speak.

" **Attention fugitives, this is the Fiore Royal Army, you have nowhere else to go, just surrender peacefully and we guarantee you will treated fairly in accordance with Fiore Law** '' said the one in charge with a magic tool that functioned like a megaphone. As they looked out the windows they could see that they had the whole cathedral surrounded with soldiers blocking off all exits for them.

"Damn, what do we do now boss'' said one of the henchman to the guy who was seemingly the boss.

As he pulled down his cloak you could see he was man in his late twenties with a brown beard and a few cuts and bruises on his face, most likely from fighting off the military a little while ago.

"Relax, they won't storm the building with this many people as hostages, we could always take the bride and groom with us and use them to get out of here" says so the boss to which everyone agrees as they turned their eyes towards Alice and Alex.

"Not gonna happen'' said a voice from behind them.

Frightening the thieves they quickly turned only for two to be grabbed by the head and smashed against the floor causing cracks to spread out from then impact.

"W-What the, who are you?'' one of the remaining thieves asked which Shawn didn't reply to and instead started cracking his knuckles.

"Damn, I was hoping not to reveal myself until the end'' said Shawn before rotating his neck letting a few audible cracks from it "but you guys ruined my friends wedding... and for that'' then yelled `` **YOUR'RE GONNA PAY**!'' as he started running towards them.

"Don't just stand there, kill him'' yelled the boss as the thieves fired their magic tools and magic at once.

" **Burst** '' said Shawn before a blood red magic circle appeared underneath his feet and vanished from the spot making all the attacks miss their mark.

"Where'd he go?'' one of them wondered as the rest kept searching around but not finding him anywhere.

" **Aura Impact** '' said Shawn behind the leader with a magic circle appearing on his fist before a red aura covered it and punched him in the gut sending him flying from the force into the wall of the cathedral.

"Boss'''' yelled everyone before Shawn set his sights on them. He moved quickly as one of the thieves tried to stab him though easily dodging that before landing a knee to his stomach as the thief got the wind kicked out of him (literally) before falling to the ground unconscious.

During that the second thief fired another beam of magic but Shawn used another Burst to quickly dodge as it hit a nearby wall and almost hitting civilians " _Not good, have to finish this quickly before someone gets hurt''_ thought Shawn not wanting anyone getting hurt in the crossfire. Turning his body he quickly landed a fist on the guy's jaw as he was lifted to the air from the force before falling to the ground. He saw the last two side by side as they fired beams from both sides not letting him escape.

" **Armament** '' said Shawn before both beams converged creating an explosion.

"Shawn'' yelled Alice

"Shawn, you better not be dead dammit'' yelled Alton, though he said that he was also worried that he could have gotten injured or worse.

"Damn, that stung, guess my body's still not as strong as I thought" said a voice through the smoke.

As it cleared you could see Shawn standing there completely unharmed with a red aura surrounding him. "No way" "Impossible" said both of the thieves shocked that there wasn't even a scratch on him, they weren't the only ones though as everyone else was left in shock at Shawn's true strength.

"Now then" he said as he used another Burst to quickly land a fist on the nearest thief's face before reappearing behind the second one and doing a karate chop to the neck knocking him out.

"Always wanted to do that" in a small voice as a smile showed on his face.

" _All that's left is"_ as he looked to see the last thief opening the doors only to met with spears pointing at him.

Seeing his boss and the rest of his friends knocked out he could only raise his hands in the air in surrender. Quickly the army poured in and began arresting the rest of the thieves. One of them approached me given I was holding one with my hands.

"I assume you're the one who took care of them?" He asked as I handed the thief in my hands to another soldier. "They had it coming when they decided to try and ruin my friends wedding day" as Shawn folded his arms and stared back at the man.

They were silent for a moment before a smile showed on the man's face "then on behalf of everyone here I thank you for stopping them before things got worse" he said as the man tried to bow but Shawn put a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine, but can you explain to me how they got here" asked Shawn more curious about how this happened.

"Right, I guess an explanation is the least I can do for all you've done sir…?" "Chambers, Shawn Chambers" smiling before extending his arm for a handshake to which the lieutenant shook it in response "names James, Lieutenant James Conroe, a pleasure"

* * *

 **Shawn's POV**

"These thief's are part of a guild called Eisenwald, they mainly focus on taking Assassination requests though there are a few who steal and do kidnapping as well. They were apparently on a job to steal a precious ruby necklace from the mayor's safe, he was going to give to his niece and is worth a small fortune, We don't know who leaked the info but they decided to sneak into the mayor's home" James continued to explain to me behind the cathedral.

According to James they learned of Eisenwald's plans from an anonymous source and decided to take action. Unfortunately, the ambush failed and were pursuing them until they reached the cathedral… the rest is history.

Luckily no one was injured from the attack, though the wedding had to be postponed which really depressed Alice as she and Alex left along with their family members to wait until things calm down.

I was later taken in for questioning given they needed to know what happened inside and since I was the one who stopped them I was the lucky candidate.

It was nothing out of the ordinary, questions such as who I am?, why was I there?, what happened?, etc. Though those were easy enough to answer and they quickly let me go after they verified it from some of my friends. They kept me overnight just to make sure and follow protocol. Meanwhile I got to know Lieutenant James a lot better.

Turns out he graduated two years ago working in Oshibana before being promoted and transferred here. Seems like most don't make lieutenant in a short of time so he must be exceptional.

I didn't tell him that I wandered over here with no memory of how or why but that I had been living in this town for quite some time. Though that I would be leaving a few days after the wedding was over to explore and maybe join a guild.

It seemed like he was about sad after just meeting. "Don't be sad about it, maybe you'll hear me in Sorcerer Weekly from now on" as I patted James back in consultation. It seemed to have worked as a smile crept up on his face "yeah, just don't go causing any trouble. Otherwise I'll have to come and arrest you" he said laughing.

While the only thing I could think of was " _he's kidding… right?"_

"Hm? Is there something wrong Shawn? _"_ said James not letting his smile up.

"No, it's nothing" I said sweat dropping at the thought that he might actually do it.

"Well, I better head back to base and report that the thieves have been apprehended, till we meet again Shawn" as he began ordering his troops to withdraw and headed back to their base.

"Best I get home too, though I have a bad feeling about that" said Shawn as he headed back to the Forest Catch.

* * *

"Shawn, give us the details, what happened?" "You were amazing" " Since when can you use magic?" "Start explaining" was all he heard once he walked into the restaurant.

"Alright then everyone, just let me sit down and have a drink please" as he pushed by everyone and took a seat on one of the chairs as Alton brought over some fruit juice.

After taking a sip he put the cup down and began explaining how he got here and how he started training in the outskirts, practicing his magic to make himself stronger and that he would be telling them a few days after the wedding and heading out straight after.

A few were shocked after hearing I would leave after nearly two years living here, I really made some good friends. A few tried to stop me but I had already made up my mind. Alton and Gast already agreed beforehand and can understand from today that I can take care of myself. Alice and Alex came back after being with their parents and both sides thanked him for saving their lives. It was decided that the wedding would be postponed for a few months from now to give everyone some time to head back to their homes and prepare a new place, though they haven't decided on a new place yet.

"Kardia Cathedral would make it a nice place, there's a guild there and it shouldn't be a problem having it there, right?'' offered Shawn as both Alice and Alex thought for a moment before asking "but isn't that where Fairy Tail is and known for their…'' asked Alex concerned that the rowdy guild would cause problems... like destroy the church during one of their fights.

"I've never heard of the guild doing anything during the days weddings are held in the cathedral, try talking to the mayor at least if you decide to check it out'' Shawn said as both nodded their heads at this advice and would probably consider it.

"When will you be heading out Shawn?'' asked Alice as that was the question everyone had on their minds.

"... two days from now, that's when I'll leave'' said Shawn after giving it some thought "though I will be back in time for the wedding, I promise''.

After that no one said anything for a few moments before Alton said "well then, it's best you get ready then'' "but boss'' "no Alice, we should let him make his own choices, this is his life to live after all, besides, you can see that he has been preparing well for this day''

Alice didn't say anything and could only nod in response, after all we have been working here together for two years, and to hear this out of the blue must surely be a surprise for everyone.

After that everyone left for home and I headed back upstairs to get some sleep before finishing to pack the rest of my stuff I'll need for the journey.

* * *

 _Two Days Later_

 _Clover Town's Entrance_

As Shawn stood at the entrance to Clover he could see the sun rising over the mountains.

"Perfect place to start off my journey" as he began leaving town.

"Shawwwwnnnnnn" he heard screaming from behind him.

He could see Alton,Gast. Alice and Alex running up to him.

"You bastard, did you think you could leave without saying goodbye" yelled Gast almost looking as if he would punch him if he tried to do a joke right now.

"Didn't I say I would see you guys at the wedding? There's no need to worry, you'll see me again soon" as he flashed his trademark smile.

 **BAAAMMMMM!**

"Ughffff"

Only to get punched in the stomach in the end.

"That's your selfish way of thinking,honestly, what is going through that thick skull of yours?" said Gast apparently appeased after punching Shawn.

"Seriously Gast, if I didn't protect myself a normal person would have been seriously hurt by that" not pissed at what he did, he did in fact deserve that.

"That's proof"

"Proof of what?" he asked confused at what he was getting at.

"Proof that you can take care of yourself out there" as a smile appeared on his face. Shawn's mouth was open in shock for a moment before a smirk crept up "right, take care of the shop, and don't stare too much at your customers" he said which only earned a grunt from him.

"Watch yourself out there and remember to make it back in time for the wedding or else" said Alex before we both shook hands.

"Alice, your in charge while I'm gone and make sure to train the newbies well"

"Right" she said as she made a guts pose that honestly looked cute, but quickly buried her face in Alex's chest in embarrassment for what she did.

"Shawn'' he heard from behind. Turning around he could see Alton wearing a serious expression on his face.

"Old Man'' Shawn said solemnly as he thought about everything that he's done for him, giving him a place to stay, place to work, and friends that all began when he first helped them when he arrived in Fiore.

As such he did what he thought was the correct thing to do. He stood up straight "thank you for everything you've done for me, I can never repay you for all you've done'' as he bowed down his head down and held it there.

 **"Clank!''** as he heard something fall down hard, he lifted to see that there was a medium sized leather bag on the floor. "What's this?'' he asked

"You said that you were leaving right? Consider this your last payment, take care of yourself out there lad and… come back anytime if the wizarding doesn't work out'' as Alton began walking away back to town.

He didn't say anything else but Shawn could feel what the old man truly said was his honest feelings about him.

"Thank you… old man, take care of yourself'' as a tear fell down Shawn's face, if he could see the old man's face he would see that he was crying as well.

He never had kids of his own, when Shawn first arrived he fumbled around quite a bit and got scolded by the old man, over time he must have viewed Shawn as the son he never had.

"Thank you all for everything, I'll be seeing you all soon, take care'' Shawn said his final farewells to everyone before heading out with everyone waving back to him before he disappeared to begin his journey.

"Next stop, Hargeon"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter, Ashbel Dusk here and I hope you guys like chapter 3 so far.**

 **I decided to put Shawn nearly through the entire two years of training in one go due to two reasons. First, is that I wanted him to join the main storyline as soon as** **possible.**

 **It would take too many chapters to go over the two years Shawn spent there so I decided to go over it in separate chapters down the line while also using it as another way to make original content in the process, two birds with one stone.**

 **Second, is that it might be better to include Team Natsu learning of Shawn's past instead of creating a whole separate chapter dedicated to solely explaining what he did when we can either have him explain to them or let them find out from his friends in Clover, let me know what you think about it in the comments.**

 **Next Time: Shawn set's his sights on Hargeon, familiar faces and unexpected developments occur. Tune in to find out**

 **Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** **:** **Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and its respective companies, I do not own anything except my OCs**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Two Months Later_

 _July 2,X784_

 _Port Town Hargeon_

 _Nearby Inn_

"Excuse me sir, is there anything else you need'' asked one of the waitresses.

The young man lifted his head and responded "Another fruit drink, if you would, and after this can you give me the bill please?'' as he lifted his glass to show it was empty.

"But of course, be right back sir'' as she took his glass and back through the counter.

"Hey, have you heard? Salamander is in town'' said one of the nearby waiter girls on break.

"Really? Oh my god, do you think we can meet him?'' said another fangirl as hearts literally start oozing out of her body.

"Yeah, apparently you can find him in the town square'' replied the other waitress.

"Hey, you two! Get back to work!'' yelled the innkeeper

""Y-Yes ma'am"" both replied in unison before going back to their work.

"So, it's finally time'' said the young man as the waitress from before returned with a new glass filled with fruit juice "here you go sir, and the bill as you asked" as she laid them down she left to take care of other customers.

"Can't believe it's already two months since I left Clover, I wonder how everyone's doing?'' he said to himself as he thought back to the moment he left.

The young man was Shawn now wearing a red jacket with a black shirt underneath, blue pants and by his side was Aine and Celeste on the side of the table.

He had been staying in this town for two months and has since then done nothing but training on the outskirts and tour… I mean scouting the city for the places where everything was set to happen. Other than that he also stopped by the neighboring bookstore and started reading all sorts of books and even buying a few which are in his backpack right next to him.

" _Lucy was right, Zekua really did write some great books''_ thought Shawn after reading one of his books by chance for sale he immediately got hooked on it. Though since he came to this world he has been reading books to get to know more about Fiore and as a way to pass the time, it was also a good idea to take your mind off training and find a hobby, killing two birds with one stone, so to speak.

" _Right now Natsu and Happy should be...''_

* * *

 _Hargeon Station_

"Excuse me, sir?'' said a station crew member

"Natsu, we made it to Hargeon come on get up already'' says a talking blue cat called Happy as he calls out only to meet with a face down pink haired, scarf wearing boy most all know as Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel.

"Is he um…'' asked the crew member again only to receive a paw of assurance from Happy

"He's fine, this always happens when he travels'' says Happy

"Never, I'm never riding a stupid train again'' said the pink haired boy as he looked like he was gonna barf any second now.

"If our information is correct, than we should find this Salamander somewhere in this town, let's go'' announced Happy as he turned his head to see the boy hanging out the window trying to calm himself down.

"Just give me a second would you'' said Natsu still trying to recover.

Happy already off the train hears the whistle blowing and turns around only to be met with a surprise.

" **NOOOOO! Help!** '' screams Natsu still on the train as he cries anime tears the train takes off into the distance.

"Uh oh, there he goes!'' says Happy as he sees his friend taken off.

* * *

 _Inn_

"Hahaha, I can already imagine it'' chuckled Shawn as he thought about Natsu's motion sickness issue.

"I should probably get going, don't wanna miss the show'' said Shawn as he took out some Jewels to pay for his drinks and began heading out.

* * *

 _Outside Proper Grocer_

Shawn hadn't stepped inside this place since he arrived in Hargeon as he waited for this day, when he knew for sure **she** would be here today.

Opening the door he could see various books , vials and even a crystal ball on a pedestal.

There were also a few books on shelves and a counter at the back of it.

"Welcome, please come on in and have a look around'' said the old shopkeeper. He had hair growing out on the sides and a small hat on top of him.

As I started looking around the store he spotted a book that seemed interesting and started to read it while the shopkeeper tended to some things.

After a few minutes of reading the door swings open and Shawn hears a voice he would recognize anywhere.

"Excuse me'' he heard as he turned his head around he was just left staring.

She had brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair tied by a blue ribbon into a small ponytail on the right side of her head. Her outfit consisted of a white shirt with a blue cross like image going around her shirt outline and a blue skirt. There was also the belt holding her Celestial Spirit Keys and whip with a heart shape tip at the end.

He was left literally awestruck at her beauty..

Lucy Heartfilia

Celestial Spirit Wizard and daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia

"Is there something wrong?'' she asked Shawn as he just stared at her which earned him a scowl and snapped him out of his stupor.

Shaking his head he replied "sorry about that, didn't mean to stare or anything'' as he bowed his head in apology.

"N-no it's fine, I guess I was wrong about you too, I thought you were some kind of perv'' she said seeing what he was doing made her feel bad for suspecting him.

"I just saw your gate keys and was kind of surprised to meet a Celestial Spirit Wizard, first time meeting one actually'' he said trying to change her assumption that he was staring at her (which he was).

"Huh, you could tell?'' she said surprised that he figured her out from as single glance and seemed to work at taking her attention from the rude gawking.

"Only wizards would come to the only magic shop in town and I heard your keys moving around in your pouch when you walked in. From that I could guess you were either a Celestial Spirit Wizard or some other type of Holder type Magic Caster, it was a 50-50 gamble, and it looks like I won, you confirmed it after yourself after all, be more careful next time'' he said as a smile showed on his face.

Lucy on the other hand sweatdropped at the guys intelligence and tried to form a smile "thanks, I'll keep that in mind… wait, what did you say?'' as her smile froze.

"to be more careful next time'' repeated Shawn knowing what she really wanted to hear but decided to tease her.

"No, before that'' she asked calmly though her body was shaking

"That this is the only magic shop in town, that's it right?''

Silence followed for a few moments before...

" **What?** '' yelled Lucy before she walked passed him and put her hands on the counter.

"You mean to tell me there's only one magic shop in this whole town?'' she asked to the shopkeeper.

"Afraid so, the people around here are more efficient folk than they are magic folk, in fact I bet most people in this town don't even know how to use magic, I built this shop to sell to the wizards who happen to be passing through'' he said and soon Lucy sighed in disappointment as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh man, I came all this way out here for nothing'' she said as she sighed once more "now, now don't say that little lady, I have all the latest goods here let me show you'' replied the old man as he brought out a pink book like thing with a white ball and mirror with the world ColorS written in it.

"This ColorS magic is popular, all the young girls really seem to like it'' as he fiddled with the button he continued explaining "it lets you change the color of your clothes anytime you want''

As the old man rotated the device at the bottom the color jewel on the top shined and a magic circle was deployed.

"Purple'' as the robed the old man was wearing changed color Lucy replied "I already have one of those, what I really want are some powerful Gate Keys''

Almost like the scene changed like in the show a smile appeared on Lucy's face as the old man took out a box from the back of the store

"Gate Keys huh, that's a rare request'' the old shopkeeper amused at the request Lucy gave him, most likely no one had requested a Gate Key in a while.

"Oh wow, it's the little doggy'' she said as she saw the Gate Key of the Canis Minor in front of her.

"So that one's a silver key huh'' said Shawn as he saw a real life Gate Key for the first time.

"Yes, but that ones not really powerful, you know'' "I know, but I really, really want it'' said the old man and Lucy with a smile on her face.

As she carried the box up she asked "so how much?'' with a smile still on her face

"Twenty thousand Jewel'' he replied instantly and both their faces darkened instantly.

"how much again?'' "I said twenty thousand jewel'' as a moment of silence passed where you could hear a pin drop before Lucy jumped on the counter.

"Ah come on, how much is it really worth?, surely you can cut me a deal'' and tried to charm the old man " _I swear I saw a heart come out when she winked''_ thought Shawn as the scene replayed in his head a few more times to try to confirm it.

"How about nineteen thousand Jewel?'' replied the old man and it was obvious that was as far as he was gonna go and Lucy's facade slowly distorted into one of anger.

" _Guess it's about time''_ as he brought the book he was reading a while ago with him.

"Hey shopkeeper'' said Shawn as both sides turned towards him.

"How about I buy this and the ColorS magic and you knock off an extra two thousand Jewel off the key, doesn't sound like a bad deal right?'' as Shawn thought about how the book and the magic tool cost more and put the old man in a good enough mood to lower the price of the key if he made more of a profit, though it would only put a small dent in Shawn's savings as he didn't spend much on anything else other than daily essentials.

"Hmmm'' as the old man thought about it Lucy just stared at him and said "you'' but before she could say anything else Shawn raised his hand.

"I can tell what your going to say and don't worry about it, consider it an apology for what happened earlier, though in return can I ask you one thing?'' said Shawn which surprised her but nonetheless nodded.

"The name's Shawn, and yours?'' as he stretched out his hand with a smile on his face. She looked down for a moment before a smile appeared and grabbed it.

"Lucy, nice to meet you'' which was the beginning of the first meeting between Lucy and Shawn in the days ahead.

"I can't believe he only knocked off a thousand Jewel, that stubborn old geezer must be blind, that trick usually works, so much for using my feminine wiles'' grumbled Lucy as the person next to her replied "don't get the wrong idea Lucy, you are cute but that old man can recognize a trick like that when he sees one''.

The person next to her was Shawn who joined her after asking to see the city with her, given that he was able to save money on the Gate Key thanks to him she thought it was fine but just turned out to hear her complaining about the shopkeeper for the last ten minutes.

"C-Cute?'' she said not expecting to hear it from Shawn as her face turned red from both Shawn's compliment and for realizing that she has done nothing but complain to him when he just helped her save money off him.

"R-Right, and thanks so much for your help earlier Shawn, sorry I didn't say so sooner'' as she slowly got back to normal.

"It's fine, not every day you meet a Celestial Spirit Wizard, given how rare they are and especially one as cute as you'' said Shawn as what he said was true, there are a few Celestial Spirit Wizards out there but not so many that they're easy to find.

"Y-Yeah that's t-true'' she replied back still affected by his compliments, given that Shawn was a tall and good looking guy, though she was more focused on the Gate Key earlier not to notice that.

They soon reached a bridge and could see a huge crowd gathering below with screams you could hear from over here.

"Are you serious? he's really here?''

"It's Salamander''

They both heard a few girls going by before looking back.

"Salamander- ah, as in the wizard that uses Fire Magic you can't even buy in stores'' she said as she clapped her hands together and her face turned a little red as well.

"He's in this dead-end town?'' she said surprised that someone like him would be here as well.

"It's true, at the inn I heard some people talking about him, wanna go and check it out?'' he asked seeing her face he already knows the answer as they head down to see this `Salamander' with their own eyes.

* * *

They make it around the mosh pit of girls surrounding them to see a tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky hair with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. Dark eyes and thin eyebrows with a dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead while wearing ornate clothing.

" _Yup, that's definitely Bora, just like in the story, a complete narcissist''_ thought Shawn as he wasn't affected by the Charm Magic from the ring on his right finger.

"How about Lucy… never mind'' he asked as he turned around to see Lucy completely captivated by the Charm Magic and sighed.

"You ladies are all so sweet'' said Bora before turning his eyes over to us or more specifically, Lucy.

"Igneel, Igneel it's me'' as he knew who it was that was starting to break the spell on Lucy Shawn saw he needed one more push to break it.

As she slowly started walking his way towards him "Sorry about this Lucy'' he apologized in advance before grabbing her cheeks and pulled on them... hard.

"Yeowwuuuch'' she said as the hearts in her eyes shattered and returned them to their original state.

Though because Shawn was standing right in front of Lucy their faces were so close to each other that she blushed before turning away "t-thanks Shawn'' was all she could say.

"No problem Lucy, anytime'' he smiled and though he couldn't see it a small smile showed up on her face as well.

"Now then'' as that problem was solved he turned around to see one of his favorite characters of all time.

Natsu Dragneel

Son of Igneel and Fire Dragon Slayer Extraordinaire

"Who the heck are you?" Were the first words out of his mouth.

"Who am I?" Bora said obviously not believing what he just heard.

Bora quickly recovered though and took a stupid looking pose before replying "I'm Salamander, surely you've heard of me before?"

Though before he could receive an answer Natsu and Happy already started walking away.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Bora was shocked once again, before one of his fans kicked Natsu in the back and was quickly surrounded and beaten to a pulp.

"You're so rude"

"That man is a great wizard"

"You better apologize to him or we're gonna rip you to shreds"

"What is it with you girls?" Asked Natsu bewildered and Shawn could have sworn he just heard a bell sounding off the end of the fight.

"Hahahaha, poor guy, I feel sorry for him" said Shawn as he held his stomach from all the laughing at his misfortune.

"Your one to talk,laughing at him like that" said Lucy

"Come on, it was funny, even if only a little bit. Tell you what,you buy me lunch if he makes the same mistake twice, care to bet?" said Shawn with a smile on his face.

Lucy looked at him and the young man for a moment before a smile appeared "Your on, I'll order till I bleed you dry" as both shook hands in agreement.

Back to the action

"Now, now, that's enough my lovelies, let him go. I'm sure the poor boy didn't mean anything malicious by it" he says as he assumed another idiotic pose.

Lucy meanwhile glared back at him as she knew firsthand what was really going on.

Bora pulled out an autograph out of nowhere and just about finished. "Here's my autograph kid, now you can brag to all your friends" he said with a smile.

"No thanks" Natsu rejected immediately after which you could see the girls wrath immediately fall upon Natsu.

Shawn held his hands in prayer for Natsu's demise while Lucy was just frozen on the spot, as she lost the bet with Shawn " _I didn't think he was that stupid!"_ screamed Lucy in her head.

Bora quickly left saying that he had business to attend to but made sure to invite everyone to a party on his yacht and vanished on a stream of purple flames.

Meanwhile Natsu had recovered from the fury of women and couldn't help but ask "who the heck was that guy?"

"I don't know but he was a real creep"

"Totally, never seem a guy so full of himself in my life"

Both Natsu and Happy turned their heads

"Thank you for your help"

"Thank you for the entertainment"

Lucy seemed to have accepted her loss but still smiled and waved with a hand on her hip while Shawn rested his hand on Celeste and smiled kindly as well.

* * *

 _And then_

 _Nearby Restaurant_

"My name's Lucy, it's nice to meet you" she said kindly.

"Shawn Chambers, a pleasure " said Shawn

"Aye" a typical Happy reply was heard

Natsu on the other hand was stuffing his face with food and drink as much as he can.

Lucy was both fascinated and shocked at their display.

Shawn was enjoying a sandwich and some fruit juice as well, not minding the food flying everywhere.

"Um Natsu and Happy was it?" attempting to move the conversation forward.

"Mhmm" he Natsu replied before stuffing his face again.

As she put both her arms up she tried to slow them down before sighing as she knew she would be blowing most of what she said from the old man's shop.

What she didn't know was that Shawn had already asked and paid the bill in advance and would find a way to put it back in her purse later. As he kept quiet and took another sip Lucy continued talking.

"Evidently that Salamander guy was using magic, a Charm spell to hypnotize the ladies into thinking they were in love with him"

"I noticed that as well, since you also fell under it, that only confirms it. Though they've been banned for quite a while so having one couldn't have been easy to find" explained Shawn and also turning Lucy cheeks red in embarrassment for having fallen victim to it.

"He must have gone through a lot of trouble to get his hands on that, what a creep" as she recovered and had a look of disgust just thinking about it.

"As Shawn said earlier I totally fell victim to his spell, but I snapped out of it thanks to you both, I really can't thank you guys enough for what you've done" she said with true look of joy and gratitude on her face.

"No prooblleemm'' said Natsu still with food in his mouth which Shawn views with amusement.

"I know I may not look it but I'm a wizard too'' she said pointing to herself before scratching her cheek.

"That so'' Natsu asked

"Yeah, but I haven't joined a guild yet or anything, maybe I should explain it first huh'' as she began to explain how guilds are places where wizard come together to share information and jobs to work on.

"Unfortunately, your not considered a full fledged wizard until you become a member of a guild'' as she finished explaining she started going on about the guilds and other such stuff.

"Lucy, maybe you should calm down a little bit, now your just ranting on'' said Shawn as he finished the last of his sandwich.

"Oh right, sorry about that, guess all this wizarding stuff must be nonsense to you, but I'm telling you both, I'm definitely going to join a guild someday, and then I'm going to take all kinds of exciting jobs and make tons of money'' she said as she smiled just thinking about it.

"Oh yeah'' Natsu simply answered back.

"You talk too much'' Happy counterattacked.

"In any case, what brings you guys here to this town? If your heading out to sea then I can understand but if not why?'' Shawn asked but he already knew the answer, but decided to play it like he didn't.

As if Lucy just remembered as well she says "Oh man, I almost forgot about that,you guys came here trying to find someone isn't that right?''

" _More like completely forgot if you ask me''_ as he just took another sip, keeping that little comment to himself.

"Were looking for Igneel'' replied Happy

"We heard a rumor that a Salamander was going to be coming through this town, so we came here to see him, turns out it was somebody else'' as a tone of disappointment was heard in his voice.

"Yeah, that guy didn't look like a Salamander at all'' as Happy agreed as well.

"No kidding, I bet that poser couldn't even breathe fire like a real dragon'' as Natsu finished the last of the food in his mouth.

"Um, I don't get it, your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?'' questioned Lucy obviously not believing what she hears.

"I think he means like an actual dragon Lucy'' he says casually.

"Yeah, this guy gets it, he doesn't look like a dragon, he is one'' as Natsu corrected her.

"Aye, Igneel is a real life fire dragon'' as Happy raised his paw.

…

…

"Hahhhhhh?'' Lucy was so shocked at what she just heard that as she tried to back away she ended up clinging to Shawn in fright without realizing.

Shawn on the other hand didn't mind the close contact and just thought " _Not bad, good job Natsu''_ as he imagined giving him a thumbs a different sentence came out of his mouth.

"You guys are idiots'' Shawn was the first one to speak before Lucy recovered.

"Why would a fire dragon show up in the middle of town?'' she says still clinging to him, meanwhile to Natsu and Happy.

"Ahh!''

"Ahh!''

Both of them froze as if lightning just struck them both.

"It's totally ridiculous'' she said as her hair was a little disheveled.

"Um Lucy?'' said Shawn as she turned her head towards him.

"As much as I'm glad you feel safe, you do realize you're clinging to me?'' as the longer he felt her breasts pressed against him, sooner or later his calm demeanor was gonna shatter.

"Huh?'' she asked in stupor before looking down and realizing she was holding onto his arm… tightly.

"... AHHHH!'' she screamed as her face turned as red as it could get ``s-s-s-so sorry'' as she thought " _why did I do that?, though he did make me feel safe and he was so warm… nononono!, what am I even thinking right now? Is the Charm spell still in effect? Yes, that has to be it''_

Shawn on the other hand thought she looked kind of cute acting all flustered like that and didn't calm down for several minutes. Happy looked like he was gonna say `Lucy's in love' but before he could Shawn handed him another fish and gave him a signal to be quiet.

Happy, of course got the message and kept his mouth shut and filled it with fish instead.

"Though you guys, back to business, I think there's more to this Bora guy than you guys realize'' that seemed to grab their attention as they were quickly pulled back into reality.

"What do you mean?'' asked Happy

"I've heard of this Bora character before, I didn't realize until know but that guy was kicked out of the Titan's Nose guild because of bad behavior, which also explains why Lucy viewed him as a creep. Me personally I think he's just way too full of himself'' he said as Happy had a shock.

"Yeah, I remember too now that you mention it'' the cat says as Lucy looked to Shawn with a serious look.

"There was also another ring on is finger, did you guys see it?'' as they all thought back they remember there was another ring with an image of a half crescent moon sleeping.

"I think that was a Sleep Magic ring, now why would he have that plus the Charm Magic to make girls do things against their own will? Like having them stay still while he casts the Sleep spell. Plus he said he was inviting all the girls from earlier to the party on his yacht which could head out to open sea'' as he explained Lucy paled at the thought while Natsu was visibly shaking in anger.

"If he was kicked out he must have done something illegal to deserve it, and this is just my guess but I think all those girls going tonight are in danger'' as he finished speaking..

 **BANG!**

Natsu had already smashed his fist on the table, luckily he didn't break it otherwise Lucy would probably faint for having to pay for the damages.

"What are we gonna do then?'' as she looked to Shawn hoping he had a solution, otherwise if he was right then who knows what could happen to them.

"I have a plan, if it turns out like it will then we'll be able to save them, on the off chance that isn't the case then we'll simply forget it and have a good time, so let me ask you this. Do you guys trust me?''

As he looked at them all three nodded at once showing that they were willing to go with him.

"Alright, here's the plan'' as he began explaining it.

* * *

 _Nighttime_

 _Bora's Yacht_

 _Lucy's POV_

"Your name's Lucy right? That's a lovely name'' he said trying to sound sweet.

"Yeah, thanks'' she replied immediately as they were in a private room with a curtain behind it.

After leaving the restaurant she headed down to the park to read Sorcerer Weekly, that didn't last long as Bora showed up again and invited her to his party personally, of course she realized about the Charm magic and denied his invitation.

Though he said that he was the famous Salamander and that he could get her into Fairy Tail if she promised to keep his Charm Magic a secret. Naturally she agreed despite yet again being pseudo-charmed into it, which lead to her being here now.

"I would like to toast to your beauty'' he said as he snapped his fingers drops of water floated in the air.

Lucy was wearing a dark red dress with matching bow, heart shaped earrings, a golden band on her right leg, and low heel shoes.

"Now, open up wide Lucy, savor the taste of each flavorful drop as it enters your mouth''

Lucy on the other hand was yelling "Creepy!''as she knew this guy was completely freaking her out.

" _No, I'm strong, I can get through this, just trust Shawn and stick to the plan''_ thinking about him seemed to calm her down as a serious face appeared and swatted away the drops with her hand.

"What do you think your doing? I know what your up to, your trying to use Sleep Magic'' Lucy said calmly while Bora was surprised for a moment before regaining his cool.

"Very impressive, my dear'' as she showed off the ring next to the Charm Magic.

" _Shawn was right, now to figure out what's going on''_ she thought as she put a hand on her hip.

"Look, I don't want to give you the wrong idea, yes, I really want to join the Fairy Tail guild, but I'm not gonna date you to make that happen''

Bora giggled a little before saying "you're quite a handful, aren't you'' as he finished the curtain behind her was pulled revealing a few big guys carrying the girls from the party.

Lucy was shocked and asked "what's going on here?''

"Welcome aboard my ship, and you'd be wise to behave yourself until we make it to Bosco, **don't make me angry!** '' as his face changed to an evil grin.

"Were going to Bosco? You said you'd get me into Fairy Tail'' she said angry while Bora didn't seem to care as he replied "forget it, I just said that so I could lure you here and make you one of our slaves''.

"How could you? Your gonna kidnap all of these girls?'' as she looked around and saw the rest of them laughing at how ingenious their boss was.

"Why you!'' Lucy took out her keys but before she could use them Bora used his fire magic to knock the keys out of her hands and landed in Bora's.

"Hm, these are Gate Keys, so your a Celestial Wizard. Only the wizard who is contracted can use this magic, so these are absolutely useless to me'' then he threw them overboard into the ocean.

Lucy is shaking in anger and even crying "you used magic, to take advantage of others, YOU'RE THE WORST WIZARD ALIVE!''

While Bora looked around he could see that he was missing quite a few people he asked "hey, where are the others?'' as his subordinate looked around noticing that half their gang was missing.

* * *

 _Shawn's POV_

"Unconscious, below deck'' rang a voice through the room before the floor both underneath and above exploded to pieces.

As Lucy was being held by two guys for a moment before.

 **THUD!**

 **BOOM!**

""AHHHHH''" both guys holding Lucy were blown away and she quickly found herself being held from the waist.

As the dust cleared it revealed Natsu and Shawn with Shawn holding Lucy by the waist.

"Shawn, Natsu'' she said as she wiped the tears in her eyes and smiled in relief that they arrived.

"Sorry it took longer than I thought, had to make sure I got as many as I could before then, glad you aren't hurt'' as he looked down at Lucy and smiled, earning a small blush from the blonde but quickly moved her head to hide it.

As the boat moved Natsu's serious face was quickly replaced with one of nausea "yeah, definitely a bad idea''

Lucy looked at Natsu's condition and couldn't help but say "you are so lame'' though he didn't seem to care as he tried to hold back from throwing up.

"Hey Shawn, your plan worked perfectly…'' said Happy before quickly seeing Natsu on the floor "well, almost perfect''

"Why didn't you tell me Natsu gets seasick?'' asked Shawn though he pretended to not know "I forgot" was Happy's defense.

"Happy, no fish for for you tonight'' as Shawn sentenced Happy

" **NOOOOO!'** ' tears came out of his eyes.

"Plan?, What plan?, start talking or else'' as Bora tried to threaten them but didn't work on Shawn as he picked up Natsu "jeez, guess I have to change the plan a little, and to answer your question we knew something was going on from the start'' which left Bora speechless but before he could ask Shawn continued.

"We knew you wouldn't give up on Lucy and would try to invite her again, so she played along with this little act, while I sneaked in and took out as many of your guys as I could before you even realized they were gone'' as he slung Natsu over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"That way we could take out your entire community in one fell swoop, though if we were wrong I would have apologized. Lucky for us you were exactly the kind of man I thought you were Bora, a worthless, two-bit, self-centered narcissist, thanks so much for not disappointing me'' as he finished with an exaggerated bow Lucy ended up laughing because he hit the nail right on the head while Shawn thought " _can this girl get any cuter?'_ ' before another voice returned him to attention.

" **YOU,YOU, EVERYONE, GET HIM, I. WANT. HIM. DEAD!** '' as he was shaking in anger and his eyes turned bloodshot.

"Happy, get Lucy out of here and I'll consider pardoning your sentence'' said Shawn while Lucy herself worried if he would be fine.

Happy on the other hand seemed to come back to life "Aye sir'' as he wrapped his tail around her waist and carried her away.

"Shawn!'' yelled Lucy worried about him as Natsu wasn't in any condition to back him up.

"I'll be fine, just focus on getting out of here'' as one of the brutes came near him he quickly swept them under his feet before landing a powerful kick to the stomach as he passed out.

"After them, we can't let them report this to the magic council, **Prominence Whip** '' as he finishes a magic circle appears and several fiery purple beams shoot out towards Happy, luckily Happy was able to dodge them all and escaped with Lucy.

"Damn, that cat's quicker than he looks'' as he saw them escape the range of their attacks.

"Hey guys, don't forget about me'' as Bora turned around he saw Shawn dodge one of their sword strikes before grabbing the guy with one hand and throwing him overboard.

Two more came at him while one was aiming high and the other one low. They both missed as Shawn jumped slightly above their strikes before planting his feet to their faces leaving shoe imprints on them as well as a broken nose. The one with the eyepatch came at him from behind but Shawn quickly turned around with Burst then put his hand under the guy's chin and placed the other hand on his elbow before pushing up and lifting First mate Bald Beard off the ground for a moment before his back met the deck of the boat.

Shawn then jumped to the top of the ship with another Burst while a few headed for the stairs to try and catch them.

"Damn, we won't be able to reach Bosco at this rate'' said Bora frustrated that his plans are being interrupted by a few pesky wizards.

As Shawn let down Natsu he tried standing up slowly as he said towards Bora "The Fairy Tail guild, you're a member?''

Meanwhile Shawn could see out in the distance that a huge wave was rapidly approaching the boat " _not good''_ quickly Shawn broke a piece of the ship off and made it into a makeshift surfboard as the tidal wave came in he quickly jumped high in the air before surfing by the side of it. He was able to do this despite no prior experience due to his incredible sense of balance obtained from his years of training his body.

The rest of the guys on the ship weren't so lucky though as they got pushed by the current like ragdolls.

"Now where is…'' "HEY, DON'T WASH ME AWAY WITH IT!'' as he looked to his right he could Lucy and Happy stuck in a whirlpool.

"There they are'' Shawn quickly made his way over and yelled "Lucy, Happy take my hand'' as he outstretched his arms Lucy caught it and carried her up into his chest while Happy used his tail and winded up clinging around his leg instead.

"Shawn, thank you'' as she was in bliss that he came to rescue him from that.

"Aye'' was all Happy could say as he was barely clinging on due to being dizzy.

"Anytime Lucy, anytime'' he said as Lucy's heart skipped a beat seeing his smile she thought " _he's so kind''_ as a tint of pink appeared on her face.

Unfortunately, Shawn didn't see that as the shore quickly came in sight Shawn yelled "Hang on tight you guys'' which they did as Lucy hugged him tighter and Happy's moved up to his arm.

Quickly a blood red magic circle appeared under his feet and launched himself high above in the air as the wave and the boat crashed into the shore.

" **Armament Extension** '' said Shawn as the red aura surrounding his body covered Lucy and Happy. As they rapidly fell down to the ground Lucy thought " _what is this feeling? Is this Shawn's magic power? It feels… so warm''_

 **BOOOM!**

As they created a small crater where they landed, though thanks to Shawn's magic it didn't hurt them at all.

Happy let go right after confirming they touched solid ground but Lucy seemed lost in thought and didn't leave his side.

"Um Lucy? Were fine now, you can let go'' said Shawn as he once again felt her body pressed up against him.

That seemed to have worked as she looked up at him before immediately letting go and turned around and said "t-thanks, for saving me once again Shawn'' as she stuttered at first before she put a hand to her chest and smiled.

"Like I said before Lucy, anytime'' as he folded his arms and spoke in a low voice.

"Well,well,well, hello there handsome~'' he heard a female voice from behind.

Turning around he met Aquarius in person, she indeed looked like the epitome of a beautiful mermaid.

Having a long, blue fishtail, light blue hair that reaches her waist, and blue eyes that appear to have no pupils. Wearing a dark blue bikini top holding her large bust from spilling out and a golden armlet and bracelet on each arm. Also wearing a headband, piercings, a golden belt on her waist and light blue crystal earrings.

She also has a dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol under her collarbone and an urn used for her Water Magic.

"Hello, my name is Shawn, a pleasure to meet you Miss?…'' asked Shawn though he actually did know who she was.

"Just Aquarius is fine Shawn, no Miss either, it's a pleasure to meet you as well'' she said with a smile, most likely due to his looks he can guess.

"Then Aquarius, I can guess it was you who pushed the ship back to port?, thanks a lot for your help'' he gently grabbed her hand and kissed it as a sign of respect.

"My, my, what a gentleman, I really like this boy a lot, if I didn't already have a boyfriend I would certainly go on a date with you'' as a blush appeared on her cheeks from Shawn's manners.

"No way, not happening. Also what's the big deal? You think you could have tried not to sweep me up with the ship?'' asked Lucy annoyed at her spirit

"Oh, that was an accident, I didn't mean to get the ship'' as she looked at Lucy with eyes that didn't seem to care

"Wait, that means you were aiming for me?'' replied Lucy with anger all over her face. She quickly ignored Lucy and went back to Shawn.

"Here I want you to have this'' as she stretched out her hand Shawn did so as well and what he saw next shocked him and Lucy as well.

It looked like an almost exact replica of Aquarius's Gate Key except the top was the only part that was gold while the length of the key was silver and a blood red jewel was in the center of it.

"Wait, hold on, I thought a Celestial Spirit could only be contracted with one wizard at a time, so... why?'' asked Shawn confused as this wasn't ever present in the series, this was something he had never heard of before.

"Normally you'd be right but let's just say you're the exception, sorry but my hands are tied and I can't say anymore than that'' said Aquarius knowing he would be upset but could understand based on the expression on her face, which only confused Shawn even more.

" _What the hell is going on?, this is something I've never seen or heard of before, I have to figure out what's going on later, but I guess for now''_ as he looked at the key in his hand and held it tightly.

"I understand, thank you Aquarius so much for this, I really appreciate this opportunity to work with you, here's to a healthy and long lasting friendship'' as he smiled back at her she quickly made her way around to his back and clung to him from behind.

"Call me as soon as you can and we'll discuss our contract tho-rou-ghly, can't wait to work with you Shawn '' as she blew him a kiss which made him blush in response and made Lucy even more irritated at her spirit.

"Alright, that's enough Aquarius you can head back now!'' as numerous ticked off marks appeared on her face.

"Who are you to order me around girly when you don't even have a boyfriend, so don't go telling me what to do, GOT THAT!?'' before she could only reply ``yes ma'am'' in a small voice.

"Also don't call me for a while, I'm going on a week long vacation with my boyfriend, and he's hot!'' before disappearing back in a plethora of water.

"You don't need to rub it in'' Lucy angrily stated with her teeth grinding against one another.

"I got an idea, if the fish lady gives you anymore trouble you can always call me to take care of it'' said Happy with drool falling down his mouth.

Lucy on the other hand facepalmed herself, having to tolerate Happy's shenanigans

Shawn just kept staring at the Gate Key in his hand trying to figure out what happened but quickly decided to put it to the back of his mind for now.

"Sorry Lucy, but it's best if we head over to Natsu right now, I'm worried about him'' as he helped her up.

She quickly realized what he means and decided to focus on the situation they're in "Right, let's go'' as they quickly made their way to the ship only to see Natsu speaking with Bora.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild?'' as he stared straight at Bora.

"So what's it to you? Go get him men'' looking up at Natsu he said it without a care in the world

""Yes sir!'''' replied several men at once.

Natsu on the other hand grabbed his shoulder or more specifically his shirt "let me get a closer look at your face'' and quickly took it off.

A few of Bora's men ran towards him and Lucy warned him of the guys.

"He'll be fine, I probably should have told you this earlier but he's a wizard too'' replied Happy as he ate the fish I gave him for keeping Lucy safe leaving Lucy mouth open in shock.

"I knew it the moment I laid eyes on him... and I can guess what his magic is based on our conversation from earlier'' which left Lucy's jaw open even farther as Shawn gently closed her mouth for her before it would look like it would fall off.

Back to Natsu the guys approaching him were knocked out in one blow.

"My name is Natsu, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard and I've never seen you before'' as anger clearly showed on his face.

Bora was speechless and Lucy said "you gotta be kidding me, so Natsu's a Fairy Tail wizard?''

"Indeed he is, look'' he says as Shawn pointed out he could see on Natsu's arm the mark of the Fairy Tail on Natsu's shoulder.

"I have no idea what you're trying to do here buddy and I don't care if your a good guy, bad guy or what, I'm not gonna let you dirty the Fairy Tail guild's name'' Natsu spoke as he walked closer and closer to Bora.

Bora on the other hand didn't look worried and instead decides to taunt Natsu "And what are you gonna do about it? Stop me? **Prominence Typhoon** '' as he finished a magic circle appeared as a swirling attack of fire seemingly engulfing Natsu in the flames.

"Natsu'' yelled Lucy as she tried to make her way there but Shawn and Happy blocked while still looking straight ahead with serious expressions.

"That's the way it goes, the bigger the talk the weaker the man'' Bora just turned around when he heard something shocking.

"Uhh, this is so gross'' as a silhouette of Natsu appeared inside appearing to eat something over and over again "Are you sure you're really a fire wizard? Cause this is the nastiest flames I've ever tasted''

All the people watching were left with their mouths and eyes wide open in shock.

"I knew it, he's a…'' but before he could finish Natsu continued saying "thanks for the grub, poser''

Bora yelled out "What's going on here? Who the hell is this kid?''

"Fire Magic doesn't work on Natsu'' said Happy with a dead fish stare in him like it was obvious… which it was.

"I've never seen anything like it'' said Lucy as she stared in both awe and terror.

"Relax Lucy, he won't harm you, Bora on the other hand is screwed right now'' Shawn continued looking at Natsu not wanting to miss this fight.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out'' Natsu smashed his knuckles together and a magic seal with an image of a dragon showing in the center.

"Here goes, **Fire Dragon's Roar!** '' as he inhaled and spread his legs out before bringing one on top of another and breathing through them as a small stream of fire came out and another magic seal like before amplified it tenfold.

 **BOOMMM!**

A huge explosion occurred with a huge pile of smoke and dust appearing along with it.

Shawn covered Lucy and Happy behind him with his magic just to be safe before the smoke cleared.

Showing all of Bora's men toasted in one shot though Bora was on his flames unharmed by the attack from Natsu.

"Hey Bora, I swear I've seen this guy before, that pink hair and the scaly looking scarf, there's no doubt about it, he's got to be the real one'' says one of his lackeys less damaged at least enough to speak.

"Salamander?'' said Lucy as her eyes wide eyed in shock with a small pink tinge on her cheeks.

Natsu's fists quickly enveloped in fire as he said "I hope you guys are paying attention, this is what a Fairy Tail wizard can do, here I come'' as he rocketed straight for Bora he quickly recovered and counterattacked " **Red Shower** '' as numerous fire bullets rained down but Natsu quickly evaded before jumping and kicking Bora off into town.

"So he eats fire and then attacks with it? But how does he do it? Is it some kind of spell?'' Lucy questioned not understanding what Natsu's magic is.

"Not exactly, there's more to it than that'' said Shawn as he lifted his finger "He has dragon lungs that enable him to breathe fire''

"Dragon scales that help him to dissolve the fire'' says Happy as he lifts another finger.

"As well as dragon claws for attacking with fire'' Happy continued as Shawn lifted his third finger.

"Basically Lucy, his Fire Magic allows his body to possess all the qualities of a dragon, it's an ancient spell rarely used in today's age and was originally used to deal with dragons, it's called… Dragon Slayer Magic'' said Shawn as his eyes shined like a kid in a candy store being able to see Dragon Slayer Magic in person.

"Whoa, seriously?'' she said not believing what she just heard

Natsu and Bora continued their fight and he unleashed his Hell Prominence destroying a large portion of the town in the progress.

"Igneel is the one who taught it to him'' says Happy before Bora releasing a massive fireball. Natsu caught it though the ground beneath cracked open before consuming it and saying "now that was a hefty meal, your not doing too bad but I'm gonna cook you like a smoked fish''

"You're gonna do what to me'' as Bora freaked out by what Natsu meant.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** '' as he leapt into the air with his fist coated in fire.

"AHHHH!'' screamed Bora pathetically as he was sent crashing from the beach to the other side of town and getting stuck at one of the bells as it tolled through the night.

"Don't be silly Natsu, everyone knows you smoke fish with smoke, not fire'' says Happy as if he was actually right.

"... I'm not even gonna comment on how wrong you are Happy'' said Shawn as he looked down at him.

"What do you mean by that Shawn?'' as Happy glared at Shawn but decided to ignore him

"Oh wow, that was amazing'' in shock over Natsu's abilities.

"But he overdid it!'' "Aye!'' "Oh shut up cat'' as they bickered back and forth while Shawn looked at the devastation caused by Natsu " _this is gonna be fun, I've waited and prepared for two years for this''_ as he thought of all the adventures he'll go along with them.

First things first though...

"We should probably get out of here before the Army arrives'' said Shawn casually, like it didn't even matter whether they came or not.

 **CLANG!**

 **CLANG!**

 **CLANG!**

 **CLANG!**

"Oh, speak of the devil, they arrived faster than I thought'' as he turned around he could see and hear the soldiers marching in their armor.

Shawn quickly grabbed Lucy by the hand before they started running away as she blushed in embarrassment before Natsu yelled.

"Oh crap, we gotta get out of here'' appearing alongside them Lucy yelled "Where the hell are you taking us?''

"Just come on, you said that you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild didn't you?'' he said as a smile appeared on his face "so let's go''

A smile that Shawn could have sworn was the happiest one he had seen on Lucy so far blossomed as she responded "All right'' as she began running alongside Natsu,Shawn, and Happy(who was flying).

"Save that for after we get out of the city, you guys'' said Shawn as they ran out with the guards not far behind them.

This was the true beginning of Shawn's journey alongside his soon to be guidmates, Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone, Ashbel Dusk here with another chapter of Guildmate from Another World, hope you guys are liking the series so far and let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **Also a quick update on Sekirei: Chapters may take longer than with Fairy Tail, mainly because I'm creating from scratch and trying to make the story flow properly. Otherwise holes appear in the story and that won't due.**

 **So expect chapters to take a little longer than expected.**

 **Other than that hope you guys have a great day.**

 **Next Time: Shawn's journey to Fairy Tail ends and so another begins. Tune in to find out**

 **Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _July 4th, X784_

 _Fairy Tail Guild in Magnolia_

"Welcome to Fairy Tail'' said Happy as they were in front of the Guild itself. For the past two days they had been walking after escaping from the Army over Natsu's fight with Bora.

Natsu on the other hand was happy as he can be bringing back two new people to the guild to join. Lucy wanted to join for the longest time and now the opportunity was finally in front of her.

Shawn was glad to join as this would allow him to have all kinds of fun and actually being apart of the real Fairy Tail. " _Whoever left that book I both hate and thank you for this opportunity''_ as he thought back to where it all began.

Joining Fairy Tail was basically his dream come true and now it's finally going to happen.

Natsu went ahead first as he kicked the door with his foot and yelled "we made it back alive!''

"Were home'' said Happy as he jumped in the air.

Everyone in the guild greeted Natsu and Happy while Lucy was happy to see the lively atmosphere.

" _It looks exactly the same''_ as he looked inside he could see it was exactly the same as seen in the anime and manga. Inside was similar to a large lunch hall, and mainly consisted of wood, possessing a parquet floor and a mezzanine held up by wood beams overlooking it. Several long benches and the related tables stretched across its length with a bar at the end. The request board was also right next to the bar.

The second floor mainly consists of a few chairs and tables spread around as well as barrels and crates along with it. In the back was the S- Class Request Board in its own separate area of the hall.

A buck toothed man started talking smack about Natsu "So I heard you went all out in Hargeon Natsu, had to go starting trouble…''

"Haaahhhh''

 **BAM!**

Unfortunately, Natsu kicked him in the face before he could finish talking.

"Why did you do that?'' says Lucy horrified for having kicked a teammate.

"You lied about that Salamander, I'm gonna kick your butt'' as a huge ticked off mark showed on his face.

"Good enough for me'' said Shawn as he nodded his head in agreement.

"No it isn't!'' Lucy retorted which he thought was kind of cute.

"Don't get mad at me, I'm just passing along a rumor I heard'' said the buck toothed man

"It was just a rumor?''

"You wanna fight?''

Both bickered back and forth before eventually everyone in the guild got involved and Happy ended up bouncing across the room like a ragdoll.

People fighting and chairs flying, this was the Fairy Tail Shawn knew and love in his previous life.

"Oh wow, I'm actually standing in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall'' as she continued to look at the carnage ensuing.

"This isn't a dream Lucy, here let me prove it'' said Shawn as he pinched her arm slightly.

"Ow!'' before she slapped Shawn upside the head "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?'' as she stared at Shawn menacingly.

"H-Hey, I just wanted to prove to you. Did you have to hit so hard?'' complained Shawn as a bump appeared on his head.

"Of course'' said Lucy as she turned around and looked back at the carnage.

As he looked around he noticed a man wearing nothing but his underwear and a necklace around his neck, he could tell who it was immediately.

Gray Fullbuster

Disciple of Ur and Unparalleled Ice Maker Mage

"So Natsu finally made it back HUH!'' as he turned his eyes on Lucy she freaked out and quickly hid behind Shawn.

"It's time we settled things once and for all'' as he made his way over to the brawl to settle the score… which won't ever at this rate.

"Gray, you're clothes?'' he heard a female voice from behind and turned around to see the bar.

"I don't have time for that'' as he responded not caring for his lack of public decency.

Shawn then saw another familiar face, she was a tall and slim young woman. She was wearing a light blue bikini top featuring a camouflage pattern showing a lot of her voluptuous bust and capri jeans. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps and three round metal bracelets on each of her wrists. Another distinguishing feature was her way brown hair that went all the way down to the middle of her back, brown eyes, and a black Fairy Tail mark on her hip.

Cana Alberona

Fairy Tail's Heaviest Drinker and Card Magic Expert

Letting out a sigh "you see, I don't date the men here because they have no class" before proceeding to down a barrel of booze over twice her size like she was drinking water.

Gray then kicks a table out of his way before declaring "come here and fight me Natsu" " not until you put some clothes"

"It's only noon and you two are already acting like spoiled babies" heard Shawn and Lucy as they turned their heads to see a man towering over them and most of the guild in fact.

He had tanned skin and a rather fit body that would put the bodybuilders in Shawn's old world to shame, had spiky or perhaps wavy white hair and dark eyes with no eyebrows. He also has a scar going down the right side of his face towards his right eye. and dressed like a Japanese high school delinquent with a jacket saying "The Greatest" on the back of it.

This was Elfman Strauss

Take Over Mage and the Manliest Man Alive

"I'm a real man. Care to prove it?" He said in a confident voice.

"Is he saying it's okay to fight?" Asked Shawn

"I can't believe he's encouraging them." Said Lucy in response.

Though quickly he was punched off into the distance by Natsu and Grey.

"They knocked him out that easily?" said Lucy in disbelief.

"Guess he wasn't as much of a man as he thought" as Shawn laughed a little at his own joke.

"Geez, it's so noisy around here huh" heard Lucy and Shawn as they turned around to see a young man with two gorgeous women hugging him. He's average in height, orange hair kept short with a spiky cut. Wearing a green coat with a wide collar with spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, a red shirt in flower like motifs and hazel eyes. He's also wearing black pants and white sneakers with each one adorned with light green stripes.

This is Loke a.k.a the Lady Killer a.k.a Leo the Lion.

That image was clearly ruined when a glass hit him on the forehead and showed off an angry expression.

"Are you alright?'' asked one of the girls.

He quickly recovered though and said "I'm gonna go fight, only to protect you two'' as he struck a pose which charmed both girls.

""Good luck Loke'''' said both of them at once.

"He's definitely off my list'' said Lucy as she crossed out Loke in her picture book of what he assumed were her boyfriend material from Sorcerer Weekly, though he wondered if he would make the cut once he became famous enough.

"Hate playboys?'' inquired Shawn.

"Yup,moving on then, what the heck is wrong with these people? There's not one sane person in the whole place'' "I wouldn't be so sure of that Lucy'' said Shawn poking her in the shoulder to get her attention.

"Hello there you two, are you new here?" As Shawn was wide eyed as he saw one of the most beautiful girls in his life.

She was a slim young woman of below average height. She had long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle is most distinctive trait with a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She has blue eyes and her attire consisted of a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt.

Her chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings framing her rather ample neckline acting as straps and circle around the waist. Also wearing high-heeled shoes matching her dress and a pendant with a blue oval gem along with a bracelet made of white flowers on her right wrist.

Mirajane Strauss

Known as The She-Devil and Older Sister to Lisanna and Elfman

"Um, shouldn't we try to stop them or something?'' asked Lucy as she pointed towards the brawl happening across the guild.

"It's always like this around here, I say just leave them alone… besides'' though before she could finish Elfman crashed into her and both hit the floor hard while Lucy was left in horror.

Looking down you could see her still smiling though with a big bump on her head.

"It's kind of fun don't you think?'' before she passed out.

"Ahh, don't die Mirajane. Shawn do something'' ordered Lucy.

Like a soldier he took up a soldier's salute and replied "yes sir'' before picking up Elfman despite being twice his size easily and threw him back into the mix, only to get throw out again a few moments later with more bruises and injuries. He then gently picked Mirajane in a princess carry before placing her down behind the bar and away from the carnage.

When Shawn came back he saw Lucy getting crushed by Gray while Natsu was holding on to his underwear.

"Give me back my underwear Natsu'' said Gray in anger while Lucy tried to not look but obviously was.

Seeing Lucy he acted politely and said "excuse me miss, can I please borrow your underwear?''

"AS IF!'' she said before swatting him with a paper fan she pulled out of nowhere.

"These guys are all so insensitive, a woman has needs...'' said Loke as he carried her in a princess carry before being punched away by a reawakened Elfman and Lucy nearly dropping to the ground.

"You alright Lucy?'' asked Shawn as he caught her before hitting the ground again.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, thanks Shawn'' said Lucy while blushing from being so close as she thought " _why is he always seeing me at my worst?''_

"A real man speaks with his fists Loke'' yells Elfman

"I told you to butt out'' said Natsu as he kicked Elfman off into the distance.

"Aye'' said Happy randomly

"It's so loud, so much for having a drink to relax'' says Cana while Shawn carried Lucy while dodging the rest of the guild's attacks.

"That's enough you guys, I suggest you knock it off'' as she waved one of her cards and a magic circle appeared.

Gray entered into a stance as was prepared to attack "Oh yeah? Says who?'' as he threatened to attack anyone who replied.

Elfman used his Take-Over Magic and turned part of his body to stone preparing to attack.

Loke touched the ring on his finger and said "you punks can be such a nuisance'' as he activated a magic circle.

Natsu enveloped both his fists in flames and declared "I'm ready for ya''

Lucy was hiding behind Shawn again and just in case carried Happy as a human shield for extra protection while asking "They always fight like this?''

"Uh-huh'' says Happy without a care in the world.

"Apparently'' says Shawn right after.

"You two don't seem worried'' as she panicked for the mess she got stuck in the middle of.

 **BOOM!**

All of a sudden something huge slammed against the floor, causing the entire floor to shake.

" **Would you fools stop bickering like children!** '' as they both looked up they could make out what was a giant standing in the middle of the hall.

"He's huge'' said Lucy as she stared at the huge man.

"It's probably just magic Lucy, calm down'' as he stared up at the giant

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU?'' retorted Lucy as she quickly hid behind him only poking her head out to see. Everyone else seemed like they were frozen in place as they didn't move an inch.

Mirajane walked up after having regained consciousness and made sure to thank Shawn with a smile and wave before looking up and speaking "sorry, I didn't realize you were still here Master''

Lucy on the other hand freaked out "did you say Master?''

"Hahahahaha, man talk about a bunch of babies, looks like I win this round you guy-ahhh'' as he laughed Natsu was crushed by the foot of the giant belonging to the guild master.

Lucy squealed in fright and hugged Shawn tighter which pressed her chest against his back "Lucy, you're a bit… too close'' though apparently she didn't hear him as the guild master spoke.

" **Well, seems like we have a few new recruits** ''

"Um, yes sir'' says Lucy still frightened of the guild master.

"That's right sir'' said Shawn as he on the other hand wasn't intimidated by his figure.

Though a surge of magic energy occurred and the guild master got smaller and smaller till he was about the size of a child.

Lucy was in shock at the transformation from a giant to dwarf and could probably pass as one of their kind if they existed.

"Nice to meet ya'' he said as he looked like a short, elderly man with black eyes a growing bald with only the outer rims and a thick white mustache. Wearing a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie. He also wore matching shorts and a blue and orange stripe jester hat.

Makarov Dreyar

Fairy Tail's Guild Master and One of The Ten Wizard Saints

"He's so tiny, this little guy is really in charge?'' questions Lucy

"Of course, allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail's Guild Master Makarov'' responded Mirajane as the smile never left her face.

Before she could say anything he turned around before jumping, flipping through the air, hitting the balcony on the second floor with his head, grunting in pain for a moment before standing up like nothing happened.

"Showoff'' commented Shawn knowing that was all just an act to impress them.

"You've gone and done it again, you bunch of clots, just take a look at the paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time, this is the biggest pile of complaints yet''.

Shawn took a moment to think back on the Magic Council of this time, Era, who monitor all the guilds and what they do. " _Ohh right, I forgot they don't matter most of the time, so it slipped my mind''_ thought Shawn heartlessly, Though if the Council heard what Shawn just said they would probably want to skin him alive for his disrespect.

"Have you lost your minds? All you kids are good for are getting the higher-ups mad at me'' as Makarov was visibly shaking in anger and everyone else in the guild had guilt written expressions on their faces.

"Wow, way to bring the mood down'' said Shawn

"Yeah, though he does have a point'' agreed Lucy

"Wait for it you two'' while Lucy wondered what Mirajane meant by that Makarov continued "However...'' before setting the paperwork on fire with a smile "I say to hell with the Magic Council'' as he threw the paper into the air as Natsu jumped in the air like a fish out of water and ate it.

Lucy was left in shock "now listen up, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power, it's a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization''

Everyone is looking up at him and listening to him unconditionally, he has had far more experience than anyone else here having lived for a very, very, very long time.

"To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus, it should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul, if all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress, don't let those blowhards on the council scare you, follow the path you believe in, cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail Guild Number One'' as he finished he did the Fairy Tail hand sign as did the rest of the guild.

Lucy was smiling wide in joy and Shawn laughed a bit "this, is what Fairy Tail's always been about''

"What?'' asked Lucy

"Nothing, forget I said anything'' as he looked back up at Makarov.

Seeing that he isn't talking anymore Lucy thought " _what was he talking about?'_ ' as it almost sounded like he's been here before.

If only she knew how right and wrong she was.

After that everyone replaced the broken chairs and tables as everything went back to normal.

Lucy and Shawn followed Mirajane to the bar where she took out the Magic Stamp Tool and pressed it against the back of Lucy's right hand. After a second she took it off revealing a pink Fairy Tail Guild Emblem on it.

"There, now you're an official member of the Fairy Tail Guild'' said Mirajane in congratulation as Lucy stared at the mark on her hand.

"What about you Shawn? Where do you want yours?'' she asked politely though Shawn took a moment before rolling up his right arm's sleeve.

"Here, in blood red please'' said Shawn as he pointed to just below his wrist, he wanted it to match the color of his magic.

"Alright then, your wrist please'' Shawn did as she told and then she pressed the stamp against it for a second before removing it revealing a blood red Fairy Tail Guild Emblem.

"Congratulations, welcome to the Guild Shawn'' announced Mirajane once more. Shawn stared at it for a while and thought " _It's finally happened, I'm really a member of Fairy Tail''_ as he clenched his fist and smiled in excitement he replied "thanks a lot Mirajane, I hope we can work together in the future''.

"Me too Shawn and thanks for carrying me out earlier too, I still owe you one'' as she smiled back with a blush on her face.

"No problem, this is more than enough'' as he smiled before turning to Lucy "well we did Lucy, looking forward to working with you'' as he smiled Lucy blushed at it before smiling and saying "me too, hope we can go on tons of jobs together... maybe just the two of us'' as she muttered that last part in whispers

"Sorry, what'd you say'' asked Shawn "N-Nothing I said nothing, hey why don't we go show Natsu?'' as she tried to change the subject.

"Sure why not, lady's first'' as he pretended to gentlemanly bow towards her.

Lucy deciding to play along replies "what a gentleman, I shall take you up on that offer'' she says in a half broken broken English accent before breaking out into laughter. They quickly look around and spot Natsu by the request board and headed towards him.

Lucy still excited lifts her arm and says "hey Natsu look, Mirajane just put the official Fairy Tail mark on us''

"Oh yeah, that's cool welcome to the guild Shawn and Looney'' replies Natsu's halfheartedly.

"THE NAME'S LUCY! AND HOW DID YOU GET SHAWN'S NAME RIGHT BUT NOT MINE HUH?'' screamed Lucy as her fangs were showing from being ignored.

Natsu continued to stare at the board for a moment before Happy "make sure you pick one with a big reward Natsu'' added his two cents.

Natsu saw one that caught his eye and said "wow, a hundred sixty thousand jewel to get rid of some thieves'' as he stares at it excitedly.

"sounds good to me'' as Happy nods in agreement.

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?'' heard Shawn and the others.

They see a young boy probably around six years old and has straight, dark purple hair. Bangs cover mostly his forehead. Having large black eyes and a small round nose.

Romeo Conbolt

Macao Conbolt's son and future Mage of Fairy Tail

They begin talking about how Macao went up to Mt. Hakobe for a job but hasn't come back since. Lucy was sitting at the bar while Shawn was sipping a fruit drink leaning against the counter. Eventually it ended up with Makarov shrugging Romeo off then getting punched in the face (totally deserved it) before running off.

"That's gotta be tough" Lucy says feeling sorry for Romeo.

As Mirajane is washing dishes she says "I know it sounds like the Master doesn't care, but he really is worried"

Natsu then proceeds to put the request from earlier back nearly breaking the board in the process.

"This doesn't look good Master, you know how he can be. I bet he's gone up to Mt. Hakobe to save Macao" replies Nab, who's usually the guy staring at the request board.

"When is that kid ever going to grow up?" Replies another guild member.

"Who knows, going after Macao isn't going to do anything except hurt his pride" as Nab scratches the back of his head.

"Remember Nab, we can't choose another's path" as he sees Natsu walking out with Happy.

"We may not choose their path, but we can walk beside them, isn't that also true, Master?" ask Shawn as he finished the last of his drink.

Makarov looks at Shawn before looking out the door "that is also true my boy, but be warned, sometimes following the same path might lead to a different end, not only for those around you but for yourself as well" as he takes another gulp.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you Master" as he pays for his drink and heads out too, following after Natsu.

"Why did Natsu get so upset?" Wondered Lucy

"Probably because he and Romeo have a lot in common, in fact I think he might see himself in him" Mirajane sadly remarks.

"Just because were members of Fairy Tail, doesn't mean we don't have our own personal issues. We've all had our own fair share of suffering and lost"

" _You don't know the half of it Mirajane" as_ Shawn as he thought about the world he left behind.

* * *

 _Next Day_

 _Carriage en route to Mt. Hakobe_

"Ugh, why did you both come with us?" Natsu as he lays down on the seat of the carriage in agony.

"I thought maybe I could help" says Lucy

" I thought it would be fun so I tagged along" replies Shawn as he looks at Natsu suffering.

"Wow, you really do have a serious case of motion sickness don't you? It's just another reason to feel sorry for you" as she shakes her head in worry

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean?" questioned Natsu.

"For starters, yo..mpghh"

"Nothing, nothing at all just forget it" Lucy took over and covered Shawn's mouth before he could speak anything harmful.

Shawn looked at Lucy and could tell she was thinking back to what Mirajane told her about Natsu's past.

How we was raised by Igneel, taught him everything he needed to know including magic. Then one day suddenly leaving without saying goodbye. That would be hard on anyone, especially on a kid.

Now searching for him to this very day, Shawn can't help but feel bad since he actually knows where Igneel is.

" _Definitely can't tell him, at least for now"_

Suddenly the carriage stopped "I guess were there" Lucy announced the obvious.

"Alright, we stopped moving" Natsu seemed to recover instantly the second it stopped and started celebrating on the spot.

"Sorry, but this is far as I can take you" spoke the coat driver.

"Well, let's see what we got here'' said Shawn as he opened the door to a world of ice and snow as far as the eye could see.

Natsu looked like it didn't affect him while Happy was holding on to the door for dear life as the winds were blowing him away.

"Where the heck are we Natsu? It's a frozen wasteland'' yelled Lucy as she looked at the surrounding mountains.

"So this is Mt. Hakobe huh, didn't expect there to be a snow mountain this close to Magnolia, the climate is totally different'' said Shawn as he imagined how this could be possible when it's only a day's journey by carriage.

"T _hen again this is a magical world so anything's possible I guess''_ as he looked at it with excitement for visiting the real deal.

They quickly begin their ascent up the mountain and slowly the temperature drops.

"Why is it so cold? I know were on a mountain but it's summer right now, there shouldn't be a blizzard like this anywhere'' says Lucy as she rubs her arms back and forth.

"That's what you get for wearing light clothing you two'' Natsu coldly commented.

"Says the Fire Dragon Slayer wearing shorts, pot calling the kettle black much?'' countered Shawn which seemed to anger Natsu ``You looking for a fight?'' as his fists engulfed in flames and got up in his face.

"Just pointing out the obvious'' as Shawn stared back at him.

"Alright you two that's enough and Natsu hand over that blanket'' as she pulled it off from Natsu's pack.

She stopped for a moment before putting her hands together like something clicked in her head. Lucy reached out for her keys and took out a silver one with a clock symbol on it before holding it in her hand.

" _ **Open, gate of the Clock Constellation, Horologium**_ '' she declared and as the door opened it revealed a tall brown grandfather clock with long black arms,glass case, a Roman- numerical clock at the center with a small face at the top, and slit eyes. He also has a thin, twirly, mustache-like mouth.

Horologium

The Clock Celestial Spirit and Lucy's Strongest Defense

"A clock whoa!''

"That is so cool!''

Both Natsu and Happy were impressed while Shawn had already seen him before, so he wasn't as surprised as the rest of them were.

Lucy quickly entered Horologium with the blanket in tow and she started speaking but none of us can here her.

"What, I can't hear you'' said Natsu

" 'She says I'm staying here and I'm not coming out' '' answers Horologium for her.

"Then why did you tag along?'' asks Natsu

" 'What kind of crazy job would force Macao to come to a place like this?' she inquiries' '' said Horologium in place of Lucy.

"You should have asked that before you came with us, he went to slay a Vulcan, it's a big monster''

Terror appeared on her face " 'I want to head back to the guild' she proclaims''

"Then go ahead and be my guest I say back'' says Natsu imitating him.

She then looks at Shawn and sees him not affected by everything " 'Why aren't you affected by the mountain?' she asks politely'' answers Horologium.

"My magic covers me from things like the cold and heat to a certain extent, so this much isn't a problem for me, I can even extend it to others as well"

"I could use it on you but it requires direct contact for that to happen'' as he explains you could see her face turn red and didn't say anymore as they followed Natsu down the path.

"Macao, where are you?''

"Macao''

 **BONK!**

 **BONK!**

They both scream as loud as they can before Shawn quickly punches them in the back of the head hard enough they fall into the snow.

"Are you guys idiots? Don't scream when you're on a mountain, do you guys wanna cause an avalanche and be buried alive?'' said Shawn as his fist was still steaming from using a bit of his magic in that one.

"Right, my bad'' muffled Natsu

"Aye'' follows Happy

" 'Thanks a lot Shawn, they don't look like the brightest of people' she says cheerily'' says Horologium/Lucy.

"You're wrong Lucy, they don't just look like they aren't the brightest, they are the dumbest, period'' as he increases the magic inside his body.

Quickly he looks up and says "Something is coming… and fast'' as Natsu, Lucy, Happy lookup they see something falling down aiming for Natsu though he quickly dodges just in time.

As the snow clears they see something and to Shawn it looks like an oversize primate with elongated chins, prolonged ears, and pointy heads that resembles a horn or cone at the top of their heads.

"That's gotta be a Vulcan'' says Shawn as he lays one hand on Aine in preparation for a fight.

"Yeah that's a Vulcan, and a pretty big one at that'' says Natsu as he stares down at the creature.

All of a sudden it starts sniffing before heading off in the direction of Shawn and Lucy.

Shawn already prepared draws out Aine and holds it in one hand "not on your life'' yells Shawn as a blood red magic circle appears on his arm and quickly covers his blade in a red aura as well. Suddenly the blade ignites surprising Natsu, Happy and Lucy as he quickly swung his sword.

" **Burst Wave Ignition** '' as red beam of energy flew out from his sword and headed straight for the Vulcan. Though it seeing the danger it quickly moves just barely dodging the attack.

 **BOOMM!**

 **SISSS!**

The sword beam continued past before hitting the snow causing an explosion while the snow melted and bubbled from the heat.

"What the heck was that? A flaming sword!'' as Natsu's mouth salivated at the thought of what those flames would taste like.

"Whatever it was that was pretty cool'' said Happy as he had stars in his eyes.

" 'Is that sword imbued with Fire magic?' she inquires'' as Lucy was left wide open in shock.

"I'll tell you about later for now Natsu start fighting, this thing is going after Lucy'' says Shawn as he fires a couple more though the Vulcan is dodging each one from a distance away.

The color drains from her face before " 'Me, why is it after me?' she asks in terror'' questioned Horologium/Lucy.

"Me like human women'' says the Vulcan

"Ahhhh'' screams Lucy inside as she just figured it out.

Natsu punches his fists together "so it can talk huh?'' as it charges again Shawn continues to slash with his swords but it jumps high over him and lands in front of Lucy.

Then it carries Horologium/Lucy away "Dammit, come on Natsu'' cursed Shawn as he ran after them.

" 'Don't just stand there hurry up and save me' she yells furiously'' Shawn hears as they pursued them all the way near the summit. Normally this would be difficult to tread because of the deep snow and rocky terrain but Shawn's magic helped him get through the snowy peaks.

As they got closer they noticed an entrance to a cave and saw footprints leading inside it.

They both went in and the surrounding walls,ceilings and floors were covered in ice.

"Lucy's got to be in here somewhere, Natsu can your nose tell where she is'' asked Shawn as he didn't know his way around.

"Hm, this way'' after a moment Natsu pointed a way further down and quickly heard a voice and some grunts.

"Ah, where did you go Horologium, don't you disappear on me'' screamed Lucy as Shawn thought " _his time limit must have run out, time to speed it up''_ Shawn decided as he slammed his foot hard against the ice causing it to crack.

" **Burst!** '' screamed Shawn as he vanished from place. Burst is a technique which focuses the user's magic into their legs and in doing so increases the user's speed tremendously. It works well for crossing long distances in an instant or closing in for a surprise attack depending on the amount of magic they use.

Though the longer it's used the more magic it burns through, at most Shawn can only use it continuously for three minutes before running out of magic, which is why he only uses it for at most a few seconds in battle, though this can be considered an exception.

If he were to compare it to Racer's then the difference is like night and day, though for Shawn a few seconds can be all he needs to win a fight, so you won't hear him complaining.

The scenery quickly changed as with each step he leaped a few dozen feet and Shawn quickly saw who he was looking for.

Lucy was sitting on the floor covered in the blanket screaming "give me an extension'' while the Vulcan was looming over her with obvious evil intentions.

Fortunately, none of that came to pass.

" **Aura Impact!** ''yelled Shawn as he landed his fist on the Vulcan's cheek and winded up flying across the room until it crashed into a wall.

"You're not laying a finger on Lucy you damn, dirty ape'' said Shawn as his fist was still coated in a red aura.

"Shawn!'' Lucy screamed in joy seeing him come to her rescue.

"Glad you're alright, now then what say we bring this perverse monkey down a notch'' as he looked back at the monkey as it broke free from the wall and roared in anger.

Lucy seeing this stands up "let's do this''.

"Hey, ya big ape, where's Macao, tell me'' screams Natsu in fury wanting to know before slipping on the ice and crashing into a wall.

Lucy looked on and said "whoa, that wasn't cool'' before smacking her forehead "why does he feel like he has to make an entrance all the time?''.

"He could just be doing that naturally or he's probably too stupid to realize it himself'' commented Shawn in front of her.

Natsu still upside down from earlier "spill it monkey, where is my friend?'' as the Vulcan looks at him in confusion Shawn and Lucy run over to him with the former pulling out Aine from its sheath ready to strike.

Natsu himself gets back up and folds his arms together "you understand me right? He's a human man, now tell me where he is''

"Man?'' said the monkey as it tilted his head in response.

"That's right'' as Natsu pointed his finger at it "where are you hiding him?''

Lucy hid behind Shawn and said "don't you think you might be jumping to conclusions?''

Then it lured Natsu over to an exit before kicking him out and down the mountain.

"Natsu! This is bad news, he can't survive out there'' screamed Lucy

"That was obviously a trap, can't believe he fell for it, he must be dumber than that monkey''

"No like men, me like women'' as Shawn had enough of this monkey's rambling he punched it in the stomach sending it flying again. Though it quickly recovered and began beating its chest again.

"Damn, I put more power into that one, it's skin and muscle are tougher than they look, maybe if I cut through it though'' said Shawn as he held Aine.

"Alright, you pervy monkey, you're going down'' declared Lucy as she reached for her keychain and pulled out another gold key with a bull constellation on it.

" **Open, gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus** '' yelled Lucy as she swiped it down a gate appeared.

"Mooooo'' screamed as he looked just like in the series carrying a huge axe on his back. Extremely tall, heavily muscular with physical features reminiscent of a bull covered in a black and white pattern. He also had elongated ears, a pair of horns and almost completely bare except for a suit similar to swim briefs held by a belt, and a bell under his neck.

Taurus

Lucy's Heavy Hitter and Resident Pervert

"Cow?'' questioned the Vulcan.

"I should warn you monkey boy, Taurus is the most powerful Celestial Spirit that I have a contract with'' declares Lucy as she puts on a serious face.

" _That'll fade in three,two,one''_ as if on cue Taurus follows up.

"Oh wow Miss Lucy, I almost forgot what a nice figure you have, why don't you come give me a smooch'' as hearts appear in his eyes though they aren't as innocent as most would think.

"Great, as if one pervert wasn't bad enough Lucy'' said Shawn as he sighed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he's a big perv too'' as she feels exhausted just dealing with him.

Taurus looks at Shawn and says "so you're the one huh, Aquarius was right, you are interesting''

"Hope she's been saying good things'' as he turned around to face him.

"So far yeah, let's see how you fight first, then we'll see'' said Taurus as he stared back at Lucy.

"No touch my woman'' said the ape sending shivers down her spine.

"Your woman? Those are fighting words you mookey'' as Taurus's eyes turned both serous and in anger.

"Get him'' ordered Lucy as he jumped into the air and slammed down on the ground sending a shockwave though the monkey evaded it easily.

"He's fast'' commented Lucy seeing him dodge both Shawn's previous attacks and Taurus's too. Though before the fight could continue into what sure would have been one for the ages.

 **BAMMMM!**

Natsu came back and kicked Taurus in the chin sending him flying. "Natsu!'' glad that he was alive but also in shock for what he just did. Taurus eventually collapsed on the floor with his battle axe landing near the Vulcan.

"Looks like this is the end for me'' said Taurus as he felt he was kicked hard enough for his spirit to come out and play.

"Epic Fail'' was all she had to say.

Natsu on the other hand pointed towards the Vulcan and asked "so hey, so how come there are more monsters here than when I left?''

"He's one of my friends dummy, one of my spirits'' she said frustrated at Natsu.

"That guy?'' "NOT HIM THE BULL!'' she yelled before quickly asking.

"Wait a minute, how were you able to survive out there?'' she questioned him only to receive an answer from someone unexpected.

"Was it Happy?'' guessed Shawn

"Your right, Happy came to save me, thanks little buddy'' as he looked up to see Happy flying in the air.

"I knew we were forgetting someone'' as Shawn put one fist over the other in realization.

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME?'' shocked Happy to be so easily forgotten.

Putting both hands in his pockets he turned his head "Yeah, because you're so small''

"Shawn I hate you!'' screamed Happy as tears welled up in his eyes and dove towards Natsu to cry.

Lucy folded her arms and asked a question on everyone's minds "So you can't handle other modes of transportation but flying with Happy is okay?''

"What kind of stupid question is that, Happy isn't a mode of transportation, he's my friend, I mean come on'' as Natsu looked at her with a gaze of 'what is she talking about?'.

"You're right, it was totally wrong of me to compare the two'' she said vexingly.

"Um, you guys, I don't mean to interrupt you two but the big guy's getting angry'' said Shawn as he looked at the Vulcan getting more and more impatient with each second.

"My woman'' as he finally lost it attacked Natsu by swinging down it's massive arm. Of course Natsu countered it with his bare fist as the strength between the two shattered the ice underneath them. "You listen up, I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail guild my friend'' then kicked Natsu off into the distance, Shawn seeing an opening reinforces his leg and kicks the monkey towards Natsu "whether it's gramps, Mira, even those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman'' as he sees the flying monkey heading right towards him.

A light starts to shine underneath him "Happy, Lucy, and Shawn too, their my friends''. Then underneath him his Dragon Slayer magic circle appears "which is why'' as the Vulcan tries to punch him he dodges and lands a flamed kick to the gut

"I'm not leaving without Macao'' sending it crashing towards the ceiling before landing on all fours like a cat several ice stalactites fell down.

The Vulcan then claps sending a shockwave and the stalactites towards them. Shawn moves forward and clads it in fire again only this time with two hands.

" **Burst Wave Incineration** '' as he finished he created a wall of flames melting the stalactites and countering the shockwave.

Only a few made it through but Lucy was able to dodge it while Natsu uhh…

"Your ice attack has no effect on me'' spread his arms the heat melted the ice. The Vulcan then held Taurus's battle axe as Shawn saw he yelled "Natsu watch out''

"That's not good'' said Natsu.

"He got Taurus's axe'' said Lucy with a worried look on her face.

The person in question was still knocked out most likely thinking of Lucy and yet still managed to warn her.

The Vulcan then swung it with Natsu dodging them easily before slipping on the ice.

"No!'' screamed Lucy thinking he was going to get hit though a shadow quickly went towards Natsu's side.

 **DING!**

The sound of blade against blade was heard and the figure was Shawn blocking the axe with his sword.

"Man, it feels... so heavy'' as Shawn increased the aura surrounding his body the pressure let up a little but they were both equally matched in strength.

Meanwhile Lucy was shaking Taurus back and forth trying to wake him up "Go back Taurus, if you go back beyond the gate your axe will disappear too''.

Both Shawn and the Vulcan were both pushing each other not budging an inch. Shawn then had a brilliant idea, he ignited the blade and increased the heat of the flames as high as they could go.

Eventually the axe began to heat up as well and actually started to melt "Natsu, time to eat'' Natsu getting at what he meant crawled towards him and began eating the drops that came off it.

"Is he melting the blade with the flames from the sword?'' Lucy looking baffled a the idea as he thought his would melt too. Though strangely despite the heat the blade hadn't warped at all, which means the blade has a higher melting point than the axe does,

After eating the last of them Natsu replied "Oh great, thanks Shawn, now I've got a fire in my belly'' as he shot out the metal balls at the monkey staggering it.

Feeling the pressure off him Shawn began focusing again as a blood red magic circle appeared behind him the red aura surrounding him increased dramatically and began focusing it all into his left fist making it appear twice as big.

"It's about time we finished this, don't you agree Natsu?'' said Shawn as he reeled his fist back with the other in an open palm stance.

Natsu on the other hand bumped his fists together as his magic circle appeared and jumped in the air.

"Agreed, eat this''

At the same time Shawn used Burst and appeared at the same time Natsu was in front of it.

" **Burst Impact Annihilation** ''

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** ''

Both attacks landed on their targets sending it flying in flames and shockwaves before a huge explosion and dust clouds appeared.

When the smoke cleared you could see the Vulcan unconscious, burned, upside down, and with the wall having a huge crater from breaking the impact.

Both quickly bumped fists while Shawn thought " _sorry Macao, if it's any consolation I held back a bit''_ as all for of them quickly approached it.

"We beat him'' said Happy in joy

"Yeah, but wasn't this monkey supposed to tell us where your friend is?'' Lucy pointed out

"Oh right forgot about that'' Natsu scratched the back of his head while Shawn looked away "forgot about it in the heat of the moment I guess''

"Well I don't think he's gonna do much talking'' as she leaned forward to get a closer look. Suddenly the monkey started glowing which freaked Lucy out and hid behind Shawn as she poked her head out to see.

"What the heck was that?'' wondered Natsu as he sweatdropped at what's happening.

Soon the light faded and in its place was an older man slightly muscular with short, straight, and slicked back dark blue hair. Having linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose with a flat, rectangular front. A lot of his face was covered in peach fuzz while wearing a knee-length white jacket kept open, dark purple collar and matching edges and wearing brown pinstripe pants.

Macao Conbolt

Romeo's Father and Purple Flare Magic Specialist

"Macao?!'' says Natsu in shock

"Are you telling me that big, perverted monkey was actually your friend this whole time?'' says Lucy shocked and terrified as she still hides behind Shawn.

"Looks like it… and Lucy'' as Shawn turned his head to see Lucy eye to eye

"Are you going to always use me as a human shield? I'm not Happy you know'' he says as he chuckles. Lucy ends up turning beet red as she flails around "N-N-N-N-No it's not like t-t-that'' as she pokes her fingers together "i-i-i-it's just that I feel safer with you is all'' as she tries to explain herself to him.

"Hahaha'' as he lays a hand on her head she looks up and blushes "I said it before Lucy that you can rely on me anytime, I'm not saying it isn't alright if you feel safe behind me, so don't worry'' as she further blushes in response to his declaration and could only look down and nod in agreement.

Though he couldn't see it a smile was on her face and she held a hand to her chest as she thought " _Shawn, he's so kind''_.

Happy decided interrupt by saying "Lucy's in Looooveee~'' which snapped her out of it and yelled "SHUT IT CAT BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!''

Happy content continued talking "he must have been taken over by that Vulcan"

"What do you mean take over?" asked Lucy

"It must have used a possession spell on him, the Vulcans survive by stealing people's bodies and taking over them,they're evil body snatchers"

"Happy, why didn't you tell us that earlier?" Says Shawn coldly.

Happy obviously knowing what he meant "Um you know, I got blown away then left behind by you guys before I could explain, aye that's what happened" says Happy proudly convinced of his defense.

"Then Happy, why didn't you mention that in the carriage? Your answer will decide your fate" countered Shawn as sweat started pouring out of Happy.

Deciding it would be worse to say anything else he says "I'm sorry"

"And the verdict is… Happy is sentenced to no fish till noon tomorrow, the Court of Chambers has decided, dismissed" as the sound of a gavel echoed out.

"Noooooo" screams Happy in agony. Before falling to the floor in misery

* * *

After treating Macao using the medical kit Natsu packed into his bag.

"From the wounds it looks like he put up a good fight before that Vulcan finally got to him'' says Happy. Shawn sat down by Lucy helping her patch up Macao.

"Macao, don't you dare die on me, Romeo's waiting for you, open your eyes''

As if on cue we could see his face twitching before he opened up his eyes.

"Natsu?'' says Macao weakly.

"You're awake'' he said in relief as did Lucy while Shawn smiled as the worry cleared up in his heart.

"I'm so pathetic'' he says barely.

"Pathetic? Why do you say that?'' asked Shawn though he knew what he meant by that.

"I beat nineteen of those brutes, but the twentieth… that's the one that got me, I'm so angry with myself and embarrassed to go home and face Romeo ''

"Don't say that man come on you beat nineteen monsters'' as Natsu tried to cheer him up.

Lucy thought " _No way, there were twenty of those giant monkey things? And he took on the job all by himself?''_

"He's right you know, that's still pretty damn impressive, don't let one small detail get in the way of what you've done'' commented Shawn as both he and Natsu stretched out there hands.

He took both of their arms ``Now come on, let's go home'' as Natsu smiled in joy. "Your boy's waiting for you Macao''

"Thanks Natsu and you are?...'' "Shawn Chambers, a new member, please to meet you'' as he pulled him up.

" _They're all amazing, I can't even begin to compare''_ thought Lucy as she grinned. "Why are you grinning like that Lucy? It's creepy' _'_ commented Happy.

"I'll show you creepy, watch your back cat'' threatened Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, Happy what are you doing? Let's go'' yelled Shawn as she looked up Natsu was carrying the injured Macao while Shawn waved at them to come over.

"Oh right, coming'' replied Lucy as she got up and ran towards them.

"Aye'' as Happy flew over and landed on Natsu's head.

* * *

 _Two Days Later_

 _Sunset_

As Shawn and the group just arrived they headed immediately for the guild to rest and recuperate. On their way there they happen to see Romeo lying down on the steps waiting for someone.

"Hey Romeo'' yelled Natsu as he lifts his head to see him,Lucy, Happy, Shawn, and most importantly… his father being carried by both of them with smiles on everyone's faces.

Romeo's face is in shock for a moment before tears wells up and rushes over to him.

"Dad!'' he yells before jumping and tackling his father to the ground.

"You came back. I'm so sorry dad'' as he continued crying nonstop. "No, I'm sorry for making you worry'' he replied back.

Lucy had tears in her eyes while Natsu, Shawn, and Happy looked on in joy.

"It's okay, I can handle it, because I'm a wizard's son''

"Next time those bullies pick on you, here's what I want you to say, can your old man defeat nineteen monsters all by himself? Because mine can'' as he looked at his son with warm eyes. As he smiled he turned around to see all four of them already leaving.

"Natsu, Happy, thanks for your help'' screamed Romeo

"No prob kiddo'' as Natsu waved his arm back

"Aye'' said Happy as usual

"Lucy, Shawn, thanks for helping them bring my daddy back to me'' he said as Lucy waved back in happiness and with a bit of blush on her for having helped. Shawn on the other hand said "don't stop on your path to become a wizard, if you do we'll do a job together okay?''

"That's a promise. You better keep it, otherwise I'll kick your butt'' as that sealed the deal for a promise far into the future.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone Ashbel Dusk here with another exciting chapter of Guildmate from Another World.**

 **First things first though I wanna thank all of my followers and those who favored this series and Sekirei as well, this gives me the motivation to keep on writing and give the community what it god damn deserves. That is the best quality story I can possibly make.**

 **Announcement: I'm considering adding another series, though to be honest this one was more of a sudden impulse after reading a certain novel and yet I've already written five chapters in the last two weeks.**

 **Would you guys be interested in it? Let me know in the reviews with a yes or no added at the end. In the next chapter I'll let you know my final decision, and if there's enough I'll add the summary at the end, till then it's a secret.**

 **Also the next chapter of Sekirei is almost finished, I'll have it up as soon as I can, but I'm going through some life issues at the moment so it may take a little while.**

 **Hope you guys have an amazing day.**

 **Next Time: Shawn heads out on his first job and new surprises are revealed. Tune in to find out**

 **Till Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and its respective companies, I do not own anything except my OCs**

 **Chapter 6**

 _A Few Days After Mt. Hakobe_

 _Suncrest Apartments_

 _Room 202_

 **RIIINNNNGGG!**

 **RIIINNNNGGG!**

 **RIIINNNNGGG!**

"Okay, I'm up, give it a rest already'' said Shawn still half asleep as he punched the alarm.

Though when I mean punched I mean he literally punched the top half of the alarm off as it fell to the floor in pieces. "Goddammit, now I need to buy a new one'' he said after shaking his head.

After the adventure at Mt. Hakobe the next morning Shawn and Lucy went apartment hunting together since they had to find a place to live in Magnolia. As you know Lucy found her place which was priced at seventy thousand Jewel a month and she was pretty happy about it, though she hadn't earn any money since coming so she couldn't even pay the deposit. If I didn't help her by letting her borrow some of mine she would have been forced to borrow from the guild apparently. That was another thing that wasn't included in the original story, though quickly a few more appeared as well.

Seeing these appear Shawn dubbed these abnormalities '' **distortions** ''.

To properly explain, '' **distortions** '' are events or details that didn't appear in Shawn's old world. He hadn't noticed it when he first arrived but over the last two years he's seen plenty of them and at first wondered if this was because this is how things are supposed to be in this world.

To Shawn this world may be based on Fairy Tail, but it still isn't exactly like it as this is a different world with living, breathing people.

They're the people actually living here, and even if these characters are based on it they still have their own dreams, desires, memories, etc. So Shawn realized that this is his new reality early on and not some dream or game as he could feel pain, sadness, or joy. Despite these '' **distortions** '' showing up they were mostly pertaining to just small details like information or simply differences in language. There was nothing major that had occurred that wasn't out of the ordinary.

That all changed about a week ago when a certain item came into Shawn's possession

The item in question was laid out on the nightstand right next to where his alarm clock was.

It was Aquarius's Gate Key

This was the biggest example to Shawn of a ' **distortion** ' as he had never heard of a Gate Key with only the top being gold while the length of the key was silver and a blood red jewel was embedded in the center where the heart is.

He had received it from Aquarius herself which in Shawn's opinion completely threw everything he knew so far about this world out the window. From what Shawn knew only one mage can be contracted to a Celestial Spirit at any time, it was just how things are supposed to be. Though Aquarius had already said all she could with one sentence.

"Normally you'd be right but let's just say you're the exception''

Shawn couldn't think of anything else besides the fact that he came from another world that could be the cause of all this. Though he can't even be sure of that as it could also be his magic or even something only they know. Aquarius may not know herself but there is one person Shawn can think of who could give him the answers he seeks.

The Celestial Spirit King

The Ruler of the Celestial World and the entity above the Zodiac

Perhaps it was him who ordered Aquarius and most likely the other Zodiacs to not speak about what Shawn needed to know. While he doesn't exactly have the full picture, whether it's the Celestial Spirit King or maybe even someone above him Shawn would have to ask him if he wanted to know more... and the chance will come but until then...

As Shawn quickly got ready for the day he wore his signature red jacket with a black shirt and blue pants. He put Aquarius's key on a black and red keychain he saw in a shop the other day and put Aine and Celeste on him.

"I should make the contract with Aquarius right now, it's better to do it know then later, and she might get angry at me if I take too long'' as Shawn headed out the door and down the stairs.

He looked outside and thought about how this was his home from now name of this place is Suncrest Apartments, it's a nice place and the landlord is an old man who's family been running the place since Magnolia was first built. The original building was demolished over a century ago, there was actually a picture of the original Suncrest Apartments hanging in the lobby.

The room itself could easily have four people living together with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small kitchen but big open floor space for the living room. There was even a small balcony where two people can look out at the sunset. Though it was a bit pricier than Lucy's at Ninety Five Thousand Jewel a month, though Shawn can easily pay the deposit and first month's rent. There was also the money Shawn lent to Lucy though that left him with only twenty thousand Jewel in his wallet. He had better start finding work or next month was gonna be tough.

Shawn's place was actually just a block away from Lucy's though on the opposite side of the stone bridge, he could easily cover that distance in a few seconds.

He walked down the steps and was at the edge of the canal, taking out Aquarius's key he thought to himself " _now how did it go again?''_ thought Shawn as he tried to remember what Lucy chanted when Lucy summoned Plue for the first time.

" _ **I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirit, I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the Gate**_ "

As magic power started pouring out of him and under his feet.

" **Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius** '' yelled Shawn as he stuck the key in the water and tried turning it.

It seemed to work as he felt his magic power draining by at least one-tenth which seemed reasonable to open up a gate to the Zodiac though he would have to ask Lucy for more info, since he doesn't know exactly how much magic a Zodiac Spirit takes.

Quickly a magic circle appeared in the water before it formed into a small hurricane before disappearing and revealing Aquarius as Shawn last met her.

"It's been a while Shawn'' said Aquarius as she looked at him.

"Yes it has Aquarius, nice to see you again'' as he smiled back at her.

"What took you so long though? I' .Waiting~'' as she went behind him and whispered into his ear.

A blush graced his face as Shawn didn't exactly have much experience with women being so closed to him before replying "You said to Lucy to not call you for a week so I thought the same applied to me, that's why I waited till now'' as she could tell he was speaking the truth she let go of him but were still face to face.

"I see, I should have more clear then, this time it's my fault so um… sorry'' as she scratched her cheek in embarrassment.

Wait... did Aquarius just apologize?

" _I must be hearing things"_ as he decided to just go with it and move on as he shook his head in denial.

"It's fine, there's no need to apologize Aquarius, though there is one question I want to ask you'' he said back which seemed to peak her interest as her face turned serious.

"If it's about before then there isn't anything I can say, that's just how things are, otherwise it complicates things for us as well'' as she folded her arms and didn't say anything else.

"No, it's not that… it's more of a personal question about you though it isn't anything bad or insensitive I assure you'' Shawn took a seat on a nearby wooden barrel and Aquarius levitated towards him.

"Go ahead'' she calmly replied. Seeing that he took a moment before asking "I was wondering why you are being so nice to me?, I saw how you were teasing Lucy and maybe being a little angry with her. Sorry if I sound rude but can you tell me why are you being so formal to me when we have never even met before? '' as Shawn finally got to the question he was most confused about.

He knew Aquarius's personality quite well from the series and knew that she was respectful only to Layla Heartfilia during her time as a Celestial Spirit Wizard. Though she sometimes washes Lucy away along with her opponent, and threatens to kill her at times. She truly is a kind-hearted person who cares deeply for Lucy as he knows that from when she sacrificed her Gate Key for Lucy during the Tartaros Arc.

However it was completely different when it came to Shawn, when he came here he had not even gotten a hold of a Gate Key, or met any Celestial Spirit Wizard before Lucy so he had no idea why she was being so friendly with him.

Aquarius closed her eyes for a moment and seemed to be in deep contemplation about something. Shawn didn't speak anymore and just waited for her patiently to finish thinking. It was a few minutes before she opened her eyes and a sad look appeared.

"I'm sorry, I can't really tell you everything'' she said while Shawn just lowered his head .

Aquarius on the other hand waited for Shawn to burst out in anger because he wasn't even even able to have that answered as she heard "I understand''.

Though what came out next totally took her by surprise.

"Aquarius, I would like to form a contract with you''

"Huh?'' was all she was able to say as she was left absolutely never imagined that would be the first thing he would say after everything that just happened.

Seeing that she wasn't believing him he repeated himself "Aquarius, I want to form a contract with you, or is that possible anymore?''.

She quickly tried to regain her senses and spoke "no, not at all it's just surprising that you still agreed despite what just happened. I know this sounds hypocritical but can I ask why?'' as she was more and more shocked by the person in front of her. Though the response she got was more than a little surprising.

"Your one of Lucy's spirits, someone she trusts in completely, if she trusts you, there's no reason I shouldn't trust you as well Aquarius'' said Shawn as he smiled to her in total sincerity. He might not know what's going on but the Celestial Spirits that Shawn knew would never tell a lie, if she couldn't talk about it now then he could only wait and find out later, the truth would come out sooner or later so what's the point in worrying about things that could happen in the future.

At least, that's what Shawn believed, so there was no reason to not trust Aquarius.

Aquarius was shocked once again, and even more so than last time as this human kept surprising her each time. She didn't say anything for several minutes before the most sincere smile Shawn could tell Aquarius has ever shown him

"Honestly, you're the first human since Layla to earn my sincere respect and admiration'' as she did shocked Shawn the most after everything that happened.

She lowered her head and bowed before saying "I would be honored to form a contract with you Shawn Chambers, my...Master''

Now it was Shawn's turn to be speechless at the form of Aquarius, the Celestial Spirits with the most pride out of all the Zodiac... was bowing and calling him Master. " _This is definitely not the same Fairy Tail''_ thought Shawn which was the most fitting description for this scene.

Neither side said anything for a while

As he regained his senses he walked towards Aquarius till he was right in front of her "I look forward to working with you Aquarius'' which symbolized the beginning of what would be a life-long relationship with Shawn and the Celestial Spirit World.

* * *

"Alright, guess that settles our contract Aquarius, I'll be glad to have your help in the future'' said Shawn as he memorized the rules that Aquarius explained to him regarding Celestial Spirit Magic

1) A Celestial spirit may not directly or indirectly kill its key holder under any circumstances

2) A Celestial Spirit may also not take the life of an innocent regardless of the contractors will.

3) Celestial Spirits may only make a contract with one wizard at any given time unless certain conditions are met. In the event the conditions are met this rule may only be extended to the one who fulfills that criteria

4)When closing a Gate, both the summoner and the spirit must agree upon the gate's closure (exception being during battle though results may vary by mage's capabilities)

5) The spirit must decide on the conditions he/she may be called upon while the summoner must agree regardless. Though in the event should it exceed the summoner's capabilities the spirit must accommodate or be rejected entirely.

6) Contract is voided if the Wizard is arrested, releases the spirit him/herself or dies

7) Regardless of the contractor's behavior in the human world the Celestial Spirit cannot break a contract unless the summoner agrees to as well.

Seeing these rules though a few of them look slightly different from the ones Shawn knows. Though it won't matter as Shawn already trusts them and will not do anything to mistreat them.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to working with you as well Master~'' said Aquarius as she smiled happily. He couldn't stop Aquarius from calling him Master as she only calls those she respects or acknowledge as Master or Lady. At least they agreed that they would only call each other that when Lucy or someone else Shawn knows isn't around, they would just end up with more problems and neither one of them wanted that.

According to Aquarius he can summon her at anytime though the exception would be when she's with her boyfriend and if only for a short while in those circumstances, she says she only allows this with the one she recognizes and why Lucy still can't summon her like he can.

"Also Master, this is for you, I was told to give this to you if you decided to accept the contract'' as she handed him something that looked familiar once again.

It was Taurus's Gate Key

It was similar in appearance to the one Lucy had except the top was only gold while the length of the key was silver and a small red jewel was at the center between the bull's eyes.

"Taurus was supposed to be the one to give it to you, though he wasn't able to during or after the fight, so he passed it on to me to deliver it'' said Aquarius as Shawn took the key and examined it himself.

As he took a minute to study it, noticing it wasn't anything different he put it on the belt along with Aquarius's key "Thank you, tell him I said I'll make a contract with him later and look forward to working with him''

"Of course Master, then that's all that's left for me to do, call me when…''

" **AAAAHHHHHHH, MY BEDROOM!** ''

As both Aquarius and Shawn turned around to the source they could hear Lucy screaming at the top of her lungs.

" **GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE YOU** **JERKS!** "screamed Lucy again before they heard something crashing against the wall of her room.

Aquarius sighed at Lucy's antics "what is that idiot doing now? I swear she is such a pain in the butt'' as she looked visibly disgusted by her behavior and was more in line with the Aquarius Shawn knew.

"Best guess is that Natsu barged into her room without permission... and ruined her good mood'' as both Shawn and Aquarius pictured it they started laughing.

"Well I better go check on her and see if Natsu's not dead yet'' as Shawn began walking off towards her place

"Master'' as Aquarius spoke Shawn turned around "yes?'' as she put a hand on her chest "please look after her'' as she showed Shawn that deep down, she truly does care for Lucy despite her attitude.

"That's what I planned on doing the moment I saw her, she really is a nice girl after all, I don't intend to let anything happen to her'' as began walking ahead leaving Aquarius behind.

As she saw him off Shawn didn't hear what she said.

"It's just as he said, you are the one, I believe that now and forever, Savior of the Stars'' before vanishing through the Gate.

* * *

As Shawn walked over he could hear Natsu and Lucy arguing over breaking into her room.

"This is a serious invasion of my privacy'' heard Shawn as he got closer to her house.

Deciding to enter the normal way he heads up the stairs till he's in front of Lucy's door.

 **Knock!**

 **Knock!**

"Lucy, you alright in there, I could hear you screaming on my way here''

"SHAWN? H-Hold on a m-minute, I'll be right there'' he heard her panicking from behind as he heard the sounds of things falling or breaking.

"Why is your face getting all red... and what's this?'' he heard Natsu talking before hearing Lucy screaming again and something hitting the floor hard.

" _Natsu must have found her novel''_ thought Shawn as he imagined what just happened.

A few minutes go by before the door opens and Lucy's fully dressed.

"Good morning Lucy, are you having trouble?'' as he peeked over her to see Natsu and Happy inside.

"You don't know the half of it'' she said as he looked at her and could tell she was tired after what just happened.

"Does that mean I should come by later'' he asked as either way it was fine with him.

"Not at all, please come on in'' she said as she opened up for him and walked through the door.

So he can come in but we can't?'' complained Natsu

"He didn't barge in unlike some people I know'' she countered and seemed to work as he kept quiet while Lucy began serving them tea.

As she laid down in her seat Shawn took the one next to Natsu as she put her arm on the desk.

"Look I just moved in and I'm not ready for guests, so how about you two just drink your tea, say thanks, and get out of here" she said still in a sour mood from earlier.

"Talk about cold-hearted" said Natsu without restraint.

"Ice cold" followed up Happy

"Watch it cat'' warned Lucy as a sign that she was getting sick of Happy.

Then Natsu looked like he just came to a realization.

"I know, why don't you show me, Shawn, and Happy all those weird little key guys you like to collect?'' as he said Shawn thought " _Natsu is definitely an idiot if he can't even remember something as simple as that''_

Lucy on the other hand looked annoyed and replied "for your information, they're called Celestial Spirits'' as Natsu looked like he was actually paying attention.

"How many of these Celestial Spirits do you have contracts with?'' as Happy asked his question and Lucy seemed excited to teach them for a change.

She took her keys out to show them "six so far, not to brag or anything but I even have a couple different kinds of keys''

Shawn listened with interest as even if he heard it before it still wouldn't want to miss a chance to confirm it.

"The Silver Keys are the ones you can find in the Magic shops'' as she showed them her three Silver Keys

"I've got Horologium the Clock, Crux the Southern Cross, and Lyra the Harp'' she said as Shawn looked at the pure Silver Keys in person for the first time.

Then she laid out the Three Gold Keys she had with her "but the Gold Ones are super rare, there are 12 total and they open up the gates of the Zodiac. I've got Taurus the Golden Bull, Aquarius the Water Bearer, and that last one is Cancer the Giant Crab'' as she finished speaking Natsu and Happy' eyes sparkled/drooled.

"Giant Crab?'' as Natsu imagined what it looked like.

"Giant crab legs'' continued Happy as he imagined them eating him.

Lucy looked like what she saw was unbelievable "I've never met anyone as obsessed over food as these two''

"You're forgetting one more type Lucy'' Shawn finally spoke but his words caught the attention of all three.

"Not possible, there are only Gold and Silver keys I can't be wrong.. Ahh!'' as she quickly opened her eyes as she recalled what happened a week ago.

Shawn quickly pulled out his keys and placed them on the table.

"Oh that's right, the fish lady gave it to you right?'' said Happy as his mind switched from crab to fish.

"You have Taurus's key now, when did that happen?'' says Lucy shocked that not only everything she thought she knew about Celestial Spirits was turned over by Shawn.

"I made my contract with Aquarius a little while ago, Taurus asked her to pass it on to me and that's how I got it'' said Shawn as he saw Natsu and Happy were in awe.

"Did she tell you anything about these keys, I've never heard about anything like this before'' Lucy picked up one of the keys and examined them.

Shawn just shook his head in denial "unfortunately not, it seems that she can't say anything else as that would cause her and most likely the others a lot of trouble, so I think it's best to just wait and see what happens" as he finished speaking Lucy returned the Gate Keys to him.

"I guess that really is all we can do, hopefully it doesn't end up causing any trouble" as she seemed lost in her own thoughts for a while.

"I don't get it" said Natsu as he tried following along.

"Aye" says Happy before looking at Shawn.

"Alright, to change the subject, Lucy, how about you show these two how a contract is made between a Celestial Spirit and a Celestial Wizard" as he hoped Lucy would.

"Oh sure, if you guys are interested?" as he looked to both of them they were close to each other.

"I hope it's not some groudy blood pact" says Happy

"Well it sounds like a pain in the butt to me" whispers Natsu

Lucy herself was annoyed and replied "um, I can hear you, so leave my butt out of this" before pulling out the key she bought in Hargeon and held it out while putting one hand on her chest.

" _ **I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirits, I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the Gate"**_ as she finished chanting light and magic power filled the room.

As she twirled the key around before shouting " _ **Open, Gate of the Canis Minor, Nikolai"**_ as she swiped the key down the Gate appeared and out of it came what Shawn was expecting.

A small and stout white creature emerged with bland eyes and a golden horn or drill lime nose. Though it resembled more like a carrot than a drill and most would look at it like a snowman… except it's shivering constantly.

Plue

Celestial Spirit and Rip-off from Rave Master

Happy and Natsu meanwhile were in shock for a moment and quickly recovered.

""Nice try"" both waved their hands in pity.

"Shut up, I meant to do that" yelled Lucy at their judgement.

After a few moments Lucy seemed to teleport as she quickly vanished from even Shawn's eyes before seeing her hug the Spirit and spitting out sweet baby words.

"She's already smitten with it" commented Shawn

""Totally'''' they both said at once

"It doesn't take much magic power to get these little guys through the Gate, so a lot of wizards actually keep them as pets'' as she smiled in joy, though quickly Natsu and Happy whispered to each other again "this whole pet thing doesn't sit well with me'' whispers Happy

"Not with a weird master like Looney here'' whispers Natsu back

"My name is Lucy and I can still hear you'' she said annoyed again.

Lucy then took out a pen and a notepad and starting asking him what days he's available to be summoned, similar to Aquarius though just not everyday.

"Great, then that just about does it'' said Lucy as her latest contract was finalized.

"That was pretty easy'' said Happy riding Natsu's shoulder as the person himself agreed as well.

"It may seem silly to you but it's really important, you see a Celestial Wizard's contract relies on the promise made between the wizard and the spirit, which is why I make it a point to always keep my promises, got it?'' as she hoped they actually followed.

"Oh yeah'' replies Natsu as for once he gets it.

Lucy then placed her right fist on her open palm "okay, now I just have to come up with a name''

"Isn't it Nikola?'' questioned Happy

"No, that's the species'' as she finished she took a few moments to decide before stretching her arms out and calling "come here Plue''

""Plue huh'''' all three of them said at once

"I think it's like the cutest name ever, right little Plue?'' as she hugged Plue even tighter and just responded "puu-punn''

"You sure he's cool with that?'' Natsu questioned Lucy's decision

"Why wouldn't he be?'' said Lucy immediately as if that was a stupid question.

To that Happy continued "so even though his sign is the little dog he doesn't bark? That's kind of weird''

"Well I don't hear you meowing over there buddy'' countered Lucy as Plue began walking around the room and Natsu looked at his actions before saying "oh man, you're right about that Plue'' as both Natsu and Plue gave a thumbs up towards each other.

"You can understand him?'' said Lucy flabbergasted at what just happened.

"Apparently, though somehow I'm not surprised either'' said Shawn as he laughed at the site "Really?'' Lucy obviously not believing what she just heard.

Natsu then stared at both Lucy and Shawn before smiling "alright then it's settled, you'll both be apart of our team'' as Happy jumped and cheered 'go team'

"A team?'' asked Lucy as she wondered what they meant

Happy then explained how though everyone in the guild is allied to one another that others who get along well form their own groups and complete jobs an individual can't do by themselves.

"I'm down with that, seems to me like a lot of fun and amusing things seem to happen when I'm around you guys'' said Shawn excited about this as he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Awesome, let's do it'' declared Lucy as she was excited at the idea.

Both Lucy and Natsu did their own sort of handshake from who knows when they decided on while Natsu and Shawn simply bumped fists before clashing their arms against one another.

"Cool, so you're going to work with us?'' Natsu grinned at the thought

"Yup, you have my word'' said Lucy

"Why not, it could be a lot of fun'' said Shawn happily

"Okay then team, lets get to work'' a he held up a piece of paper "I've got our first job right here''

"Let me see that'' said Shawn as he quickly grabbed hold and looked over it while Lucy was fidgeting and saying it's all happening so fast''

"Let's see, it's in Shirotsume and the job is to steal a book from a man named Duke Everlue, the reward is…. Two hundred thousand Jewel!?'' said Shawn in shock at the price. Though he already knew that he decided to act like he didn't.

"What?" said Lucy in disbelief as she took the paper from his hands quickly and looked over it herself.

"No way, two hundred thousand Jewel just to take a book from some rich guy?'' as she smiled Natsu grinned and said should be a piece of cake right?''

Then her face changed as she quickly read further down as it said "please note, Everlue is a dirty old man who's currently looking for maids WITH BLOND HAIR?!'' as she turned around visibly shaking only to see Natsu and Happy smiling.

"We know a blond haired girl don't we?'' said Natsu happily "yup, and I bet we can find her a maid's uniform'' said Happy smiling as he said it.

"Why you sneaky little'' before screaming and crying "THAT'S NOT FAIR'' falling to the floor in defeat.

"So this is what you boys were really after? I'll be honest I'm a little impressed you guys'' as he did a slow clap in admiration for this plan

"It's a good thing Celestial Wizards never go back on their word, cause now... you're stuck with us'' as he put his hands under his chin in victory over Lucy while Happy and Plue were doing a high-five in the air.

"BUT YOU TRICKED ME?!'' screamed Lucy in defiance while Natsu continued speaking "oh lighten up would ya, now try getting into character and address Happy here as your Master''

" **NO WAY!** '' she objected immediately.

"What about Shawn then?''

" **At least he's better than you two!** '' though as she finished saying that her face exploded into a shade of red like never before.

"You alright Lucy?'' as Shawn neared her she covered her face before running back into her room.

Eventually she came out a few minutes later and tried arguing further before eventually giving up and began heading out to Shirotsume.

Though only Shawn knows that the reward was actually two million Jewel by the time they get there.

 _Most likely the Guild is talking about it right now''_ thought Shawn before heading out the door.

* * *

 _A Few Hours Later_

 _Carriage Traveling to Shirotsume_

"Are you enjoying your carriage ride today Master, anything I can get for you?'' said Lucy sarcastically at the sight in front of her. Obviously seeing this was considered payback for what he did earlier and brought pleasure in seeing Natsu in pain " _she might have a slightly sadistic side in this world"_ as he looked at her smiling in delight.

"I could really use a barf bag right about now''

"I'm the one playing the part of the Master so I should be giving the orders'' said Happy in protest

"Shut up you stupid feline and it's not you but Shawn'' as she looked towards him but quickly turned down in embarrassment at what she said before saying "is there anything I can do for you now M-M-Master?'' struggling to say that last part.

"...In a moment yeah, but first I want to ask Natsu something'' as Shawn looked to see Natsu still struggling but was able to stand and said "yeah, what's up?'' as he fired away "I'm just curious why you picked me and Lucy to join your team?'' as he understood why Lucy but also wondered himself.

The answer was surprisingly simple. Meanwhile Happy was eating a fish from his bag

"Because, you both seem like nice people'' said Natsu as Shawn thought " _wow, didn't expect that one coming, I know I'm generally nice though seeing people suffer a bit is kind of enjoyable… just a little_ '' which he knew is just part of his personality. " _Maybe the training and pain changed me just a little if I can enjoy that_ '' as he was preoccupied with that Lucy was startled and thought " _wow, did I actually get a compliment from this guy'_ '

Natsu then followed up with "Shawn's fine but Lucy you're just so weird" while Shawn tried covering his mouth to contain his laughter he said "says the fire breather with a talking cat, that's just like the pot calling the kettle black" as Lucy ended up laughing while Natsu said "What does a pot have to do wi.. muahhh" though before he could finish motion sickness came back as he jerked over in agony.

After recovering from her fit she turned serious as she talked "anyway I'm totally stoked about my first real job, I know I'm gonna rock it" as she finished she made a pose for herself.

"Really, I thought you were still upset about it?" Questioned Happy after eating his sixth fish of his he ride.

"Well I was at first" before placing a hand to her face "but if this perv likes pretty girls I'm perfect for the job" as she imagined herself in all kinds of sexy outfits.

"Lucy, I think this job may not be so easy" said Shawn as he leaned back.

"What do you mean?" says Happy in wonder.

"Just a feeling I got, it's never been wrong so far" as he could trust his knowledge more than anything.

As he looked back he said "Anyway, it'll still take us a while to get to Shirotsume, how about I explain how my magic works to pass the time?"

""Yeah"" they all said energetically before Natsu ended up falling back down.

"All right then, let me show you" as he declared he took out a stone he had in his pocket.

He held it out for everyone to see "this is just your ordinary rock right?" As everyone nodded he crushed it with his bare fist though it only broke into smaller pieces. "Humans can increase their physical abilities and magic through hard work and training. However, they can never use 100% of their power"

"Why can't they?" Asked Lucy genuinely interested in this "That's because of two reasons" as he continued he lifted one finger "First, is because their bodies have to keep some of it in reserve. You know how adrenaline works as it pushes you past your limits until it wears off or after a tough fight you feel like you can't move a finger but after a while you still can? That's the energy your body reserved for such occasions" as he finished he saw them all in shock.

"No way"

"Seriously?"

"So that means I still have tons of strength left" as he heard them all say different things.

He then lifted another finger "Second reason is actually much simpler, you're body is simply too weak to handle that much strength" as he said that Natsu got angry despite the motion sickness and complained "you're saying I'm too weak?"

Shawn calmly replied "that's not it Natsu, if you tried accessing 100% right off the bat the recoil could kill you or at the very least break every single bone in your body, leaving you crippled for life"

As he finished everyone paled at the thought of that before continuing "the reason I'm saying all of this is because apparently someone came up with a method to allow a person to unlock 100% of their power through specifically training and remolding the body to its greatest potential... and that is my Magic"

As he took out another stone from his pocket.

" **Armament"** he said as a blood red magic circle appeared surrounding his right arm

 **POOF**

As they stared in shock as he opened his hand to reveal what was once a stone turned into dust as it fell on the floor.

"It's a Lost Magic called Body Reinforcement Magic" declared Shawn

"Body"

"Reinforcement"

"Magi-muahh" as Lucy,Happy, and Natsu at least tried to finish the sentence together.

"Yeah, simply put, it allows the wielder to enhance every aspect of the human body to its fullest. Basically it improves attack, defense, speed, and reaction time by removing the limiters placed on the human body, allowing for 100% release, whereas regular humans can only use about 40-60% .'' explained Shawn as he saw them staring in admiration. Though he didn't bother explaining it in full detail about how it enhances the five senses and some of the other possibilities, he has to keep some secrets after all, so he decided to just explain the body aspect instead.

" _But for some reason... even though I know so much about it"_ as he opened and closed his palm " _I feel as if I'm still in the dark"_

At least according to the book, there were apparently still secrets waiting to be discovered, and something tells him there's more to it than the book let on.

Maybe Alder wanted the user to figure it out on their own, or he was intentionally hiding the truth and probably took the secrets with him to the grave.

One of the things Shawn hates the most is being kept in the dark.

" _Then again I have no right to talk about keeping secrets..."_

...

...

...

Shawn was lost in thought for a few minutes before he lifted his head and saw Natsu smiling (despite the carriage shaking him up)

"Natsu, I can tell by that look you wanna learn it but trust me, it's impossible for you'' as he raised his hand in denial.

"Why can't he?'' asked Lucy as she was getting to know at least a little more about Shawn, she wouldn't let an opportunity like this pass her by.

"You may not known this but Lost Magic can also have certain conditions or requirements that are a necessity to learn that type of magic'' said Shawn as he began explaining the rest of his Magic though making sure to keep things like the training process and other such things hidden from them. It took him half an hour to explain the rest of the effects but he made sure to save the fun part for last.

"Wow, sounds like a pretty powerful Magic to have'' says Happy as he was somewhat able to follow along.

"No joke… it's sounds like it's pretty useful'' said Lucy as she was able to follow the best among the three.

"Shawn, fight me no-ughhh'' said Natsu as he only understood two things, Shawn was strong and wants to fight him.

"There is one last thing I can do'' as he did he took another rock from his pocket and held it out. He then turned to Lucy and said "Lucy, this is an order, give me your hand''

"Huh?'' she froze for a moment not understanding what he said.

"I said give me your hand, I'll show you something cool'' as he moved his hand in indication.

"Ah, r-right, of c-course M-Master'' she said with her face turning red from still not being used to calling him that. She slowly placed her hand on top of his and blushed a bit more as he felt warm to the touch.

"Now then, with your other hand hold this for a moment'' as he gave her the stone from earlier on her palm.

 **"Armament Extension** '' he spoke as a blood red magic circle appeared followed by a red aura that began covering Lucy's body.

"Whoa!, this is?'' as she spoke she saw herself covered in Shawn's magic power.

"Don't be so surprised Lucy, you and Happy have already felt this before remember'' reminded Shawn as the two thought back to Hargeon.

"Aye, I remember'' announced Happy while Lucy thought back and again blushed.

 _"She gets embarrassed way too easily, though it's sooo much fun to tease her... I'm evil, pure and simple''_ thought Shawn and decided to continue.

"Now then Lucy, try crushing that rock like I did before'' instructed Shawn as he saw her hesitate for a moment before following his orders as the aura soon gathered in her hand.

The second she tried applying force into her hand…

 **POOF**

The stone turned to dust like Shawn did before leaving Lucy and the others in shock.

Seeing the stupefied looks on their faces Shawn smiled before continuing This is another benefit of learning this magic, it's called **Armament Extension** , basically it allows me to cover others in my magic giving them increased attack and defense. That's why Lucy was able to easily crush that stone earlier like I did''

"Amazing, it's like your magic can do anything'' says Lucy as she stared at her hand covered in that red aura.

"Not exactly Lucy, there are limits to what it can do like any other magic, like this one, it won't work unless I'm actually touching someone or a part of their body so it can't be used over long distance'' said Shawn as he knew the limitations better than anyone on what he can and can't do.

"Wait, so that's what I felt at Hargeon?'' asked Lucy as she felt once before when they were dealing with that Bora fellow.

"Exactly, now then I think that's enough of a lesson for one day, otherwise Natsu looks like he's going to have more than just motion sickness to deal with'' as he could see that Natsu's brain was smoking while dealing with motion sickness was a little too much for him.

Lucy and Happy seeing his state agreed and decided to leave it at that.

Lucy decided to change topics and continued "I think it's time we worked out our pay scale for this one, since I'm doing almost all the work, I say we split the reward fifty-thirty-twenty''

You only want twenty percent?'' said Happy

I'M THE FIFTY!'' she screamed shaking the carriage as they made their way towards Shirotsume

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone, Ashbel Dusk here back after an entire Summer of absence due to real life getting in the way of my passion.**

 **Also everyone we reached the 100 follower milestones:**

 **Thank you all for subscribing and want to see more of it to satiate your cravings for Fairy Tail fanfics. To make sure everyone gets their fill and to apologize for the lack of Summer releases I'm releasing the entire Daybreak Arc in one go.**

 **I'm also halfway done with the Lullaby Arc and the first meeting between Shawn and Erza is done. I just hope you guys will like it when it comes out.**

 **Also about the new series I'm adding I've decided to add it to my list of stories, Chapters 1 &2 will be released soon though it's just to test it out and see if you guys like it. So when it comes out my followers will be the first to know.**

 **Hope you guys have a great day and had a fantastic Summer!**

 **Next Time: Shawn and the crew arrive at Shirotsume. Tune in to find out**

 **Till Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and its respective companies, I do not own anything except my OCs**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Shirotsume_

Shirotsume was located in a mountainous area, it was small compared to Magnolia but the scenery was nice and didn't seem to be a bad place to retire to as a wizard.

Shawn, Lucy, Natsu and Happy arrived a short while after their little fight earlier and were walking towards the client's home.

"That's the last time I'm riding in one of those'' said Natsu still suffering the aftereffects of motion sickness. According to him it happens from time to time but he quickly recovers after a minute or two.

"You say that every time'' says Happy which is true but he still does regardless.

"Man I'm starving'' he complains despite having eaten less than two hours ago, probably because the train ride took up all his energy to endure.

Lucy looked at him and said "can't you just eat your own fire?''

Natsu replied "oh yeah that's a great idea ugh, why don't you just eat Plue or your cow while your at it?'' he says sarcastically.

"Why would I do something like that?'' she says looking at him like he was crazy.

"It's kind of the same thing''

"So let me get this straight you can eat fire but just not your own? That's kind of lame'' she questioned him.

"Think for a minute Lucy, the fire magic is generated by Natsu's magic power so of course it won't restore his strength and in fact would just be wasting it'' explained Shawn while pretending to do air glasses like a wise man.

"ohhh, guess I didn't think that one through'' as she put her fists together in understanding what he meant.

They soon stood in front of a restaurant in the center of town and Natsu seemingly feeling better points to it and says "whoa, let's stop and get a bite''

Shawn not having eaten lunch thought so as well and spoke "sure, don't want to be hungry and since you feel better I'll pay for it this time''

""All right'''' both Natsu and Happy were ecstatic and would probably eat a mountain of food before being satisfied.

Lucy seemed to be struggling with something before smiling and said "no thanks I'll be alright but you three enjoy'' as she walked off to who knows where.

"What is it with her? we should be eating together as a team'' said Natsu as he folded his arms

"Oh well'' said Happy sitting on his blanket.

Shawn placed a hand on his shoulder and said "don't worry about her, she'll come by and meet us later, for now let's eat'' he said as he walked on ahead a few steps before they followed him.

A moment later they were inside with Natsu eating meat in both of his hands, Happy on the other hand was stuffing something looking like sushi in his mouth.

Shawn was eating a piece of grilled chicken with meat buns and a bowl of white rice. There was also a fruit drink beside next to him and looked like it was fruit punch flavored, it tasted similar to the ones back in his old world and was quietly drinking his third glass already.

There were also a few empty dishes stacked on the side as everyone ate with satisfied looks on their faces.

As Natsu was eating with food in his mouth he said "be sure to save all the fat stuff for Lucy''

Happy was also eating with his mouth full and replied "yeah from the looks of it that's what she likes the most''

"You better hope she didn't hear that otherwise you're screwed Happy'' said Shawn as he finished his plate.

Luckily, he was right

"Hold it right there cat, what the heck is that supposed to mean?'' they heard a voice talking behind them.

As they turned around they saw Lucy was dressed in a maid uniform and she had her hair tied into two on each side.

"Whoa Lucy'' said Shawn though that was all he could say as he just kept staring.

"Come on, don't be shy boys I know I look super cute in this uniform'' as she took a cute pose.

Natsu and Happy meanwhile were shocked speechless and even their food was falling out of their mouths.

Lucy then started fidgeting while getting into character "have you had enough food master or shall I bring you some more, your wish is my command''

"What do we do? We were joking about the costume but she took it seriously'' Happy whispered to Natsu.

"I guess we'll just have to go along with it, don't say anything'' whispered Natsu back.

"I can hear you'' Lucy said irritated for messing with her.

Shawn finished is food and looked at Lucy "don't worry about them Lucy, you look really good in that''

"Thank you Shawn, at least you have some sense unlike these two idiots'' as she smiled at him sweetly before glaring at Natsu and Happy.

As he got up he left their payment on the table before heading out to their clients home.

* * *

 _A Few Minutes Later_

They had arrived at their destination which was an impressive two story mansion, though it was more on the smaller side it was impressive nonetheless.

After letting them know at the gate we were quickly guided to a waiting room and before long the client showed up.

He was a tall yet aged man with peach skin, gray hair and mustache a lot more darker than the rest. His eyes appearing to be closed while wearing a green suit with a red tie.

He first smiled and then spoke "My name's Kabe Melon, a pleasure to meet you'' giving his greetings.

"He said Melon'' "Oh man you have a tasty name'' of course Happy and Natsu spoke first and out came some rude things.

"You idiots'' said Shawn as he hit them upside the head… **HARD**!

""We're so sorry'''' both apologized immediately afterwards while Lucy chastised them "you two seriously need to quit being rude''

"Hahaha, don't worry I get that a lot'' though Kabe didn't seemed to mind it.

"Well first things first, allow me to tell you about the job'' says Kabe.

"Please do so'' Shawn asked politely.

After taking a moment he begins explaining how Duke Everlue is in possession of the book called Daybreak and requested that it be burned.

Natsu as usual comments that he could burn the whole house down though he received a blow from Shawn and a scolding from Lucy... again

"May I ask why sir?'' Lucy asks "for two hundred thousand Jewel who the hell cares?'' interrupted Natsu voicing his opinion.

"The reward has been raised to two million'' adds Kabe which left the other three in shock while Shawn just furrows his brows at that " _so far everything is going along exactly as in the story''_ thought Shawn as he wasn't sure it would follow the same route.

Given that some things were changing slowly or deviating from what he knew lately it seems as if this job will be no different from Shawn's memories.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were aware that the amount had changed'' he apologizes while the rest were still recovering.

"Two million split four ways'' said Natsu as his brain was literally smoking before he stood up "WOW, I STINK AT MATH BUT THAT'S A LOT!'' and screamed out loud.

"Wait I got it, me and Natsu get one million, Shawn gets one million, and Lucy gets all the rest'' says Happy as money filled their heads with delusions.

"That sounds fair to me'' comments Natsu while Happy simply agrees with 'Aye' as usual.

"I'm fine with that, it's a deal'' pretends Shawn as he goes along with their act and thought it was still worth it as despite Lucy glaring at us.

" **BUT THAT LEAVES ME WITH NOTHING!** '' screams Lucy as that did not sit well with her at all. Shawn laughed at her reaction and apologized as well but she was still pouting. Though after a few minutes she calms down and continues the conversation "why'd you raise the reward?'' Lucy asked while Kabe clenched his hands tighter.

"Because it means that much to me, that book must be destroyed, no matter the cost'' he says while Natsu spontaneously lit his head on fire scaring Lucy as she hid behind Shawn like it was the safest place… of course she wasn't wrong but " _why does she always use me as a human shield?''_ "oh yeah, I'm fired up now'' yelled Natsu as he took Lucy's wrist.

"Let's do this Lucy, Shawn'' "Hey wait'' screamed Lucy in surprise.

"You two go on ahead, I'll catch up with you in a minute'' said Shawn which stopped Natsu at the door.

"What gives Shawn? let's go'' said Natsu running in place and still holding Lucy by the wrist.

"I'm just gonna ask a few more things about Mr. Kabe here, for now just head on over to Everlue's mansion, I'll be there shortly'' as he sat back down on the couch.

"Fine then, but we'll have finished by then, don't say I didn't warn ya'' was the last thing he said before speeding off towards the mansion with Lucy screaming his name and at Natsu too though whatever it was he couldn't tell.

Shawn then turned his head towards Kabe as he was muttering to himself "Daybreak, it must be burned, it cannot be allowed to exist any longer''

"Mr. Kabe?'' says Shawn politely.

"HUH?'' which startled him for a moment before looking at Shawn and regaining his composure "forgive me, I was just talking to myself''

Shawn shook his head in denial "no please, it's no issue at all'' as he folded his arms together "there's just a few things I wish to speak with you about before I leave''

"And what are those?'' he said still calm.

"It's about Daybreak, and why you truly want it burned?'' said Shawn as his face turned dead serious and continued to speak with Mr. Kabe.

* * *

 _Thirty Minutes Later_

Shawn was walking down the road after leaving Mr. Kabe's residence as he thought " _now everything is set, all that's left is_ …''

"Just couldn't do it huh'' as he lifted his head and heard Natsu mocking Lucy.

" **I TRIED, BUT THAT IDIOT WOULDN'T KNOW BEAUTY IF IT BIT HIM IN THE BEHIND!** '' he heard Lucy crying and yelling at the same time.

"This stinks'' as she started crying into her arms.

Shawn looked at them and thought " _guess Lucy failed, I know Duke Everlue has horrible taste but still''_ as he guessed what happened.

As he continued walking he spoke out "guess it won't be as simple as we thought it would be'' as he finished all three looked towards Shawn.

"SHAWN!'' "Ooof'' as Lucy screamed Lucy and dived straight into his chest and started crying.

 **BAM!**

Shawn not expecting that had the wind knocked out of him as they both fell to the floor.

"Man, that hurt'' though thanks to his training that's all that happened.

"Lucy!?'' he said as he looked down as she clinged herself to him and was sobbing into his shirt.

He looked towards Natsu and Happy and asked "Did something happen?''

"Aye, Lucy didn't make Everlue's… tastes'' as Happy explains it as easily as he could.

As he looked down she was still crying over what happened.

" _Now then… what do I do? Comfort her or avenge her?''_ thought Shawn as different thoughts were running through his head.

" _Both sound good but maybe… ahh!''_ as Shawn finished thinking he followed up on his plan.

He raised his right hand and gently placed it on top of her head and began comforting her.

"Huh?'' as she stopped crying when she felt something on her head she looked up though tears were still in her eyes.

"Listen Lucy, that Duke Everlue must be blind if he can't recognize your beauty'' as he spoke honestly.

"Tell you what, on the off chance we end up getting into a fight I promise to punch him in the face for you, how does that sound?'' as he then smiled like usual.

"Shawn'' as Lucy looked at him she thought " _why is he always being so nice to me? Who is he? Why is he trying to help me?''_ though despite all these questions popping into her head she couldn't come up with an answer.

 _"Well doesn't matter, for now though I'll just take his word for it''_ as she did what she could.

As she wiped the tears from her face she smiled as best she could and said "you'd better keep your word, girls never forget a man's promise''

Seeing that she recovered Shawn declared "trust me, I keep my promises, always have, always will'' as they both laughed.

Their little moment didn't last long though

"Lucy's in love~'' said Happy ruining what should have been a happy moment.

Shawn blushed a little and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Lucy on the other hand turned as red as she could before steam popped out.

" **WHAT YOU SAY YOU DAMN CAT?!** '' as she started screaming at Happy before chasing him around.

It took a few minutes before Lucy eventually caught Happy and... let's just say I feel like giving Happy twice the fish tonight.

Natsu smashed his fists together and said "okay then, guess we'll have to resort to old plan T''

Lucy seemed to be feeling better "yeah, that big fat jerks gonna pay for this'' in anger for having her pride and beauty smashed to pieces.

"So what's this plan T you have in mind Natsu? And please don't say take em by storm'' says Shawn.

"Take em by… huh?'' as Happy was in the middle of declaring he stopped in shock.

Then he started shaking "S-S-Shawn, c-can you b-b-b-by chance read m-m-m-minds?'' as not only Happy but Natsu were looking at him in fear.

Shawn then donned an evil smile and said "now you're thinking about fish aren't you?''

"" **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** '''' both screamed in fear at Shawn's ability to read minds.

"Of course not you idiots, you're just too easy to read, he's messing with you'' said Lucy as she started laughing and hugging her stomach from laughing so much, which was what she needed right now.

" _Knowing what happens can sometimes be useful''_ as he knew exactly what most of them were like and from the show what they were gonna say let's Shawn have them suffer a bit for his amusement.

"Alright you two, calm down and let's think of a real plan here'' as Shawn begins to talk with all three of them about how to infiltrate Everlue's mansion. Meanwhile a small crystal ball was watching them from a distance while the one's watching were smiling.

* * *

 _Everlue Mansion Rooftop_

" **Burst** ''

As Shawn landed on the rooftop with his magic Natsu was already melting the window and opening it from the inside.

"Woopsy daisy'' said Happy as he finished carrying Lucy and landing right next to Natsu and Shawn. Lucy decided to change out of her maid outfit and put back the clothes she had on earlier which were a pink top and black skirt with sandals strapped up to her ankles.

"Thanks a lot Happy'' giving her gratitude as Happy replies with 'Aye' like usual.

Natsu was annoyed with this plan "geez, this isn't really taking them by storm you know, I think we should have busted in right in through the front door'' complaining at the lack of action as he melted the glass on the door.

Lucy folded her arms and retorted "what did I tell you before?, I'm not going to jail because of you''

"Yeah but I thought you were out to get revenge on this guy'' asks Natsu not understanding her at all.

"Oh I'll get my revenge, not only am I gonna burn his book but I'm gonna use his toothbrush to clean the toilet'' as she had an evil look in her eyes, almost as if they were flashing with evil in them while laughing.

"That is just gross'' "totally'' both Natsu and Happy agreed on that.

Shawn merely laughed weakly while thinking what will happen when she actually sees his toilet, that will be funny to see.

They quickly entered into what they assumed was the attic as dust and antiques were everywhere.

"Whoa, is this some kind of weird store room?'' as Lucy looks around in wonder.

 _ **"Raaaahhhhhh**_ ''

As Happy put on a skull prop he found scaring Lucy back into his arms again he thought " _good job Happy, I'll make sure to get you a pile of fish when this is over instead'' as he gave Happy a thumbs up in his mind._

Then they wandered from room to room varying from what looked like a music room and then finally to what Shawn had been waiting for.

The Bathroom.

It was made entirely of gold except for the toilet paper and the toilet itself had Duke Everlue's face on it like some sort of hood ornament in the middle.

Lucy looked at it in disgust while Shawn appeared behind her with something.

"Well Lucy, aren't you gonna keep your promise?'' as she turned he saw him holding a toothbrush made of gold, it obviously being Duke Everlue's as there was a small face of him at the bottom of it looking exactly the same as the one in the toilet.

In the end she begged him not to make her do it while Shawn just laughed at her pain before saying he was just messing with her, much to her relief... and anger.

As they came out to a hallway Natsu, Lucy, and Happy(still wearing the skull mask) were hugging the wall like ninjas. There was also a huge gold statue of Duke Everlue in the center obviously full of bloated ego.

"Are we gonna have to search every room in this whole stinkin place''

""Well yeah'''' both Shawn and Lucy said at once, Lucy was surprised while Shawn simply smiled while watching their back.

"I think we should take a hostage and force them to tell us where the book is'' suggested Natsu.

"Aye'' agreed Happy as he jumped in response.

"Did you forget were trying to not get caught here? So don't even think of trying that Natsu'' as Shawn shot him down

"Kind of the whole idea here is not to be seen you dummy'' as she removed herself from the wall.

"You gotta be stealthy, like a ninja'' as Lucy formed a hand sign.

"Um Lucy, I don't think you should ha..'' as Shawn tried to stop her the damage was already done.

"Like a real ninja'' as Natsu's face flushed red for the first time as he imagined himself as one.

"What's going on inside that head of yours?'' as she realized what she did Lucy was in the middle of regretting opening her mouth.

As they were talking with one another Shawn saw something sticking out ahead of them and realized where they were.

"HEY YOU GUYS, LOOK ALIVE WE HAVE COMPANY'' yelled Shawn as out of the floor appeared the ugliest maids Shawn has ever seen carrying weapons. Not that he should be judging but he seriously questioned what was going through Duke Everlue's head right now?

* * *

 _Duke Everlue's POV_

"Achoo'' as he was watching he suddenly sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about me, it must be one of my lovelies'' as he started getting giddy and laughing annoyingly.

* * *

 _Back to Natsu's Group_

""Intruder Alert! Virgo!'''' as the group of four said another one bursted up from the ground and was far bigger than the rest of them.

"Let's crush them girls'' says the biggest girl nearly four times bigger than the rest put together

Shawn recognized her at a glance and thought.

Virgo

Real Life Maid and One of Lucy's most Loyal Spirits

* * *

 _Fourth Wall Break Moment_

As everyone else stops around him Shawn moves from his spot, turns towards the audience and begins speaking " Hey guys,I know that this description is small, but I'd rather go into more details later when she doesn't look like..'' as he pointed behind him to Virgo with his thumb "how do I say it... to the Duke's taste''

"Now then, sorry for the interruption'' as Shawn bows in apology before moving back into place.

* * *

"Were toast'' says Lucy as she thinks we're already done for. " _Come on Lucy,_ h _ave a little more faith in me and Natsu, later on I'll have to help her get rid of that pessimistic attitude"_

"Ahhh'' says Happy with the skull mask on scaring the regular maids

" **Ninja Power** '' yells Natsu as he attacks them sending the four regular maids flying

" **Giant Virgo Attack** '' she declares which is just a regular body slam but seemingly crushes Natsu

"Oh no'''' both Lucy and Happy looked on in horror.

Lucy looks at Happy "hey, you can take off that mask now'' as she says randomly

"Get ready you guys'' as Shawn pulled out Aine and covers it in his aura.

Natsu then does the seemingly impossible… he lifts the probably over two hundred pound Virgo and even tosses her into the air.

At his feet a magic circle appears and does a ninja version of the **Fire Dragon Claw** while Shawn follows up with a **Burst Wave Ignition** sending her flying straight to the ground floor near the statue.

"We musn't let ourselves be discovered, we are Ninja''

"Ninja''

"Ninjas are supposed to be quiet, guys''

"They also aren't supposed to use their feet but swords you guys, you both fail at being ninjas''

As all of them speak their minds they quickly look through the next few rooms before coming across a pair of doors near the front of the statue.

Natsu is still playing ninja while Shawn looks around "I think we found our destination you guys''

As they see a vast library stretching all the way to the ceiling with over hundreds of books stocked in one shelf alone.

" 'Whistle~~' This is one impressive library, you could probably read here for ten years and not finish it'' says Shawn as he looks at the huge collection.

"Whoa, there are many books in this library'' he says still talking like a ninja.

"Aye, their are indeed'' as Happy plays along.

"Wow, who would have thought that Everlue's a major bookworm'' Lucy was astonished at this revelation.

" _You haven't seen the other side of Everlue yet Lucy, just wait_ '' "Let's start looking'' "Aye sir'' meanwhile Natsu and Happy were as happy as a kid in a candy store.

They all spread out looking for the book with Shawn climbing one of the bookcases, but unfortunately he hasn't found Daybreak yet. Moving on to another shelf he goes from top to bottom with little success, then onto the next, and the next, and the next, etc.

As he gets down to the bottom of his fourth bookshelf he hears Lucy sighing "how are we ever going to find one stupid book in this place?''

"Don't worry Lucy, it'll eventually show up-ahhhh'' as Shawn screamed because she was on a high shelf he could see up her skirt.

"Huh, what is it Shawn?'' she quickly turns around to see Shawn hunched over for something.

He waved his hand "don't worry I'm fine just hit my head against the shelf'' as he laughed in response.

"Be careful then, watch yourself next time'' as he didn't doubt it for a second. Shawn on the other hand " _blue huh, how very...Lucy''_ as he caught a glimpse of her choice of underwear.

" _Bad Shawn!_ _Bad Shawn! Get those thoughts out of your head!"_ as he shook his head to try and clear hos thoughts, a few minutes later he recovered but started on a shelf slightly farther away from Lucy.

"Ohh, this one has lots of pictures'' says Natsu

"Look, it's a book on fish'' as Happy picked out a book describing all kinds of fish in the sea

A moment later Natsu pulls out just the book we were looking for from a nearby shelf.

"Check out this one, it's sparkly'' as he holds up a literally glowing golden book with a picture of the rising sun on it.

"Hey, would you get serious and start looking for the book we need'' said Lucy as she apparently rushed down just to reprimand them.

Shawn shortly after arrived and poked her shoulder as she turned to look at him "Lucy, I think we just did'' as he pointed to the book in Natsu's hand.

Turning back her eyes quickly widen in realization as she yelled "it's Daybreak''

"Have we been here that long?'' questions Happy

"I think she means the book Happy, try to keep up'' as he pats his back in pity

"HEY!'' yells Happy irritated and looking like he would begin fighting at any moment but Shawn just ignored him.

"You found it'' says Lucy shocked

"Natsu found it'' Happy also shocked and seemingly forgetting his feud with Shawn

"I did'' Natsu on the other hand can't believe it.

"Nicely done Natsu'' Shawn on the contrary praises Natsu for his job well done while inwardly he was thinking " _how the hell did he find it first? Then again that's how it went so it probably doesn't matter at this point''_ as he sighs in defeat before returning to reality.

"Two million Jewel here we come'' Lucy obviously Happy over this new development.

As he turned his head he saw Natsu getting that look on his face when he's about to do something without thinking.

"Let's spark it up'' as a flame covered his fist Lucy blinked as if she realized something. Happy on the other hand went on saying that finding it was so easy.

Lucy quickly snatched the book from Natsu's hand while Shawn stepped closer to get a better look. "Hold on a second, I didn't realize this was written by Kemu Zaleon'' While Natsu wondered what she was going on about she quickly explains that he was a famous wizard and one of her favorite authors before going gaga over it. Shawn of course read his stories as well over the course of his time here and knew that this was the only one left.

Natsu then lit his finger and muttered "yeah, who cares it all burns the same to me'' which prompted Lucy to hug the book even closer.

"Don't you dare touch it, this is a great work of literature, you better stay away from it Pyro'' as she gave Natsu a more suited nickname than Salamander at least.

"But what about our mission?'' as Happy reminds her of why they came here in the first place.

"FORGET ABOUT THE STUPID MISSION'' as she cries trying to appeal to them.

"Failure is not an option'' though her reasoning was ineffective against Happy.

 **Appeal Failed: Commencing Plan B**

Of course for Lucy Plan B was simply hide behind Shawn which seemed to be normal for her when she gets backed into a corner.

"Come on guys, let's just say we burned it, I'll keep it a secret I swear'' as she tried begging this time.

"I'm not a liar'' "Aye'' both Happy and Natsu were unaffected by Lucy's begging.

"Well, what do we have here?'' they heard a voice echoing throughout the room.

 **BOOM!**

Quickly the floor beneath them burst open as a man jumped out from it. Revealing it was a short, plump man though he had skinny arms and legs which was disproportionate to the rest of his body. Wearing a black suit held together by a ridiculously large gold button and an equally huge red flower. Underneath wearing a white collared shirt and a weird blue necktie spreading out in three directions and almost navy blue boots. There was also a curled mustache which was appeared to be coming out of is nose and wavy hair like it was part of a wig to cover up for the fact that he was actually bald.

Duke Everlue

Dictator of Shirotsume and Fugly Maid Lover

"So you thieves are looking to pilfer Daybreak from me are you? Boyoyo~'' as he landed on the ground.

Natsu on the other hand pointed at him and said "see slowpoke, this is all your fault''

"Um.. Sorry about that'' she apologized

"By the way, why didn't you just used the door like normal people, that's probably going to cost a fortune to fill'' said Shawn as he looked inside.

" **TRY TO BE MORE SERIOUS HERE SHAWN!** '' screamed Lucy at his carefree attitude. " _I think Natsu is starting to rob off on him''_ as she thought about it more brought her closer and closer to having a migraine.

He then gave a disgusting smile as he spoke "I knew all you lowlife wizards types were coming around here to take something of mine. I never would have guessed it was that stupid book''

"Stupid?'' as Natsu looked at him with a curious look on his face.

"Book?'' as Shawn was irritated by how he spoke about it. Lucy was thinking about how this seemed a bit suspicious as this book there seemed to be more to it than meets the eye.

Lucy then smiled and hugged the book even closer "this works out great, if it's so stupid then I guess it's fine if I keep it?''

"I don't think that's what he actually means Lucy'' as Shawn sweat dropped at her ability to reach such a conclusion.

"It's mine, you can't have it so get your grubby hands off'' as steam came out of his ears.

"Greedy gut'' she says

"Shut your trap ugly'' countered Everlue while picking his nose.

"Uhhh'' as Lucy felt like she was pierced through and fell to the ground.

"Shut up baldy, only those with actual hair should speak'' Shawn trash talked back.

"Uhhh'' this time it was Everlue's turn as he fell down in shock.

Natsu seemed like he had enough and lit his hand on fire "Would you hand over that book and let me get this over with?''

"No way, I'm not giving it to you''refusing to give up on the book.

"LUCY, THIS IS OUR JOB'' screams Natsu but instead of backing down she sits on the floor and starts reading the book.

"Well at least let me read it first'' is her response.

""Read it now?'''' everyone except Shawn was shocked at her actions.

Everlue on the other hand was getting even more pissed off by the minute "I've had enough, how dare you put your filthy hands on my possessions, now come forth Vanish Brothers'' as he took a ridiculous pose.

Then the bookshelves nearby parted open revealing two extremely tall men came through.

One was wearing a light white tunic with a high collar, loose cuffs and dark pants, and a band with the Southern Wolves mark on his right bicep. He also wore his dark long hair into a braid down his back with a ribbon at the end and a giant frying pan in one hand.

The other one was even taller than the first, he had long, dark curly hair though there were four huge tufts standing out making it look like a star. Unlike his brother he wears more western style of clothing consisting of a dark sweatshirt with long sleeves reaching over his elbows and simple pants. He also has a similar band but still slightly different to his brothers.

The Vanish Brothers

Members of the Southern Wolves and Tag Team Mercenaries

"You called upon us sir?'' said the one with the frying pan

"Can you believe that these little punks are from the Fairy Tail Guild? Talk about a bunch of runts'' boasted the taller brother.

"That sign means they're from the Southern Wolves, it's a mercenary guild'' explained Happy as he pointed towards them.

Natsu merely cracked his knuckles and said "so you got bodyguards do ya''

Shawn on the other hand merely shrugged and said "this should be pretty interesting'' while keeping his guard up.

Lucy was still on the floor absorbed in reading the book.

"Boyoyo~, the Southern Wolves are always hungry for fresh game, say your prayers thieves'' says Duke Everlue confident that they'll lose.

"I think they'll soon find out that they've bitten off more than they can chew, pups'' said Shawn which seemed to have pissed them off for being called `pups'.

Lucy suddenly got up from the floor and said to us "hey, you two try and hold them off for a while, I'm not sure but I think this book holds some kind of secret''

"Right'' replies Natsu

"You got it'' says Shawn while Lucy runs and heads out the side door.

Duke Everlue on the other hand is shaking and most likely thinking about what Lucy just said.

"I'm going after the girl, make sure pink hair and sword boy don't leave here in one piece'' as Duke Everlue vanished into the ground.

""Yes sir'''' they both replied at once

"Happy go on and help Lucy'' asks Natsu

"Are you sure you don't need me here?'' he asks back

"He's got me here with him Happy, it's more than enough'' as Shawn answered in his place.

"No, thanks but I think we'll be just fine'' as he began stretching while Happy flew over them.

"Whoa, you sure talk big for such a little guy'' says the taller brother

"Perhaps we should put him in his place'' says the shorter brother as he looks at him "so you're a fire wizard while you're a swordsman'' inferred the shorter brother

"You could say that'' replied Natsu

"Of sorts'' said Shawn

"But how'd you know that?'' asked Natsu as he stretched his arms

``We saw the fire around your legs'' said the taller brother as he turned to look at Shawn "and we saw your friend launch a flame from his sword while you were fighting Virgo'' as he finished answering the one with the giant frying pan concluded

"So you must be an ability type fire wizard while your friend here is a holder type fire wizard''

As they took a moment for Natsu to get ready Shawn thought " _good, since they think I'm a Holder Type, I can use this to my advantage''_ as Shawn already thought of his plan of attack.

"So I guess you know what happens when you play with fire'' as he covered his hands in fire.

"You get burned'' as Natsu launched his fist only to be blocked and absorbed by the frying pan

"I'm sorry to break it you kid but fighting fire wizards is something we do well'' as he moved his pan sending him flying back.

"You're wide open'' said Shawn as he used **Burst** to get in close and tried to land a strike with his unsheathed Aine

 **Bang!**

Only to be blocked by the taller brother by catching his sword.

"Do you think I'll let you do that?'' he said before sending Shawn and his sword flying through the air like Natsu.

Correcting himself in mid-air he lands back on his feet easily. Then the taller brother jumped in the air as he arrived close to Natsu and Shawn did an axe kick smashing the ground with both of them avoiding it in time. Only for the smaller brother to get in close as both were stuck in mid-air were swatted away by the frying pan through the door.

"Damn, they're fast'' commented Shawn as a blood red aura covered him at the moment of impact. Natsu look alright as well having used his arms to protect himself "no kidding'' he replied.

Both landed on the statue's tongue while Shawn prepared for a counterattack.

"Fairy Tail may be a big time guild and all but you pathetic wizards are no match for trained mercenaries like us'' said the blue shirted brother.

"Hmph, if that's your best than your dead wrong'' taunted Natsu

"Were just getting warmed up here, so give it your best shot while you still can'' as Shawn cracked his neck.

"Ohhhh, these kids really think they can beat us'' said the blue shirted brother with a ticked off expression on his face.

The shorter brother on the other hand was still calm "do you happen to know what a wizard's greatest weakness is?'' he asked them but Shawn already knew the answer to it.

"Gahh, you talking about motion sickness?'' yelled Natsu with a tint of horror on their faces.

Both looked at Natsu like an idiot "um, I think that might be more of a personal problem''

"Is he making fun of us?'' while the taller brother just got more pissed off than before.

"Their bodies, am I right?'' answered Shawn right off the bat while sending another **Burst Wave Ignition** towards them

"Exactly, guess you're the brains in this group'' the shorter brother said as he and his brother jumped to avoid the attack destroying the railing in the process.

"That's it, I'm gonna burn you two to a crisp!'' yelled Natsu which is just proving his point further.

They quickly closed in destroying the tongue of the statue in the process while Shawn jumped back Natsu jumped to the right.

"Since wizards have to focus so intensely on honing their mental abilities...'' as the shorter brother explains.

The older one appears in front of Natsu and tries to punch him only to miss and hit the wall "they neglect to train their bodies which leaves them physically weak'' follows up the taller one.

Shawn quickly jumps off the scaffolding and lands near Natsu.

"On the other hand, we focus on our physical abilities...''

"So we have more power and speed than you'' as they finished their little rant.

Shawn on the other hand simply smiled "go on keep bragging why don't ya? By the time we're done with you I guarantee that you'll both be singing a different tune'' as he held Aine firm.

"Oh, I'm so scared,now, stop your blabbering and let's dance'' Natsu again taunts them both into going first.

"Hey bro, combo attack?'' the taller brother suggests. As the shorter one seems to agree he holds out his frying pan while the taller one gets on top of it with his arms spread out

"" **Heaven and Earth Annihilation** ''''

"Bring it on!'' yells Natsu

"Don't rush in recklessly Natsu, they're up to something'' says Shawn as he already knows what they'll do next.

" _By now Lucy should have discovered the secret in Daybreak and Everlue should be there as well, just hope Happy reaches in time''_ as he sends out another wave of fire towards them but the shorter brother launches him in the air.

"Look towards heaven...'' mutters the shorter brother as he swings his pan aiming for Natsu.

 **Peng!**

"And be striked from the Earth, am I right?'' said Shawn grinning as he blocked it with Aine in its sheath and his aura with a blood red magic circle on his arms.

"WHAT? How did you?'' as Brother A was in shock Natsu decided to step back only for Brother B to appear right above him.

"Look towards Earth...'' he mutters before…

 **Boom!**

"And we strike down from Heaven!'' kicking Natsu into the floor with cracks spreading across the floor and dust clouds emerging. "Natsu, get up already'' yells Shawn as he turned his head, Brother A take this as a chance and with extra force pushes Shawn back landing him just a few feet ahead of Natsu.

"You have witnessed the true power of the Vanish Brothers, the **Heaven and Earth Annihilation** Technique'' monologues Brother A

"It's a force very few are able to survive'' finishes Brother B

""Guess I'm one of the few'''' both Natsu and Shawn say at the same time looking at each other before smiling.

""No way'''' both brothers look in shock at Natsu not having a single injury from their attack.

Natsu quickly smashes his fists together before saying "Now, I'm gonna blow you away'' as he uses **Fire Dragon's Roar** towards both of them.

"Don't leave me out of the fun Natsu, **Burst Wave Ignition!** '' yells Shawn sending two slashes of condensed fire towards them.

Brother A gets in front and holds his frying pan out on its bottom.

"Hahh, Fire Magic…'' gloats Brother B

"We got this'' smiles Brother A

" **Flame Cooking** '' as both of their attacks were absorbed into the frying pan.

"You see my frying pan absorbs your flames and doubles their strength, RIGHT BACK AT YA!'' he boasts before shooting it out towards them and appears to be double in size from what Shawn remembered, probably because he added his own attack into the mix.

Shawn didn't look worried and smiled once again "I know, that's exactly what I was hoping for, NATSU!'' yelled Shawn pretending to be concerned though knowing his plan worked.

Shawn already knew what their abilities were so he decided to use their own strength against them, but made sure to add his own attacks for good measure, as he didn't want them popping up unexpectedly anytime soon. Since they think that Shawn was a Holder Type user with his swords he was able to keep any damage they thought to inflict to a minimum. If they had known that all this time that Shawn's body was actually his greatest strength this fight could have gone on a whole lot longer than expected.

"You read my mind buddy'' as the attacked reached him it caused a huge explosion while Shawn moved out of the way with **Burst** and reappeared a few feet away.

"Now your friend's a flamed cooked Fairy'' laughed Brother B

"Bye kid, and as for you… your next'' says Brother A both assured of their victory.

Shawn put Aine back into its sheath and put his hands in his pockets.

"Do you really think so?'' as he looked towards the flames he saw them rapidly forming a tornado before hearing a suctioning sound. Soon the flames dissipated to reveal Natsu completely unaffected by their finishing move.

The Vanish Brothers look on in horror and shock from what they just witnessed.

"Your cockiness will be your undoing, finish it Natsu'' as Shawn walked to the wall and looked on as he knew this fight was over.

"Oh yeah, now I've got some fire in my belly, let me show you some'' he says as he pushed his fist against each other and formed his magic seal but took up a different position as he for a moment spread out his arms before crossing them and lowering his knees a little. Flames began to burn around him before jumping towards them, then he spread his wings behind him before raising them overhead and finally down towards them.

" **Fire Dragon Wing Attack!** '' he yells before connecting.

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **Kaboom!**

As all the windows in the mansion broke at once and smoke exited the building which could be seen all the way from town.

After a few moments the smoke clears revealing the interior of the main floor destroyed with heavy damage to the entire area.

On the floor were the Vanish Brothers piled on top of one another charred to a crisp, both are definitely not getting up anytime soon.

"Well, that takes care of that'' as Shawn was covered in his **Armament** ability just before being hit by the blast wave so he was perfectly fine, though being far away from it also played a huge role in that.

He began walking towards Natsu "aw man, did I overdo it again?'' he heard him say seeing the results of his handiwork.

"Yeah you did, but it's better them than us right? Though it might also be my fault too'' said Shawn as he held out his hand.

"Your right, guess that means were partners in crime'' as he reached out and the two locked arms with strength.

It lasted for a moment before they separated "now then, we should go and search for Lucy'' Shawn declared their next course of action.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and its respective companies, I do not own anything except my OCs**

 **Chapter 8**

Natsu merely nodded his head in agreement "yeah, you're right, that creep Everlue is still after her, now that these merchant fairies are toast let's find her'' as he and Shawn began walking away they barely heard the banter of the mercenaries.

After taking a few steps Shawn stopped and a small smirk appeared on his face "I don't think it's going to be that easy I'm afraid'' as he remembered what happens next.

* * *

 _Underground Sewer beneath Everlue Mansion_

"The enemy of Literature? My massive collection of books and art only prove I'm culture's greatest friend'' says Everlue as he held Lucy's arms behind her back while applying pressure.

"But that ugly maid collection of yours proves that you don't squat about beauty'' says Lucy as she struggles to break free.

"How dare you mock them, they are the very definition of beauty'' as he moves forward he puts Lucy into an even worse hold than before as he gets a good look at the book Daybreak she holds in her hand.

"What secret does it hold? Let me guess he buried his fortune and there's a treasure map hidden inside, tell me or I'll snap your arm like a toothpick'' he demands as he puts even more pressure on her trying to force it out of her.

However, Lucy doesn't give in and merely sticks her tongue out in response to his threats.

"Ahhh'' she screams as she is pushed down to the ground and the pain become even more unbearable.

"Now is not the time to get sassy, listen, I myself commissioned this books very creation, therefore any secret that it holds is rightfully my property'' trying to convince her with his twisted logic. If Shawn was here he might very call out "bullshit'' at this attempt.

 **Bam!**

Though Happy delivered sweet justice by kicking Everlue in the face and managing to free Lucy from his hold.

"Happy'' smiled Lucy seeing him show up and just smiled in response while floating over the water.

"That was so cool'' she commented on his grand entrance

 **Ding**

Unfortunately his time was up and fell into the sewer water and just enough time for a few jokes before getting back to the story.

"Looks like the tables have turned, but if you let me keep the book I'll think about going easy on you, although I'm tempted to give you a good smack'' said Lucy as she held the book in one hand and a golden key in the other.

Duke Everlue didn't seemed fazed by her threat "oh, a Celestial Wizard, but for a reader you seem to be a bit deficient in your terms of phrase'' as he began ranting on and on but no one cares so we'll just skip that part.

"But there's no way you and that cat could ever defeat me and my Diver Magic, boyoyo~'' as he finished a magic circle appeared behind his back and once again disappeared into the earth.

"So he does that using magic, I had no idea Everlue was a wizard too'' muttered Happy having come out of that sewer water but smells pretty bad.

"Do you not smell yourself?'' questioned Lucy as she could smell the horrible stench from up close.

Though Duke Everlue quickly reappeared and tried swiping the book from her several times before taking a distance from him. "Look, I know the whole story know, it's a horrible adventure novel about a trashy character named Duke Everlue'' as Happy was in disbelief.

"I don't know that I would call the protagonist trashy, but yes'' as he tunneled back into the ground.

"The story itself was crap, and to think that it was written by the great Kemu Zaleon'' as he barreled through various parts of the ground and sealing and incredible speeds.

"Inexcusable!'' he says in anger as he comes out to pounce on Lucy, fortunately she saw it coming and was able to avoid it in time.

She was pissed off at the Duke "I can't believe your arrogance, you forced him to write it'' as she look at her surroundings vigilant of her surroundings.

"Arrogant, muah? The word doesn't even begin to apply, to tell my story is an honor, no matters the circumstances'' he says just proving her right.

"Then why did you have to blackmail him into it?''

"Blackmail?'' asks Happy wondering what was going on

Suddenly he pops up from behind them while holding his ridiculous mustache with a smug expression on his face "what's the big deal? He just needed some extra encouragement to take the job''

Lucy obviously not buying it held the book out "oh really?'' with obvious sarcasm in it.

Duke Everlue looked like he was swimming in water as he bouldered through the concrete

"Any fool would have jumped at the chance to have me as their muse, but he had the audacity to say no, so I gave him the added inspiration in the form of an ultimatum, write the novel or his family would be stripped of their citizenship''

"But then they wouldn't be able to join any of the guilds and make a living, do you really have the power to do that'' questioned Happy as he couldn't believe his ears.

"I have the power to do ANYTHING!'' as he said that the ground in front of them erupted making them run away from the destruction.

As he jumped out from it he was smiling "I got him to write it didn't I'' as if he was proud of what he had done without a single ounce of regret, a perfect example of pure evil that deserves to be locked up and throw away the key.

"But I didn't like his attitude so I thought he'd do best writing from a prison cell boyoyo~, he went on and on about being a brilliant novelist who would never give in to threats, but in the end I got what I wanted'' as he finished he began spinning like a ball then fired himself towards Lucy, fortunately she was able to dodge every single attack.

" _He's unforgivable''_ she thought as she heard him bantering and boasting of all the crimes he's committed.

"I can't believe you'd go that far just to boast your own stupid ego, he was in solitary confinement for three years, don't you know how hard that must have been?'' as she kept running to avoid the Duke's attacks.

Happy was floating right beside her "three whole years?'' as he asked to make sure he didn't hear her wrong.

 **Boom!**

Ahead of them the Duke bursted out as Lucy did an amazing backflip and pushed some distance between them.

" _I've got to buy some time, at least until Natsu or Shawn finishes their fight''_ as she decided to stall for time or at least until she can find an opening to beat him herself.

"Perhaps it took him that long to appreciate me, boyoyo~'' as he just keeps getting worse with every word that comes out of his mouth.

"You're wrong, more like he couldn't bear to spread your lies, but he had to satisfy your vanity, he knew that if he didn't write your character as a heroic champion of justice then his family would suffer'' as she glared at him in hatred.

"Tell me, how exactly do you know all this'' he says as he never mentioned about any of this to anyone before.

Lucy merely held up the book and responded "it's all here in black and white''

Duke Everlue on the other hand didn't believe her but as she explained how there was a spell cast on the book that told them of everything he had done while the Duke was furious at what he had done as if he was the victim here, WHICH IS OBVIOUSLY NOT TRUE.

"Oh get over yourself, it's true that he wrote about all the pain and torture that you put him through, but the chapters that focus on what you did are only a small part of the book, in fact it's secret has nothing to do with you'' she declared while Duke Everlue was left in shock as he asked what she meant by that, though she wasn't going to tell him what it was.

"I'm not going to give this book back to you Duke Everlue, cause it was never really yours to begin with'' as she finished she held out a key before doing her usual thing.

" **Open, Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer** '' she says as she swiped down the key and the Gate opened up.

Out if it came a man who looked like a professional hairdresser with black hair braided in red cornrows that resembled crab pincers. He also has huge lips like Warren while wearing a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. He also had a bag on his belt and two crab themed scissors in each of his hand along with six crab legs coming out of his back.

Cancer

The Best Stylist of Both Worlds and A Man of Passion for Perfection

"A giant crab, oh yeah, nothing says like I'm gonna kick your butt like a crab man with razor claws and tough guy sunglasses'' as Happy was ecstatic about Cancer showing up that he started dancing.

"Shut up and let me concentrate or I'll have him pinch your little lips off'' says Lucy annoyed at Happy's rantings despite being in the middle of battle.

"Hey Lucy, how would you like your hair done today, baby'' asks Cancer despite the situation

"WHAT!'' was all Happy could say as he was shocked to hear that.

Lucy was not amused in the least and spoke up "I don't need styling I need help, it's that guy, take care of baldy over there'' as she pointed towards Duke Everlue.

"Whatever you say baby''

"Oh he just makes the bad guys look cooler before they kill us, that useful, yeah, you should send him back Lucy'' Happy says looking at it from his perspective, it's understandable.

"I should send you back'' Lucy growled as she wanted to teach Happy a lesson in manners

As she looked at Everlue shaking and lost in thought " _maybe I don't need the guy's help after all''_ as she looked at him holding something familiar, it was a golden key.

" **Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo** '' he chants before swinging it down as the gate opens.

"What the?'' Lucy said in shock

"He's using your trick Lucy'' followed up Happy as suddenly Virgo appears from underground

"Did I hear my Master summon me'' she yells loudly as she looked at them down from on high given her size.

Duke Everlue then points to them and says to her "Virgo, fetch me that book'' giving her an order.

"Hold up, she's a Celestial Spirit?'' she asks in shock not knowing what was going on.

Though that is quickly irrelevant as they see what's above her.

* * *

 _Third Person POV_

"Shawn, Natsu!'' both Happy and Lucy yelled at the same time as they didn't expect for them to appear out of thin air.

"Yeah'' he asked confused

"What's up'' Shawn didn't even seem bothered by it

"What is the meaning of this?'' questioned Everlue

"What are you two doing up there?'' she yelled as she demanded for an answer

"I'll explain, we were getting ready to look for you two when she suddenly sprang back to life and Natsu jumped on her while I climbed up her shoulder to knock her down, next thing you know were here. Also I could have sworn I saw Aquarius for a second there'' as Shawn finished Lucy looked at them like they were total monsters.

"So you both were grabbing on to her, inside the house?'' as she slowly connected the pieces together.

"But that means, you two must have passed through the Spirit Gate with her'' as she finally solved the mystery.

"That's impossible!'' as she was freaking out and had even turned a little more paler in the process.

"Lucy, Shawn, what the heck do we do now?'' he asked as both Shawn and him tried to stay on top of her.

"I think that's obvious Natsu, we finish what we started, worry about the details later, Lucy I'm leaving Everlue to you... but first'' as Shawn did he used **Burst** to quickly arrive in front of Everlue.

"What the?'' as he tried to finish Shawn punched him in the face but held back a bit so as to not knock him out just yet, it sent him reeling back a few meters and fell down on his back.

"That one's for Lucy you narcissistic asshole'' as he made sure not to forget his promise with Lucy, who seemed to be smiling for him keeping his promise.

"How dare you! Virgo, clean up this rubbish'' as he slowly got up though his nose was bleeding, possibly a broken nose. As he ordered Virgo as he probably views them as nothing more than trash while Natsu jumped down from her back.

"As you wish Master'' she responded immediately before aiming her fist at Natsu and Shawn.

"Now I'm fired up, **Fire Dragon Roar** '' as Natsu breathed fire.

Shawn once again drew Aine from his sheath "Let's wrap this up, **Burst Wave Ignition** '' as he sent out his slashes of fire alongside Natsu both collided against Virgo.

 **BOOOM!**

 **BOOOM!**

A deafening explosion occurred sending Virgo flying through the air while Lucy tied up Duke Everlue and calling him 'A Dirty Little Mole man' before sending him flying through the air.

Cancer soon came in and cut off all of his hair and his mustache too as he plummeted to the ground while Lucy landed safely on her feet.

"You're just another greedy villain'' she declared like he was nothing.

"Okay I'm done, is this look fabulous or what baby?'' sounding obviously proud of what he had done.

Shawn came over to look at him and said "he looks more like a goblin than a mole now don't you think?'' while giving Cancer a thumbs up for his handiwork.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE!'' of course Lucy screamed at him for not taking things seriously again.

Natsu on the other hand put one foot over the defeated Virgo "oh yeah, way to go Crabman uh baby?'' as he tried to copy him.

 **RUMBLE!**

 **RUMBLE!**

 **RUMBLE!**

Though soon the entire place started to shake like crazy.

"What's happening?'' screamed Lucy as she tried to stabilize herself.

"That idiot, he must have dug so many holes through his place that the foundation was weakened, if we don't get out of here soon this place will collapse on top of us'' yelled Shawn.

""Collapse?'''' all of them were scared out of their minds.

As they all quickly escaped through an exit near them they popped up in front of the Everlue Mansion just at it was collapsing. Cancer passed on his key to Shawn just like with Aquarius and Taurus before heading back and telling him he wanted to style his hair sometime.

"I like your style, out with a bang, you both are definitely gonna fit in at Fairy Tail'' says Natsu grinning at their results

"But aren't we not supposed to destroy stuff'' follows up Happy

"I hope I don't get blamed for this'' was all she said

"Don't worry Lucy, this was entirely the result of the Everlue's Diver Magic, we won't get blamed for this at all'' as he patted her shoulder to comfort her.

In the collapse though they couldn't see Virgo was holding Duke Everlue before the rest of the house was completely destroyed leaving a giant pile of smoke which the entire town could be seen.

* * *

 _Sunset_

 _Kaby's Mansion_

After leaving the site they headed back towards his place to report the results of their job.

"When I read Daybreak, I couldn't believe it was written by Kemu Zaleon, there's no way he would have done something that bad'' says Lucy

"So?'' Natsu asked not getting the point here.

"She means that's how she knew there must have been a spell placed on it'' says Shawn as he was filled in on the way back.

"Exactly'' she says confirming his answer as she hands the book over to Kabe as he receives it with a shocked look on his face at seeing the book in person.

"But I requested that this book be destroyed, why on Earth are you handing back to me completely unscathed?'' he asks confused about the situation.

"If you really want to burn it then I rather you do it yourself'' as she puts her hands together in front.

"I most certainly will burn this trash, I never wanted to see it again'' he says as his hands shake in anger as he holds Daybreak.

"I completely understand why you feel the way you do about this book Kabe, you want to protect your father's legacy, because your actually Zaleon's son aren't you?'' she says revealing the truth surprising Natsu and Happy, Shawn simply laughed as he already knew about this from the beginning.

"Yes, that's true'' he says admitting that he's Kabe Zaleon, son of Kemu Zaleon.

"Have you read it yourself?''

"No,I… I could never bring myself to do it, my father told me it was garbage''

"So you were just going to burn it?'' as Natsu steps forward and speaks up

"I was'' he answered without a second thought and sets Natsu off "without even bothering to see what's inside?! It's the last book that your dad wrote right? Some of us would kill for that kind of memory'' as he grabbed him and pulled him by the suit's neck

"That's enough Natsu, led Kabe explain himself'' as Lucy separated them.

"My apologies for my friend's outburst, please continue'' says Shawn and gestures for him to continue.

"Please, that book caused my family great heartache and shame'' as he closed his eyes for a moment before continuing "It was over 30 years ago'' as Kabe begins to tell the tale of is father's return after his disappearance and the events that led to his death, including cutting off his own hand and freaked out everyone while Lucy hid behind Shawn again " _is she really gonna do this everytime?''_ he thought annoyingly but the smile on his face said otherwise.

He also talked about the years following his death and how his hatred for what he did soon turned into regret, which is why he wanted to destroy that book to make amends once and for all.

"This is the only way, the only way I can preserve his legacy, I'm sure this is what he wanted'' as he said somberly he lit a match.

"No, you're wrong'' she said making everyone's eyes focus on her.

"Kaby,look'' she says seriously

Suddenly Daybreak began glowing in a bright flash of light and a magic circle appeared on it while Kabe shielded his eyes and asked what was happening.

The next thing that happened was that the characters Daybreak were lifting off the cover of the book.

"A spell has been cast on this book, it's the work of the wizard Kemu Zaleon or should I say Zekua Melon'' says Lucy as she put her arms behind her back as she and the rest watched the show.

Suddenly the characters on the title switched to form a new title.

"Dear Kaby'' says Kaby as he looks on in shock.

"That's right, this book is his letter to you, disguised behind a spell that rearranged all of the words, so no one else could read them'' as she finished the book suddenly flipped open and streams of letters began pouring out of it in a spectacular light show.

"This is impressive'' said Shawn as he continued to look at it in admiration.

"Wow'' says Natsu as he smiled.

"Pretty'' followed up Happy as he held his arms up.

"He didn't stop writing because he was ashamed, he stopped because he had finished his masterpiece, a novel containing everything he ever wanted to say to his beloved son, and when you read it the way he intended it's easily his best work ever'' as she said Shawn looked at Kaby as he had tears in his eyes and lost in thought, most likely about what his father said to him all those years ago.

Soon it stopped and the book closed itself as it revealed that not only the title but the author's name changed as well.

"And now that the spell's been broken you can read it for yourself'' Lucy says as he looks at him in awe.

Then it fell down into Kaby's arms as he hugged dearly with his wife looked over him in worry but also in joy and relief.

"Thank you father, I swear that I will not let any harm come to this book'' said Kabe as he vowed to make that happen.

Natsu scratched the back of his head and says "well, I guess we won't be collecting that reward'' why Lucy and the others except for Shawn looked at him stupefied.

"We were supposed to destroy it, we didn't finish the job''

"Even so, let me do something'' says Kaby as he seemed guilty for not providing something for all the work they had done.

Lucy seemed worried "yeah, it's not our fault he decided not to burn the book after we got it back for him'' as worry and panic took control.

Shawn seemed happy as well with Natsu's decision as he stepped forward and said "Then how about a compromise, as we discussed earlier I want you to do two things for us. First, take good care of your father's legacy. Second, is that when your done reading it send me and Lucy a copy? As its first readers, were both huge fans, if it's not too much trouble of course'' as he smiled at him.

Kaby seemed to realize what he meant and smiled in joy "yes, it's no trouble at all, once again thank you for all that you've done for us'' as he got up and bowed in gratitude

"Lucy, don't be so greedy, you're totally ruining what was a touching moment'' says Happy

"I NEED THE CASH!'' she yells at him while Shawn patted her on the shoulder "don't waste your energy Lucy, besides we got something good out of this as well, the first edition of the book are going to us, I'd say that was a pretty good reward too''

It seemed to have at least calmed her down a bit but she was still upset about it.

As Natsu walked away "thanks for offering, but we don't want it'' as he waved back at them.

Lucy seemed to regain some of her anger as she left Shawn's side and followed Natsu saying "um, yes we do I need to pay rent'' before Natsu stopped at the door.

"I think it's time we all go home, that means you too Mr. Melon, go back home'' leaving them with a look if shock on their face.

* * *

 _Night Time_

 _Road to Magnolia_

All of them were walking on one of the roads leading to Magnolia, Natsu, Shawn, and Happy seemed alright with it but Lucy was complaining about the reward, finding out Kaby and his wife weren't even rich, and about walking all the way home.

"It's not like it matters, we would've taken the job either way'' she says as she lets her arms dangle in exhaustion and disappointment.

"I don't know about you'' questions Happy

"Of course I would have'' Lucy defends herself

"Sure greedy'' counters Happy

Soon they started a fire thanks to Natsu's magic and roasted a few fishes and lizards Shawn and Natsu caught from a nearby river.

As they ate Lucy sat opposite to Natsu and Happy while Shawn sat down next to Lucy.

"By the way'' asked Lucy towards Natsu as she wanted to get to know "the house, how'd you know that it wasn't really there's?'' as that had been one of the two major questions on her mind.

Natsu paused his eating for a moment before continuing while talking "oh that was easy, because they smelled like some other house, seemed pretty obvious''

"Aye'' followed Happy munching on a fish.

"Sure, to you two animals maybe, not me, I was still lost in the clouds from reading that book'' as she smiled in joy.

"Just don't spoil it for me until my copy arrives Lucy, otherwise I won't ever forgive you'' he said as Shawn went back to eating his fish.

Natsu had a smug look on his face "I've got you figured out, all those papers I found on the desk at your place, you're writing a novel aren't you?''

"Oh so that's why she's such a bookworm'' followed up Happy.

" _I should probably play ignorant this time''_ thought Shawn as he put on a look of surprise "oh really? Lucy you're writing a novel?''

Lucy on the other hand blushed in embarrassment "promise me you three won't tell anybody about it okay?'' said meekly.

"Why not?'' pops in Happy as if he's on screen before going back down.

"Cause I'm a horrible writer, if anybody read my stuff I'd die of embarrassment'' as she covered her face and looked like she wanted to bury her head in a hole.

"Don't worry, nobody's gonna read it'' as Natsu tries to appease her worries.

"Yeah, that doesn't really make me feel any better'' and was ineffective

"Well then you take my word for it Lucy, I promise I won't look at it… without permission of course'' as he smiled at the thought.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!'' screamed Lucy as usual but it did seem to put her more at ease.

"For those two and any others however… I may think you wanna buy a safe just to be sure'' as he took another bite he saw Lucy turn pale in worry.

She ended up thinking for the next few minutes while mumbling to herself, by then Shawn, Natsu, and Happy had already finished their fish.

Lucy seemed to have returned to Earth and turned towards Shawn "There's one more thing you didn't tell us though Shawn, what was that about a deal you made with Kaby earlier?'' as she remembered what he said back then.

Shawn wasn't surprised in the least and took a moment to think "you know how he said the price was raised from two hundred to two million all of a sudden?'' as he answered with another question instead.

"Yeah, it really took me by surprise there'' says Natsu as he smiled remembering it.

"Aye'' simply said Happy.

Shawn took a serious face "that set off a huge red flag for me, who would honestly pay so much just to destroy a book? That's what made me think there was more going on behind the scenes than what it appeared to be'' as he looked he saw everyone was listening to him.

"So that's why I decided to stay behind and ask Kaby for a few more details, of course he was mad and threaten to cut off the reward for being suspicious about him'' as he flashbacked to them arguing and Kaby with a look of anger on his face "but I wouldn't be intimidated so easily so I said something that made him realize something about himself''

"What was that?'' asked Lucy as she and Natsu gulped in nervousness.

* * *

 _Flashback_

As Shawn stared at Kaby and he in turned stared back at him he closed his eyes, before opening them again with a determined look in his eyes "nothing is more precious in this world than friends and family, once they're gone what's the point then?''

* * *

.

...

…

…

…

As the wind blew through the cold night all three of them saw Shawn had a look of sadness in his eyes, though for what reason they couldn't tell.

"Shawn'' Lucy had a complicated look on her face and could tell that Shawn was in pain… and it hurt her to see him like that.

Natsu seemed to be lost in thought too as he heard Shawn's words as he thought about Igneel before looking at Happy who looked at him as well.

No one spoke for a minute or two before Shawn broke the ice "in any case, he told me about his situation with Duke Everlue and we made a deal. If it turns out that nothing unexpected happens then we'll burn the book as per requested… however, if something unexpected does occur and the book isn't burned then we can ask for something else in return, as long as it results in the client's satisfaction. If we failed the job then we don't get paid, simple as that'' as he finished he laid back on the ground.

"I'm tired now, I'll see you all in the morning'' before turning his back to them.

" _Damn, shouldn't have looked so depressed in front of them, they don't need to know. It's best I don't let my emotions from the past get to me again''_ before quickly falling asleep a few moments later.

* * *

 _Next Day_

 _Unknown Swamp_

Shawn and the others were treading through a nearby swamp though Shawn surrounded himself in his Body Reinforcement Magic to keep the mud off his body.

After last night it was kind of awkward the next morning, Shawn of course apologized for it and told them that it was nothing to worry about. Though he could tell Lucy still had a concerned look on her face he teased her a bit making her blush while Natsu and Happy went along with it, before long the mood was better and they headed out towards Magnolia, which lead them here.

" 'I don't know about this guys, are you sure were going the right way?' she asks'' says Horologium/Lucy. She summoned him earlier as she didn't want to trek through the mud.

"Happy says this is the way home so this is the way we're going is what I answer'' he says mocking him/her.

"Have some faith, I'm a cat, I have a great sense of smell, my nose will lead us home'' Happy boldly declares.

" 'It's dogs that have great noses, and what does smell have to do with direction?' she asks quiet hardly'' follows up Horologium/Lucy

"It doesn't, it's as simple as that'' Shawn comments before seeing the exit to the swamp.

They continue walking on ahead for a bit before Natsu asks "why don't you do your own walking for a while?'' as he views Lucy still inside when they're already out of the swamp.

" 'Because I'm tired' she groans exhaustedly'' they respond.

Natsu complains as usual while Shawn thinks " _Things should get interesting any second now…''_

 **Rustle!**

 **Rustle!**

Suddenly they all hear something moving in the forest and everyone suddenly turns serious.

They all lock eyes at the bushes in front of them "Who's there?'' as Natsu goes one step further and suddenly pounces on whatever is on the bushes.

Some dust kicks up and sounds of fighting pass through the area.

"Why doesn't he think first?'' says Shawn sounding exhausted by Natsu's hotheadedness.

" 'Do you always have to fight' she inquiries worryingly'' says Horologium/Lucy as he carries Natsu's bag in one hand and Happy on the other.

"You can take him Natsu'' Happy cheers him on instead though.

Quickly the figure in the bushes was revealed to be Gray fighting against Natsu.

"It's Gray'' says Happy

" 'What is he doing in his underwear?' the lady questions'' Horologium/Lucy said.

"Trying to find a bathroom'' he answers as he assumed a fighting stance.

"Why would strip down before you found one, and whoever heard of a bathroom in the middle of a forest?'' asks Natsu as he gives Gray a glare

"I wanted some privacy, didn't expect an idiot to barge in'' Gray answers back

Soon they butted heads and threw insults at each other.

"Both of them are complete idiots'' Shawn says though there was a smile in his face.

"They're so childish'' says Lucy as she came out of Horologium and watched them in disbelief.

"She says to the cat'' follows up Happy, though Shawn didn't mind their squabbling.

"Remember Lucy, Happy, don't grow up to be like them'' says Shawn seriously but strangely neither of them could argue with what he said and nodded in response.

Soon their arguing ended and Gray took them to a cliff nearby where Happy pulled out a giant fishing rod from somewhere.

" _I still haven't figured out how they do that?''_ as Shawn took his eyes off Happy for a moment and the next thing he's fishing without a care in the world.

"So your on your way back from a job?'' questioned Lucy as Shawn decided to listen in.

"Yeah, there's a shortcut through these woods that will get you back to town in no time'' says Gray.

"See, I told you so'' Happy brags about being right.

"Yeah, well if your nose is so great then how come you didn't know Gray was right in front of us, smart guy?'' as Lucy glares at Happy from behind.

"There are some things you don't want to smell''

Which ticked Gray off as he turns to Happy "What'd you say?''

Shawn had his eyes close but decided to add his two cents "Don't get too cocky Happy, that could lead to trouble for you later on, like a certain someone not getting any fish tonight... if you know what I mean'' says Shawn as an evil smirk appears on his face, sending chills down Happy's spine.

Natsu put his hands behind his back "I agree, so go on home and we'll smell you later'' without care.

"Fine I will'' says Gray as he gets up "And unless you want trouble you should too''

"Why do you say that?'' asks Lucy out of curiosity.

As Shawn looks at Gray he could see him with a nervous look on his face.

"Cause Erza's due back any time now''

Natsu's face turns into panic, Shawn on the other hand isn't surprised as he instead thought " _about time, can't wait to see her in person''_ as he looked forward to finally meeting her in real life.

"The Erza? Whoa'' as Lucy is amazed.

"Yup, she's the most powerful woman in all of Fairy Tail'' says Happy as he chewed on a fish he caught just a few seconds ago.

Lucy on the other hand compared to Natsu and Gray depressed faces was ecstatic "I can't wait to meet her'' as she grabbed her cheeks in a fluster before her pretty little head thought of something "but you know I've never even seen a picture of her in Sorcerer Weekly or anything, what's she like?''

All three of them except Shawn come up with the same answer.

""Scary'''' they all replied at once.

Leaving Lucy with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"Wild animal'' said Gray

"A vile beast'' says Natsu

"More like a full on monster'' as Lucy pictured her as a monster destroying the town and terrorizing the citizens.

"She's not that big you guys'' mumbles Happy still eating.

"Well, she's big enough for me''

"One thing we can all agree on is that she's definitely that scary... well… maybe a little scarier''

" _The reason for that is because you guys are a bunch of idiots always pissing her off, though, growing up with her probably caused you guys to view her like that''_ as Shawn thought about how her past shaped her into who she is today.

 _"In the end… I'm just an outsider''_

While Shawn was thinking the Three Idiots (Natsu,Gray, and Happy) were arguing about how strong Erza while Lucy was exhausted just hearing their rambling.

Lucy turned her head around "Shawn, what do you think about Erza?'' she asked.

"Huh?... oh right, to be honest it makes me more curious to know what kind of person she really is'' as Shawn pointed his thumb towards the Three Idiots "I'd rather see for myself than trust these guys''

""Hey!'''' yelled all three of them with a ticked off look.

"So don't worry, remember Lucy, you can't believe everything you hear until you see things for yourself'' as Shawn patted her on the shoulder in assurance.

"Shawn'' as she blushed in embarrassment from their close contact before thinking about what he said before saying 'right' while giving him a determined nod.

As he smiled in satisfaction his face quickly turned serious "GUYS, WE'VE GOT COMPANY!''

 **BOOM!**

""Ahhhhh'''' as everyone screamed at once.

No sooner after Shawn finished a huge explosion occurred with dust and rocks flying out and obstructing their view.

As the dust cleared showing the area around them turned to sand, Gray was buried up to his shoulders, Natsu entire upper body was buried in it, as for Shawn and Lucy.

"God dammit, I'm gonna make that guy pay… oh no!'' he said before he realized something.

"*cough cough*, what was... that?'' she asked before she looked down and froze in place.

The explosion pushed Lucy on top of Shawn without realizing, neither of them said anything and just stared at each other.

"Um, Lucy… are you okay?'' said Shawn as he tried to stay calm.

"S-S-S-Sorry'' as she quickly jumped off and skidded back as she felt her heart pounding like crazy.

" _What is going on with me, ever since last night…''_ as she realized that she became more aware or easily flustered when Shawn did something nice for her... or when he's feeling sad she can feel as if a dagger is piercing her heart.

" _Nononono, get yourself together Lucy, now isn't the time for that''_ though as she looked at Shawn she would just turn her head away on instinct.

Shawn fared better compared to Lucy as his mind was a little more preoccupied at the moment, as he dug himself out of the sand and began walking towards Gray and Natsu.

He grabbed Gray by the collar of his shirt and Natsu by his leg.

"What now?'' he asked and thanked Shawn with a simple nod.

"Hrrapppy!'' mumbled Natsu as he still had sand in his mouth.

"Natsu, sniff Happy and those bastards out, Gray,Lucy, let's go'' declared Shawn before running off to chase them.

"You got it'' responded Gray

"Oh um, right'' roughly responded Lucy and soon ran off into the forest.

* * *

 _A Few Minutes Later_

"Help. Me'' said Happy as he was hanging out (literally) with the guys who kidnapped him earlier over what looked a fireplace to roast him alive. There were several people surrounding Happy, one of them was a tall and slim man with black eyes and hair. Having bangs on both sides of his face, wearing a white shirt under a purple collar jumpsuit with metal shoulder plate and a pair of black boots. Lastly, he had a crystal ball in his hand and would know right away he was a fortune teller.

There were a pair of identical twins having orange hair and black eyes. Both were wearing a dark red and white collared coats and black V-neck shirts. They also had a pair of dark blue trousers and brown shoes.

Another was basically a humanoid chicken and had beady eyes, yellow skin, red hair and beard. Also having a triangle like mouth for some reason and blue overalls along with a pair of red shoes.

The last guy looked more sinister compared to the rest of them though he looked more inhuman than human. He was small but had dark gray skin and no hair. He has what appears to be a guild mark on the left side of his head and pointy ears with two slits for a nose, he was also wearing a green shirt with a hood and red gloves. For pants he wears trousers and black shoes along with a dark white quilt.

"We're finally gonna get some real protein'' said one of a pair of twins

"No berries for us tonight'' said the other twin tough both of them were drooling in anticipation.

"MEAT!'' yelled the giant chicken man.

"Our future holds a feast'' says the fortune teller

Happy in the meantime was shaking in fear "wow'' "look at him shaking,geez'' says the twins

"Relax, you're gonna be in our bellies soon enough so there's no need to be scared'' assures the green clothed man.

"Actually, I'm not shaking like this because I'm scared, I gotta use the bathroom really bad'' says Happy surprising the little goblin.

"I can't hold it in much longer and it will probably make me taste weird'' warns Happy though it has no effect on them and they soon start to cook him.

"I'll take mine medium please''

"Hey, I'm serious, it's gonna make me taste funny, I just known it will'' as Happy hoped for a miracle.

And one shall appear.

"Hold it right there'' yelled and startled the chicken man as they turn around to see a few people hanging on the ridges up top.

"Trust me you guys, it ain't worth it, especially if you don't want to piss these guys off anymore''

Revealing Shawn and the others looking down at them from up top.

"Happy!'' yelled Lucy showing her concern while Natsu and Grey looked pissed off from earlier. Shawn on the other hand looked calm but on the inside he really wanted payback on shortie for earlier… with his fist.

Seeing his friends coming to the rescue Happy said in relief "Thank goodness, now I'm not gonna taste weird''

" _Happy, that should be the least of your concerns right now''_ commented Shawn while amazed at Happy's abilities to overlook the real danger.

"That's our friend you're trying to roast buddy, sorry but you guys will have to make other plans for dinner'' said Natsu as he cracked his knuckles warming up for the fight.

"You're all wizards aren't you, what guild are you with?'' questioned Gray

"I'm not telling, GET EM'' yelled the gray skinned man as they all leaped towards them.

"Great, let's do it'' says Natsu, fight first and ask questions later, definitely his style.

"Alright, but don't go telling me what to do'' Gray answers before both begin dodging the group's attacks easily.

"Lucy, go and get Happy loose'' ordered Shawn as he leaped towards the grey goblin.

"Right'' she says before running towards Happy.

The grey skinned person in question didn't seemed worried as he smashed his fist against the ground before a magic circle appeared.

" **Sand Bomb** , **go** '' he yells before a huge sphere of sand appears catching Shawn and Natsu in it.

"Shawn, Natsu'' yelled Lucy

"They're fine, go do what Shawn said and go help Happy'' ordered Gray

"Right'' before continuing towards Happy.

Both twins tried to attack Gray but he was able to deal with both of them with ease.

"Help, Lucy's gonna eat me'' cries Happy in horror.

Lucy on the other hand was fed up with Happy's idiocy "Shut up cat'' she said in anger before looking to her left and noticed the giant chicken man with a blazing pitchfork about to attack her.

She panicked and threw her arms out "please don't kill me Mr. Chicken''

 **BAM!  
BAM!**

As she saw not only Gray kick him but Shawn's blade Aine's sheath hitting him straight on the forehead knocking him down while Happy and Lucy ran away.

"Next'' says Gray as he looked at the fortune teller's ball glow before saying "You and that young man over there will see and meet people special to you both, but the stars point to great trouble with water for you my topless friend and women for you both''

"You're telling our fortune?'' he says both ticked off and wondering what this guy's deal is before knocking him out with an elbow thrust.

"He's not using magic, wow'' Lucy looks on in awe for a moment till she realizes he's in his underwear.

"Put some clothes on'' she reminds him.

"Crap'' yells Gray as he did it again

"Where these brats come from anyway?'' says the gray goblin.

 **SHING!**

 **BOOM!**

As a huge explosion occurs before revealing Shawn holding Aine in a red aura and Natsu completely unharmed from his last attack.

"Natsu, it's about time we settled this'' said Shawn as he stuck Aine in the ground, not even bothering to use it to finish up. He activated **Burst** and quickly arrived in front of him

"Right'' agreed Natsu as he spat some of the sand that got in his mouth before smashing his fists together and leaped towards him.

" **Aura Impact!** ''

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** ''

As both of their attacks landed on the gray goblin's chest and face creating a huge explosion of dust, by the time it cleared all of them were tied up to a tree with several thick ropes and several of them unconscious.

"Well, I feel better'' as Shawn smiled in satisfaction for a successful reven… I mean payback for earlier.

"Don't you think you might have gone a little overboard Natsu?'' says Gray mocking Natsu of course.

"So what if I did? I got the job done…'' says Natsu

"Grow up already, you're an embarrassment to the guild'' though before he could finish Gray interrupted him and soon sparked another argument between the two.

As Shawn walked over to the bunch tied up while looking at those two quarrel "geez, don't those two ever stop arguing?'' he said in a irritation though a smile could be seen on his face clearly displaying the opposite of what he really means.

"I don't think they ever will'' says Lucy as she kneels down next to him to look at group they just caught.

"Lulla..'' said the nearly unconscious goblin

Lucy being the closest asks again "huh, what's.. Lulla?''

"Lulla..by, this...'' he finally says and catches the attention of Natsu and Gray, stopping their fighting.

"Lullaby?'' said Gray confused, Shawn on the other hand could see a shadow fast approaching them, before he could react it send them all flying though they were basically unharmed.

Quickly it wrapped around the tied up crooks before pulling the entire tree down to half its original size taking them as well before quickly vanishing.

"What was that?'' questioned Lucy before Shawn lifted her off the floor.

"Who was that?'' asked Natsu

"Best guess, one of their guildmates coming to save them'' said Shawn as he dusted off his pants.

"Well whoever it was there fast, I can't even sense their presence anymore'' as Gray nursed his head from earlier.

"Yeah me neither, even with my heightened senses'' said Shawn as he used his Body Reinforcement Magic to increase his sensory capabilities, though he only barely realized until it was too late.

" _I should focus on training my sensory abilities from now on, no more surprises''_ said Shawn as he let himself be careless, he knew who that was and could have prevented it if he had just acted sooner as he knew what was coming next.

"Lullaby'' mentioned Lucy as Shawn would be ready for it, they all quickly headed back to Magnolia after that while thinking about who that person could be.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's the end of the Daybreak Arc folks, hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **I'll try and get the Lullaby Arc done as soon as possible because people are looking forward to seeing what Shawn and Erza's first meeting will be like.**

 **Also some people were asking if Aquarius will be in Shawn's harem and to that... sorry but no, she just acknowledges him as her Master or someone worthy of her respect, besides she already has Scorpio, do you really think she would cheat on him? I plan to keep it only to Lucy and Erza... though I do have a candidate for a possible third but I'm still not sure about it.**

 **Even if I do add one more girl I think that would be it for Shawn as I don't want him to have a huge harem with four or five women like in my other stories. Besides like I said before if I put too many it becomes more difficult to make each girl's moments special and make it a great impact on the story, I've seen other fanfics that try to accomplish that though in the end it feels bland... I think I'm using that word correctly and if not feel free to correct me.**

 **I'll try to do my best for you guys so let me know what you think.**

 **Now then, on to the next topic:**

 **What do you guys think she meant by Savior of the Stars a few chapters ago?**

 **Well sorry can't tell you anything because that's actually planned for way down the line and to give the story more depth and originality. Leave your guesses in the comments.**

 **Finally: In the next chapter I'll answer some more of your guys questions so feel free to write whatever questions you have of me (except personal information) stuff like I did in Sekirei previously, which I plan to do another one in the future. Leave your questions and I'll try to answer them the best I can for you guys.**

 **Hope you guys stick around for more of Fairy Tail: Guildmate from Another World, have a great day everybody.**

 **Next Time: Shawn and Erza finally meet, what sort of plan does fate have in store for these two? Tune in to find out.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and its respective companies, I do not own anything except my OCs**

 **Chapter 9**

 _Next Day_

 _Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

After returning to the Guild Hall everyone decided to relax a bit and would think about what happened later.

As the sound of laughter and cheers echoed across the hall Shawn decided to wait until Erza appeared and would deal with the problem as they go.

He was sitting next to Natsu while Lucy and Happy were a few feet away, Shawn turned his head and saw Macao asks for three more beers.

"So when are you and I gonna go on a date Mira?'' asked a man with a pipe in is mouth emitting pink smoke in the shape of hearts at Mira. He was average in height, ha brown hair kept into a pompadour- like hairstyle protruding forward. His eyes were either closed or semi closed most of the time, wearing a light green shirt with dark colored flowers on them. He also had a pair of pants cut down below his knees and sandals held by strapped bands.

Wakaba Mine

Smoke Magic User and Flirting/Cheating Husband

"Would you leave her alone'' said the girl across from him. She had pale lavender hair in a bowl cut-like style with two bans framing her face and forehead as well as simple oval lens glasses. Wearing a light-colored coat reaching to her waist with dark cuffs retaining the original color in the back edges. A dark cravat tie around the collar, tight fitting-pants inside light-colored boots with dark soles, and light colored gloves. There was also a small dark satchel adorned with a pair of small hearts hanging on her right hip, seemingly attached to her waist.

Laki Olietta

Wood Maker Mage and Sadistic Fanatic

Mirajane just kept on smiling before saying "Wakaba, there's one small problem'' as a magic circle appeared and her face transformed into a different woman.

"You already have a wife'' she answered though her face changed her voice stayed the same

"I hate it when you do that, it's so creepy'' complained Wakaba as he jumped right out of his seat.

Shawn on the other hand found it amusing to see that.

"I guess we should try to find another job'' says Natsu as he laid his head on the table.

"Aye, were running out of food money'' says Happy before eating his fish on top of the table.

"If we had taken that two million Jewel reward we'd be kicking it easy'' said Lucy before she reminded herself that rent is due next week.

"I guess I better find work too'' as she decided her next move.

" _Yeah, I wouldn't want my landlord breathing down my neck''_ though luckily for Shawn, compared to Lucy his landlord was a little more flexible, most likely because he paid up front first that he had a favourable impression of Shawn.

"I wouldn't worry, I get the feeling something interesting will happen soon'' mumbled Shawn before drinking some of the fruit drink he ordered from Mira earlier, they were surprisingly good, since he arrived he's been ordering at least once or twice a day, almost like he was getting his morning coffee.

"Come on Lucy, let's see what the request board has to offer'' as he got up he finished his drink before heading on over.

"Oh, sure'' she replied happily before walking behind him.

"Natsu, you're welcome to join us whenever you want'' as he turned his head to let Natsu know, getting a wave of his hand in response.

Soon they arrived at the request board, Shawn and Lucy both saw Nab in front as usual before he moved to the side for them in consideration.

Lucy stares at the request board "Hmm, finding a magic bracelet, breaking a spell on a cursed cane, reading someone's love horoscope, hunting a volcano demon''

"That last one sounds right up our alley'' says Shawn as he stretched out towards the poster.

 **Slap!**

Lucy had swatted his hand down "NO WAY, I DON'T WANNA DIE YET'' she yelled at him though Shawn covered his ears in time.

As she stared at him in anger for a moment before looking back and said "Geez, I had no idea wizarding jobs were so varied'' as she placed her hand on her hip and the other under her chin as she thought about the various jobs posted here.

Mirajane walked by and let them know if they find any jobs they want to come to her as Makarov is out for the Guild Master Conference, she then asks Reedus for a Light Pen as she draws and explains to Lucy and Shawn how Era is the most powerful organization in the magical world just below the Government. Composed of ten members known as the Ten Wizard Saints to uphold the rules and regulations, if a wizard breaks magical law then they would be tried and charged by the Council.

Then the Guild Master Leagues composed of the Guild Masters from the local Guilds, there job is to pass on the decrees from the Magic Council and communicate with other Guilds regularly.

Though Shawn wasn't paying much attention and just acted like he was with a glazed expression.

" _Jellal and Ultear should be at the Council and also preparing for The Tower of Heaven, when that happens I'll be ready for them''_ as he thought of ways to improve the situation, at least compared to if he didn't know or in the event **Distortions** appear, as they say 'better to be safe than sorry'.

"Wow, I never realized that all the magical guilds were interconnected like that'' says Lucy in amazement.

"It's important that we cooperate with one another, otherwise our system would fall apart'' as Mirajane finished explaining

" **AND THEN THE GUYS IN BLACK WOULD SHOW UP!** '' says Natsu as he lights a fire and made a scary face.

" **AHHHH!''** screamed Lucy as she hid again behind Shawn, at this point he had gotten use to being Lucy's shield, though it didn't come without benefits as she pressed her breasts behind his back.

 **BONK!**

"That's enough messing around Natsu, although you do have a point'' said Shawn as he landed his fist on Natsu's head with steam emitting from it and a huge bump inflating.

"Right… sorry'' as he realized he shouldn't scare Lucy right in front of him, having learned his lesson the hard way.

" _It's almost like he's a male version of Erza''_ thought Natsu, though he wasn't that much of an idiot to say it out loud.

"You trying to scare me to death?'' said Lucy as she came out and had a hand in front of her chest trying to calm down, though a small tinge of pink was on her cheeks too.

"But seriously Shawn and Natsu are right, the guys their talking about exist, they're the Dark Guilds, they've chosen not to join any of the Leagues, they're the bad apples and most are involved with magical crime'' as Mirajane was speaking Lucy sighed in amazement for their boldness.

Natsu had a smile plastered on his face and his arms behind his back and complained saying to pick a job already, as Lucy looked at him in anger.

"You've got to be kidding me, what makes you think I'd want to do that?'' she asks while glaring at him.

Natsu unaffected replies "Well we are a team you now aren't we?'' innocently.

"Yeah and we picked the job last time, it's your turn to pick, so get to it'' says Happy in a tone that implies it's only natural.

Of course this didn't work with Lucy as she reminded them of what happened on their last job when they needed her for being a blonde.

"Don't be ridiculous, that's not the only reason we chose you, we picked you because your so nice'' as he gave her his trademark smile.

"Then what does that make me?'' said Shawn casually.

""The Leader"" answered Natsu and Happy naturally, but there answer left Shawn completely shocked that he almost fell face first to the floor because of them.

"Why me?'' he said immediately wondering what was going through their heads right now.

"Well you handled that last job so easily'' explained Natsu as he thought back to how Shawn took control of the situation

"Plus it's like you're a few steps ahead of us'' as Happy thought back to how Shawn could tell when enemies were coming from both the mansion and the surprise attack from yesterday on Happy.

"They're right you know, despite everything that happened you were definitely the most level headed out of everyone else'' said Lucy agreeing with them, especially in regard to keeping her safe, other than his teasing he was pretty much the most normal person in the group besides her.

"I can vouch for that'' as they saw Gray across from them as he held his hand up showing his support "After what I saw I can tell you have what it takes to lead a group, even I didn't mind following your lead'' giving his approval of Shawn's leadership and character.

What about Shawn?

" _What the hell? I just knew what was gonna happen, yet they mistook it for that?''_ he screamed in his head.

It was true, because he knew what was gonna happen Shawn didn't need to worry or panic unlike most people would if they didn't. This was simply all a huge misunderstanding, and it's not unlike he can correct their views if he told them, would they even believe it?

Shawn didn't reply to them right away as he just realized something about this little arrangement.

" _Actually they might just... but I don't want to risk things getting too out of hand, so it's best if I just go along with this, at least this way they'll listen to me more and be able to avoid some trouble because of their unpredictability''_ as he finished thinking things through he looked at them.

"Fine, but you guys have to listen to me, understand Natsu?'' as he stared at him specifically.

"Alright, then count me in'' agreed Lucy without issue and relief as well " _as long as Shawn's here then I don't mind… wait, WHAT AM I THINKING''_ as a blush creeped up on her face before quickly turning around, not wanting anyone to see the look on her face.

"Why me?'' said Natsu with anger wondering why Shawn singled him out?

"Aye'' said Happy without a problem.

As it was decided Gray looked at Lucy "Hey Lucy, I wouldn't stay with those losers (Natsu & Happy) if I were you, you'll get plenty of offers from other teams''

Cana was next to him and reminded him that he didn't have any clothes on.

"Jerk'' said Natsu, provoking the anger of Gray

"Did you just call me a jerk Dragon Boy?'' as he butted heads with Natsu in an instant.

"And what if I did, what are you gonna do about it?'' as Natsu countered and a vein popping on his forehead before they started arguing again.

"Looks like they're at it again'' spoke Happy as usual without a care.

"Let them, if I stop them everytime then it'll just bottle up and become an even bigger pain later'' remarked Shawn as he was getting use to the sight.

"This is exactly what we're talking about'' said Lucy by how Shawn decided the best course of action.

" _I'm just digging the hole deeper aren't I?"_

"Why don't you join the Team of Love Lucy later tonight, just the two of us?'' as Loke appeared out of nowhere trying to seduce Lucy again.

Lucy on the other hand was uncomfortable by Loke's close contact but still replied politely…

"The what?''

More like confused.

"You're just so stunningly gorgeous, I have to keep my shades on when I look at you, or I'll be blinded by your dazzling beauty'' as he adjusted his glasses.

Lucy didn't seemed the least bit charmed by him and more towards disgusted "girls really fall for this?'' before her keys started moving on her belt.

Loke immediately freaked out and retreated several steps "you're not a Celestial Wizard are you?'' his voice filled with panic.

"Huh?'' was all she said as she put a hand on her hip.

Happy answered instead as he said she summoned cows, crabs, and fish.

Shawn walked next to her and showed him his keys as well "Do you have a problem with Celestial Wizards?'' he asked politely considering he knows Loke's past.

As Loke laid eyes on Shawn's keys shock appeared on his face and his whole body was shaking too, as he muttered something under his breath, it seemed like he wasn't feeling well...

" **AHHH, CURSE YOU FATE WHY MUST YOU TOY WITH ME SO?** ''

Or not

"I'm sorry but you and I can't be together my dear'' before running away with tears in his eyes.

"What got into him all of a sudden?'' asked Lucy casually while Shawn didn't seem bothered by it.

"Loke has a bad history with Celestial Wizards, rumor has it he dated one and it didn't end out very well'' said Mira with a smile on her face. she loved to gossip

" _You don't know the half of it Mira''_ as Shawn thought about Loke's past.

"Well I'm not surprised he…'' as Lucy spoke before something approached her.

"Woahh'' as Natsu came in he almost crashed into Lucy but was pulled aside by Shawn at the last moment while Natsu crashed onto the floor.

"Pay more attention next time okay'' said Shawn as he let go of Lucy's hand and looked at Natsu.

"Um... thanks, I will" said Lucy just a bit surprised but still gave her gratitude.

"That looked painful'' commented Mira

"Would the two of you just knock it off already?'' yelled Lucy as she was almost a casualty in their fight.

"Natsu started it, I'm just following it through'' defended Gray

"Where are your clothes?'' reminded Cana again before taking another sip of her drink as Gray panicked again in realization.

As they looked at Natsu he quickly picked himself up and said with anger "you're the one who was provoking me, you dirty slimeball''

"Oh yeah, and what exactly did I do to provoke you? You fire clown'' refuted Gray while Cana was downing an entire barrel of alcohol like it was water.

" _It still amazes me how she can drink that much and not pass out… or drop dead''_ as he looked at her more than the two morons right in front of him.

"Lame insults guys'' commented Lucy

"They start to run out'' said Happy as he's probably seen them fight more times than he can count while they were growing up.

Everyone else in the guild just laughed at their quarrel as it happened on an almost daily basis.

Even Shawn chuckled at how this will happen everyday from now on " _But I wouldn't have it any other way''_ as he looked on them with fondness.

Though that didn't last long…

 **BAAAMM!**

"We've got bad news''

As the door swung open revealing Loke who had just left the guild a moment ago.

Everyone stopped what they were doing while Shawn thought " _it's about time''_

Though what he said next shocked everyone except Shawn and Lucy

"It's Erza, she's on her way here''

Immediately the rest of the guild were in a panic and the looks of fear appeared on Natsu and Gray.

"Wow, just mention Erza and the whole place freaks out'' as Lucy spoke and looked at the guild's reaction.

Mira still kept her smile and didn't seem worried "well she is the strongest female wizard we got in Fairy Tail and more than a bit intimidating''

 **TAP! Clang!**

 **TAP! Clang!**

 **TAP! Clang!**

As everyone heard loud footsteps and something like metal clashing against one another outside the guild hall.

"That's got to be her''

"Those sound like her footsteps''

"Even the air's gone completely still''

As Laki, Wakaba, and Macao made their piece the footsteps grew louder.

"Geez, from these reactions you'd think she was some kind of demon or something'' as Lucy let her imagination run wild and stood next to Shawn as her curiosity overwhelmed her fear.

Shawn himself was wondering what it would be like to see her in person compared to in the show.

Immediately after a figure walked in holding something over three times the size of their bodies before settling it down on the floor causing a minor tremor.

Standing next to it was the person everyone waited to see.

She was a young woman with long, flowing scarlet hair and brown eyes. She also had a slender and voluptuous figure that was perfect in every aspect possible. She was wearing her custom-made Heart Kreuz armor, a blue skirt, black boots,diamond shaped silver earrings, and her Blue Fairy Tail guild mark on her left arm.

Shawn himself couldn't believe how beautiful she was in person compared to seeing in pictures or in the anime. Just like the first time he saw Lucy she made him speechless both in her beauty and her aura alike.

There wasn't a blemish or anything like that on her, her skin was absolutely perfect, just like Lucy's or the other girls of Fairy Tail.

If he had to put everything about her into one sentence, it would definitely be...

" _She's… stunning, both in looks and presence''_ was the best description Shawn could think of.

Erza Scarlet

S-Class Mage and Strongest Female Wizard in Fairy Tail History

"I have returned, where is Master Makarov?'' while Shawn and Lucy were sitting in the bar " _Even her voice sounds the same… wait, I shouldn't be surprised, everyone's voice sounded exactly the same in the anime''_ as he quickly shoved those useless thoughts out of his mind while shaking his head and regained some focus, if it wasn't for him being prepared beforehand he might not have recovered so quickly.

"Wow, she's pretty'' said Lucy as a tinge of pink appeared at seeing her beauty for the first time.

Luckily for Shawn, Lucy was also stunned by her and didn't see the stupid look on Shawn's face,otherwise... there would be hell to pay.

Mira was quite used to this scenario and she was the first to greet her "Welcome back Erza, the Master's at a conference right now''

"I see'' as she nodded in understanding.

"So what's that humongous thing you got their?'' asked one of the guild members.

"It's the horn of a monster that I defeated, the locals were so thankful they decorated and gave it to me as a souvenir, do you have a problem with it?'' she first spoke normally before a slightly threatening tone appeared at the end causing them to lift their hands in surrender saying they didn't have any issues.

"I bet she's heard about what happened at Mt. Hakobe'' Cana commented while drinking from her barrel.

"You think so? Oh man I'm a goner'' as worry appeared on Macao's face

"She's not anything like I imagined'' said Lucy and Shawn thought " _don't worry Lucy, you'll see soon enough''_

Soon her eyes toward the rest of the guild as she put her hands on her hips

" **Listen Up!** '' as she raised her voice while everyone else tensed up "While I was on the road I heard a few things, word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late''

"Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do'' as she turned her head towards Cana

"Cana, you need to start controlling your drinking'' causing Cana to stop drinking immediately.

"Vijeeter, please take the dancing outside. Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit. Nab, I suspected I would find you dawdling in front of the request board, just pick a job!'' before turning her head towards Macao.

"Macao!'' as she looked at him for a moment before simply sighing.

"Please just say something'' as Macao panicked a bit.

As she held her head like she was having a headache "I don't even know where to begin with you? You caused so much trouble I've almost given up''

"She's really tearing in to everyone, it's like she's taking over'' as Lucy whispered to Mira and Shawn.

"That's Erza for ya'' replied Happy as usual

"She's just more strict that's all, I don't think it's necessarily a bad thing, plus she's only concerned for their well being, at least that's what I think'' says Shawn.

"Even if she is kinda bossy, other than Shawn she's still saner than anyone else here, I don't understand why everyone so afraid of her?'' as Lucy questioned the things she heard.

Shawn wasn't convinced and said "Just keep watching Lucy, I think we'll see the reason soon enough''

"Are Natsu and Gray here'' said Erza after finishing her little lecture.

"Aye''

She saw Natsu and Grey actually shaking hands and acting like they are best friends but were covered in cold sweat in fear scaring Lucy when Natsu said `Aye' in place of Happy while Shawn smiled at their routine that looked like it was rehearsed minutes before the show starts.

"That's great, I'm quite pleased to see the two of you getting along so well, however, it's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and again'' as she looked at them with a smile, probably for the first time since she returned.

"I don't know if were the best of friends'' answered Gray more calmly.

"Aye'' was the only word coming out of Natsu right now.

"What's gotten into Natsu?'' asked Lucy in terror.

Mirajane answered "He's scared, a few years ago he challenged Erza to a fight and she beat him up pretty bad'' as she drew a picture of Erza kicking the living crap out of Natsu using the Light Pen.

"After that she found Gray walking around naked so she decided to beat him up too''

"And let's not forget she also beat up Loke for trying to hit on her, he totally deserved it though''

"Sounds about right'' as Shawn nodded in understanding from Macao and Cana's narration, though he knew that already.

"Yeah, can't say I blame her'' as Lucy agreed with them on everything, especially Loke.

After that Erza brought up something "Natsu, Gray, I need you to do me a favor'' which surprised the two.

"While travelling I overheard something that has me worried, normally I would consult with the Master before acting but he's not here and this is a matter of utmost importance. The two of you are the strongest wizards here, I could really use your help''

Everyone else was in shock because it's unusual for her to ask for help when she can usually take care of herself.

"We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning'' as she finished Gray and Natsu were wondering why should they team up with each other.

"Erza, Natsu, and Gray working together? I never saw that one coming, this could be the most powerful team Fairy Tail's ever seen'' said Mira as she looked at them with a serious face.

" _I know your just pulling our leg Mira, but I don't buy it''_ Shawn knew that there were still more powerful wizards who could form the strongest team.

* * *

 _The Following Morning_

 _Magnolia Station_

Shawn was sitting on the bench with a small shoulder bag like Gray's along with his twin swords on either side, with Happy next to him eating a fish and Lucy was holding Plue at the end of the bench. After Mira asked them both to tag along to keep Natsu and Gray from fighting, though right now…

"Ahhh, I hate this teaming up with you is the worst idea ever'' said Natsu with veins popping out on his forehead like the other day.

"Yeah tell me about it, Erza made a huge mistake asking a loser like you to come along'' said an infuriated Gray.

Both of them had already started butting heads by the time they arrived, so there was nothing they could do.

"Let's just sit here and pretend we don't know them'' said Lucy as she was afraid someone would associate them with those idiots.

"Though you aren't doing a very good job'' said Happy eating and talking.

"They're hopeless'' declared Lucy

"Happy, if you don't stop talking with your mouth full I'll take that fish away from you'' as Shawn stared at Happy before he was frightened and just munched on it quietly.

A few moments later "Sorry I'm late, have you been waiting long?'' causing them both to stop arguing and started shivering.

"No, not really'' Lucy spoke first as she smiled before it turned into one of shock.

Shawn looks to his right and saw Erza pulling a huge cart around what he assumed were at least fifteen huge suitcases piled on top of one another.

"All those belong to you?'' as Lucy's jaw dropped and her eyes popped out, the Idiot Duo (Natsu & Gray) on the other hand were acting like they were best friends again and Shawn simply looked at them with a poker face.

Lucy then told them that one Happy was more than enough.

"Good, I really love to see the two of you getting along'' before turning her attention to Shawn and Lucy "and what were your names? I believe I saw you two at the guild yesterday''

"My name's Lucy and I just joined Fairy Tail, Mira asked me to come along with you guys so I can learn a thing or two, I hope that's okay with you?''

"My name is Shawn Chambers, I joined at the same time as her. Just like Lucy, Mira asked as well but to help keep those two in check, at least the best I can, looking forward to working with you'' said Shawn as he smiled and greeted her politely.

"The more the merrier , I'm Erza... wait, your the pair I heard about.'' as she looked towards Shawn "I was told you defeated a mercenary gorilla using only your pinky finger, it'll be great to have a wizard like you onboard, thanks for your help '' as she turned to Lucy "And I heard you summon various monsters to do battle at your beck and call, it's nice to have you coming along as well''

"It was more like a fist than a finger, soooo try not to believe everything you hear, I'll let my magic to do the talking for me'' said Shawn surprising Erza but only for a second before nodding her head in satisfaction.

" _Great another_ _ **Distortion**_ _appeared, instead of it being said to Lucy the target changed to me''_ as Shawn remembered clearly how this was supposed to play out, though given it was a minor thing he quickly moved on and saw Lucy in fright from what people were saying about her.

"Oh no, it's my pleasure'' while Lucy didn't have the courage to tell her the truth like Shawn did, which is probably why she was surprised, after all it's not everyday she's been corrected for a mistake (mainly due to everyone being afraid of her).

Luckily someone threw her a life preserver.

"Hey Erza, I'll come with you but only on one condition''

"Shut up'' said another voice

That someone being both Natsu and Gray

"Oh? Then let's hear it''

As she turned her head towards them Natsu speaked up "I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail'' as he tightened his fist in anticipation while surprising Lucy, Happy, and Shawn merely went "ohh!'' but other than the smile on his face it seemed like he wasn't surprised.

"What's wrong with you? You got some kind of death wish?'' even Gray was startled when he found a little earlier and still hasn't calmed down from it.

Natsu declared that he was stronger since last they fought and declared she was gonna beat him this time around. Erza could tell he had improved and decided to accept his challenge making Natsu all fired up (literally in this case) before they headed out.

* * *

 _A Few Minutes Later_

 _Inside the Train_

Natsu was struggling to deal with motion sickness while everyone watched him

"I swear you're totally pathetic Natsu, one minute you're picking a fight then the next your like this'' said Gray as he looked out the window with Happy sitting next to him halfway through his fish.

"I can't blame him though, all Dragon Slayers go through this, no exception so far'' said Shawn as he was sitting in the chairs next to them.

"What do you mean?'' asked Lucy curiously as everyone else turned to look at him.

"I researched quite a bit about Dragon Slayer Magic a couple years back since it was interesting. Apparently their dragon like senses overload their semicircular canals which by the way are the bones in the inner ear. They're responsible for providing information about orientation (relative position of oneself) to the brain in order to help maintain balance. As a result it creates something similar to vertigo, hence the motion sickness'' as he finished they started clapping except for Natsu while Happy still ate his fish.

"I'm impressed you know so much Shawn'' praised Erza.

"After seeing Natsu's condition at Mt. Hakobe I remembered when I saw it while reading'' as he stared at Natsu.

"It's gotta be tough on him getting from place to place'' as Lucy looked at him in pity.

"Don't worry he'll be fine, come here and sit with me'' said Erza while smiling though Natsu could only reply with a weak `Aye'

As Lucy moved over to Gray's side Happy sat on the window leaving Lucy and Gray sitting right next to each other.

Natsu was in Erza's grasp as she said "Now just relax'' "Aye''

 **BAM!**

Natsu was hit by Erza in the gut causing him to pass out on her lap "there, that should make the trip a little easier on him.

" _Okay, maybe she's not as sane as I thought she was''_ thought Lucy

"S _till funny, every time''_ on the other hand Shawn looked at Natsu as he smiled at his condition.

"Erza, I think it's about time you started filling us in, I mean what kind of mission are we going on here?'' Gray was the first to speak up about the issue

"Of course, I have reason to believe the Dark Guild Eisenwald is planning something big, I'm not sure what exactly but it has to do with a magical item called Lullaby?''

""Lullaby?"" replied Gray and Happy in surprise.

"Wait? That thing from before?'' said Lucy

"This means that somehow those guys are connected with Eisenwald'' said Shawn while Erza's face was first of surprise before turning into a serious expression.

"Here's what happened, about two days ago we ran into a few thugs trying to make a meal of Happy here, of course we put them in their place. One of the them said Lullaby but before we could get more out of them someone came and took them away, we've been stumped over it ever since'' as Shawn summarized the events from yesterday for convenience.

"I see, so you've run into the Eisenwald Guild before'' as she folded her arms Erza in understanding.

"Well I'm not positive they were part of Eisenwald, but they did mention Lullaby'' explained Gray

"It sounds like they were members who dropped out of the guild and gone into hiding, perhaps they wanted no part of whatever it is that's coming'' deducted Erza.

"Probably, but if this thing is so bad that dark wizards fear it, I can only imagine what this Lullaby is capable of'' said Shawn though he knows what it's capable of, Death Magic is casted and anyone who hears Lullaby being played will fall into an eternal slumber.

"I'm only hypothesizing, but whoever you saw dragging off Happy's kidnappers that day must have been from Eisenwald, it's obvious they didn't want their plans getting out''

"What do you think they're gonna try?'' asked Lucy a bit concerned.

"Let me start from the beginning, just the other day I was heading home after completing a job, I stopped by a pub in Onibus that I knew was a gathering spot for local wizards…''

Soon Erza explained the whole story as she heard a group of wizards talking about Lullaby but couldn't get to it due to a seal blocking it, before they headed back they mentioned someone by the name of Kage would be back in three days with Lullaby in hand for their boss named Erigor.

As she finished Lucy thought it was a song you sing kids to sleep with, though obviously that wasn't the case this time.

"And the fact that it had been sealed away means that it must have been very powerful magic'' said Erza.

"Are you sure the guys you saw at the pub were with Eisenwald?'' asked Gray to confirm it.

"They definitely are, and the fact that they mentioned Erigor the Reaper by name is more than enough to prove it'' said Shawn as he put his arm at the top of Lucy's seat to lean on.

"Erigor the Reaper?'' said Lucy frightened by the name.

"So you realized as well?'' asked Erza

"As soon as you said Erigor, there was only one I could think of''

"Yes, I can't believe I was such a fool that day, I didn't recognize his name. Erigor, the ace of Eisenwald, he only accepts assassination requests, which is why he's earned the name Erigor the Reaper''

"He kills for money?'' Lucy was shocked to hear people would do that.

Then she explains that when the Council outlawed assassination requests they thought money was worth it more and continue to be active to this day even after having their rights revoked.

"Okay, I should be heading back home now'' said Lucy as she sweated in fright and hugged Plue tighter causing him to secrete blue slime like sweat, though he's not exactly sure what it is.

" _What the hell is Plue anyway?''_ thought Shawn as he was more interested in Plue than the conversation they were having.

"Lucy's slimy all of a sudden'' said Happy with a smile

"It's sweat'' replied Lucy denying it.

Erza smacked her fist against Natsu's head forgetting the fact that he was unconscious "How could I have been so careless? If only I had recognized Erigor's name that day I could have pulverized them, I could have forced them to reveal their scheme to me'' and scared Lucy again as Shawn just stared at Plue in fascination.

"So if I got this, Eisenwald's planning to do something with this Lullaby and you want to stop them, because after what you overheard your sure that it's going to be something bad'' said Gray as he summarized everything.

"Yeah, you can trust a dark guild to be up to nothing good'' while looking up Shawn said to Erza

"That's correct, and I'm not foolish enough to believe that I can take on an entire magical guild all by myself, that's why I asked you and Natsu for your help, were storming the Eisenwald guild''

"Sounds like fun to me'' said Gray

"Aye''

"It'll be interesting if nothing else, so count me in too'' agreed Shawn

Lucy on the other hand was sweating more and hugging Plue even tighter making him look deflated as more blue slime came out of him "I shouldn't have come along'' she says in terror

"Eww, now you're super slimy'' commented Happy again.

"I told you it's sweat!'' says Lucy before beginning to pull on Happy's cheeks in anger.

Soon they made a stop at the next station where Lucy negotiated with one of the people there selling sandwiches and other foods before moving on ahead, Plue was eating a carrot, Happy was eating a fish, Erza was eating a strawberry cake which Shawn knew was her favorite food, and Shawn was eating a turkey sandwich.

"If you don't mind, what kind of magic do you practice Erza?'' Lucy asked "That's a good question'' said Erza.

"Erza's magic is really pretty, she makes her enemies bleed… a lot'' said Happy while smiling

"I don't know if I'd call that pretty'' Lucy said with worry on her face.

"Personally I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine'' as she disagreed with Happy's comment.

Gray heard and put his his hands together with his right hand forming a fist and his left in an open palm, before focusing as a blue magic circle briefly appeared before his hands released cold air, as he opened his palm it was an ice sculpture of Fairy Tail's guild emblem.

"I use Ice Magic'' he said as he passed it onto Lucy who was in awe, then she gave it to Shawn and was impressed at how detailed it was.

Lucy eyes opened up as she came to a realization "Now I understand why you and Natsu don't get along, he's fire and your ice, talk about not mixing very well''

"I never thought about that'' said Erza as she understood

"Nah I just hate his guts'' admitted Gray

"That makes a lot more sense'' believed Shawn without question

As they finished Shawn looked out the window and saw Onibas closing in.

* * *

 _Onibas Station_

"So I'm back in Onibas'' commented Shawn as he looked around the station where just outside was the town.

"Have you been here before Shawn?'' asked Erza

"Just once, it was on my way to Hargeon, I just stopped by to get supplies, so I didn't stay here for long'' replied Shawn as he looked around.

"Where were you planning on going?'' asked Gray.

"Nowhere in particular, I was just travelling around until I met Lucy and Natsu, since then I've been going to all sorts of places'' as he thought back to the nearby cities he went to, he didn't stop by Magnolia since he wanted to see for the first time with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy.

"Though it feels like I'm forgetting something'' said Shawn as he held his chin trying to remember.

"Well regardless, we should focus on finding Eisenwald first'' as Erza pulled her massive cart of luggage "you think the Eisenwald guys are still gonna be in this town?'' asked Gray

"I have no idea, that's what we're here to find out"

"I'm still thinking I should go home'' said Lucy still having second thoughts.

"Hold on, where's Natsu?'' asked Happy only to see the train off with Natsu still on bored.

"Uh oh, there he goes'' as Happy waves him off, Lucy turned pale, and Gray looked shocked.

"I was wondering what I forgot, it turned to be Natsu's moans of agony'' said Shawn as he scratched his head in embarrassment.

"I was so busy talking I forgot about him'' as she balled up her fist "I am such a fool, Natsu hates all forms of transportation, this is all my fault, I need one of you to come and hit me for my penance'' said Erza racked with guilt.

"That's a little much'' as Lucy tried to calm her down.

"I'll do it''

"Shawn!'' as he raised his hand Lucy panicked.

"If it'll make her feel less guilty, then that's what I'll do, don't try to stop me Lucy'' as he walked up and stood in front of Erza.

"You ready?''

"Yes'' as she closed her eyes as she waited for it.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Flick!**

 **...**

 **...**

"Huh?'' as she opened her eyes as she put a hand to her forehead. It was a simple forehead flick, it didn't even feel painful.

"Idiot,instead of saying things like that, you should focus that energy on making up for your mistakes, so how about we go after Natsu? Then you can apologize to him in person if your that hung up about it'' as he smiled like he always does.

Erza on the other hand blushed in embarrassment "r-right, my apologies'' as she was unexpectedly scolded like a child, but as Shawn nodded in satisfaction and turned around she couldn't help but think " _He reminds me of him, before...''_ as Erza seemed to be lost in thought for a few seconds, before looking back at him.

"Now then, how are we gonna catch up to him?'' as he pretended to be in deep thought.

"I believe I may have a solution'' as he turned back to see Erza returning to normal.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing lady? You can't pull the emergency lever without permission'' says one of the station's staff.

"It's for our comrade, please understand'' said Erza as she still had her hand on the lever.

"Are you kidding me?'' says the staff member in disbelief.

"Now I would like you to take our luggage to the hotel'' she says with a straight face.

"Do I look like a bellhop?''

"I'm starting to realize that all the wizards in Fairy Tail guild are just a little insane'' says Lucy with a slightly bitter face.

"Well, not all of us'' defended Gray

"OH YEAH, WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?'' retorded Lucy forcefully.

As Shawn laid a hand on her shoulder "don't stress over it Lucy, it won't do you any good''

As she looked at Erza still speaking with the conductor she helplessly sighed "you're right, guess I'll just have to put up with it''

"That's the spirit, now let's go and get Natsu''

"Right!'' she said pumping herself up.

"Guess we got no choice but to go after that motion sick idiot'' said Gray though Shawn could tell he had a slightly guilty expression on him.

* * *

 _A Few Minutes Later_

 _Outskirts of Onibas_

A magic mobile was running through the road at high speeds.

After having their bags delivered (with a little incentive on Shawn and Erza's part) they rented a magic mobile in order to chase after Natsu.

Erza was the one driving it, Gray was hanging on top of it, while Shawn and Lucy were inside but were sticking their heads out the windows.

"Natsu!'' yelled Lucy as they closed in on the train from the side.

Immediately after calling out Natsu came crashing out one of the windows and collided head on with Gray.

Erza skidded the car to a stop and asked if he was alright and replied with `Aye' with difficulty.

"I almost feel sorry for them'' as Shawn laughed at their injuries, a moment later they got back up.

"Don't laugh at their pain, it's rude'' retorted Lucy though that didn't stop them.

"That hurt you idiot'' said Gray in anger

"Shut up you icy freak, how come you guys left me on the train?'' counters Natsu

"I'm just thankful you weren't badly injured, I apologize Natsu'' before Erza grabbed his head and smashed against her armor with force, injuring the poor boy.

" _Note to self, make sure to reinforce my head if she winds up doing that to me''_ as he made a reminder to himself in order to avoid a concussion.

He goes on to explain that he was attacked by the guy who dragged off those guys from last time and that he claimed to be from Eisenwald… the result

"You fool''

 **PAAA!**

A slap from Erza, luckily she didn't have her gauntlet on, otherwise that would have been a heck of a lot more painful.

Natsu looks confused before Erza started going on about explaining everything on the train.

"She already forgot that she knocked him out didn't she? This woman is unbelievable" says Lucy

"Yup" agreed Gray

"She can be a bit of an airhead sometimes" stated Shawn

"That's Erza for ya" added Happy

"So he was on the same train we were? Let's find him" she says as she starts up the magic mobile.

Gray asks what he looked like, Natsu says that he didn't look like someone from a dark guild, though that he did have a weird looking flute that was shaped like a skull but with three eyes.

"Hold on, are you positive it was three eyes?" yelled Shawn

"Hold on, do you know what that flute is?" Asked Gray.

"I think I know it too" said Lucy

"If what you say is true, then Lullaby is…"

"The cursed song"

""It's Death Magic"" said both of them at once.

"What?" asked a confused Natsu

"A cursed song? Like an incantation?" asked Gray

"There are some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards'' said Shawn as he stole Lucy's line.

"That's right, there are curse black magic spells that will kill the person they're used on'' said Erza.

"Well if I'm right, Lullaby is even worse'' Lucy worryingly says.

"How bad we talking here?'' Gray asked

"Lullaby was originally only able to cast simple death curses, until the Black wizard Zeref got his hands on it and made it into a demon flute. If even a single note is played from that flute, it can kill hundreds or even thousands at once, as they are brought to an endless slumber'' said Shawn as he remembered how Erigor summarized it.

"That's not good'' said Erza.

"Why didn't you say so before?'' complained Natsu.

"It's not like I had much to go on, until you told me what it looked like I never would have even connected the two together'' said Shawn giving his reason, though that was a lie.

"Regardless, we should hurry and catch up to them, who knows what could be happening while they're ahead of us'' reasoned Erza as everyone else boarded the magic mobile.

Soon it blasted across the land and seemed to be going even faster than before.

"Hey, slow down Erza, you're using up too much of your power driving this thing'' yelled Gray after nearly being thrown off a moment ago.

"I have no choice, but to press onward, were running out of time, if Erigor gets his hands on this Death Magic, trust me, lives will be lost'' as she stubbornly refuses to slow down

"Just try not to overload this thing, we don't need it breaking down on us'' said Shawn as he closed his eyes in thought.

" _If they think they're going to succeed, they've got another thing coming''_ as Shawn was preparing himself for the fight that was soon to come.

" _Like hell I'll let them anywhere near my friends''_ as he vowed to make them pay.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone, Ashbel Dusk here with another chapter of Guildmate from Another World.**

 **First I'll get the Q &A out right from the gate.**

 **Answering some questions:**

 **Blaze1992: Okay interning though confused on him using swords. Also what are the chances of Juvia joining the harem since Gray just ignores her?**

 **A: I wanted Shawn to be not only capable of using his fists, but also weapons as well, I understand if you sound confused but wanted Shawn to have some variety when it comes to combat. Also like I said in my last chapter I'm only having Lucy and Erza for Shawn with a possible third (still debating on that by the way) and that would be it.**

 **ClyxicRyse: Ok, please tell me Shawn isn't just going to piggyback on fights or just sit back and watch throughout this story because that would be majorly disappointing. I know it's still the beginning but it's the vibe I'm getting.**

 **A: A very good point and I understand your worry, it's because were still at the beginning that they're aren't many opponents who are strong yet that were able to see Shawn's full potential. So I ask you give it some time and I'm sure you won't be disappointed.**

 **beenjammin0421: one question I have is what your update schedule is going to be barring any issues or surprises?**

 **A: My update schedule is that I hope to release at least two chapters a month. Whether it be one of Sekirei and Fairy Tail or just two chapters of one of them. I hope to release two chapters every month from now on. But that may change depending on Life.**

 **REDROSE12345: Hey really enjoying the story and I have a question about the Tower of Heaven Arc. Is Simon still going to die or is Shawn going to save him? Cause his knowledge will start to take a toll when he now has to decide who he can save and who he can't. Then there would be the ripple effects to consider later on if he does.**

 **A: Haven't gotten that far unfortunately, I'm trying to make sure the changes fit with the story but I think we can all agree that Simon dying was sad, I won't promise anything until I get closer to the Tower of Heaven Arc. But if the Distortions continue then it might just affect the outcome of someone's life.**

 **Eavise: Need to ask. But will you kill of Jellal and easing Shawn and Erza's relationship?**

 **A: NO. Jellal is an integral part of the story not just here but later down the story of Fairy Tail. So killing him off just to ease the Shawn X Erza ship is out of the question. But instead it will help progress their relationship forward, you'll see why soon enough ;)**

 **Announcements: I've got both good news and bad news.**

 **Bad News: My computer's hard drive crashed taking Sekirei chapters 7 and 8 with it (even after attempting to recover the data). Have to write them back up from scratch so it will take a short while.**

 **Good News: My other stories are saved on Drive so I'll be able to continue writing no problem.**

 **Also I decided to keep Shawn's and Erza's first meeting similar to the series. I know a lot of people were looking forward to it but I hope you understand that I have a reason for doing so, in this chapter and following ones you might understand (or perhaps notice) as to why. Make your own guess. ;)**

 **Big Announcement: We've hit the 100 Follower milestone for Sekirei: Meetings of Fate. I can't tell you guys how much this means to me for so many of you who like my fanfic. I was planning to release chapter 7 and 8 for this occasion but then my hard drive crashed and ruined it. I promise to get it out as soon as possible so please look forward to it.**

 **We've also hit the 150 Follower milestone for Fairy Tail: Guildmate from Another World not too long ago, thank you so much everyone.**

 **I'll keep doing my best for you all so I hope you guys will continue to support me and look forward to more adventures with Shawn and the rest of Fairy Tail.**

 **P.S.: That little tidbit about explaining Natsu's motion sickness.**

 **That was taken out from Death Battle's Natsu vs Ace. I saw Wiz explain it and thought it would be cool to add it. I just did it for fun and in no way claim it for myself or anything like that. Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Next Time: Shawn comes face to face with Eisenwald, will Shawn finally show his skills? Tune in to find out.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and its respective companies, I do not own anything except my OCs**

 **Chapter 10**

 _Kunugi Station_

" _By now the letter should have arrived at Master Makarov in Clover, I can already imagine the look on his face when Mirajane tells them of Natsu, Gray, and Erza teaming up''_ as Shawn pictured him turning white in terror, just thinking about made him almost laugh.

"How can you smile at a time like this?'' asked Lucy while giving me an angry glare

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something else, trying to keep myself from feeling nervous'' as Shawn waved her off.

As he looked at the station they were overlooking from on top of the cliff.

He heard the voices of the people talking about how Eisenwald took over the station and the train.

"I can understand cars and boats, but why would they want to hijack a train?'' asked Lucy as she looked at the sight below.

"It doesn't seem like a very good choice for a getaway vehicle since it can only follow the tracks it's on'' added Happy

"Yes, that's true but they are quite fast'' said Erza.

"Then I guess it's up to us to figure out where those Eisenwald guys are in such a big hurry and why'' said Gray while in his underwear, with Natsu right next to him trying to deal with the motion sickness.

"YOU'RE NAKED GRAY!'' screamed Lucy with her eyes almost popping out, while Gray is slow to react.

"When isn't he?'' Shawn followed up

"Touché'' acknowledged Happy

"The military's already been called to action, so it should only be a matter of time before someone catches them'' reasoned Lucy.

"Not if they brought their entire guild with them'' said Shawn scaring the poor blonde out of her wits.

"I hope that isn't the case Shawn'' as Erza moved the magic mobile along.

* * *

 _A While Later_

 _Streets of Oshibana_

Erza was blazing through the streets of the city, nearly hitting pedestrians by only the slightest of margins and yet still not showing any signs of slowing down.

"Stop Erza, you're going way to fast, you're going to overload the SE (Self Energized) plug'' as Gray hanged on to the top of the magic mobile.

"There's no telling how many innocent people could die if Lullaby's song is played, I can't slow down we have to stop Eisenwald before it's too late''

"But at this rate you're going to use up all your magic before we even start fighting'' "Well then I'll just have to rely on hand to hand combat, besides I've got you, Natsu, Shawn, and Lucy with me as backup'' rebutted Erza.

"Not if Natsu throws himself out of the car first'' countered Shawn from inside the car as he looked at the Dragon Slayer twitching in agony from the car's movement.

"I feel like there was something important I was supposed to tell you Shawn and Lucy'' said Happy with his arms folded was trying to remember something, when Lucy asked all she got was something Natsu said, sparking her anger while Shawn didn't mind it, though he could mention it... he doesn't want to ruin the fun for later.

Natsu on the other hand as Shawn predicted was trying to throw himself out the window to escape this deathtrap (for him) "Careful Natsu, you're gonna fall out'' warned Lucy while Natsu replied "that's what I'm aiming for''

"I say let him'' as Shawn raised his hand

 **PAAA!**

"Shut it Shawn!'' screamed Lucy as she slapped him upside the head before quickly running over and grabbing Natsu who was in the middle of throwing himself out the car.

Happy was still trying to remember and just pissed off Lucy even more.

* * *

 _Fourth Wall Breaking Moment_

"Remember kids, don't ever try to throw yourself out of a moving vehicle'' while Shawn from behind Lucy was giving a public service announcement.

* * *

 _Oshibana Station_

Located in a small, peace loving town. The highlight of the city is the huge railway station built into the heart of the city.

Though now smoke was coming out from said station that once hundreds of people passed through everyday.

As they arrived at the station's exterior they could see a huge group of people crowding in front of it, the staff meanwhile are saying it's closed due to a train derailment, although that obviously isn't the case.

As they push through the crowd Erza walks over to one of them

"Excuse me, what's going on?'' asks Erza to one of the staff.

"Why would I tell you lady?''

 **Bang!**

Which resulted in him being headbutted by Erza before she moved on to the next one, and the next, and the next…

"Seems like her questioning methods are a little counterproductive'' mumbled Lucy as she looked on.

"Are you gonna be the one to tell her that?'' as Shawn sent her a questioning gaze as he carried Natsu on his shoulder, he decided to carry him for her given that it was no trouble at all.

"Nope'' she replied immediately, the thought probably never crossed her mind..

"Erza's got her own way of getting things done'' said Gray as he sweatdropped at the sight.

"Where are your clothes?'' said Lucy again seeing he was nearly naked for what is believed to be the third time this trip.

She returned after knocking out several staff members as she put her hand on her hip "the Eisenwald guild is inside, let's go''

"Right''

"Sure''

"Roger that''

As they entered the station Shawn looked around, it reminded him of the old stations from his world, along with a few alterations such as the huge columns adorning each side of the room along with the ridiculously high ceiling.

"A small army unit stormed in earlier but they've yet to return, I'm guessing that they've been caught in battle with the Eisenwald forces'' explained Erza as they ran while Lucy had a look of fear on her face.

"Don't worry Lucy, we all got your back'' said Shawn to try and ease her worry.

"R-Right, thanks'' though it seemed to barely have any effect at the moment.

Soon they encountered the army battered and bruised, but at least they were alive from what Shawn walked over to one of them and checked.

He still felt a pulse, and as he reinforced his hearing he could hear them all breathing, though just barely.

"They've been completely wiped out'' says Happy as he flies beside them.

As they slowed down their pace they looked at them with pity in their eyes "They were up against an entire guild of wizards, a small contingent like this would never stand a chance against such a powerful group'' as Erza looked ahead ready for anything.

"They're up ahead'' said Shawn as he used his Body Reinforcement Magic to augment his sensory abilities.

As most people know, wizards are born with the ability to sense magical power, though by using his Body Reinforcement Magic in tandem with this increases that ability to a far greater degree than the average wizard is capable of.

Though like everything it has its limitations

For instance, he can enhance his _**Sight**_ which would allow him to see far away objects, though you obviously can't due something like suddenly gain the ability to see through walls with it.

Life Magic would be far more useful in those areas since they were magic specifically created for those kinds of situations.

And no matter how much he enhances his senses there's always a built in limit that he must overcome himself, which will lead to greater strength… and a new limit takes its place which he must overcome once more.

This is in order to show that even Lost Magic as powerful as this one isn't absolute, every Magic has its strengths and weaknesses.

If there was such an incredibly OP magic in this world, then what would be the point in becoming a wizard, someone who devotes his/her whole life to its practice?

 _Think on that for a moment!_

Everyone became serious at Shawn's words while Erza looked at him for a moment before they all walked into the center of the station.

"Welcome, step into our parlor Fairy Tail flies'' they heard a voice that was laced with malicious intent.

They could see the train in the back along with over thirty people at least, there were also a few that Shawn could recognize in an instant.

"Whoa, there's so many of them'' Lucy looked on in panic. Erza and Gray weren't afraid while Shawn looked around with his eyes trying to find Erigor.

"You fiend, I take it your Erigor'' Erza was the first to speak up as Shawn looked at the top of the train.

He was a tall and lean built man with silver hair. Most pointing upwards in spiky strands except for some hanging down on the left side of his face and covering his left eye. With black eyes and somewhat pointy ears along with dark lines circling his eyes and a basic tattoo underneath. He had no shirt on but the tattoo's went down with a deeper blue more intricate patterns as they had a spiraling form on his shoulders, arms, chest and back. Wearing a torn outfit befitting his nickname and different types of clothing making him look more threatening and geta sandals on his feet.

Erigor

The Reaper and Master of Eisenwald

Shawn put Natsu down gently and asked Lucy to try and wake him up.

"Come on Natsu we need your help'' she pleads while trying to shake him awake.

"Good luck, between the train, magic mobile, and your shaking it's a motion sickness triple combo'' said Happy as he held out three fingers to show.

"I'M NOT A VEHICLE'' she defended.

"Hey you, it's your fault I got in trouble with Erigor, get up'' said one of them with a seriously dark tone.

He was a young man with black eyes and hair tied into a short, spiky ponytail. Wearing a white shirt while sporting a high collar and an intricate symbol on his back with a plain, dark red shirt underneath. Sporting a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes, and small black earrings in each ear.

Kageyama

Shadow Magic Manipulator and Dispeller

As he heard Kageyama's voice Natsu seemingly recovers "I know that voice'' he mumbles to himself.

"Were not threatened by any of you, tell what your planning to do with Lullaby'' declared Erza with an air of confidence.

"Oh, you haven't heard yet?'' Erigor laughs before he floats in the middle of the room "what do all train stations have?''

"He's flying!?'' as Lucy looks in shock.

""It's Wind Magic'''' both Shawn and Happy say at once before Erigor standing on one of the speakers.

"You plan to broadcast the Lullaby song?'' as Erza thinks she's figured it out while Erigor laughs as if to confirm it, though Shawn knows what they're really after.

The Guildmaster's Conference

"Thousands of nosy onlookers have flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action, who knows, maybe if I raise the volume enough I may be able to extinguish the entire city with my melody of death''

"What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against the innocent people of this town?'' questioned Erza.

Then he began his long winded speech about dishing out justice over how their rights were stolen, that they'll seize power to do whatever they please and erase their sins to create a new future. Shawn for the most part didn't care and just tuned him out " _Jeez, just get it over with please, I'm dying of boredom''_ as he laid his hands on Aine for when the fight starts.

"You guys are completely insane'' as he heard Lucy speak he came back to reality.

"We're rolling in a new age of darkness, course by the time it gets here you flies will be long gone'' yells Kageyama as he planted a hand on the floor a dark purple magic circle appears.

Numerous shadows forming fists appear as they stretch across the floor before flying upwards and soon hone in on Lucy.

" **Burst Wave Ignition** '' as Shawn appeared in front of Lucy as he swung his sword twice shattering the incoming shadows into pieces.

"Who the hell are you?'' demanded Kage.

"Just someone who will kick your ass if you even think about laying a finger on her'' as he rested his sword on his shoulder.

"Yo Eisenwald dude, I knew I recognized that voice'' as he looked back he saw Natsu walking up next to him.

"You're back to normal'' screamed Lucy in joy after giving her thanks to Shawn.

"Oh, wow, looks like we got ourselves a party here huh?'' Natsu grins in joy as Lucy tries to explain it just goes in one ear and out the other.

" _By now, Erigor thinks everything is going well, we'll I'll make sure to give him at least a good smacking before letting Natsu take care of him, the real problem however...''_ as Shawn looks at Kageyama he thinks it's best to make sure he's properly knocked out later, that way Lullaby doesn't come crawling out to bite them in the ass.

"This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer,you'd better be ready'' threatened Lucy while Shawn returned Aine to its scabbard.

"I leave them to you, show them the terror of the Dark Guild Eisenwald'' ordered Erigor before vanishing.

"Natsu and Gray, go, I need you to stop him'' ordered Erza earning a curious look from the wizards.

"If the two of you work together, not even Erigor the Reaper can defeat you, I'm leaving him in your hands''

Both of them butted heads before being ordered(threatened) by Erza as they went off to pursue him. Kageyama and another one named Rayule went after them both.

"We'll catch up with them once we finished off the rest of the men here okay?'' Erza replied, not the least bit intimidated from being outnumbered''

"Two girls and Shawn against an entire magical guild?'' Lucy on the other hand was a bit uneasy about it.

" _Come on Lucy, have a little more faith in me why don't you? Or at least in Erza''_ as Shawn knew why, but it still felt painful to not be trusted by her as much as he'd like to be .

"Mama always told me not to hit girls, but I can make an exception''

"I'm sorry ladies, you're not going to be as cute when were done with you''

"Maybe we should take care of the dude first, then we can have some real fun''

"Ruin the damn bastards face, it's getting on my nerves''

As Lucy went into her own little world, Erza didn't seem fazed by the Eisenwald's bantering.

" _I was gonna go easy on them, but whoever said that just tossed the mercy option out the window''_ as he stepped forward, Shawn started smiling, pissing off the guys even more.

"Erza, do you mind leaving half of them to me? It'll give me a good chance to show you what I'm capable of''

"Are you sure you can handle them?'' she inquired

"Yeah, compared to Erigor and those other two, they aren't nearly as much trouble'' as he wrapped his hand around Celeste's handle.

"Then I'll take the right flank, let's do this'' as she opens her hand a magic circle appeared, soon a sword came out of it.

"If you insult the Fairy Tail guild again in my presence, I swear none of you will live to see tomorrow'' as she stood her ground filled with confidence and determination.

He didn't look for long as he knew what was gonna happen next. He drew Celeste from its sheath "now then'' as he finished drawing it out a blood red magic circle appeared under his feet, soon covering him and his sword in a red aura "it's time to clean house''

"We ain't scared of you two''

"we've got tons of magic swordsman in Eisenwald''

As they charged over to Shawn they took out their magic swords aiming straight at his vitals.

"You morons'' Shawn sighed in disappointment, he did something they didn't expect.

He stabbed his sword into the ground.

"Shawn!'' "What are you doing?'' he could hear Lucy and Happy screaming at him for putting his weapon down. Some of the Eisenwald dudes even thought he was an idiot for doing that, though they didn't know what was coming.

As soon as they came within ten feet of Shawn, a blue light was released from Celeste, immediately overshadowing the red aura it was previously coated in, soon the temperature around Shawn drastically dropped.

 **CRACK!**

 **CRACK!**

 **CRACK!**

" **Icy Paradise** '' as he announced it, the floor immediately froze over at a rapid pace.

"What?'' they muttered in shock

"My body, it's…'' as he tried to finish he was encased in ice, as were the rest of the people that were heading towards him, leaving only their heads free to move. Though it didn't spread out too far and there were still quite a few others who were spared from it.

Shawn then took his sword out of the ground "you shouldn't just charge in recklessly'' as he slowly walked towards the center of them.

"What are you…''

"Otherwise…'' he concentrated his aura around the blade, as it began to shine, the room got even colder. As he swung his sword around a few times a flash of blue light occurred.

 **Bang!**

 **Bang!**

 **Thud!**

 **Thud!**

The sound of ice breaking followed by multiple things falling occurred. If you looked around you would see that the Eisenwald thugs were unconscious, along with several frozen cuts sprouting from their body.

"You've already lost'' as he put Celeste back into its sheath.

"Amazing!'' said Lucy in disbelief, she knew Shawn was strong but to be able to take multiple enemies at once.

"Now then, let's wipe out the rest" muttered Shawn while cracking his knuckles as he started running to finish of the rest of the Eisenwald (prey) lackeys with his bare hands.

Screams and moans of pain followed up by swords clashing sounded off in the room for a while.

Before long the last of the men were finished off, compared to Erigor and the other guys they were pretty much child's play, not really giving Shawn a chance to fight someone stronger.

" _This was such a disappointment, hopefully Erigor will give me a real fight. I have to figure out where I stand in this world''_

After all, he hasn't had a chance yet to get serious from the level of opponents he's faced so far. Only later on will he have some truly strong opponents, and Erigor would prove to be a perfect (guinea pig) test of his strength.

As he looked over at Erza he could see she already finished a while ago and was merely observing from the side along with Lucy, Happy, and Cancer who was depressed, best guess would be that it was Erza's scolding that dealt a blow to this tough crab's fragile ego.

"I'm impressed, you were able to handle them with ease'' praised Erza

"Coming from Titania, I'm flattered'' he responds with gratitude.

"Though compared to you I still have a ways to go"

"Realizing your own limits is an important step in self growth" as she smiled at him in satisfaction.

"Forget this, I'm out of here'' yelled the fat man, if he recalled his name was Karacka or something like that as he fled the station.

"I would imagine he's going to look for Erigor, you two should follow them" she ordered

"Who me?'' said Lucy while Shawn merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Just do it!" she said with displeasure in her voice

"Whatever you say, I don't wanna make you angry" as she quickly ran off in pursuit with Happy in tow.

"What are you doing, go after them now" as she stared down at Shawn, who actually hadn't moved from his spot.

"Lucy and Happy will be fine, you on the other hand" as he placed his hand on her shoulder she dropped to her knee. Sweat and signs of exhaustion were easily noticeable on her face.

"You overdid it on the Magic Mobile, and with the fight on top of that even you would be exhausted. You can fool the others but you can't fool me" he said as he looked around till he found what he was looking for.

"I'll be fine, you don't need to worry about me..."

"Of course I do, we're in the same guild after all, so you don't need to put on that front for everyone, I know we just met today and everything but you have to trust me"

"Shawn, I…" Ezra was actually speechless after hearing speak like that.

" _It's been ages since someone cared about me that much to talk to me like that, he actually reminds me of…"_ though before she could finish Shawn continued

"Take a moment to rest and recover your strength, I'll go and warn the people outside to get as far away as possible" as he began walking towards the balcony, while Ezra merely watched on.

As he broke into the nearby security office on the platform he found a megaphone, it was actually the exact same one Erza would have used but he took it for himself.

As he walked out of the station he heard people talking and pointing at him

"Attention everyone, this station has been taken over by evil wizards, they plan to cast a deadly spell over the speaker system which could kill everyone here. Run and get as far away from here as you can" announced Shawn to the people outside.

As soon as he finished the citizens flee in panic and in a few minutes the entire place was deserted, even the local authorities have fled.

"That should do it, now all we have to do is find Erigor and stop him before he uses Lullaby" as he turned around he saw one of the most impressive things in his life.

The entire station was wrapped around in a huge tornado, forming a huge barrier with no signs of stopping.

"Okay, I'll admit it, Wind Magic is pretty damn impressive" as he looked on in awe.

 **CHILL!**

" _Shit, I forgot about…"_ as he turned around he saw Erigor floating in midair with a creepy smile on his face.

"I'm disappointed, I was hoping to fight the Queen of the Fairy's, instead I get one of her pathetic tagalongs" said Erigor.

"Hope you can at least give me a challenge, those guild buddies of your's weren't all that impressive, I need someone who can give me a real fight"

Erigor's face on the other hand turned ugly "you'll regret messing with Eisenwald, you'll pay for it with your life"

" **Burst** " as he decided to take the first move, as he appeared in front of him, only to be greeted with a smile on his face.

" _Oh shit!"_ "Fool, **Storm Bringer** " as a purple magic circle appeared in his hand, a tornado quickly formed as it collided with Shawn's chest, sending him flying towards a nearby building.

 **BOOM!**

As he crashed into it several spider web-like cracks covered the wall, though it looked like it would have crumbled with just a little more force.

As he climbed out of it Shawn had a few bruises, his left sleeve was torn but was cloaked in his aura, he didn't expect him to be so quick and could only barely protect himself in time.

He didn't waste anymore time and quickly took out Aine as he ignited it and send out a few strikes straight at Erigor, though the later just dodged them with ease, though those slashes ended up cutting parts of the nearby houses off.

Luckily everyone in the area had already evacuated otherwise that could have gotten ugly real quick.

Then he used **Burst** once more and instead of running towards him he ran towards the wall and jumped while increasing his jumping ability with Body Reinforcement Magic, switching to Celeste he landed on the roof of one of the buildings " **Burst Wave Emission** " as he slashed his sword a huge beam of ice was heading straight for Erigor.

 **Burst Wave Emission** is when Shawn swings Celeste over a wider area, freezing anything in its path,compared to **Burst Wave Ignition** which is more focused on Aine releasing one or multiple flame strikes in quick succession, is slower but compensates for it with a wider range of attack.

Seeing the approaching ice slash he tried conjuring a wind barrier only to be frozen over along with his right arm.

"Now" as he saw his opening he jumped off the roof while using **Burst** to reach Erigor in an instant.

" **Aura Impact** " yelled Shawn as his fist covered in aura connected.

"Ahhhh!" was all he could say as he blocked Shawn's punch with his scythe before following it up with a kick from his right leg, though it was also blocked by Erigor's left arm, but you could see him grunting in pain from the frostbite, as he blocked while Shawn had his entire body coated in a red aura increasing his attack power immensely .

Though he wasn't finished yet, as he twisted his body more by using Erigor's arm as a foothold, he used his left leg to land a sidekick on Erigor's face.

" **Aura Impact** " as he yelled out his attack one more time, putting more force into it sending Erigor crashing down to the ground.

 **Bang!**

A small crater appeared with smoke coming out of it as Shawn landed on the ground, though he didn't let his guard down.

Not a moment later Erigor came out from the crater with a huge red bruise on his right arm as the ice had shattered upon impact injuring him, he also seemed to be having trouble holding his scythe as his hand was slightly shaking.

Though the most injured part was definitely his face, with blood leaking from his lips, two missing teeth, and a swollen bruise on the left side of his face.

"You!" as he looked at Shawn in anger and with killing intent leaking from his body, which isn't surprising considering his line of work.

Shawn merely brushed the dust off his clothes, before looking up at Erigor "Now this is what I call a fight, come on, let's keep going" as Shawn's blood was boiling, this was the kind of fight he was looking for, to test his strength against someone that can actually holds his own.

Erigor didn't seem amused and instead yelled " **Enough!** I don't have time to mess with you, I have far more important things to take care of then you"

"You mean using Lullaby to kill everyone here? It won't work, Fairy Tail won't allow it"

"Unfortunately for you, Titania, or anyone else in your guild won't be able to stop it, we will have our revenge, and darkness will reign supreme" as he finished he waved his left hand before a flash of purple light blinded him.

As he covered his eyes " _shit, I still got caught in this_ " as he felt himself being pushed back, he tried to resist but the wind was too strong.

 **Poof!**

 **Boom!**

A moment later he found himself blown away into the wind barrier and stuck inside the station's wall.

"OWWW, that sucked, should have seen that coming" yelled Shawn as blood dripped from his mouth as he tried to move but found himself pretty much embedded in the wall.

"Shawn, are you alright?" as he turned his eyes to the left he found Erza covered in scratches and minor bruises, most likely she tried breaking through the barrier with brute force but instead that happened as a result.

"Yeah, I'm fin-owww" as he tried to move his left shoulder he could feel it throbbing in pain, most likely he popped his shoulder from Erigor's last attack.

" _I probably should have reinforced my body more, I'm lucky that's all that happened_ " as he thought how things could have turned out much, much worse.

" _I've been training this entire time but I guess it doesn't amount to much compared to real combat experience"_ as he took this lesson to heart.

While Shawn was learning a life lesson Erigor and Erza were talking "It's useless, there's no way you'll ever be able to break through my magic sealing barrier, you see it's one way only, if you try to escape the wind will tear you apart"

"What is the meaning of this you scoundrel?" as Erza gripped her arm in pain "We've wasted enough time on you Fairy Tail flies, now if you'll excuse me" as he quickly left, heading to his next objective.

"Come back here, curse you Erigor, I will find a way to stop you. So he wasn't targeting this station after all, just what is he planning?"

"Don't know, but I'm guessing one of his guildmates might now, let's go back and question some of them" as Shawn offered his advice.

"Agreed, that's the best option given our current situation"

"Before that…" as he tried to move his right arm he was thankful it wasn't broken. As he covered his right arm in a blood red aura he was able to dig it out the wall instantly before reaching out towards his left shoulder.

He first took a few deep breaths before applying force.

 **Crack!**

 **Boom!**

"Ughhhh! Damn, that sucks" grunting in pain from popping his shoulder back into place, then he covered his body in aura before bursting out of the wall and landing on the floor.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" as Erza asked with her face in worry for him.

As he began rotating his shoulder it still hurt him but not nearly as bad as before, though it will take some time before he can get back into fighting shape "Thanks Erza, I'll be fine, now let's go"

"Of course, we will stop him, no matter the cost" as she heard him she smiled for a moment, before a serious look took hold once more, both of them went inside to look for the others.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone, Ashbel Dusk has returned with another chapter of Guildmate from Another World.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm not exactly the best when it comes to trying to make fight scenes but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also you may have not noticed it but this chapter was a little shorter than usual, mostly because I was trying to write an original fight scene between Shawn and Erigor.**

 **Also to showcase what Shawn's other blade, Celeste, was capable of. Though I think some of you guys might have already guessed it.**

 **Also, you guys I'm happy to announce that the new series I hinted at a while back is finally up.**

 **It's called: _In DxD with Naruto System_. Though I will warn you the first few chapters will be short but like my other stories they will get longer as the chapters go on. I was inspired after reading **_In Different World with Naruto System_ **and soon found myself writing like I was possessed.**

 **Also since this one was created during a spur of the moment the first few chapters will be a little lower in terms of the writing, but the writing does improve in later chapters as I had new ideas popping in one after the other.**

 **To celebrate the new series I'll be releasing the first two chapters right away, making it three chapters released this month. Hope you guys will support it as I do my best to make it another series you guys love to read.**

 **Next Time: The conclusion to the Lullaby Arc. Can Shawn and the others foil Eisenwald's nefarious plot? Tune in to find out.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and its respective companies, I do not own anything except my OCs**

 **Chapter 11**

 _Oshibana Station Interior_

"Just forget about it lady, I already told ya there's no undoing Erigor's barrier, you and your buddies are stuck" as Erza was interrogating the men from Eisenwald Shawn was busy tying up the rest of the guild, making sure they wouldn't be able to break out till the authorities arrive, if they could first somehow get through the barrier.

"Erza, Shawn" as they heard a voice they recognize, they saw Gray had returned, though there was no sign of Natsu or Lucy yet.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Natsu?"

"We decided to split up, never mind that now, listen I just found out Eisenwald's real target is Clover, the next town up"

""What?'''' both Shawn and Erza exclaimed, though Shawn merely faked it as he already knew that the whole time.

"Erigor's headed towards the conference as we speak, he's planning to use the Lullaby to kill the guild masters"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" meanwhile Erza was seriously pissed at the lackey she was interrogating, the look on her face could scare even grown men out of their wits, let alone the poor sob in her arms.

After beating up the unlucky fellow unconscious she took a few minutes to calm down, then told Gray about the situation they're in, Erigor had placed a wind barrier and is preventing them from leaving the station, brute force won't work and instead will have to think of another way to solve the problem.

As Gray approached them he could tell both of them had slight injuries but Shawn was definitely the worst of the two "Are you both alright?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine, fought with Erigor and things got a little rough, but I did get in a few good hits before he ran off" as I smiled in satisfaction, since I was able to actually get closer to knowing my own strength, and I can come up with new plans to improve my fighting for next time.

"That's not important, what is is getting out of here, we must stop Erigor before he reaches the Guildmaster's conference" as she closed her eyes in thought.

A moment later she opens her eyes "wait a minute, I remember them talking about someone named Kage back at the pub, we have to find that man Gray, Shawn, he was the one who broke Lullaby's seal"

"A dispeller huh, a seal breaking wizard, he could take down the wind barrier " as Gray thought about it.

"That might be our best shot at getting out of here, I think he mentioned before disappearing that he was going to go after Natsu, find Natsu, we find Kage"

"That's what I'm hoping, now let's start searching" agreed Erza, before ordering the two of us.

````Right'''' as both of them agreed before taking off.

* * *

 _A Few Minutes Later_

After Natsu defeated Kageyama he began questioning him about Erigor

"Whatever, tell me where Erigor is or your gonna get toasted" as Natsu pointed his finger at Kageyama the latter soon began to laugh "He's long gone you idiot, he's not even in this station anymore"

"What?" as Natsu was about to pummel him again to be clearer.

"Natsu" as a distant voice was heard he looked to the left he saw Erza, Shawn, and Gray running towards him after hearing all the commotion from their fight.

"Do not harm him, we need him alive"

"So don't go roasting him just yet"

"Way to go you fire freak"

As they each gave their opinion he wondered just what was going on before Erza seemingly came charging after him with a sword in hand, scaring Natsu in the process.

Though Erza was actually going for Kageyama as she slashed at him but stopped inches from his neck.

"You will dispel the wind barrier and you will do so **without** **complaint!** " as she ordered him Shawn thought " _damn, if I didn't know why she acts like this I would think she had a screw loose"_ as he felt sorry for anyone who got on her bad side, especially Kage right now as he was scared shitless.

"Just do it man, this chicks a real monster" as Natsu called out without remorse since he was still traumatized from earlier.

"Shut up Natsu" yelled Gray.

"Otherwise you might be next on the chopping block" which didn't help Natsu till he was petrified him in place, something Shawn took great pleasure in watching him act.

"Understood?" as she made herself clear.

"Fine, I'll dispel it… aghhh"

Though the next thing even freaked out Shawn, a hand suddenly emerged from Kageyama's stomach "Why? Kuraka" was the last thing he said before keeling over, losing consciousness in the process.

From out of the wall everyone saw Kuraka, with his entire body shaking in terror.

"Kage!"

"No, he was are only way out of here"

As Erza and Gray went to check out Kageyama's condition, Natsu was in shock, frozen in place.

"Alright that's it, get over here now!" as Shawn knew this was bound to happen, but was still pissed about it.

As he charged over at him Kuraka sunk back into the wall, though that won't help him, as Shawn covered his arm in a blood red aura, he used **Aura Impact** and punched straight through the wall.

 **BOOOM!**

As the wall was blown to smithereens Kuraka appeared on the other side with a imprint of Shawn's fist on his face.

Natsu then walked out ahead of him and grabbed Kuraka by the collar of his shirt. "Is that how you dark guild members treat each other, he trusted you and you tried to kill him" with a look of pure rage on his face, before landing a blow himself, knocking the fat bastard (who totally deserved it) out.

"Natsu" as Shawn tried to say something but couldn't, he understands Natsu's feelings, he considers everyone in the guild his family, so to see someone injure one of their guildmates was in his mind, **unforgivable**.

...

...

...

"I'm fine… just, needed to get that out" was all he said before looking over at Kageyama.

...

..."... Right" was all he said as he nodded his head, or rather it was the only thing he could say.

* * *

"Please Kage, just stay with us" as Erza held him in his arms trying to do something.

"He's unconscious, it's just no use" as Gray offered his diagnostic.

"We can't let him die he's our only way out of here" as she soon dropped the gentle act and began banging his head against the floor trying to wake him up.

"But, there's no way he can use his magic in this condition"

" **IF I FORCE HIM TOO HE WILL** " as she kept on shaking him violently to wake him up.

Shawn then grabbed Erza's arms and separated him from her "that's enough Erza, you're just making it worse"

" **What?** " as she gave him the evil glare sending chills down his spine.

As Shawn tried to keep his composure he said "we'll just have to find another way out, or at least treat the man and hope he wakes up soon.

As Erza and Shawn stared down at each other for a few moments, neither giving an inch. Only after a minute of staring Erza gave up since he didn't say anything wrong. She could only sigh in defeat "I guess you have a point Shawn, we'll do it your way for now"

As he nodded back "Natsu, Gray, see if you can find a first aid kit, we need to keep Kageyama alive at all costs"

"Right"

"On it"

As they both ran off to look for it, Lucy and Happy came back and saw the scene "Lucy, Erza, I need you two to help me carry Kage to the front of the station, we can figure out how we can get out along the way"

"Sure"

"Very well"

As they slowly carried him Erza and the others explained the situation to Lucy, Natsu, and the others.

* * *

 _Oshibana Station Main Entrance_

"What? Erigor wants to use Lullaby on the Guildmasters?" Lucy yelled in horror at their plan.

"We have to stop them" Natsu was furious as usual.

"That's easier said than done, Erigor cut off our only means of reaching Clover and is headed there by air"

"I'm pretty sure that we could catch up to him on the Magic mobile, but we can't do anything until we figure out a way to get on the other side of this barrier" as Erza and Gray gave the rundown and their options.

"How are we gonna do that?" asked Lucy,, though the next thing was that Natsu tried attacking the wind barrier with his fist, to no avail as sparks occurred at the point of impact, a few seconds later he was sent flying before being laid out on the ground.

"See? That's what happens when you try to bust through" as Gray monologues

Erza tried to wake up Kageyama and Natsu tried over and over again to break through, only to end up in worse shape each time.

"Cut it out you idiot, obviously brute force isn't gonna do you any good"

"Isn't there anything you can do? Maybe if you and Shawn tried freezing it maybe Natsu can melt it" as Lucy offered her idea

"If I could I would have done that already"

Natsu recovered and tried taking on the wind barrier again.

"Natsu"

"Would you stop trying to be the hero, your gonna get tore to shreds"

"Damn it, I don't know what to do" as Erza was completely at a loss, Lucy stopped Natsu from going to attack the barrier again.

As everyone was trying to come up with their own ideas Shawn placed his hand on the ground "If we can't go through force or with Kage's help, maybe we can go underneath it"

"What?

"Huh"

"Eh?"

"Que?"

As all of them looked at Shawn in shock he continued "I doubt the barrier extends underground where there's no air, if we can just dig a tunnel underneath we might be able to get out of here"

"Do you think that's possible?" as Erza showed him a hopeful look.

"Possibly, but the problem is we don't have anything to dig with and it could take too long, maybe if we had Everlue's key we could…" as he thought about back then, but in reality he looked at Happy.

"Everlue's key… hold on… AHHHHH!" as Happy who was completely forgotten by everyone again suddenly screamed, scaring the crap out of Natsu, Lucy, and Gray.

"I just remembered Shawn, Lucy"

"Remember what?"

" **WHAT I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU ON THE WAY HERE!** " yells Happy, though whether in anger or for exaggeration was anyone's guess.

"On the way here… oh yeah, when you kept calling me weird?" remembered Lucy in anger, as she looked like she was gonna punish Happy at any moment.

Then Happy brought out his bag and rummaged through it for a second "look"

What he was holding were two keys, one of them was pure gold while the other had only gold at the top while the rest of the key was silver with a red jewel embedded in it.

It was Virgo's Celestial Spirit Keys

"HOW'D YOU GET YOUR PAWS ON VIRGO'S KEYS?" as Lucy screamed out in shock, panic, and delight all at the same time.

Then she grabbed Happy's mouth "Didn't anyone teach you that it's wrong to steal things?" as she berated him.

"But I didn't steal it, Virgo asked me to give it to you" only then did she let go of his mouth.

"Wasn't she that big gorilla looking maid?"

"Apparently, her contract with Everlue was broken as soon as he was arrested, before we all left that day she came up to me and said she wanted to sign new contracts with you two"

"Great, I get a big ugly spirit, anyway thanks for letting us know but we'll have to… deal with her… later… AHHHH!" as Lucy copied Happy while smacking herself on the forehead for not realizing immediately.

"Happy, why didn't you remember this sooner?" as Shawn appeared behind him he spoke in an unusually dark tone, scaring even Natsu and Gray.

"I-II-I f-f-f-fff-forgot" was Happy's plea.

"... Happy… when we get back to the guild you won't be getting any fish for a week" as the sound of a gavel echoed out once more sentencing Happy to misery.

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOO!**_ " as Happy's face looked like it did from the painting, The Scream, from Shawn's old world, before groveling on the floor.

"Dude, he looks just like Erza, it's so close it's almost creepy how alike they are" as Gray started shaking from head to toe seeing the resemblance, he also made a mental note never to piss off Shawn.

"A-A-Aye" meanwhile Natsu reverted back to how he was in the guild

"I'm sorry, I just thought since you mentioned digging holes, Virgo can drill us a way out of here"

"She can?"

"Seriously?"

Gray and Erza were surprised to hear this, while Natsu was still trying to understand it.

Afterwards him and Lucy offered their sincerest apologies and decided to retract his sentence, giving them their new keys in exchange for extra fish later on.

We decided to let Lucy do it first as she took a slight distance between us and her.

She held out the key and began chanting " _ **I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits**_ " as a golden light surrounded her " _ **And now, I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the Gate**_ " as she spun the key around before grabbing it.

" _ **Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo**_ " as she did a Spirit Gate opened in front of her, soon a figure came out of the ground and was shocking (except to Shawn) to say the least.

A maid with a petite body appeared wearing a maid outfit consisting of a black undercoat and a white, filled-trim apron. She had short, pink hair, and blue eyes with shackles around her wrists.

Virgo

Devoted Masochistic Maid and Earth Magic Specialist Spirit

"You summoned mistress? What can I do for you" as she spoke her voice was clearly more feminine compared to before, but Lucy was still in a biiiiit of shock at seeing Virgo's new appearance for the first time.

"... Who are you?"

...

...

Okay…a lot of shock

"What's up Burger, man you look great, you lost some weight" Natsu acted like nothing was out of the ordinary while Lucy retorted back.

As she explained that she's a very loyal spirit and as such she adopts whatever form her wizard desires.

"I don't know I kind of liked it when you were all big and tough looking"

"Did you really? Well then.."

 **POOF!**

She returned to how she looked like at the Everlue mansion scaring the crap out of Gray and Lucy telling her that she's her wizard and preferred her other form.

After switching back she walked over to Shawn and bowed "It's a pleasure to see you again Master, I hope to be able to form a contract with you as well"

"Right, I hope I didn't hurt you too badly last time" as he offered his apologies for what happened in Duke Everlue's mansion.

"Please do not concern yourself with it" as she placed her hand on her cheek "In fact, I would consider it an honor if you would do so again… again… and again" and a blush appeared on her cheek.

" _Yup, definitely Virgo"_ was the only thing running through his mind right now.

 **CHILL~~~~~~~~~~**

 **""Shawn…""**

All of a sudden he felt a serious chill go down his spine, as he slowly turned his sight he saw Lucy and Erza had their heads down covering their faces.

" **What did you mean by…** "

" **Last time? What exactly happened between you two?** "

 **CHILL~~~~~~~~~~**

…

…

 **...**

For the first time since arriving at Fairy Tail, and the first time since arriving in this world, he felt as if this was the closest he's ever been to death than ever before.

.

.

" _Shit, I have to clear this up"_ as his mind was running at full speed trying to come up with a way to explain this without dying.

"Y-You see, what happened was..." as he gave them a quick explanation of the fight they had with Virgo at Everlue's mansion, as he reached the end of his story.

"So that's what happened, my bad, I'm sorry"

"I see, my apologies Shawn, it seems I misunderstood"

Lucy and Erza both offered him a smile (yet not a smile at the same time) as they seemed to have forgiven him (no way in hell) for the misunderstanding, but just asked them both to forget about it since it was no trouble.

Though he may have seemed that way on the outside, internally a different Shawn was pale while and sweating like crazy " _That, was way too close a call, I almost died there"_ as he felt like he had just barely avoided the reaper's call… for now.

* * *

 _A Minute Later_

"I'm afraid we don't have much time, can we work out the contract details later?" she asked politely

"Of course, whatever you like mistress" replied Virgo

"Do you really have to call me mistress?" As Virgo looked at Lucy's whip "would you prefer it if I called you Queen?"

"No"

"What about Princess?"

"Oh yeah, that's more like it" as she had a look of vanity on her face.

"Princess? Yeah right" complained Gray

"Hurry it up ladies" followed Natsu

"Otherwise Erigor is gonna get away" as Shawn reminded them of the reason they summoned her in the first place.

"Yes sir" as she finished her eyes turned slightly red for a moment before taking a bow as a magic circle similar to Everlue's appeared under her feet, the next moment she burst through the ground while making sounds like a modern day jackhammer as she tunneled through the Earth.

"Oh wow, look at her go" as Gray gave praise Erza appeared beside Lucy and grabbed her head.

"Nicely done Lucy" before pulling her into a hug against her armor, leaving Lucy in pain.

"I'm first" as Shawn announced he jumped down the hole hoping to get out as fast as possible.

* * *

 _Outside Oshibana Station_

"Looks like we made it out"

"Let's head towards Clover"

"Whoa, this wind is crazy"

"Princess, I'll keep your panties from showing"

"You just worry about your own"

"Oh wow"

As everyone was up to their usual shenanigans Kageyama finally woke up after Natsu carried him with them outside the barrier and left him on the floor "It's no use, you'll never be able to catch up to Erigor, you can't stop us, we've won"

As he did Shawn came up driving the Magic Mobile "I wouldn't be so sure, Natsu and Happy went on ahead"

"What?"

"When did those two…"

"If we wanna catch up to them we better hurry, get in"

"Alright, everyone let's head straight for Clover" as Erza ordered Lucy, Gray, and Kageyama entered in the back"

"I'll drive Erza, we're gonna need you at full strength if we face off against Erigor" as Shawn equipped the SE plug onto his right arm.

"I'll be fine, now let me do…"

"Erza, remember what I said earlier about trusting us? Just rest and recover, we don't need you blacking out on us on the way there, also…"

"What?" as she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Keep an eye on Kageyama, I don't want him trying anything on the way there, I'm trusting you to watch my back" as he looked at her he smiled like usual, despite the situation they're in

"Shawn…" she wanted to say more, but decided not to and merely nodded in response.

" _He really is like him, it's almost uncanny how alike they are"_ as she thought her lips curled up unconsciously, though she may not have realized it herself, Shawn had taken a place in her heart in such a short amount of time.

Though more like…

… he's replaced someone.

* * *

 _Clover Canyon_

" _Would this be illegal since I'm driving without a license?"_ was the first thing Shawn thought after driving for a while, as he imagined not being able to do things like this in his old world without being caught by the authorities, he followed Erza's and the other's directions and arrived at Clover Canyon.

Even as the Magic Mobile crossed the train tracks at blinding speeds Shawn could still hear them talking inside.

"So tell me, why are you taking me with you?" asked Kage

"Because you obviously need a doctor, and since everyone left town you'll have to see one in Clover, try and show some gratitude" retorted Lucy in anger for Kage's rude behavior.

Though Kage didn't seem to think that way.

"I don't understand, why are you helping me? We're enemies" as he thought for a moment before coming to some sort of realization "Oh, I get it, your taking me hostage so you can try to make a deal with Erigor, well you can forget it, he could care less about me or any of his men"

"Geez, lighten up dude" as she tried to deal with his low ego.

"If you wanna die we can make that happen"

"Chill Gray" responded Lucy

"There's a whole lot more to this world than just life and death you know, you should try to look for the positive, you and your Eisenwald pals"

At this time Erza spoke up "He's right you know, there are other things to look forward to, but if you die than you'll never have a chance to see it for yourself, until it's too late" as she spoke you could tell she was thinking about something as a look of sadness appeared on her face.

" _I think I know what you're talking about, Erza… Gray, better than anyone else here"_ thought Shawn

 **Bang!**

""Ahhhhh''''

As he wasn't paying attention for a second the Magic Mobile jumped for a moment before Shawn refocused and put it back under control.

"What happened?"

"Oh great, sorry, bumpy road" as he turned back and scratched the back of his head and apologized.

" **Watch the road Shawn!** " as Erza scolded him he didn't dare turn his head back as cold sweat appeared and focused on the road ahead.

"I'm so sorry" as Lucy tried to apologize "Could your butt be any bigger?" Kage commented as he rubbed his nose.

"Nghhhh! Sexual Harassment! Kill him Gray, he said I had a big butt! You're not seriously going to sit there and let him get away with it?!" as Lucy exploded in anger

Erza on the other hand was lost in thought after her outburst, as she open and closed her fist " _He was right, if I had driven the Magic Mobile now, I would probably be useless later on. How can he see through me so easily though? Maybe it's his Magic? Or something else?"_ as she turned her head to look at Shawn seemingly completely focused on the road, but she could see that he was focused on something else entirely.

" _Shawn, just who are you?"_ as she got more and more curious about him the more she wanted to know.

Before a blush appeared on her face and looked down " _What is going on with me? Now's not the time for things like that! I have to focus on the matter at hand"_

As she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and decided to keep an eye on Kage like Shawn said to.

As she did a smile appeared on her face" _It's funny, usually since I'm the S-Class Wizard I'm one who should be giving the orders, yet.. I think Shawn would definitely make the better leader"_

Though at the time she didn't know that her assumption was the same as everyone else there.

* * *

 _An Hour Later_

"Natsu!" Lucy called out as they saw Natsu without his shirt up ahead after driving through the canyon.

A bit ahead of them they saw Erigor on the ground bruised, burned, and unconscious. The Lullaby flute was also right next to him, though Shawn could see that it's eyes were glowing just a second ago.

"Hey, you guys just missed seeing me beat Erigor" boasted Natsu

"Aye" uttered Happy

"I'm proud of you" praised Erza.

"Amazing job Natsu... whoa" while Shawn offered his praise he stumbled out of the seat, most likely from going full speed for over an hour non stop, even Erza was exhausted in the original series, so it's no surprise Shawn would be too.

"Shawn!"

"I've got you" as both Lucy and Erza caught him in time they each grabbed a shoulder to support.

"You gonna be okay Shawn?" Lucy asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine after I've rested a bit, thanks for the help you two" as he said with a forced smile as sweat covered his forehead.

"Thank you Shawn, let us take it from here-"

 **Bang!**

" Gahhh!" as Erza offered her thanks she grabbed Shawn's head and smashed it against her armor plated chest, since Shawn didn't have enough strength it really hurt.

" _So...this… is what it feels like"_ was the last thought going through his mind as a huge bump appeared on his head before losing consciousness.

" **SHAWN!** "

" **NO, WHAT HAVE I DONE?** " as both Lucy and an embarrassed Erza held the unconscious Shawn in their arms Kageyama looked on at the defeated Erigor

" _No way, Erigor never loses"_ as he looked on in shock and gulped in disbelief.

Before looking down and seeing the Lullaby flute with its eyes glowing, almost like it was enticing him.

"I can't believe you had such a hard time with this guy" as Gray argued with his shirt off again at some point.

"I never said that, I took care of him didn't I?" as Natsu fired back Happy chimed in "I was kind of worried there" while Gray muttered "whatever, you look pretty stupid wearing a scarf when you're half naked"

"Like you have room to talk, hey Lucy give me your clothes"

"In your dreams" objected Lucy while Erza after assessing that Shawn was okay, laughed at their bantering "Anyway, well done Natsu, thanks to you all the Guildmasters will be safe now" as both of them smiled at him.

Both Gray and Natsu nodded before they pointed at Shawn ""what happened to him?''''

"That… would be my fault" as Erza's face turned red in embarrassment for what felt like the umpteenth time today.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure he'll wake it up shortly, probably won't blame you either" as Lucy kinda knew how Shawn worked and tried to console Erza…

After a moment her smile returned since her words held some truth, though it seemed a bit forced "While were here I think we should make sure to stop by the Guildmasters Conference to tell them what happened and ask them how we should properly dispose of the Lullaby flute"

"Might as well since we're so close to Clover" said Happy with the others nodding in agreement.

 **Boom!**

 **Boom!**

All of a sudden the Magic Mobile came out in front of them with shadows pushing it over their heads with one of them grabbing hold of the Lullaby flute.

Obviously you know who's responsible?

"Kage!" yelled Erza as she was barely able to move her and Shawn in time to avoid serious injury.

"What do you think you're doing?" as Gray followed up "Lullaby's mine now, you shouldn't have lead your guard down flies"

As he sped down the tracks heading straight for Clover laughing the whole way.

"That jerk"

"This is how he pays us back for saving his life"

"Dammit, after him" as she inwardly scolded herself for not having listened to Shawn's warning enough that she let this happen.

" _It's just been one mistake after another today_ " as she looked towards Shawn with a sad expression for losing the trust Shawn placed in her, she'd have to apologize to him for failing so miserably.

"Idiot, instead of saying things like that, you should focus that energy on making up for your past mistakes"

"!"

As she recalled Shawn's words from earlier, she decided to take what he said to heart, not knowing that those words would have a profound impact on her later on.

As she slung Shawn over her shoulder the rest of the team followed after Kage.

* * *

 _Later that Night_

 _Clover_

 _Guildmasters Conference_

A while after they began their chase Shawn regained consciousness, Natsu and the others told him what happened while he was out. Erza also apologized for not having taken his warning seriously, though on the inside Shawn didn't blame her that didn't mean she couldn't make it up to him somehow.

So he agreed to let her off if she promised to do one thing for him later to which she agreed to on the spot, Natsu and Gray tried suggesting to get her to do some funny things but wounded up getting beaten by her as punishment.

They ran all the way till night fell, just as they can see the lights from the Guildmasters conference they find Kage and with Master Makarov as well.

"There he is"

"Gramps"

"Master"

All of a sudden a "Man" appears as tries to shush them to be quiet.

* * *

 _Fourth Wall Break Moment_

Time stops around them leaving only Shawn moving, as he looks in the direction of the audience.

"Hi everyone Shawn here, I know this would be the part where I describe the Guild Masters appearance but I will leave that for later, and besides" as he finished he pointed at Bob.

"Nothing against him but do you really want to hear me describe 'that' right now… or get back to Master Makarov and Kage?" as he finished Shawn shivered just looking at him and he swears Bob's looking right back at him.

…

…

…

...

"That's what I thought, so the other guildmasters introduction will have to wait for another time and sorry for the interruption" as Shawn bows in apology before moving back into place.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" as Natsu, Lucy, and Gray were scared out of their wits seeing Guild Master Bob (for obvious reasons) "Were just about to get to the good part"

Shawn on the other hand shivered in fright at the sight.

"Well aren't you boys yummy, so adorable" as he spoke you could see Natsu and Gray huddle together in terror while Shawn chose the best option available… he hid behind Lucy and Erza for the first time.

"E-E-Erza, do you k-know what t-that t-t-t-thing is?" as he stuttered in terror, if Elfman saw Shawn and the others condition he would say "being scared like a bunch of babies is so not manly"

As the two of them looked at Shawn they couldn't blame him for this so they both decided to ignore his attitude this one time (though it would be perfect material to tease him with later, both of them thought the same thing) "Master Bob" responded Erza for them.

"Erza honey you have really filled out" as 'it' complimented her Lucy also hid behind Shawn in fright "Your telling me that weirdo's the Master of the Blue Pegasus Guild?"

As that ended they turned to look back at Kage about to play the Lullaby flute.

"Oh no!" as the rest looked on in horror while Natsu and Gray were unfortunately in Bob's clutches, Shawn climbed up a tree in order to escape the horrors from below.

"Can you guys keep it down over there? Were just about to get to the good part" as Goldmine, Guild Master of Quatro Cerberus appeared.

"He's with Quatro Cerberus" Lucy said in shock.

"That's their Master Goldmine"

As Makarov was still waiting he was starting to get impatient "well?" as Kage was still hesitating.

"Nothing's going to change" as Makarov began speaking leaving Kage wide-eyed in shock for reading his mind.

"You cannot change the fact that those who are weak will forever remain weak, now maybe it's just me, but I don't think that's a bad thing. I mean we humans are weak creatures by nature, our insecurities are the reason the Guilds even exist… and..."

As he turned around to meet Kage in the eyes "they're why we have friends"

"When we're surrounded with allies it's easier to stay positive about the future, think of it this way. If were clumsy then we may stumble and bump into things, but as long as we have faith in our future we continue marching forward"

"Our inner strength emerges on it's own, but we have to choose that path and to pledge to live our lives to the fullest"

As he looked at Kage his eyes turned serious "Don't let that silly flute get in the way"

As the wind blew through the cold night air everyone was watching with bated breath for what was going to happen next.

"... I surrender" as he dropped the Lullaby flute and admitted defeat from Master Makarov's words alone.

As Natsu and the rest of the group ran towards him Shawn stayed put in the tree and looked on with warm eyes "This… is the true power of Fairy Tail" as a smile soon followed "The trust… and the bond between its members… as family"

As he looked on he saw Erza squeezing the Master into one of her killer bear hugs, followed by Natsu's pats on the head, Lucy went to check on Kage, while Guild Masters Bob and Goldmine followed closely behind them.

On the other hand, Shawn turned his eyes to something more important lying on the ground.

He jumped down from the tree and landed next to it.

"How long are you planning to play dead for?" as he stared down at it.

"Huh?"

"Shawn what are you?..."

Before he could answer the eye sockets in the Lullaby flute emitted an eerie purple light and what looked like poisonous gas coming from it.

" _ **HAHAHAHAHA- I'VE GROWN TIRED OF YOU COWARDLY WIZARDS AND YOUR ANTICS**_ "

As everyone heard the voice Shawn jumped back in caution before a huge magic circle emitting lighting appeared in the sky.

" _ **I CAN NO LONGER HOLD BACK, I SHALL COME FORTH TO DEVOUR YOU MYSELF**_ "

As the light faded it revealed an extremely tall beast having three eyes, two legs, arms and one head with many cutouts throughout its body.

 **Lullaby's True Demon Form has Appeared**

" _ **I SHALL FEAST… UPON YOUR PITIFUL SOULS**_ " as it announced finally stabilizing itself.

"It's so big" commented Lucy

"Way to state the obvious" as Happy followed up

"What happened Shawn, don't tell me you knew this thing was alive?" as Erza questioned him with a glare as if he should have told them "it was only a moment ago I noticed myself, after Kage dropped it I could sense it getting impatient, though before I could do anything it was already too late" as he placed he looked at Lullaby as it was much, much bigger in person than from in front of a monitor.

"What is that thing? Erigor never said anything about a monster" as Kage looked on in horror

"Were in a pickle" Bob looked actually afraid for once.

"It must be a demon from the book of Zeref" guessed Goldmine as he kept his cool.

The other Guild Masters at the conference on the other hand weren't as calm as they fled in terror.

"Why did the flute turn into a monster?" as Lucy questioned how such a thing is possible.

"That's what Lullaby's true form looks like in the flesh, it's Forbidden Black Magic, Living Magic, Zeref's specialty" explained Goldmine

"Living Magic?" Erza asked "Who's Zeref? Wasn't he some ancient wizard?" as Gray tried to remember where he heard that name before.

"He's the most evil wizard the world has ever known, he was very powerful in his day, but in my wildest dreams I never thought his dark legacy would pop back up again" as Bob elaborated it all in one sentence.

" _ **NOW THEN, WHICH OF THESE DELECTABLE SOULS SHALL I DINE ON FIRST?**_ "

"Delectable huh? Do you think souls are really that tasty?" as Natsu was off being stupid even at a time like this.

"How should I know what they taste like?" Gray replied in annoyance to Natsu's comment

" _Always thinking about eating!"_ Lucy thought in shock

"Natsu and Gray, get everyone to a safe place" Erza ordered them with a serious look on her face.

"Quit barking orders"

"Yeah, your not the boss of us"

Natsu and Gray picked the worst possible time to pick a fight against Erza

"" **Just do it!** '''' as both Shawn and Erza said at once, which finally scared them enough to act on their orders.

"Another bad Happy impression" as Lucy looked at the two stooges with a look if defeat on her face.

The Fiore Army which had just arrived were boasting about not being afraid.

…

...

 _One Magic Beam from Lullaby Later_

And you can see them running for the hills in the distance.

" _ **I HAVE NO NEED FOR THOSE PATHETIC HUMANS, I PREFER THE TASTE OF A WIZARD'S SOUL AND I WILL CONSUME ALL OF YOURS**_ "

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try, bring it on big guy" as Natsu taunts it Shawn follows suit "Like we'd ever give you the chance to… it's time for you to disappear"

""Good Luck'''' as all the Guild Masters

"Now that we've proven that most Guild Masters don't have any backbone, let's get this party started" as he got into a fighting stance while hearing the curses and complaints from them for his statement.

"Can those four really beat Lullaby on their own?" as Lucy looked on in worry.

"You should help them" offers Happy "Normally I would but none of my Celestial Spirits are available right now and I would probably just slow them down"

"Good excuse" "DON'T JUDGE ME CAT!" as Happy picked a fight with Lucy the battle was about to start

The next thing is that Lullaby forms a huge magic circle above its head and lets out an ear piercing noise in all directions which Shawn and the rest cover their ears.

Once it subsided everyone took a moment to stop the ringing in their ears.

"Ready?" as Erza takes out a pair of swords with Requip.

""Oh yeah'''' reply Natsu and Gray

"I've been waiting for you to say that" as he took Aine and Celeste off him "Lucy, Hold on to these for me" as he throws them toward her landing in the ground a few feet from her.

"Don't you need these?" she asks as she tries to take them out of the ground and only through a bit of extra force did she unearth them and hold on to them.

"It's fine, I wanna pound this guy with my own two hands" as he cracked his knuckles before charging straight at Lullaby.

Erza Requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor before slashing at Lullaby's side with her swords.

On the ground Gray used his Ice-Maker Magic and launched several lances of ice straight at the beast.

"Now it's my turn" as Natsu brought his fists together before launching himself in the air and landing a **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** against Lullaby's face.

Shawn followed up by jumping with **Armament** and appeared in front of Lullaby's chest.

"Let's do this" as he reeled back his arms two blood red magic circles appeared on his arms followed by them slowly being covered in a red aura.

" **Burst Impact Barrage** "

 **Bang!**

 **Bang!**

 **Bang!**

 **Bang!**

 **Bang!**

 **Bang!**

As he yelled he landed over a dozen punches at high speeds with each one breaking Lullaby's body along with leaving fist imprints with each one about a meter deep,with the force sending Lullaby tumbling a few steps back.

 **Burst Impact Barrage** allows the user to reinforce their arms and muscles in order to deliver quick yet heavy strikes to an opponent, and since they go at high speeds the opponent doesn't have time to counterattack.

The only downside to this technique is that since it launches so many simultaneous attacks at once it can be difficult to control where exactly the punches will land. So to say that it can be used against human opponents right now is currently impossible at the moment.

But since the enemy this time is a huge demon and not a human it's no issue.

As he looked to his right he saw Lullaby's left hand try to grab him, though instead of dodging he reeled his fist back, coated his arm in an even thicker aura before punching it back single handedly, much to the shock of the Guild Masters, before landing on the ground and running towards Lullaby's legs next.

"He just punched the demon with fire"

"I didn't know Ice Magic could do that"

"The girl can Requip her armor"

"And that man's beating it back with his bare hands"

As Shawn retreated he saw Natsu, Gray, and Erza do the same as they stood side by side.

" _ **YOU ARE MAKING ME ANGRY**_ " as Lullaby tried to crush them only to dodge at the last second, crushing the hill they were on just moments ago.

Shawn then used **Burst** to appear near its leg before landing a solid kick with **Aura** **Impact** ,busting up the wooden leg pretty good in the process, but the fact it only kneeled down for a moment before getting back up shows how tough a demon from the book of Zeref really is.

Erza then slashed its arms, Gray launched over a dozen ice shards, some being as big as boulders straight at it. Natsu then laid down a **Fire Dragon Wing Attack** straight at Lullaby, resulting in a huge explosion.

"Their incredible, their combination attacks are so powerful" Kage looked on in disbelief.

"And they're in sync" "Aye" as both Lucy and Happy commented.

Lullaby on the other hand didn't seem happy as it focused the magic circle above its head into its mouth.

"This can't be good"

"Here comes its song"

As it hummed out the trees in the surrounding areas began to die out.

" _ **JUST ONE NOTE AND YOUR SOULS WILL BE MINE, HAHHHHHHHH-**_ " as Lullaby was about to unleash its song nearly everyone covered their ears.

As Shawn stopped to look at it a smile graced his face "sorry, that's not gonna happen"

PHHFHFFFFHFH

PHHFHFFFFHFH

….

….

…..

….

What came out instead was something like a low pitch flute sound, Shawn wasn't even sure if that was even a note at all.

" _ **I DON'T UNDERSTAND, WHY CAN'T I PLAY MY MELODY OF DEATH?**_ " as it was left in shock at what's happening.

"Simple" said Shawn as he pointed to Lullaby "you're damaged beyond repair" as the rest wondered what he was talking about...

"It must be because of all those attacks" as Kage deduced

"They punched so many holes in that thing it totally messed up its sound. All that build up for this? Talk about going out with a whimper" as Lucy held out her hands in disappointment.

"Yeah flutes are pretty lame to begin with"

"Shut up Happy" while Shawn yelled at him, not wanting this cat to annoy Lullaby any further, though it was already too late.

" _ **YOU DARE MOCK ME?**_ " as it began to attack the away group to let out its anger, before locking on back to us.

"Guys, I think it's about time we wrap this up" as Shawn cracked his knuckles.

""Right'''' as the rest of the group nodded before running to do what they have to.

As Lullaby tried to fire a blast of fire magic at the Guild Masters group, it was blocked by Gray's **Ice Make Shield**

"Oh wow"

"That boy's Maker Magic is spectacular"

"What's Maker Magic?" asked Lucy while she held onto Shawn's swords.

"Its users can give magic energy a tangible form, however, there's another type of magic that can destroy it"

Next was Natsu who soon swallowed up the flames created by it "Oh yeah, now I've got a fire in my belly" as we wiped his face.

" _ **YOU'RE NOT HUMAN. YOUR A MONSTER**_ " as it launched a punch straight at Natsu.

 **Boom!**

 **Creak!**

Though instead of dodging Shawn appeared in front of him blocking Lullaby's punch with both arms crossed and an insane amount of aura covering his body.

"Like we care what you think" as Shawn shifted his footing while the ground underneath him cracked under the pressure.

Natsu took this opportunity to climb up its arm "oh like you can talk!" as it was like the pot calling the kettle black Shawn couldn't help but chuckle at the irony despite the situation.

" _ **STOP CLIMBING ME**_ " it yelled before Natsu jumped in mid-air.

"Now!" as Shawn yelled he put all the strength he had and pushed Lullaby arm back, making it lose balance and fall to the ground in response.

 **BOOOOOMMM!**

As it fell it shook the entire area like a small earthquake.

" **Requip** " as Erza changed into her Black Wing Armor which increases her attack power.

" **Ice Make Saucer** " as Gray launched a saucer made of ice and crashed straight into Lullaby's waist as it grunted in pain. As it got back up from Shawn's push Erza then slashed it across the face. Shawn then jumped from its legs to its shoulder before using **Aura Impact** again to land a devastating blow to the chin, causing it to reel back from what he assumed was dizziness.

"Natsu"

"Now"

"Finish this" as all three of them yelled in response.

"I've got this" as he put his fists together and opened his eyes "the flames of my right hand"

"And the flames of my left"

"Put them together" as he brought them both together a huge ball of fire ignited around him, before concentrating them into a fireball.

"And this is what you get"

" **Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!** " yelling at the top of his lungs he hurled it straight at Lullaby who fell back in response, yelling with its dying breath before a huge explosion of light occurred, which reached all the way into the clouds, before dispersing into the sky with an impressive display of magic dust like falling to the ground.

"Well done" praised Makarov

"You're amazing" praised Bob, not that Shawn gave a shit about him.

"You kids made defeating Zeref's demon look easy" as Goldmine complimented them for a job well done.

"I can't believe how strong they are, are all the Fairy Tail wizards as powerful as these four?" as Kageyama was shocked for what probably was the umpteenth time today.

Soon the dust settled and soon came out Shawn with his hands in his pockets and the others taking on their own poses.

"No doubt about it, this is the strongest team" as Lucy looked incredibly happy at their display of strength, while Happy jumped with an 'Aye' as usual.

"Were an awesome Guild aren't we" as Master Makarov bragged about it.

" _Yup, can't argue with that Master"_ as Shawn smiled at him.

Lucy soon walked up to them "great work out there guys"

"Thanks, but it wasn't a big deal" as Natsu smiled in response

"Yeah, piece of cake" Gray said while the others soon joined in on the fun.

Lucy then turned her attention towards Shawn "here, these are yours" as she held out Aine and Celeste for him.

"Thanks a lot Lucy for holding them for me" as he grabbed them before strapping them back to his sides.

"No problem, just give me a little more warning next time okay?" as she smiled before responding back with "yes ma'am" with a military salute, earning a few more laughs from the rest of the group.

" _This is what Fairy Tail is all about"_ as he looked at the smiles on everyone's faces he couldn't help but smile alongside them.

" _Now then…"_ as he turned around and saw the clouds behind them " _better be ready guys"_ as he knew what was going to happen next.

" _Now I really know I can't come back to Clover anytime soon, such a shame. I really wanted to see Gast and the others"_ as he thought about his other friends, he couldn't help but feel like stopping, even if only for a moment.

"I can't exactly say I know what just happened but it's obvious we owe a big round of thanks to the Fairy Tail guild" as Goldmine smiled

"We do?"

"Even so I must say..."

As he tapped Erza's shoulder she looked at Shawn, he only pointed with his finger, as she turned around to look behind her as cold sweat covered her while the others followed suit.

" **THEY WENT OVERBOARD!** " as all the Guild Masters yelled in frightening sync, it showed that the entire Guild Conference Hall was destroyed leaving a huge crater from what Shawn could tell was over the length of a few football fields and probably over a few miles deep.

"The Conference Halls been destroyed" as Lucy held her fist close to her mouth while she sweated in worry.

"Aye, there's also a couple of mountaintops missing" as Happy floated in the air.

"For the record I blame Lullaby for that" as Shawn stated for the heck of it, as he looked at Master Makarov had his mouth wide open in shock, before his soul literally left his body as a white ghost waving farewell

"Master!" yelled Lucy in panic "something came out" followed up Happy

Natsu on the other hand laughed "hahaha, we really made a mess of the place huh?"

"Please forgive us Master" as Erza chased the spirit of Makarov around the area.

"You guys trying to catch somebody, I'll do it for ya" as Natsu finished the entire crowd erupted in anger as they soon started chasing us.

"Guys, it's time to make our exit" as Shawn ordered everyone agreed in response. Everyone ran off from the angry mob Erza carried Makarov on his back before running off into the night.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone, Ashbel Dusk has returned for the New Year with the conclusion to the Lullaby Arc in Guildmate from Another World.**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying 2019 so far. I know I have with writing these chapters, though unfortunately I wasn't able to release my chapters for December. I know I said I would be releasing two chapters a month, so in order to make up for it I'm releasing up to four chapters this month to catch up to my quota.**

 **I had also been reading the reviews and some of you have been asking for Shawn to use his fists more rather than Aine & Celeste. I can say for certain that in this chapter I made sure to include that in this chapter and will do so in future chapters as well. But it's worth noting that I won't have him stick to always using his fists. And I wanted to have a blend of both in one, or at least make sure he has a good balance of sword techniques and hand to hand combat in tandem with Body Reinforcement Magic.**

 **Also, on how I've been having trouble with the way characters speak I am slowly improving but sometimes it's hard to get rid of old habits when your writing your stories. I hope you guys can continue to support me and point it out for me so I can improve for next time.**

 **Lastly, some of you have been asking whether there will be another girl for Shawn.**

 **I thought long and hard about it.**

 **Though in the end, I decided to limit it to just Lucy and Erza for this series. As for those who thought in previous chapters that Mira, Juvia, Cana, or any of the other girls will be included I'm sorry to say that it won't happen.**

 **One of my reasons is because I thought it would possibly end up as another harem series with too many girls going for Shawn would become... what's the word for it?... repetitive?... not sure.**

 **My second reason is that I haven't seen many fanfics where it's only Lucy and Erza with the OC, and I wanted to do something that would also happen to stand out from the rest of the Fairy Tail fanfics here and to be able to spread my story to more people to enjoy it.**

 **Plus they were my favorite girls in the series (in my opinion by far) and I've really been enjoying writing about this scenario.**

 **Real reason ;)**

 **Still, thanks you guys for your opinions and I hope you guys enjoyed this Arc.**

 **Next Time: Natsu's fight with Erza begins. Prelude to Galuna Island, will "he" show up? Tune in to find out.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and its respective companies, I do not own anything except my OCs**

 **Chapter 12**

 _A Few Days Later_

 _Magnolia Market_

"Thank you, come again" as one of the store owners gave his thanks Shawn took the bags in his arms and headed straight back home.

It's been a few days since the incident with Eisenwald was solved, it ended being huge news across Fiore and with it Fairy Tail's reputation soared.

Though on the way back (after escaping of course) we got sidetracked (lost) in Web Valley thanks to Happy. Luckily, knowing the future definitely has its perks, as Shawn brought with him up to an extra week's worth of rations at some point after their escape from Clover.

The moment he revealed this everyone was thanking him like crazy for planning ahead, even Master Makarov was crying tears of joy.

Though that was only after they had exhausted what little food they had bought with them on the train, also given the fact that Erza left most of her luggage back in Oshibana.

There was a slight problem however... specifically... when Shawn brought out the extra rations that sent a hunger driven Natsu into a frenzy as he wanted to eat it all in one shot.

Fortunately, there was a a contingency... in the form of a fist and lecture from Erza Scarlet to solve that.

Besides, the only downside was that since they were only rations they weren't exactly the tastiest things in the world given that they focused towards sustenance rather than flavor, but given that we were out in the middle of nowhere with nothing else to eat for miles (besides disgusting Wingfish) no one complained since they did keep everyone from starving.

Not long after that they arrived at an abandoned village where they soon found out was home to a Dark Guild that casted the Forbidden Magic: Alive. It trapped them inside it all this time with no hope of getting out, until Shawn and the others showed up and broke the spell. But enough about that if you wanna know more then see the episode for yourself.

* * *

Once they made it back Shawn decided to separate from the team for a bit and went out on a few solo jobs to earn enough money to pay rent before having the time to deal with anything else.

Though once his rent was settled he offered Lucy and Natsu to join him a few times but it seemed like they were busy so he decided to not bother them. Since he had been living in this world for over two years he realized that while Fairy Tail may be the basis for everything, the people here have their own lives and problems to deal with besides what was shown in the series.

That includes daily expenses, paying taxes, food, shelter, clothing, and everything else in between.

... though Natsu might be the exception, considering how often he invades Lucy's place each week.

Anyways, the point is, now that he's a part of it that includes him as well. So early on he couldn't afford to be stuck in that fanboy mentality he had when he first arrived and had to adapt to this new reality.

Wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world to get used to, but life rarely goes the way we want it to.

Which brings the explanation full circle, he then decided to head over to the central market to restock his fridge which had a special Natsu proof lock that's been tempered to withstand extreme heat.

Unlike Lucy he plans ahead for these kinds of things.

As he was walking back to his place...

" **INTRUDER ALERT!** "

 **BANG!**

" **NO STRIPPING IN MY HOUSE BUDDY!** "

He could hear Lucy screaming before the sound of her foot kicking Gray's butt, followed by more screaming.

"Guess today's the day of the big fight, might as well go and see" as he quickly dropped off his goods before walking over to Lucy's place.

* * *

 _Outside Fairy Tail_

After meeting up with Lucy and Gray they headed straight for the guild hall where they saw everyone from the guild forming a circle where Natsu and Erza were about to go at it.

Lucy pushed Wakaba out of the way before gasping "No way, they're really going through with it?"

"Yup, looks that way" as Shawn stood by her and replied.

"Oh hey Lucy, Shawn" Mirajane offered her greetings with a smile.

"Well if those two value their manhood then they better go through with it" says Elfman despite the fact Erza's a woman, an amazingly beautiful woman...

"Erza's not a man" she countered

"But you gotta admit she's manly" as Macao who seemed to have recovered enough from Mt. Hakobe to come here today.

"Aren't you worried this fight could tear our strongest team apart?" asked Lucy, though as he recalled he couldn't help but laugh at her.

"What's so funny, ** _Shawn?_** " as she glared, forcing him to turn his head to try and hide the smile on his face while stifling the giggles that threatened to come out at any moment.

They soon began explaining to her about how everything works, while some of the others guild added on their two cents.

By the time they finished she had a pretty clear picture of how everyone in the guild was ranked. Shawn himself would probably be one or two levels below Erza, but he believes that he can at least put himself to something like pseudo S-Class in strength, if there were such a rank in the first place.

At the very least he could fight Erza for a few minutes before being beaten to a pulp, and don't even get started with Gildarts.

 _ **CHILL~~**_

" _For that I'll have to train harder"_ as he thought seriously for a nanosecond... before returning to reality as the damn finally broke and he started laughing on the floor.

" **CUT IT OUT SHAWN OR YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU DIDN'T COME OUT TODAY!"** as she finally snapped, picked him up by the collar of his shirt and started violently shaking the poor sob back and forth with superhuman speed and strength.

* * *

 _Five Minutes Later_

She tossed him to the side with a mix of anger and embarrassment before looking back at the fight.

As for Shawn he was left forgotten in the background and trying to find his way back to Earthland after Hurricane Lucy.

" _Yeah, probably went too far, I deserve that"_ as he tried picking himself up only to fall back down while the world was still shaking, after a minute of fumbling around " _though it felt more like an eternity_ " his sense of balance finally returned and swore to not upset her anymore for today he decided to just focus on the main fight.

* * *

"It's been quite a while since we squared off like this hasn't it Natsu?" spoke Erza with a smile.

Natsu on the other hand had a serious look on his face "I was just a little kid back then, today's gonna be different, cause I'm taking you down Erza" who merely closed her eyes "well I'm not gonna go easy on you, in fact I have the perfect armor for this occasion…" as she opened her eyes before light covered her entire body.

By the time the light settled she was wearing her Flame Empress Armor, it was mostly dark red but also had hints of orange to it. Consisting of a revealing breastplate with Dragon like wings attached to it, orange gauntlets and the Dragon claw shaped greaves. She also had her hair tied into a pair of high, long pigtails.

"That's Flame Empress Armor, good choice against Fire Magic" said Macao

"So now Natsu's flames will only be half as effective" pointed out Laki

"Come on Erza at least give the kid a fighting chance" boasted Wakaba

"Put me down for Erza in the first round" as Happy decided to participate in the gambling ring started by Cana.

Shawn then had a brilliant idea while a devilish grin appeared on his face "Put me down for a draw or invalid" as he placed a six thousand Jewel.

"Your betting against your own best friends?" as Lucy retorted in shock

Shawn put a hand on her shoulder "I think you already know why Lucy" but all he got was a 'Hmph' from her as she shrugged his hand off and walking away, still obviously mad about earlier.

"Come on Lucy I was just messing around" as he tried to appease her but to no avail.

" _She's gonna be upset with me for the rest of the day isn't she?"_ while sighing in defeat before returning to the fight.

"Whoa, Flame Empress Armor huh, good news for me, that means I can turn up the heat as high as I want too"

"Round one start" as Master declared the start Natsu charged right out of the gate as he tried to land a fist only for Erza to take a step back, then she swung her sword at Natsu but ducked underneath followed by a flaming kick. The blow was blocked by Erza's sword as she then launched another strike which didn't connect.

Next she tried to get in close while dodging Natsu's **Fire Dragon Roar** which she chased her around with, nearly burning the guys watching on the sidelines.

Both of them had gone back and forth exchanging blows but neither one had managed to land a single hit.

"Whoa" as Lucy gasped in shock

"See it's a good fight huh" as Elfman praised it

"This fight sucks" as Gray seemed to think it was too boring

"Say that until after the fight Gray" as I looked on in amusement, but also thought it was a shame…

As both Erza and Natsu were about to clash once more...

"This fight is over" as the sound of a gong rang out and stopped the two from fighting, a figure came out, revealing it to be someone from the Magic Council.

" _So it's finally here"_ as he narrowed his eyes, while also thinking how it was a shame the fight had to end.

"May I have your attention please, I have come here on behalf of the Magic Council"

"No way"

"Seriously?"

"Why would the council send her here? as Levi, Jet, and Droy looked on in shock.

"Am I the only one who noticed she's a frog?" as Lucy spoke out.

"Nope, but you shouldn't be so surprised" he commented she looked like she was going to retort but gave him the cold shoulder instead.

"As the result of the Eisenwald incident, members of your guild have been charged with eleven counts of criminal property damage" as she held out the scroll revealing the charges.

"Erza Scarlet…"

" _I expected that… wait? Members?"_

"And Shawn Chambers, you both are under arrest"

….

….

…

…. " **HUUHHHHHHH?** "

As Shawn screamed out in complete shock, since what he just heard caught him completely off guard.

"Huh, your putting them under what?" as Natsu screamed in protest.

* * *

 _National Council Fiore Branch_

 _Shawn's POV_

" _This was certainly not what I had expected"_ as I was being walked down the halls along with Erza.

They had on us these handcuffs that from what I could tell prevented us from using our magic.

As I tried to think of any possibilities, of which I could only come up with two.

It seems this was another _**Distortion**_ that occurred because of my presence in this world, originally it was only supposed to be Erza who would be put on trial, a fake one but one nonetheless, then Natsu would come busting through and make things worse.

" _Why me though? I've only been in the guild recently, so there should be no reason for me to have been called along with her"_

 _Then there's the second possibility..._

 _"Jellal? Maybe, but if so what business could he have with me?"_

"Don't worry so much, we'll be fine" as I was lost in thought, I saw Erza looking at me with concern on her face.

"Yeah sorry about that, just lost in thought is all"

"I see, well don't get too nervous I'm sure this situation will resolve itself without any issues"

" _Erza, you have no idea how wrong you are"_

"I'm worried about what Natsu would try to do…" as she thought about what I said her face also slowly turned into one of worry as well, clearly not taking her own advice.

"We can only hope he doesn't try something foolish, and that Master Makarov is keeping him under wraps"

As we walked down the hall I see a familiar face leaning against one of the pillars.

One that I thought we wouldn't cross paths with until much later

He's a young man with blue hair and a red tattoo both above and over his right eye. He's dressed in a long white frock-coat (if I'm pronouncing that right) with black stripes across the edges and upper part of his arms, a decorated standing collar. Large straps connected to decorated buckles closing it on the front over a dark shirt, matching pants, and shoes. He also has a ring on his right middle finger.

 _Siegrain_

 _A.K.A Jellal Fernandes and Erza's Childhood Friend_

Erza stopped as sweat appeared on her forehead "Siegrain" she muttered in an tone that seemed almost frightened.

" _This time I'll have to play the fool, at least for now"_ as he looked at Erza in worry before focusing on Jellal.

As the frog woman took a knee "It's been quite a while Erza, please relax, I'm only here in spirit, I'm sending this projection from Era. In fact all the wrinkled old faces in that courtroom are projections as well. We didn't think it necessary to be here for such a trivial matter"

"One of the Ten Wizards Saints? You know him?" as I took on a look of surprise as I looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Oh, please forgive my rude manners, it's a pleasure to meet you Shawn Chambers, my name is Siegrain and as you have already deduced I am one of the Ten Wizard Saints"

"Same here" as my look of surprise died down and looked at him with a calm expression, but could tell Erza was getting nervous.

"I see, so your the one who's behind this farce? You make me sick" as she said with worry in her tone.

As he walked past the both of us "let's be civil. I've always been a staunch defender of Fairy Tail, but the elders are worried the blame for Clover's destruction will fall into their lap..."

"So they needed someone to place the blame on, and those scapegoats would be us,am I right? Siegrain?" as I looked him dead on with the coldest stare I could give.

"Indeed, seems like your more than just another brute from Fairy Tail"

"And you're the type of person who likes to mess with people, just don't do it to Erza or any of the other guild members, or you will pay for it, regardless of the consequences"

"Shawn that's enough!" as Erza looked at me with concern in her eyes, something that didn't go unnoticed by Jellal.

"This is just a friendly warning, nothing more Shawn, in fact it's another matter altogether I wish to discuss with Erza" as he placed a hand to her chin, which to be honest I had a really hard time controlling my emotions.

"Don't let a word slip about you-know-what, for both of our sake's" as he began walking off.

"I must join my colleagues on the council, I'll see you shortly on the other side, also Shawn…"

"Yeah?"

"I would be careful around her if I were you, let's just say that bad things happen when people get too close to her"

"Thanks for the advice but I think I'll pass, if I want to be close to Erza then no one can stop me, it may sound selfish but in this life I make my own choices, so don't go assuming you or anyone else can get in the way of that"

"Shawn… I…" as she had her head down I couldn't see her face or what kind of emotions she was going through, not that I had the opportunity even if I wanted too.

" _Get this through that thick skull of yours Jellal, I won't let you or anyone else change who I am, I forge my own path, alongside those who mean more to me than my own life"_ as I conveyed my steel worth resolve at him through my eyes.

"...I see, then you and I have nothing more to say, farewell" as the projection of himself disappeared.

"Erza…" as she looked up at me "I don't know what kind of past you and Siegrain have with each other, I just want to let you know that I'm here for you, as well as everyone else in Fairy Tail. Remember you're not alone, not even for an instant" as I walked on ahead without looking back.

* * *

 _A Few Minutes Later_

Erza walked into the courtroom behind me, there was only one podium for the both of us so me and her stood side by side.

"Thank you" was all she said to me before the courtroom gavel sounded off and the trial began.

When I first walked in here I saw the courtroom was laid out exactly like in the series but I was too bored to notice all the details. I could see the rest of the Council members above and even the head sitting at the very top.

Not that I cared, other than Jellal, Ultear, Makarov, Jose, and Yajima I didn't bother remembering the rest of them, considering they were just either minor or background characters with no purpose in the series, though that may no longer be the case in this world.

"This courtroom will now come to order, before us are the defendants Erza Scarlet and Shawn Chambers" as the frog lady declared.

"Please take the stand Mr. Chambers and Ms. Scarlet" as we both took our places the trail went on, it mostly it was like the courts in my old world, if you count out the whole magic part of it.

" _I know this is supposed to be a shame trial and all, but can you guys please hurry up… hell I'll even take Natsu busting in, anything is better than standing here and listening to their banter"_

Then they finally got to the part I remember.

"Erza Scarlet and Shawn Chambers, you stand before the Council to answer to charges stemming from the incident involving the Dark Guild Eisenwald. These charges include extensive damage to Oshibana Station, the collapse of the Ryushika Gorge railway bridge, and the complete destruction of the Clover Meeting Hall" as the man on top listed the other charges some of which were actually Natsu's fault.

"There are eleven property damage charges against you both, according to eyewitness reports the perpetrator's were described as a heavily armored female wizard and a dual bladed magic swordsman…"

 **BOOOOM!**

 **BOOOOM!**

" _About damn time Natsu, I was nearly bored to death over here"_ as I turned around and saw a huge hole of what was once the courtroom entrance blown sky high.

The rest of the people were shocked to say the least, even Erza was surprised.

"What is the meaning of this?" as that man soon got his answer as the smoke cleared.

It was Natsu dressed up like Erza but with an poorly designed outfit that he probably threw together along the way.

He tried pretending to be Erza but to be honest it was about as good as the Happy impression he did a few days ago.

The moment I heard him saying his act I immediately collapsed onto the floor laughing, I just couldn't help myself.

Meanwhile as I was struggling to catch my breath Erza apologized for him.

I'm sure he can with good intentions, but he's just gonna make things worse for everyone as he probably charged in without thinking.

" _Thank you Natsu"_ as I offered thanks for being such an amazing friend to us.

But for now...

" _Well done Natsu, well don-hahahahahahahahaha"_ as I laughed my ass off that day, probably more than I had in both worlds.

* * *

 _Night_

 _Underground Prison_

After the trial was over we were taken back to our cells, obviously Erza wasn't happy with Natsu's stupidity if the look on her face was anything to go by.

"Words can't express how angry I am with you, that trial was just a formality"

And the tone of her voice was also a dead give away.

"Seriously?" as Natsu was surprised to hear about it.

"It's a glorified spectacle, the Council was using us an example to remind everyone that if you break the law you'll be punished. It helps them maintain order in the magical world"

"Wait a minute, so this is all for show?" as he seemed to be finally getting it.

"They probably would have found me and Shawn guilty, then sent us home with just a slap on the wrist"

"BUT THANKS TO YOU WERE STUCK IN A JAIL CELL!" as she finally seemed to be on the verge of losing it and beating the crap out of Natsu… again.

Yup it wasn't the first time today, after that unexpected interruption, we left the courtroom he received quite a few hits from her, though I wasn't spared her wrath as well, probably me laughing didn't help in that regard.

"I can't believe you"

"Come on Natsu, just say your sorry" as I spoke from my spot against the wall

"... I'm sorry" as he seemed to be reflecting on his actions.

"It's okay, you meant well" as she seemed to have a blush on her face from his actions, until she pulled him in for one of his hugs, which coincidentally knocked him out.

As I poked him with my finger to see if he didn't get a concussion "Shawn" as I heard my name being called I turned to see Erza also blushing, though it seemed a little more deeper than with Natsu.

"About what happened earlier… with Siegrain.. What you said about being there for me, did you really mean it-

"Of course I did, I said it once before and I'll say it again as many times as it takes, I will always be there for you Erza, so please don't try to push me away..." as I leaned my head against the wall "because otherwise I'll force it into your thick headed skull as many times as it takes"

"Shawn… I…"

"Get some rest, tomorrow we have to let everyone know that were all right" as I interrupted her and patted the spot next to mine, before closing my eyes.

" _I know you're a strong woman Erza, so I know you'll bounce back from this, you're Erza Scarlet after all"_ as I tried to get some rest.

…

...

I felt something rest on my shoulder…

"Hmmm?" as I opened my eyes what I saw made me speechless.

Erza was resting her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you Shawn, for everything… I… really needed to hear you say that" as I looked down and for the first time saw Erza blushing, despite the fact she had grown accustomed to men, the sight of her blushing was priceless.

As I tried to think of something to say my mind was still fried by that unbelievably cute side of Erza "Anytime Erza, always" was all I could say to her.

...

...

...

...

...

...

After a few minutes of silence "Hey Erza, you still awake?"

"Is there something you need?" as she asked him there was a tinge of gentleness in her voice.

"How about tomorrow we go and get you some strawberry cake? I heard from the others it's your favorite, it would be good to get our minds off what happened today, what do you say?"

For a second there I felt her shake "of course, I'd be glad too, I know just the place" as she responded in an excited voice.

" _I knew that would lift her spirits "_ as I patted myself on the back for a job well done and relaxed as I felt Erza's warmth beside me.

Though there were two things that I didn't notice that night:

1) was that tears were trailing down her cheeks, probably for the first time since the 'incident' Erza had left herself open and had been so emotional with another person.

2) I forgot that Jellal's projection had been watching the whole event, clearly in shock from the look on his face "I see, a Fairy Tail Wizard came to her aide, Shawn Chambers…"

* * *

 _The Following Day_

 _Fairy Tail Guildhall_

After we were released we had to explain to the guild what happened, they were relieved to say the least.

Even before I could explain Lucy apologized for her cold treatment as soon as I got back, of course I forgave her without much of a fuss, which seemed to really relieve her and she returned to happy self, if the smile she gave me wasn't obvious enough.

"WHO KNEW FRESH AIR COULD SMELL SO SWEET! I'M GONNA BREATH IT IN ALL DAY" as Natsu went back to his usual antics.

"Just do us all a favor and don't try that again, seeing that once was bad enough" which seemed to have embarrassed him but the rest of the guild soon burst into laughter.

"Isn't that precious when he gets all excited?" as Mirajane and Master Makarov looked at him with smiles.

"I can't believe that stupid arrest and trial were just for show. All that worrying for nothing" as she laid her head on the table as all the tension from yesterday left her body.

"So they weren't sacrificial lambs, but scapegoats instead" as Gray gave out a horrible pun

As Elfman started shaking "You must be one heck of an Ice Wizard cause even your jokes leave me cold"

"Hey Natsu, you gonna finish going man to man with Erza?" as he asked it seemed to get through to Natsu

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. So what do you say, wanna pick up where we left off?" as I looked at Erza, which was right next to me with a glass of fruit juice.

For the record, she was the one who asked if she could sit next to me.

And I had no reason to refuse her.

I guess after everything that happened yesterday she's opened up to me a little more.

" _It seems like she's changed a little, one step at a time I suppose"_ as I smiled before hiding it by taking another sip.

"I'm not in the mood right now" as she drank what I assumed was tea.

"Trust me Natsu, you really don't want to pick a fight with her now, try again later" as I waved my hand telling him it was a no-go.

Natsu then ignited his hands "I'm not letting you off the hook that easy hahaha" as he ran straight at her.

""I swear'''' as both of us spoke at the same time Erza quickly got out of her seat.

 **BANG!**

As she landed a single fist deep into Natsu's gut, before slowly retracting it and stepping to the side.

As the fire fists dissipated and Natsu was left collapsed on the floor twitching, much to the surprise of Lucy, Gray, and Elfman "how's that, are you satisfied?" as she looked down at him.

"I warned him" as I had another sip of my drink.

"And he's out" as Happy declared a bell went off outta nowhere signaling the end of the fight.

"Hahaha, way to go champ" as Gray bursted out laughing.

"Hahaha, guess we know who the real man is" as Elfman laughed along while Lucy looked on in surprise but in a good way, whatever that means.

"Sir, is something wrong" as Mirajane asked with concern

"I'm fine, just sleepy… he's coming" as Master Makarov said that my eyes went wide " _shit, gotta use_ _ **Armament**_ _"_ as I tried to quickly circulate my magic power.

Soon Mirajane and everyone else in the guild started falling over one by one.

As a blood red aura covered me Erza nearly keeled over, while I myself took to one knee trying to resist.

"Not again" as Gray grabbed put a hand to his head

"So tired" as Laki rubbed her eyes

" _Even with my_ _ **Armament**_ _active. The spell is too strong, dammit!"_ as I struggled to get up with the support of the table

 **TAP!**

 **TAP!**

 **TAP!**

As I heard the sound of footsteps coming from the guild entrance, as I turned my head up and could see the cloaked figure of a person.

He was wearing a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, a green mask hid the lower half of his face. With a dark blue coat and his arms and legs covered in bandages. He also had a fan shaped stave in his right hand, along with several others on his back held by a dark green strap across his main body.

 _Mystogan_

 _S-Class Wizard and Edolas Counterpart of Jellal_

"Mystogan" muttered the Master

As he walked by the others he grabbed a job off the request board and showed to Master Makarov

"I shall return" he spoke

" No...wait, lift your Sleeping Spell before you leave" as Makarov tells him to before walking out of the guild.

" _Come on Shawn, move your head!"_ as I slowly but manage to catch a glimpse of Mystogan's torso, though no matter how hard I try I can't lift my head any farther to get a good look at his face.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

" **One!** " as he left the guild hall counting down with each step, by the time he finished everyone could feel the spell was lifted, they quickly snapped themselves awake.

"Dammit, so close!" as I cursed in frustration, as I thought I had grown strong enough to resist it, but it looks like I was wrong yet again, this world just loves proving how much I still have left to grow as a wizard.

"Aw man, was Mystogan here?" asked Jet

"What a jerk" complained Droy as the rest were rubbing their eyes.

"Does he have to put us to sleep every time he comes here?" wondered Levi.

"Who's this Mystogan guy?" asked Lucy

"For one he's a contender for Fairy Tail's strongest wizard" explained Elfman while Lucy asked in disbelief if was true.

"Yeah, and for some reason he doesn't want anyone to see what he looks like, so whenever he comes here to take a job he casts a sleeping spell"

"That's kind of creepy"

"Master Makarov's the only person here who's ever gotten a good look at his face"

"Not true, I've seen him before" as we heard a voice from above.

As we looked to the second floor and saw someone familiar.

There was a really tall and muscular young man with blue gray eyes, his bright blond hair was slicked back with spiky strands pointing backwards with a small tuft on his forehead. He had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his right eye. His eyelashes were like they were combined into one jutting outwards.

He had on a pair of Magic Headphones and was wearing a leopard print orange tunic with dark lined sleeves reaching all the way down to his elbows with fur on the lower edges.

 _Laxus Dreyar_

 _S-Class Wizard and SSS-Class Prick_

"Laxus?" questioned Elfman

"Talk about rare" said Macao since I haven't seen him once since I arrived here a few weeks ago.

"You're never here" stated Wakaba

"And here's another contender" commented Gray

"Laxus Dreyar, I know him at least, another S-Class Wizard of Fairy Tail, though I've only seen him in the news before" as I lied, I already knew he'd show up, now to see if he's still an asshole.

"Mystogan's just a little shy, you should all respect his privacy" as he gave a smug smile.

" _Yup, should have expected that"_

"All right Laxus, you and me, right now" as Natsu somehow recovered from Erza and declared a challenge to Laxus.

"Getting your butt kicked once today wasn't enough?" jabbed Gray

"Yeah pal, if you can't even win against the redhead, why bother with me?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?" as Erza started to get pissed with Gray trying to placate her.

"I'm saying that I'm the guild's strongest wizard" as he boasted Natsu tried to provoke him to prove it, only for Laxus to fire back which sent Natsu into a frenzy.

"With pleasure" as he jumped straight at Laxus.

 **Bang!**

Only to be stopped by Master Makarov enlarging his hand and crushing Natsu, which freaked out Lucy as she hid behind me again.

It seems like it's officially become her defense mechanism whenever something like this happens.

"Your not allowed on the second floor Natsu, at least not yet" as the Master scolded him.

"Hmph, think you made him grumpy" as Laxus insulted him, while the person in question was struggling to get free from Makarov's fist.

"The most powerful one in the guild isn't a chick or some hooded weirdo, you wanna know what the strongest looks like?" as he then pointed his thumb at himself "you're looking right at him" after which he disappeared behind the second floor balcony

" _Please, Gildarts could beat you nine ways from Sunday without even breaking a sweat_ " as I chuckled under my breath.

After a while Lucy asks why they can't ascend to the second floor, which Mirajane explains is reserved for the S-Class Quests, advanced wizards whom Master Makarov picks can handle these requests, there are only five people considered S-Class (if you count the former She-Devil among them).

Not that I cared yet, in my opinion I'll have plenty of opportunities to become S-Class in the future, so it's nothing to worry about.

After Gray managed to calm her down Erza returned to her spot next to me and told me that she would show me the place to take her to buy cakes tomorrow since Laxus pretty much ruined her mood to go today.

Though she did tell me that she was looking forward to it, if her smile wasn't already obvious.

So with that settled I spoke with the others a little more before heading back home.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone, Ashbel Dusk here with another chapter from Guildmate from Another World.**

 **I hope you guys liked this latest chapter in the series and I think it's probably one of the best ones yet. It was really exciting to write this chapter and for Shawn and Jellal's first meeting it was certainly interesting don't you guys think?**

 **It was also a chance to deepen Shawn and Erza's relationship, especially since this was released on Valentine's Day I thought it was kind of fitting, do you guys agree? Let me know what you thought about it in your reviews for this chapter.**

 **I want to be able to divide the time for Lucy and Erza equally since Lucy and Shawn had so much time together in the beginning and felt like Erza deserved some time alone with Shawn (even if Natsu was passed out in a corner, forgotten by everyone) and try to make the scene seem special to you all.**

 **I hope you guys like the story so far and I'll be doing everything I can to make it one of the best Fairy Tail fanfics out there with you, my readers & followers, support.**

 **Were nearly at the three hundred follower goal, to everyone who follows this series and to those who come after all I can say is...**

 **Thank you,**

 **All of** **you.**

 **You guys are the lifeblood of this series.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **P.S.**

 **The next arc is gonna be... interesting... that's all I can say for now.**

 **Look forward to it.**

 **Next Time: Galuna Island in sight, what will Shawn and the others encounter? Tune in to find out.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and its respective** **companies, I do not own anything except my OCs**

 **Chapter 13**

 _Two Days Later_

 **Knock!**

 **Knock!**

 **Knock!**

"I'm coming, give me a minute" as I walked over to my door and opened it.

It was Erza, though the look on her face was anything but friendly, in fact she looked dead serious.

"Shawn, you're coming with me. I'm sorry, but we'll have to postpone the cake for now" as she told me though it did surprise me.

Erza turning down cake? Something serious must have happened, considering it's been two days since we promised to go together.

And it's not like Erza to break a promise without a good reason.

"Did something happen?" as I asked not knowing what this is all about

"I'll explain on the way, since you weren't at the Guild I assume you haven't heard the news?" as she and I headed out.

* * *

 _Some Time Later_

 _Hargeon Port_

"I see, so that's what happened" as she and I rushed over to the port she explained to me what happened.

Happy went up to the second floor and stole one of the S-Class quests without permission and Natsu and Lucy went along as well. The Master then sent out Gray to bring them back but they haven't returned since.

At first they assumed I had gone along with them but some of the guild members testified seeing me around town so I was innocent in all this since I wasn't aware.

 _"However, since I technically did know this was going to happen, just not when, they're half-right"_

Then the Guild decided to dispatch Erza to bring them back, though she requested that I be brought along as well since I was officially considered the leader the other day that I'm at least partially responsible.

I had no issues with that since it means I'll avoid punishment by doing this.

Which lead to where we are now.

"Still, it was pretty stupid of them to do that, though I wonder why Lucy went along with this?" as I wondered.

"I assume it's because on top of the reward you also get a Gate Key" answered Erza as she continued to explain about the job.

Galuna Island, apparently it was famous for the amount of moonlight it receives, though nowadays its known to be a cursed island with no boats or sailors even going near it anymore.

The request was posted by the chief of the only village on the island to lift the curse by any means necessary, not that the natives know much about it.

"Makes sense, so what happens when we find them?" I asked.

"We drag them back by force if we have to, they'll also be severely punished for disobeying the guild's rules. Though the final decision will be made by the Master himself, our job is simply bring them back to Fairy Tail"

"One last question then, how are we supposed to even get to Galuna Island?" as I was genuinely curious, other than the fact that Erza arrived on a pirate ship in the series, I don't know how she got there before then.

"No need to worry, I already thought about this" as she pointed her finger ahead, as I looked in that direction, what I saw surprised me.

It looked like one of those old fashioned wooden boats built for five people, it reminded me of ones I had seen before in the history books in my old world. Though there was something attached to the right side of it, it looked like a light blue lacrima fitted into some kind of device.

It must be one of the Magic Boats used by everyone for quicker transport across water without wind, it actually reminds me of the motorized boat from my world as well, just replace most technology with magic and pretty much nothing's change.

Not that you'll ever hear me complaining.

"We'll be using that to get to Galuna Island, if we hurry we should make it by nightfall"as she walked ahead of me and got on the boat.

" _So that's how she started off, makes me wonder if we'll run into the pirates?"_ as I got on the boat with her, setting a course for Galuna Island.

* * *

 _Nightfall_

"So it did happen" as I looked around the deck of the pirate ship with most of the crew unconscious except for the captain steering the ship.

So here's what happened.

After we left Hargeon we didn't run into trouble for the first few hours, though when the sun came down I could see a ship was on the horizon, I suggested we change course but Erza being Erza decided to take over the ship instead, her reason "we can get there much faster on a bigger boat" before the crew opened fire on us.

Just before the ship sank we jumped on board and soon began kicking the crap out of the entire crew, to say Erza was pissed was putting it mildly, I think she was just venting some anger for having Natsu and the others ruining her chance to have cake and for breaking the rules, though at this point I don't know which was more important to her, which would be one of the many mysteries left unsolved to this day.

" _I feel sorry for the guys when Erza finds them, may your souls rest in peace"_ as I made a small prayer before heading up the steps to join Erza.

"Uh, why do you wanna go to Galuna Island? It's scary" asked the pirate captain.

"Just shut up and steer!" yelled Erza, though it was more of an order than anything else

" _Poor fellow, I kinda feel sorry for you too"_ as I smiled in pity for the man, a few moments later the rest of the crew recovered from my and Erza's beat-down

"If you drop us off somewhere, you can have the boat. Please I'm begging ya lady. I've heard that island is cursed and anyone who steps foot on its soil turns into a demon" pleaded the pirate captain

"Me and my companion will take that chance" declared Erza with her hands on her hips. I know the island isn't really cursed but can you please not speak for the both of us?

"But, why do you have to go there?"

"When rules are broken the guilty must be punished… and that is all I can tell you" which seemed to have charmed the rest of the crew.

"You really have a way with words don't you?" as I smiled at her "not really, I just do what needs to be done, nothing more"

"Yeah... and it wouldn't have anything to do with the sooner we bring them back the sooner we can go on our little cake date, no?" as I approached from behind her and whispered into her ear.

"D-D-D-DDD-Date? N-No of c-c-c-course not. Don't be r-r-r-ridiculous" as she turned away her head, though she couldn't hide the blush on her face at the mention of cake.

"Right, anyway how about we eat something, you dragged me out here before we could eat lunch, I'm starving"

"I suppose so, though thanks to a certain group all of our provisions were sunk to the bottom of the sea" as she glared at the crew who pretended not to notice but still had cold sweat.

"Not all of it" as I smiled at her before walking over to behind one of the barrels and picked up a basket I had pulled out of seemingly nowhere.

"I know when you told me we were heading to a tropical island, but I thought it would have been nice for all of us to have a picnic at the beach before we left. Unfortunately, the rest was sunk thanks to a certain someone" as it was my turn to glare at them while pulling out Aine slightly which frightened out the ones I had burned in the fight before heading below deck.

"So it may not be a tropical island but we can at least have a picnic on the high seas, right?" with a smile on my face.

"Picnic... picnic…. Picnic… my first picnic" as she looked on in shock.

 **Bang!**

"Gahhh!" as I screamed out in pain from quickly grabbing me and hugging me though it crushed me against her armor

"Thank you Shawn, you've made me… so happy" as she held me in place so I couldn't see but from her tone she was unbelievably happy.

I knew that her first attempts at a picnic were interrupted, so I thought it would be better to let her have a proper one on Galuna, because I'm such a nice guy as I winked despite the bone crushing pressure being applied to my skull.

* * *

 _A Few Hours Later_

"I can see the island Erza" as I told her she merely nodded in response.

After eating the food from our little picnic to which Erza seemed more like a normal girl than usual as she didn't stop smiling the whole time. Though I made sure to include a piece of strawberry cake for her which earned me another bone crushing hug from her and continued heading east to Galuna.

An hour before arriving she regained her previously serious attitude and I couldn't read what was on her mind.

Lastly, we finally we reached Galuna Island and I had to say I was impressed.

It was shaped like a crescent moon with small islands extending the area, there was a huge forest spanning the entire island along with a beach at the center of the crescent moon.

If it wasn't cursed I would say this place would be the perfect tropical paradise to build an island resort on.

"What's that?" as Erza pointed ahead of us I could see a huge tidal wave about to hit the beach ahead of us.

"I think that's Aquarius's doing, one of Lucy's Celestial Spirits. And you know that where there are spirits…" as I answered Erza finished for me "Lucy and the others might be there as well. All right all of you listen up, I want all of you stay close to the island, if we're not back in two days days than you may leave, but do not leave before then, understood?" as she ordered them.

"Aye Aye Ma'am"" they all responded back with vigor.

"Shawn, can you summon Aquarius as well?" as she looked at me.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking Erza" as both her and I got on one of the pirates smaller boats I took out Aquarius's Gate Key.

" _ **Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius**_ " as I declared and placed the key in the ocean.

As I heard the typical noise and the gate appearing before me as Aquarius came out.

"You summoned me? What is it that you want? I'm in a bit of rush you know" she replied with a hint of annoyance.

We agreed that she would only call me Master and the like if no one else is around, and since Erza is with me she at least acts a bit better than when she does with Lucy to make it more believable.

"First I wanna ask was that tidal wave we saw a moment ago your doing?" as I pointed at the shoreline.

"Yeah it was, that brat Lucy summoned me and I washed her away with it, it was really fun" as she smiled as she looked like she was proud of her deed.

"I see, then do you mind sending us over there too? As fast as you can if possible"

"Fine, just don't call me for a while after this" as she began to manipulate the water from her urn which quickly sent us on our way.

Though compared to the ones that I usually see this wave carried us on top and didn't topple us over, after a minute or so we could see the shore ourselves.

Soon I could make out the figures of Lucy and Sherry Blendy lying down on the beach and close enough to hear their voices

"Angelica, avenge your Master's death" she muttered before falling unconscious.

"Huh?" wondered Lucy before something jumped out from behind her.

It appeared to be a giant rat possessing rodent like features and turquoise fur plus a tail. It was wearing a black corset style top with pink frilly edges tied up the front by black strings. There's also a white lace headband and red ribbon tied across her chest.

 _Angelica_

 _Resident Rat and Sherry's Giant Pet_

"Erza, you ready?" I asked.

"Right" before we both jumped off the ice boat and into the air, Erza requipped one of her swords while I drew out Aine and added a blood red aura to it.

"But I thought that rat was one of her puppets?" yelled Lucy as she tried to run but couldn't move her legs.

As Angelica was just about to jump on her.

"Help Shawwwnnn!" as she apparently screamed out my name…

 **SCHINNNNG!**

 **SCHINNNNG!**

As Erza slashed vertically across her chest while I did it diagonally from her shoulder before landing and placing Aine back in its sheath before Angelica fell to the ground unconscious.

 **BOOOM!**

As she did a small crater formed underneath her from the weight of her body all at once.

"You called? Lucy" as I turned to her and smiled like usual.

"Shawn! Erza!" as Lucy called out with joy for a moment before being locked down by Erza's Death Stare as I've come to calling it before quickly losing all color in her face, to be honest even my blood runs cold whenever I see it, no one is capable of resisting it.

"Lucy, I assume you know why we're here? You do, don't you?" as she asked even her voice sounded cold and distant, scaring the crap out of Lucy.

 **Last Resort: Activated**

"To take us back? Promise you won't hurt me?" as she spoke from behind my back while shivering in terror.

As I look behind Erza I see Happy flying towards, completely oblivious "Hey I've been looking all over for you, I'm glad your okay" before he quickly realized that Erza had Lucy.

As her gaze turned to Happy he chose the best situation available, fly far away as fast as he could…

For the record, he didn't get very far!

A minute later he was caught by the tail, literally!

"Now where is Natsu?" as she asked her next question

Lucy then got up from behind me and stood up "Listen, I'm sorry we came here without permission. But some really awful things have been happening on this island, there's this guy and his minions who are trying to revive a frozen demon. And the island's villagers are suffering because of this magic spell they're using, they've turned into monsters"

As she turned her eyes away from Erza "we just thought, that if we worked together we might be able to help them"

" _Yup, that's definitely the Moon Drip and Deliora she's talking about"_ as I summarized what she said.

Though Erza didn't sound like she cared "None of that is my concern"

"Please Erza, Shawn, let us finish this job. We can't leave things this way" before she could continue Erza pointed her sword at Lucy.

"Whoa Erza, calm down!" as I tried to appease her

"I don't think you understand, the three of you have betrayed Master Makarov, you'll be lucky if you walk away with your lives" as her gaze and voice turned even colder making my blood run cold again.

" _Okay, now I'm scared"_ is what Lucy thought before tears welled up in her eyes and hid behind me… again.

" _I swear it's become a defense mechanism at this point"_ as I looked at her peeking her head out from behind me.

Shortly after she tied up Lucy and Happy before we headed straight for the village. On the way she told us everything that's happened so far. About the villagers being under a curse that changes them into demons when the purple moon comes out at night, the Temple of the Moon where they found out that the Demon Deliora was frozen in the Northern Continent by Gray's Master, Ur with Iced Shell. Then about the Moon Drip which if used can break any magical seal, even the Iced Shell, then about the mastermind behind this was actually Lyon Vastia, the second student of Ur who wants to resurrect Deliora in order to surpass his Master.

She also told us about the assault on the village and Gray being injured in his fight with Lyon, Natsu was the one who brought Gray back who was still unconscious, recovering in one of the other tents. Though Natsu was nowhere to be seen after saving the village.

Erza, Lucy, Happy, and I went into the main tent where I found a nearby first aid kit and started patching Lucy up.

Erza left me in charge of the two of them while she went to check on Gray

"Hold still Lucy" as I told her and applied the ointment to the scratches and bruises on her face.

"Ouch, jeez that stings" as she yelled in pain.

"Of course it does, but at least the swelling will be gone by morning, so stop complaining and just deal with it" as I finished applying the ointment and put on the bandages.

"Happy, if you even think of leaving there will be no fish for half a year, got that?" As I notified Happy trying to leave behind my back.

That stopped him in his tracks before going back to his spot "aye" he replied sadly.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence I finished treating Lucy.

"There, all finished" "Thanks a lot Shawn" as I started placing all the stuff back into the first aid kit Lucy gave her thanks to me.

"Shawn…"

"Yeah?" I said in a neutral tone of voice.

"Are you mad at me?" As she asked her voice seemed plagued with worry and possibly… fear.

"Honestly… yes, but not just for breaking the guilds rules and taking the S-Class quest without permission"

"Then what else?"

As I gritted my teeth "it's for not telling me, I thought you, me,and the others were supposed to be a team, you could have at least told me about this crazy plan of yours"

"Believe me I wanted to tell you, but it was all so sudden that I didn't have the time"

"I live right across from you Lucy, so please don't lie to me" as I stared at her, though she tried to look away.

"Lucy, don't turn your head away, look me in the eyes...you didn't trust me Lucy, that's what hurt me most of all" as I continued to stare at her which went on for several minutes.

Eventually she did turn her head and looked right at me. "I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?" as I looked into her eyes

"For everything, for not telling you about what was going on, for breaking the rules of the guild,and more importantly…." as she lowered her head for a moment.

As I soon heard her crying as tears spilled from her eyes "for probably losing your faith in me" her body started to shake and guilt was written on her face.

" _Oh great, now look what you've done Shawn, I mean… I know I sounded pretty harsh there, but I think she's learned her lesson"_ as I raised my hand.

It seemed like I she thought I was going to hit her as she closed her eyes before I even started to do anything.

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

To be honest, what he said was true, we knew the risks of taking on this S-Class Quest. I had told Natsu that we shouldn't do this but the Zodiac Gate Key was too good for me to pass up, there are only twelve of them in the entire world.

I guess my greediness got the better of me this time, not that I shouldn't blame it entirely on that.

Most important of all though I just lost the trust of the guild, Master Makarov, Erza, and…

"Lucy, don't turn your head away, look me in the eyes...you didn't trust us Lucy, that's what hurt me most of all"

That's what hurt me most of all...

That's what hurt me most of all...

That's what hurt me most of all...

It felt as if an arrow pierced straight through me.

This honestly felt worse than probably any punishment I could have gotten from the Master.

It really hurts… so much

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why does it hurt this much?

How can it possibly hurt this much?

Is it because…

 **NONONONONO, IMPOSSIBLE!**

Even if that is true…

What right do I have to that anymore?

As I looked up at him "I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?" he asks me.

Please... don't make me say it Shawn

"For everything, for not telling you about what was going on, for breaking the rules of the guild,and more importantly…." as I couldn't even look him in the eye anymore.

I didn't know what else to do.

As I started crying…

 _The pain…_

 _It's too much_

 _I never imagined it would be this great_

Those were the things going through me as I wept in agony

"For probably losing your faith in me" as my body started shivering, it's almost like I was a little girl again.

Then I saw Shawn raising his hand…

 **NO! Please!**

Anything but that!

As images from my childhood flash through my head I closed my eyes.

To be honest I felt pathetic…

But the pain never came…

Instead I felt something brushing my hair…

It felt warm… so comforting…

Just like…. My mom used to do for me…

As I slowly opened my eyes.

I saw Shawn smiling, it felt like it could brighten the entire room…

Seeing him like that…

It reminded me of a time long ago…

 _At a time when my family was….._

"I'm just glad you're okay Lucy, and I'm proud that you realized your mistakes, so please don't cry anymore… I hate seeing you cry" as he slowly brought me into a hug and continued to pet my hair.

I never thought I could feel this way…

Pure bliss…

I felt my heart beating out of my chest like crazy.

" _So this must be what it feels like to…."_ as I thanked him and apologized over and over again.

While enjoying this feeling for as long as I can, even if it only lasts an instant.

I may not be able to tell him now

But I get the feeling I'll be able to soon enough.

That's the feeling in my heart

 _One which I will never doubt again_

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _Shawn's POV_

Am I an asshole?

Yes.

For making Lucy cry?

Yes

Do I regret it?

No

Reason?

Because it was important to teach her to trust others, and to make her realize that every action has consequences.

Myself included

Just being here in this world changes things.

Do I plan to stop?

Not on your life

Do I wanna go back to my old world?

Honestly, I'm not sure.

Because…

There are people here I wanna protect

Even if that choice winds up costing me my life

It would be worth it… for them

Though right now...

"You made me wait… not smart"

"Erza?!"

Do I wanna risk my life right now?

Do I even need to ask?

As I stood by blocking the entrance to Gray as he entered.

As for what happened last night?

To be honest I'm still recovering from making Lucy cry and hugging her, I didn't think she would break down like that so the only thing I could do was forgive her and hold her close, despite it being embarrassing.

Happy seemed to understand and for once didn't interrupt us the whole time.

It seemed he learned something as well, I'll probably reduce his punishment to a month for that.

After a little while Lucy seemed to have calmed down, before realizing that she had fallen asleep in my arms, though she seemed to have been smiling the whole time as I laid her down on the mat.

Most likely the fight took a greater toll on her than I originally thought.

Shortly after Erza returned and asked what happened, as I explained to her what I was trying to do, it seemed she understood and let Lucy sleep, at least for tonight.

The next morning however she started crying, but for entirely different reasons.

Erza's bone chilling stare and her aura scaring the crap out of her and Happy

Now back to the action as I imagined in my head the sound of a clapboard from a movie set going off and resuming the story.

"Why are they tied up?" Gray asked

"Lucy's gotten us up to speed with everything that's happened. I thought you were sent here to stop Natsu and these two fools. Needless to say I'm disappointed"

"Where is he anyway?"

"That's something we'd all like to know" as she placed a hand on her hip.

Lucy stopped crying before speaking " the last time I saw him he was fighting against the Cold Emperor's lackeys, but when we went back to where the village was there wasn't any sign of him, wherever he is I hope he's okay. Anyways, since we couldn't find him Erza demanded that we take her to you but I had no idea where you ended up"

"So I did some scouting from the air, and from up there I could see that the villagers had moved into this storage area" explained Happy.

"Okay, were going to search for Natsu, and then were going back to the guild" as she prepared to leave.

"But we can't leave the island just yet, if Lucy filled you both in then you both know exactly what's these villagers are going through right now" as he opposed leaving

"And what would be your point?" she asked "We came here solely to apprehend these fools for breaking the rules of the guild, I'm not interested in anything other than that"

"Rules? Have you even seen what's happened to the people on this island?"

"We have Gray, but it's not our place to get involved, I'm sorry but none of you were cleared for S-Class from the start. Besides, there are other guilds out there with people cleared to handle this situation, it may sound like were giving them the cold shoulder but that's the way things are" as I looked at him in the eye and spoke with a cold tone.

"But that still doesn't make it right, how can the both of you be so heartless?"

I wasn't affected much by his statement, Erza on the other hand looked him with what I assumed was the stare of a tyrant "what did you say?"

"That's no way to speak to the great Erza" panicked Happy

"You suck-up" jabbed Lucy

" _I know right, though I guess it applies in this situation"_

As Erza deployed a magic circle and took out one of her swords "have you chosen to defy the guild's rules as well?" before pointing straight at Gray.

" _Honestly, I hope she never points it at me"_ as I looked at the scene right now I could tell it wouldn't end well for me.

"You'll face the same punishment" though a moment later she was surprised.

Though to be honest anyone crazy enough to hold a sword with their bare hands mere centimeters from their chest would surprise anyone, though what would be more impressive was the tension in the room as Gray and Erza stared down at each other.

There was so much tension in the air it felt like it could crush you in an instant.

"Do what you must!" was his response "for me there's no other choice to be made, I can't walk away from what I know is right" as he let go of his grip and Erza lowered her blade.

He then began walking towards me, since I was blocking the exit

"Move Shawn, there are things I need to settle"

"This is your decision, can you live with it?" as instead of listening to him I asked him a question.

"... of course"

As I stared at him, a small grin appeared on my face as I stepped aside. As I watched him leave the tent he stopped "I'm seeing this through to the end, and you can't stop me" as Erza gritted her teeth before her entire body started shaking in anger as Gray walked away.

As she looked at Lucy and Happy with her look still scaring the crap out of them "Please don't get mad at us, we don't have any control over Gray" as Lucy responded in panic followed by Happy.

 **SCHIING!**

 **SCHIING!**

Instead of responding she swung her sword around, cutting the ropes on the two of them with perfect precision.

"These events are intolerable, we'll deal with the immediate problems for now"

""Thank you"" both of them responded

"This doesn't change anything, your still going to face punishment" which both of them immediately felt depressed.

"Well then, if were done deciding, I suggest we head to the temple, that's probably where Natsu's at and this Cold Emperor you mentioned" as I offered a suggestion

"Agreed, we should hurry then" as we all ran out of the village and into the jungle.

* * *

 _Galuna Jungle_

As we ran Gray told us that Lyon's goal is to melt the Iced Shell and fight Deliora himself.

"Are you kidding me? He seriously wants to fight that demon?" asks Lucy in disbelief

Though Gray's injuries haven't fully healed so we took a moment to rest "Even back when we were kids, Lyon's always dreamed of surpassing Ur's magic ability, but since she's gone and he can't challenge her directly. He's decided that it's up to him to kill Deliora , cause it's the one thing she couldn't do"

"Well yeah, I guess that'd be the only way to challenge someone who's dead" agreed Lucy

"But it doesn't seem that way to you Gray, what is it your not telling us?" as I decided to cut right to the chase.

"Listen, there's something, something I never got to tell him. I'd kept it secret, Ur made me promise to never let him know"

" _Here it comes"_

"But I guess I have to…. Ur may not be with us, but she's still alive" which shocked everyone but me.

"What do you mean?" questioned Erza, as it seemed like she didn't quite get it yet.

"It's been ten years…" as he soon told us some of his past, how Deliora destroyed his hometown, killed his mother and father, and left him half dead in the rubble. Then how Ur found him, trained him as her student, among other things I've heard before.

Also how in his blind pursuit of revenge against the beast cost them her master's life to seal it away using the Iced Shell spell.

Gray told us that the Iced Shell channels the user's body into the form of ice, destroying their body in the process. However, the Caster is not "dead", but alive in the form of ice.

So Lyon trying to melt the ice with Moon Drip is essentially killing her. He has to stop him no matter the cost, because if Deliora is really released, then Ur's sacrifice would have been all for nothing.

* * *

As we got into a clearing we all could see that the temple was titled to the left, I could already guess Natsu destroyed the support pillars in order to stop the Moon Drip.

" _That's only going to delay them, if Ultear uses her Arc of Time that is"_

As Lucy started to tilt her head "Uhhh, hey guys? Is it just me or does that temple look a little…. crooked right now?"

As Happy titled his head as well and asked what happened "I'm guessing Natsu"

"Me too"

"Me three" as Gray, Erza, and I all agreed that it was Natsu's doing

"I don't know how he managed to pull it off, but he's the only one who'd do something that crazy, it's a pretty great idea if he did it on purpose, since the temple's tilted like that the moonlight won't hit Deliora"

Meanwhile as I grabbed Lucy's head gently and fixed it back into place "you mean his habit of destroying stuff actually came in useful for once?" as she gave me thanks in gratitude, it doesn't seem she minds me touching her as much as before, which works out fine for me.

"My head's stuck, looking sideways at that crooked temple hurt my neck" as Happy tried to straighten it out it actually bend at a ninety degree angle scaring Lucy behind me and you already know the drill by now.

"Erza!" I yelled out as I saw several projectiles heading straight for us.

"Watch out" as she sent Happy and Lucy flying away as me, Gray, and Erza dodged the blades coming at us.

"Who's there?" she asked as several figures came out, most likely the worshippers of the temple of the Moon helping Lyon with the Moon Drip ceremony.

As they surrounded us Erza told me and Gray to go on ahead, Lucy and Happy decided to stay and fight as well.

"Let's get a move on Gray"

"Thanks, you guys... for all of this" as he and I ran straight towards the temple he and I didn't say another word, most likely he started thinking about his past, reflecting on the events that led up to this point.

Natsu should be dealing with Lyon but as soon as Gray arrives he'll go after Ultear, I just hope he can keep her occupied.

I also know that my Magic won't have any effect on that ice, instead I'll use it in a different way.

I'll use my Body Reinforcement Magic and try to move Deliora away from the moonlight, that way they won't have a chance to resurrect him and we win.

As we reached the temple entrance "Gray you go take care of Lyon, I'll be heading down and try to move Deliora away from the moonlight"

"That things huge! There's no way you can move it all by yourself" as Gray tried to argue.

"Don't know for sure until we try, now go!" as I took off before giving him an answer.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone, Ashbel Dusk has returned with the latest installment of Guildmate from Another World.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter as well.**

 **I know it may seem like I'm cutting the Galuna Island Arc short but there is a good reason for that, one that will be explained in the following chapters.**

 **I don't want to spoil it for you guys but I will say that for some of you it may be confusing and probably won't make much sense right now, but it will be integral to the story down the line and will heavily affect the story both now and in its later stages. Since I want to make sure the original content is the best it can be.**

 **I felt like I had to get this out of the way first and I hope you guys will be patient down the line along with your sage advice in the reviews.**

* * *

 **Now about this chapter, for this one I added both moments for Erza and Lucy's** **relationship with Shawn with this chapter more heavily focused on the latter.**

 **Hope you guys liked them.**

 **Since the Phantom Lord Arc is right around the corner I felt like I should focus more on Lucy for the moment. But I promise you guys Erza will have plenty of opportunities later on.**

 **I had to take advantage this rare opportunity to create something special like this to help further cement Shawn and Lucy's relationship, but I really think you guys will like this chapter.**

 **Bet you guys never expected things to take such a serious turn between the two of them before huh?**

 **Things like these are what make this series so much fun for me to write.**

 **P.S.**

 **I will also apologize for the late release, real life sometimes just gets in the way of doing the things you love.**

 **Next Time: Countdown to Deliora's revival, will Shawn and the others be able to stop it? Tune in to find out.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and its respective companies, I do not own anything except my OCs**

 **Chapter 14**

After I separated from Gray I looked around the temple for a bit, it appeared ancient and even the very ground I was standing on looked like it might collapse at any moment. Plants were also sprouting from in between the cracks and growing on the walls over the years. Shortly after I saw the huge hole in the ground Natsu and the others fell into.

" **Armament** " I said as a blood red magic circle appeared behind me and soon covered me in a blood red aura.

Next I jumped down the hole and quickly picked up speed as I headed down the hole, before I got too fast I coated Aine in my aura as well and stabbed her into the side of the pit to slow down my descent.

As I slowed down it left a straight line in its wake, for a few dozen meters, this continued until Aine was stuck in place and finally stopped. Then I pulled a little harder and managed to retrieve Aine from in the bedrock, this of course caused me to free fall again before doing it all over again.

After repeating this process three times I could finally see light at the end of the tunnel.

I landed at the bottom. Around me were several piles of rocks which were most likely once part of the upper floors.

Looking around I found myself in a tunnel and didn't seem all that ordinary.

 **RUMBLE!**

 **RUMBLE!**

 **RUMBLE!**

Soon after the ground started to shake like there was a violent earthquake, this went on for about a minute before it stopped as suddenly as it started.

" _Guess Ultear fixed the temple, gotta hurry and move Deliora before it's too late_ " as I felt a chill coming in one direction of the cave, I used **Burst** to shorten the distance.

Not even a minute later I found myself in a big open area, there were small boulders littering the area.

At the center of it was a massive, dark blue humanoid demon. It had a large torso and two huge arms that end in scaly hands. From its left and right parts of its torso and neck it had spikes coming out of them. It's feet resembles that of a bird but exactly what kind is unknown. Having a mane that flows down to the nape of its neck along with a pair of horns sticking out in V-shape from a plate on its forehead along with large pointed teeth and hollow eyes.

Lastly, the entire monster was encased in a huge glacier of ice about sixty feet tall just barely covering the demon's body.

 _Deliora_

 _Etherious and Demon of Destruction_

"It looks even more horrendous in real life, if it weren't for the Iced Shell I wouldn't even stand a chance against it even if I trained for who knows how many years" as I looked on in awe for a moment.

...

...

...

"Alright, enough of that, I have to start moving this thing" as I quickly ran across the room and stood in front of the wall of ice.

"Now then, this isn't going to be easy, but I at least have to try" as I looked up at the ceiling and saw that the Moon Drip wasn't raining down... yet.

" _Good, I still have a chance to move it"_ as I smiled and took a moment to breath and prepare myself.

Then I laid my hand on the ice.

...

...

 _Which would signal the beginning of one of the strangest nights of my life..._

 **Ba-dump!**

 **Ba-dump!**

 **Ba-dump!**

Is that a… heartbeat?

I quickly take my hand off and look around, but there was no one around me, not even in the cave.

" _What the hell?"_ as my thought to myself what just happened.

After using **Armament** to enhance my senses once more, I could tell that there was absolutely no other living things anywhere near us.

Which begs the question.

 **What the hell is going on?**

1)There's no one else here

2)It's not mine

Other than...

Before a look of shock and disbelief completely blew my composure.

"It couldn't be..." as I once again look towards Deliora, thinking that it was just me going insane.

For a moment, I hesitated before slowly placing my hand on the ice once more.

 **Ba-dump!**

 **Ba-dump!**

 **Ba-dump!**

" _Again? So I wasn't just imagining it"_ as I wondered to myself what was going on…

 **BZZZZZZT!**

 **BZZZZZZT!**

Suddenly my right hand started to glow with a blood red aura on its own, when I tried to remove it…

 **"!"**

"My hand… won't budge!" as find out by my hand being stuck to the ice like super glue, no matter how much force I put into it to try and detach myself nothing worked.

" _What the hell is going on?"_ as I tried to make sense of the situation.

Suddenly I felt something important leave my body, something I'm actually very familiar with.

" _It's gone!"_ I noticed instantly what was missing, throwing my heart and mind into a frenzy.

...

 _My Magic Seal... was gone._

As I trembled in fear and felt my heart beat out of my chest I suddenly saw that the ice started to glow red as well.

Soon lines formed in the ice and quickly formed a familiar sight. That sight was my Magic Seal spreading around the entire Iced Shell.

Though as it formed it didn't seem to touch Deliora at all, like it was repulsed to do so and instead only formed around the ice itself.

"What. The. **Fuck?** " as I swore for the first time since being in this world at this bizarre sight.

* * *

For several minutes I try to figure out what's going on but came up blank. Then I tried all manner of methods to pry my arm off the ice, even using Aine and burning the area around my hand to melt the ice, of course that didn't work either and could do absolutely nothing.

Then I notice another problem, as if there wasn't enough already.

" _My Magic, it's being sucked right out of me!"_ as I feel my magic slowly being sapped away, most likely being used for… whatever the hell this magic circle is for.

I tried pulling my Magic Seal back any way I could, but it absolutely refused to return.

"Is this one of things Alder conveniently left out?" as I imagined a smug looking bastard laughing at my situation.

...He'd better be six feet under, otherwise...

 _ **If Karma doesn't hit you, I fucking will.**_

* * *

This went on for over half an hour while trying everything I could think of I was beginning to run empty on magic power.

While every ten minutes since then my Magic Seal started getting brighter and brighter as well.

Though it seems I had run out of time.

Not a moment later a magic circle appeared on the ceiling followed by the room being filled by a eerie purple light started shining down on Deliora.

" _Crap, the Moon Drip's started again, gotta try and move it before it's too late"_ as I gave up on freeing my hand for the moment and tried pushing the ice away.

Though it seemed like the world just wouldn't let me have my way.

"Hey, what are you doing to Deliora?" Not even being able to budge the thing did I hear a voice behind me, turning around I saw it was Zalty, the guy who helped bring Deliora along with Lyon and the others. But is better known by a different name to me.

 _Ultear_

"Trust me I have no idea what's going on myself man" as I showed him trying to pry off my hand only to fail again.

"Don't lie to me, you plan to stop the resurrection of Deliora aren't you? In that case I will show you no mercy!" as he/she yelled and lifted their hand a huge piece of the ceiling came undone and aimed straight at my head.

Using my remaining arm I grab Aine from its sheath.

" **Burst Wave ignition** " as I swung my sword I called out and sent a slash a fire straight at the piece of rock, bisecting it down the middle with the area cut still burning, some of it landing on the ground while others bounced off the Iced Shell, using up what little magic power I had left.

" _Damn, he picked the absolute worst possible time to show up. Is my luck really that bad today?"_ as I cursed at how this day went from great to shit in a matter of hours.

"Impressive, let's see how long you can keep this up" as Zalty seemed amused and instead made a crystal ball appear from her hand before using Telekinesis Magic to send it hurtling straight at me.

Though I could probably break it with ease she'd just use her Arc of Time to rewind it back to before it was destroyed.

" _Not to mention that I'm dangerously low on magic power, there's gotta be something I can do"_

As I was thinking of my next move…

" **TAKE THIS YOU DEMON HEAD FREAK. I'LL BURN THAT GRIN OFF YOUR FACE!** "

 **BOOOM!**

 **BANG!**

Natsu came at the best possible moment as he kicked the ground Zalty was standing on, though he already moved out of the way so he wasn't injured.

"Natsu, am I glad to see you" as I yells in joy, Natsu turns his head towards me and his eyes bulge open in shock.

"Shawn? What the hell are you doing on Galuna Island?… and why the hell are you doing to Deliora?"

"I have no freaking clue, just listen for know, until I can figure out a way to get my hand unstuck can you deal with that bastard?" as I tried moving my hand but it still wouldn't budge.

"Oh that's easy, I've been wanting to pummel this guy a million times" as he bumped his fists together.

"Hahaha, must have taken you a while to come up with that one, by the way, how did you manage to find me?" asked Zalty while he was curious about how he tracked him down.

"I followed my nose that's all, for some reason you totally reek of lady's perfume" to which Zalty laughed in response.

" _Well, her true identity is a woman, so I guess that's true"_ though given the circumstances he won't figure it out till much, much later.

"I would love to stay in chat, but I've got more important things to do right now, like getting rid of that meddling brat and reviving Deliora"

Natsu scoffed and said that it ain't gonna happen, because Gray's gonna kick Lyon's butt, followed by him kicking Zalty's a billion times. Though the moment he sees the Moon Drip shining on Deliora and parts of it cracking, he begins to panic.

"Natsu, stop wasting time and kick his ass already, I'd do it myself but as you can see that isn't happening" which snapped him out of his panic and focused on fighting Zalty.

" _Okay, now that we're back on topic, I gotta find a way to stop this, before it's too late"_ as I tried to think of some sort of way to stop this from happening.

"Come on! Move you stupid hand, HRRRRNNNGGG!" as I once again tried to free myself by placing my feet against the the ice and tried to use the extra strength in my legs to pry my hand off.

Though it seemed that won't work either as no matter how hard I pull it won't come off.

" _This would be so much easier if I used_ _ **Armament,**_ _though that would also probably rip off the skin in my hand as well. Without my Magic Seal I can't use it at the moment, gahh this has got to be some kinda flaw or something, this is so unfair"_ as I never expected for such a situation to occur, not even in my wildest dreams.

As for Aine and Celeste I used up most of my magic power in that last attack and with the Iced Shell even in its weakened state can't scratch it.

I also briefly considered cutting my arm off, but immediately banished that thought to the pits of hell.

As I checked over my shoulder I saw Natsu kicking Zalty, only to dodge at the last second.

 **RUMBLE!**

 **RUMBLE!**

 **RUMBLE!**

I soon felt the entire temple was shaking, one of the signs that Deliora is about to awaken.

Though no matter how much the ice was melting my Magic Seal didn't seem the least bit affected by the Moon Drip.

 **ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**!

 **ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**!

 **ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**!

 **ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**!

 **ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**!

 **ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**!

 **ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**!

 **ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**!

 **ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**!

"AAHHHH! DAMMMNNN ITTTTT, MY EAARRRRSSS!" as I screamed in pain from hearing Deliora's roars from point blank range, covering my ears as best I could with my one free hand and my head against my shoulder.

I felt as if my eardrums were about to burst.

The roar was so loud that it sent shockwaves and could be heard all across the island.

"IT'S SO LOUD!" as Natsu probably felt just as bad as me with his heightened Dragon senses, though Zalty was seemingly unaffected.

 **Plop!**

As soon as the roar subsided I fell to my knees, sweat poured down my forehead like crazy and my vision became blurry.

" _Dammit, I can't lose consciousness yet, come on stay awake Shawn!"_ as I bit my tongue and blood leaked from my mouth.

The pain managed to wake up me up as I felt my vision start to return.

As I looked up I saw that Deliora's shoulders had already melted, and the Iced Shell began to crack, with the Demon's eyes glowing red.

" _GOD DAMMIT! At this rate when Deliora wakes up instead of aiming at Natsu and the rest I'll be the one getting killed in its last breaths. Come on, isn't there something I can do, anything at all"_

As I tried to desperately come up with a way to retrieve my Magic Seal.

…

 _ **...**_

" _ **-od…"**_

 **...**

" _HUH? WHAT?"_

 _ **...**_

" _ **-ou, -ve, -ood"**_

"Who's there?" as I looked round and shouted, though it seemed like no one else was here.

…

" **You. Mu-. -bl-"**

 **BAM!**

"GAHHH!" as I was lost in hearing that voice I felt something slam into my chest, knocking the wind out of me.

As I looked down it was one of Zalty's crystal balls that slammed into me.

"Right, I almost forgot about you. Whatever it is you're trying to pull with that, it won't matter once I kill you!" as I saw him/her create over a dozen of them sending them straight at me.

All I could do was cover myself as best I could, a moment later I felt the crystal balls slam into me, one after the other into my arms, legs, ribs, and some onto my face.

It felt like I was being hit with bats and steel pipes, and without my Magic it hurt more than it usually should.

I felt my arms and legs starting to swell and turn black and blue under Zalty's assault.

Though it only continued for a few seconds it felt like an eternity.

" **Fire Dragon Wing Attack"** as I saw Natsu had shattered them in one fell swoop.

"It seems you forgot about me too you demon mask freak, you'd lay your hand on someone who can't even fight back?" as Natsu's face started to growl in anger.

"Taking out the weaker foes is the basics of group battles, you should know that rule, or is that something your tiny brain can't process?" as I heard lines that didn't occur in the original series.

As I saw that Deliora's eyes were getting redder and redder I knew it would break free any second.

" _Goddammit. Like Hell I'm letting my life end here. I refuse to die for something so stupid. What the hell do you want?"_ as I screamed in my head hoping to find some way to be free from this hellish nightmare.

…

 _And there was…_

" _ **You must... give me…your blood"**_ as I suddenly heard that voice from earlier, though compared to earlier as it sounded garbled and distorted, was immediately as clear as day.

…

...

Though it also sounded familiar

"My blood?" I asked in surprise.

" _ **HURRY!"**_

After seeing the cracks spreading across Deliora "Screw it, not like I have any better ideas" as I grabbed Aine, and forced it into the ground hilt first with the blade facing skyward. I placed the palm of my hand on the tip of the sword. Stabbing my hand into it before quickly sliding it along the blade's edge.

 **DRIP!**

 **DRIP!**

Blood flowed down my palm as a pretty big cut was opened, ignoring the stinging pain of cutting my hand I placed my blood soaked hand on the Iced Shell.

 **BZZZZ!**

 **BZZZZ!**

I soon felt my left hand stuck to the ice as well, but instead of Magic Power my blood was sucked into the ice like a stream, before connecting with my Magic Seal.

How it was able to penetrate through it I will never know. Hell I don't even know how my Magic Seal can act on its own in the first place.

The moment it connected my Magic Seal started glowing brighter and brighter, while the formula on it rotated faster and faster.

In less than three minutes I started to feel anemic.

Six minutes I started to feel weak and my hands felt clammy.

Then ten minutes go by and I can already see my skin turning pale.

Luckily, it seemed as if that was just enough as I saw that the stream of blood going through the ice had stopped.

The light from my Magic Seal had finally reached its peak, as a flash of white light engulfed the entire room, before it concentrated into one spot.

In front of me, something appeared to be forming. Though at first it wasn't recognizable, it continually changed form, until it eventually settled on one.

My only thought in that split second before what happened next was " _Is that a…"_

 **BANG!**

 **BOOM!**

As I covered my eyes I heard two different sounds, one of them was probably Deliora freeing himself from the Iced Shell.

The second…

"Gahhh!" was the sound of me groaning in pain. Something slammed into my chest, while I also felt my hands finally disconnect from the ice. Before I could enjoy my newfound freedom the force of whatever slammed into me was also about to send me hurtling straight towards the back wall of the cave.

" _Not good, without my Magic…"_ before I could finish that thought I saw my Magic Seal compress until it was back to its original size and fly straight into my chest.

My eyes widened as I felt it in my body " _It's back. Come on please let me make it…_ _ **Armament Extension**_ _"_ though with the little Magic power I had left and giving up a large amount of blood just now, the blood red aura wrapping around us was dim and fluctuating, as if it would break at any moment. Though that was the best I could do given the situation.

As not a moment later.

 **BOOM!**

 **Crash!**

The wall couldn't hold the force and so me and whatever it was I was holding punched straight through it and into what I assumed was one of the hallways in the underground passage.

I unconsciously tightened my grip on what I was hugging as my back skidded across the floor, feeling the back of my shirt being ripped to shreds.

Only after sliding across a dozen meters did our momentum finally come to an end.

As I tried to get up only to feel some serious pain in my chest, along with my other injuries preventing me from getting up "Yup, definitely broken ribs, I should be lucky none of them pierced my vitals" though despite being lucky, almost having no Magic left no thanks to my Magic Seal acting on its own, leaving me completely defenseless, the injuries from Zalty, nearly going deaf and losing consciousness, till right now.

My body has already reached its limit as I felt my eyes grow heavy from the pain and exhaustion.

" _Haven't felt this much pain, in a while. Guess that proves… I still have a long way to go"_ once again reality teaching me another lesson.

Expect the unexpected… never let your guard down

As I heard Deliora's roars once again echo throughout the place the last of my strength leaving me, I tilted my head to see what it was that ram into me.

Though as my vision grew blurry, I couldn't see very well, though before I lost consciousness I was able to see one thing.

 _ **...Is that...Pur...**_

Before the darkness took over me.

* * *

 _Night_

 _Unknown Forest_

As the leaves blew in the summer wind, the howls of the beasts coming out to hunt at night begin to sound out, signalling the beginning of a another blood spree in this world of survival of the fittest.

Though as the night grew long the clouds hid the light of the moon from all living creatures on Earth.

One person appeared from the shadows, it was wearing a hood so as to cover its face, whether the person was male or female couldn't be distinguished.

" **It would seem that it's true, that someone else has appeared. With the potential to… no… it is still too early, besides… he appears to still be unaware of what 'he' truly is… or rather what he once was?** " as the voice sounded off, almost platonic, like it was the return of an old friend.

" **To be honest, I never expected anyone other than I to be able to complete it, though I imagine that should the day come that we meet face to face… he will undoubtedly try to kill me… whether he can however is another matter… for another day"**

As the figure gazed at the full moon, it held something in its hand.

As the figure caressed the object it spoke once more.

Should 'he' recognize it, would most undoubtedly be very… interesting

" **Sending this failure, it was meant to never be more than a pipe dream… but perhaps fate sought fit to give me a chance after so long. Though I do have hopes for my "other" to accomplish my lifelong dream, it is perhaps better to have more than one who can help me accomplish what I desire… for now though, I shall wait** "

As the hooded figure prepared to walk off to who knows where…

" **I only hope that by the time we meet… that you are ready, Shawn** "

It dropped the object as if having lost interest before walking away.

As the clouds moved on the moon began to shine once more, it also illuminated on the object the hooded figure left behind, though the culprit in question was nowhere to be found.

On it were five familiar words-

…

…

...

 _ **Lost Magic: Body Reinforcement Magic**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone, Ashbel Dusk here with another chapter of Guildmate from Another World**

 **This is the second chapter in the Galuna Island Arc, this chapter really helped a lot in being able to create both original content and deepen Shawn's character.**

 **None of you probably expected things would turn out like this, right?**

 **This was some of the original content I promised you guys would see, and how the events in Fairy Tail are starting to change the more Shawn influences events.**

 **I also took this as an opportunity to introduce the one responsible for Shawn being there in the first place.**

 **Yup... you guessed it.**

 **Alder.**

 **So far he's been a no show but this was the perfect opportunity to bring him on to the stage.**

 **That he isn't simply some background excuse to bring Shawn to the world of Fairy Tail, but a real person that's at the center of this story.**

 **As for who he is... you'll just have to keep reading my story to find out.**

 **As for the many surprising things in this chapter, will be buried deep in darkness... for now.**

 **So please bear with me.**

 **Next Time: Galuna Island Aftermath, what sorts of revelations will come forth, what _Distortions_ will appear? Tune in to find out.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and its respective companies, I do not own anything except my OCs**

 **Chapter 15**

"Ughhhh" as I felt my eyes open, followed by a splitting headache, that stemmed from my head, to my arms, chest, legs, and many other places.

I was met with my entire body twitching in pain, I could also feel how bad my injuries were, as the pain of them stirred my mind to be become more and more aware.

I tried to focus my mind and gauge how much damage I sustained during what I could remember in Deliora's chamber.

Though I made sure to take it slowly so as to not push myself.

...

...Three broken ribs

...

...Followed by a broken left foot...

...

...

...Severe skinning of my back and shoulders

...

...

...As well as slight bruising on my left kidney...

...

After spending a few minutes assessing my body's state "these seem to be the most serious ones so far" as I determined the extent of my injuries.

The rest were pretty minor in comparison, just a few minor bruises and scratches… all in all, I can say that I've got the devil's luck this time around, since I didn't have my Magic up until just after the blast.

" _It'll probably take a week for my ribs to fix them back into place, though if I direct most of my focus to my foot it'll probably heal in about three days, allowing me to walk at least, then I'll focus on the rest of my body… though I'll have to wait for some of my Magic to return first, I'm completely drained"_ as right now I can't even sense a drip of my Magic Power flowing through me, and I honestly felt drained, probably because whatever I did in the end felt like it had sucked over half of my total blood from me, maybe even more.

" _Whatever Magic Power I had recovered probably was used to keep me alive"_

As I turned my head to look around "Where am I?" I asked myself as I couldn't lift my body at the moment, even turning my head was difficult, but I had to find out where I was. From one of the windows I could see that it was already morning, meaning that Natsu and the others had probably defeated Deliora, and that Ur melted into the sea.

I felt a pillow behind my head, along with covers pulled on top of me, though I could tell I was sleeping on the floor of the house I was in, meaning I was sleeping in a futon with a logo from what looked like the ones from the anime.

" _So. I'm back in the village, that means that they must have carried me out and already took care of the invisible shell over the entire island. That's good, if everything went as planned that is"_ as I felt a weight off my shoulders since everything seemed to have been settled.

As I tried to recall the events that happened " _Who was that I heard in my head? It didn't sound like a man's or a woman's voice. Could it have been just my imagination? I doubt it… nothing about those circumstances was normal, and considering all the_ _ **distortions**_ _I'm causing just by being here, that couldn't have been just a coincidence… something tells me there's more to it than what I'm seeing on the surface"_

As I tried to think of everything that happened so far, my eyes soon felt heavy, realizing I still needed rest I closed my eyes and went to sleep once more.

* * *

..

...

...

...

The next time I woke up it was already sunset, though I wasn't sure if that was for just a few hours or even a few days.

As I checked my body once more it seems like only a few of my minor injuries had already healed, along with a bit of my magic as well.

" _I suppose it has been a while since I was forced to use it, might as well try"_ as I closed my eyes and began to focus.

I began focusing it into my Magic Seal and then directed the energy into a specific area of my body.

" _ **Restoration"**_

As I called out, my body became surrounded not in the usual blood red Aura, but more of a gentle green light, in that moment I could feel my body recovering a little bit faster than before.

 **Restoration** is a recovery technique I developed during my training and study of **Body Reinforcement Magic** , by reinforcing and strengthening my metabolism I can heal my body at a much faster rate than normal, at the very least by two or three times. Which is why I said I could heal my ribs in about a week, which in actuality could take as much as six weeks for them to heal naturally.

Though the technique isn't quite effective to use in battle given its slow pace, I also can't use it unless I'm completely still and solely focused on recovering.

Besides, even if I do heal two or three times faster than normal people, compared to Wendy and Sherry's Healing Magic, it just pales in comparison.

Another downside is…

 **RUMBLE!** **RUMBLE!** **RUMBLE!**

 **RUMBLE!** **RUMBLE!** **RUMBLE!**

As I stopped the process not even after a minute as I clutched my stomach.

Yup, the fact that it not only uses my magic power. It also consumes my body's energy much more quickly, causing me to feel like I've been starving for days, and since the last time I ate was the morning before heading out to the temple doesn't really help either.

My Magic may be versatile, but that can also come with many restrictions, such is the nature of Magic.

"Guess I should eat first before I try again, how long was I out for anyway?" as I tried to get up the cover fell off me and just covered my knees.

It didn't take long for me to notice my body wrapped in bandages, all the way up to my chest, to all the way down to the bottom of my foot, and a comically huge patch on my back.

"I didn't even feel these when I woke up earlier. Most likely I was way too exhausted to notice. Also there seemed to be signs of them being changed recently, but by who though?" as I looked around and noticed some new additions to my room. I saw next to my bed was a basin of water with a wet towel hanging by the side, a pair of chairs for people to sit on, and a tray with a pitcher and a cup of water.

Feeling my throat incredibly dry I slowly reached out for it and drank it in small sips, before struggling to refill the cup, then didn't stop till I repeated this process three more times.

As I gulped down the last of the water in my cup "I feel alive again!" as I yelled out in satisfaction and gratitude for whoever left this water for me.

 **SMASH!**

 **SMASH!**

"Huh?" as I heard something behind me, it sounded like the sound of glass breaking.

As I turned around to see.

...

It was Lucy...

Though her eyes were wide in disbelief and she seemed to be shaking.

"...Shawn?" she said so in a barely heard voice, almost like a whisper, as she brought her hands to her face, tears fell out of her eyes like waterworks.

"Lucy? Are you alright?" as I asked, wondering why she was crying for.

"SHAWN!" she yelled in either joy or shock I couldn't tell.

 **Bam!**

"GAHHHH!" as I had the wind knocked out of me by Lucy's tackle, knocking me down on to the futon and grunting like crazy, trying my damned best not to scream profanities in front of her.

Maybe some god was watching over me after all, as she heard me groaning she quickly looked at me and my pain ridden expression.

" **AHH!** " as she screamed in panic before quickly backing a few feet away.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I-I-I was just s-s-so happy, that you finally woke up. I-I-I..."

As she tried to finish she was using her hands to rub away the tears in her eyes, it honestly tear's my heart to see her like this.

It sounds like while I was out, she was worried sick about me.

How bad was it?

" _No"_ as I shook those thoughts away.

Right now's not the time for thinking, but for action...

Despite the pain I slowly got up and grabbed her hands for a moment, before slowly using mine to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry to make you worry Lucy, it won't happen again, I promise. So please stop crying, I just want to see you smile" as she heard me say that she actually did something I didn't expect her to…

She actually got closer to me, before she started leaning her head on my shoulder and hugged my body, albeit gently. Though I could tell she was blushing despite her head hanging down so I couldn't see her face.

...

...

...My head just couldn't process what was happening.

...

...

...Until...

"You had better keep your word, I told you before... girls never forget a man's promise" as she seemed to be struggling to keep herself from running away in embarrassment.

...

...Completely speechless...

" _Jeez Lucy, what else do you expect me to say? Another than..."_ As I smiled at her antics I slowly raised my hand and patted her head, surprising her for a moment, but she didn't stop me from continuing.

"And I told you before I keep my promises, always have, always will" as I repeated my words from back then.

"You'd better" was all I heard from her other then feeling her nod her head in response.

Neither of us said anything for a few minutes as we unanimously decided to just enjoy this moment between us, it just felt right.

This also let Lucy have time to recover from earlier, as she was probably too embarrassed to look at me right now, I also wasn't ready to see that side of her,so all I could do was wait until she's ready to do so on her own.

It also seemed as if Lucy has no problem having close contact with me, but I doubt anything will happen between us… at least not right now.

* * *

...

...

...

To be honest, I didn't want this time together with her to end… but I had to ask her a couple of things.

"Hey… Lucy?"

"Yeah?" she asked, lifting her head from my shoulder and looking at me.

"How long was I out for?" as I guessed I was out for maybe two… three days at the most.

That seemed to bring her back to reality.

"R-Right, but first let me go let the others know y-your awake" as she still struggled to regain her composure she quickly got up and left the cabin in a hurry. Seeing her run off like that was actually kind of cute of her, though I'll be using this to mercilessly tease her later.

* * *

 _Five Minutes Later_

"Shawn!" as the door burst open Natsu was the first one in, screaming of course.

 **Bang!**

"You fool, don't yell in an injured person's bedroom" stoically replied Erza as she reprimanded Natsu by pounding him to which he weakly replied 'Aye'

As she took her eyes off him and looked at me and my wounds I could tell she felt guilty, before she could start apologizing I held my hand up to stop her "don't Erza, this wasn't your fault. This happened because of my carelessness, I'll just have to be more cautious the next time around. So just be happy that I came out alive"

Her mouth opened but quickly closed it, this went on for several seconds before sighing in resignation, as she soon started smiled "If you can talk like that then I guess I was worried for nothing, though I am glad to see your doing well"

Gray came in soon afterwards, but I could tell something was off as he tried to smile "so you finally woke up, did you enjoy your beauty sleep?" as he tried to joke around, but in his eyes I could tell he really wanted to ask me something, but suppressed it.

"Sure, it was lovely despite not remembering it, but someone mind explaining what happened?" as I cut the charades and got straight to the point.

Seeing me turn serious Natsu and Lucy didn't know how to respond, Gray seemed the likeliest to explain, but Erza beat him to it "Shawn, how much can you remember before you lost consciousness?" as I wondered why she would ask me such a bizarre question?

Guessing it must be important I answered honestly "the last thing I remember was hearing Deliora's roars after being sent through the wall, other than that nothing"

The others looked at each other as if coming to some sort of agreement, before Erza continued "first, till now you've been unconscious for five days. You were so badly injured that we decided to wait here on Galuna till you at least regained conscious"

"Wait, I've been out for five days?" as my eyes widened in shock, that's nearly double what I originally thought.

"As hard as it is to believe that's the truth, now to begin I'll have to explain a few things you missed out on. Afterwards, I need you to come with me and show you something"

"Something? Is it really that important?" as I asked an obvious question.

Erza then looked at Gray for a moment before continuing "it is, and you're the only one who can shed some light on it" as she crossed her arms.

"Alright?" as I wondered what she was talking about.

"Good, I'll start from where you left off.." as she began explaining to me what happened after I passed out.

Deliora had been revived despite their best efforts to stop the Moon Drip, Gray wanted to use the Iced Shell to seal it once more, though Natsu stopped that from happening. After that Deliora was set to attack and Natsu met the demon head on.

Though to them what happened next came as a surprise to them.

Turned out Deliora was already dead, over the past ten years Deliora was sealed, Ur was depleting the demon's lifeforce.

What they ended up seeing was its last dying breath. Lyon's dream was shattered, along with Zalty/Ultear's plan to control the demon herself, though I know that's not her endgame.

Afterwards they all returned to the village and with Erza and Natsu's help they were able to lift the curse off Galuna Island caused by the Moon Drip.

Though to be honest I didn't pay much attention to her explanation and merely nodded in response.

Though there was one thing I noticed as she summarized her explanation.

"What happened to me?" as I asked the question Natsu visibly flinched as a look of terror appeared on his face, same with Gray as he actually hid behind the door at some point with sweat beading down his forehead. Wondering what happened to them I looked over to Lucy and Erza I felt a chill go down my spine.

Both of them were giving him probably one of the coldest glares I've ever seen before.

Erza I can understand but you rarely see Lucy getting like that. The only time I remember seeing her like that is what happened after with Loke.

"Apparently, after we lifted the curse from the island, I asked Natsu a very, very simple question" as Erza tightened her grip on her shoulder as she thought back on it.

"Let me guess… where was I?" as I soon imagined what happened.

As soon as Natsu heard that he actually froze up like a statue, though sweat began pouring down from every part of his body.

Before Erza could beat it out of him, Natsu took off like a rocket. Erza at the time thinking he was trying to run away was immediately enraged before chasing (hunting) him down. Gray, Happy, and Lucy wondering what got into Natsu then proceeded to chase after him.

They soon arrived back into Deliora's cave, though surprisingly Lyon and his group still hadn't return to the village and were still treating their wounds.

"So, what happened next?" I asked curious about what it was, though I can already imagine part of it, she makes it sound like there was more to it than that.

"That's what we actually wanted you to come and see. Can you walk?" asked Gray as if he was waiting for this opportunity.

Lucy looked at him like he was nuts "are you insane? He barely woke up and you expect him to be able to walk? he was in worse shape than you Gray!" as she grabbed my shoulder like I was fragile.

"I'll be fine Lucy, besides… I've been out for five days, he sounds like he can't wait any longer"

As I grabbed her hand and nodded at her, it seemed she was struggling before giving up.

"Fine, but don't push yourself" as she reluctantly agreed to my request.

"Lucy, Erza, do you mind giving me a hand?" I asked as... quite frankly, I can't get up on my own, after Lucy's tackle I felt any energy I had left was sucked out of me.

"Of course"

"I don't mind"

As Lucy and Erza kneeled next to me, each one of them gently grabbed my arm before passing it across their shoulders. They slowly lifted me off the bed as I tried to put strength into my knees.

After standing up my legs felt like Jello "Whoa!" before nearly collapsing on the bed, though Lucy and Erza caught me in time.

"Maybe we should postpone this, at least till you recover" as Erza looked at me with concern about my well-being.

"I'll be fine, I can rest later, for now let's just get this done" as I slowly made my way out of the tent with their help.

* * *

 _A Minute Later_

We arrived at the house next to us, Gray went ahead and opened the door for us.

"Gray, why are you here?" I heard Lyon's voice coming from inside.

" _Lyon? What the hell is he doing here?"_ as I wondered what the hell is going on, he shouldn't be here.

As we entered the room Lyon looked at me and I could tell he was surprised to see me "you're finally awake, good."

I saw that there was a thick white curtain surrounding what looked like another futon on the floor, I could also see that there was what appeared to be the shadow of someone inside tending to someone.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Pardon the late introductions, my name is Lyon Vastia" as he bowed towards me.

"So you're Lyon huh? The name's Shawn Chambers, a pleasure" as the girls brought me to him and stretched my hand.

He seemed surprised for a moment before he stretched out his hand and shook it lightly.

"So, what was it you guys wanted me to see?" I asked them, wondering what the hell was going on.

"This way, it's best to show you" as Lyon said he walked over to the curtain and entered.

The girls slowly carried me over and we entered the curtain.

...

I did not expect what came next.

 **!**

What I saw shouldn't have been possible.

Yet, it was right in front of my eyes.

On the bed was a women, sleeping.

Though it wasn't just any women.

Her dark purple hair was a dead give away.

…

...

Ur

Alive and Well

"Who is this?" I asked trying to keep my face from changing, despite the fact that on the inside I was freaking out.

Gray looked at Lyon for a moment, before he nodded in response "this is Ur, our Master. The one who sealed Deliora with the Iced Shell"

"... huh?" as I looked at them like a deer in headlights, having finally dropped the act drop and letting my true feelings out.

"As unbelievable as it sounds, it's true. When Natsu returned to look, we found her lying right next to you"

"... **HUHHHHHHHHHHHH?** " as I screamed out in shock, the others covered their ears until my scream settled down.

" _What. In the actual. Hell?"_ was what my mind is telling me right now, as I try to find an explanation for this.

Erza and Lucy dropped me down on a nearby chair next to Ur's bed before going to stand with the others.

"Has she woken up yet?" as I looked at her and asked.

"No, not since we found her. At first I didn't believe what I was seeing, but now… I know this isn't a dream. It's real, she's… really back" as I saw Gray was happy, but most likely he already cried plenty when he saw her back at the cave.

I tried tracing my steps back to what happened in the cave with Deliora, yet everything that happened there was out of control, I wasn't even in control of what happened at the time, my Magic acted on its own accord.

"We were hoping you could shed some light on what happened prior to Natsu's arrival, from what he told us we still don't know enough to explain how she could possibly be here when we know she casted the Iced Shell, said to be impossible to dispel, yet you somehow pulled it off" as Erza explained the situation to me, I tried to organize my thoughts.

"To be honest, I have no freaking clue what happened, but I'll tell you what happened after I separated from Gray" as I began to tell them what happened. How I went to the basement to try and move Deliora away from the Moon Drip, how when I placed my hand on it I could hear someone's heart beating.

"A heartbeat, from the ice?" asked Lyon, intrigued.

"Yeah, Gray did say that Ur was still alive in the ice, at first I thought it was my imagination. Though once I placed my hand on the ice again I was sure of it, then something unexpected happened"

"Unexpected?" wondered Lucy.

"Yeah, I actually lost control of my Magic, or more like… my Magic acted on its own. My hand stuck to the ice like glue, no matter how hard I tried it wouldn't budge"

"Magic Power..." Lyon

"Acting on its own?" Gray as I saw the disbelief look on their faces, I could tell that this story made no freaking sense.

It does sound crazy when you say it out loud.

"Well, maybe on its own isn't the right word, it's more like the moment I touched the ice, some sort of requirement was met, and probably that caused my Magic to activate by itself. Otherwise I wouldn't have lost control like that"

"What is your Magic anyway? You make it sound as if you had no idea that was going to happen"

"I know most things about Body Reinforcement Magic, but as I told Natsu and the others before that this is Lost Magic were talking about, so whoever came up with this probably left out a few key details or features about it, most likely they wanted whoever could wield it to discover it for themselves" as I shook my head in annoyance.

"Sounds like to me he just wanted to make you suffer" muttered Lucy.

"That book was utter torture to figure out, you can't believe how many hairs I pulled trying to decipher it, the author was pure evil!" as an evil aura gathered around me the others sensed it as well.

" **One day,** **if I could have the chance to meet you in person, I swore I would make you regret writing that book. No one should have to suffer like I did. Haha..hahaha..hahahahaha!** " as I clenched my fists and started laughing like a maniac as my fury and anger from three years ago explosively returned.

What should I do?

 _ **Imprisonment?**_

 _ **Torture?**_

 _ **Public Humiliation?**_

 _ **Beat the shit out of him?**_

 _ **Heal him... rinse and repeat?**_

" _ **So many options"**_ as these dark and sinister thoughts filled my mind it soon made me even forget my own injuries in laughing like a madman at what I would do to him given the chance.

Only that **scum** can ignite such hatred in me even after so long.

As for the others?

"" _What the hell did he go through?""_ was the thought on everyone's minds.

* * *

...

After a few minutes of laughing to myself, I quickly reeled in my hatred and returned to normal.

Though I could tell that they probably never seen this side of me before, and it seemed to have given them some strange ideas if the looks on their faces were any indication.

Not to mention that I was still in someone else's room.

Then I tried t return back to the story after apologizing to everyone about what happened earlier.

"Anyway, were getting off track here, let me tell you the rest of what happened" as I told them how my Magic entered the Iced Shell and began doing… something, as for what I had no clue other than the fact that it was draining my Magic Power, then Moon Drip started falling down on Deliora. I tried various methods to get unstuck but proved useless. Then Zalty appeared and wondered what happened, thinking I was planning something he tried attacking me which I just barely was able to defend myself.

Natsu showing up, Deliora beginning to reawaken and seriously thought about the possibility of me dying here.

During the last moments before Deliora was freed I heard a voice.

""A voice?"" everyone wondered if that was true.

"Yeah, not sure if that was just in the heat of the moment, it told me that it needed blood, I was running out of options so I decided to go for it, next thing I know it wasn't only my Magic Power but my blood itself being sucked in. Light filled the room, I felt something crash into me, which sent me flying through the wall, the last thing I remember was hearing Deliora's roars before passing out"

As everyone heard my story, they all receded into silence as they tried to process it, Natsu and Happy went like "I don't get it" which was no surprise there.

"So sorry, I don't know exactly what happened, until I figure out what that was I'm just as much in the dark as you are, BUT… in the end Ur is back, that's all that matters" as me and the rest of the people all looked at the sleeping Ur.

"... He's right you know, in the end all of that is pointless, Ur is here and alive… that's more than I could ever ask for. Lyon. You ready?" said Gray.

"Indeed, it's only natural" as both sides seemed to agree on something, the rest of us tilted our head in response.

Both Gray and Lyon then walked until they were a few feet in front of me.

"Shawn, there's so many things I want to say to you…" said Gray first...

"Even though you yourself have no clue how you pulled it off, the fact of the matter is that you brought our Master… Ur, back to us. When we had given up all hope of seeing her again in this life is, so all that we can say is"

 **Don!**

 **Don!**

""Thank you, for saving our Master, were eternally grateful"" as both of them had gotten on their knees and actually… performed dogeza in front of me, I could also hear them actually crying, but they weren't ones of sadness, but of joy.

"..." as for me, I couldn't say anything, this was clearly not something I was expecting to happen.

For the second time today, I was rendered speechless.

Judging by the reaction of the others, they also haven't heard of anything like this.

" _Okay, that's enough of this, it's just too weird"_ as I decided that this was way out of character for them.

"Alright, please guys, you made your point. So would you please just get up, this is so not like you" as I tried to stretch my hand, only to be met with me groaning in pain.

Whether it got through to them or not I saw them standing up, I could tell that they had removed a huge weight off their shoulders, as the smile they gave me was one they probably haven't done since they were kids training with her.

"Ughhh"

As if on cue, we all turned our heads and looked towards the bed.

Gray and Lyon were the fastest as they each took up one side of the bed.

As I turned my head around and looked on with the others.

Ur's eyes started to twitch, before opening a pair of black eyes for the first time in ten years.

"Ur"

"Ur"

As both Gray and Lyon called out to her, she slowly turned her head and looked at both of them.

"Lyon? Gray?... Is it… really you?" as I heard her voice for the first time in person, though it was also the first time not hearing it in the form of a flashback.

"Yeah, it's me, Lyon" as I looked at him I could tell he was unbelievably happy, and that the floodgates had opened.

"Ur, you have… no idea… how...much I've missed you. Welcome back" as Gray smiled at her, though tears were running down his face as well.

Both of them each took one of her hands and started crying and shaking in joy.

"Jeez, look at you two. Here I thought I had taught you two boys better" as she surprisingly got up from her bed and started patting their heads-

 **Bonk!**

 **Bonk!**

"AGHH!"

"GAAAA"

Or at least I thought so

Instead she grabbed their heads and slammed them together.

As both of them reeled in pain

"I didn't raise you two to be crybaby's, so enough with the waterworks you brats!" as she grinded her teeth in anger.

As they both looked up to her, she could tell that they stopped crying.

"Though, to be fair… I never thought I'd get the chance to see you boys again… you've gone and grown up, and for that" as she grabbed their hands.

"I couldn't be more proud of you" as she smiled to them both, which kind of reminded me of how she looked at them when they slept together as kids.

…

…

…

" _... Okay, I have no idea if I should interrupt them right now… or just leave… Let's go with the second"_ as I decided my next course of action.

"You guys, let's leave them alone for a bit. This is a family affair" as I call out to Natsu and the others.

They agreed as well. With Lucy and Erza supporting me, we left the house and headed back.

* * *

 _One Week Later_

 _Morning_

"I think it's gonna leave a scar" said Lucy as she stared at Gray's face, which was as a result of his fight with Lyon.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter to me"

"On your face?" she asked.

"I don't mind having a few scars as long as I can see them, it's the ones you can't see that sting"

"Ah, well aren't you a smooth talker" said Lucy as she praised Gray.

"So you've got invisible scars?" jabbed Natsu

"Shut up Natsu. Everytime I say something cool you gotta ruin it"

"How is that cool?"

As I heard the idiots talking even from over there, I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

I was standing by Erza who was talking with the village chief Moka who was in his full fledged demon form, as were the rest of the villagers, including his son Bobo who had already returned home.

It's been nearly two weeks since the incident with Deliora and the Moon Drip were resolved. After leaving Gray and Lyon with Ur the girls dropped me off in my bed and brought me a lot of food. I was so hungry I ate probably just about as much as Natsu, luckily the villagers had a celebration not long after the curse was lifted so there was more than enough.

I then spent the next few days resting and regaining my magic power, which had finally begun to recover.

I then used **Restoration** and accelerated my healing process, though after five days of healing my ribs and the other two spent mainly focusing on my broken foot I could at least start walking on my own with the help of a crutch. Though two of my ribs were still broken they would heal eventually on their own.

I still had some scratches on my back but nothing too serious.

Everyone was surprised by my speedy recovery, though when I explained **Restoration** to them they soon came to an understanding.

"What? But miss, you deserve the reward so take it, please" spoke Moka in disbelief, as were the rest of the villagers

"Thank you, though your gratitude and Shawn's treatment is payment enough" says Erza as she smiled at them.

"That's nice but you should take the money" argued back Moka

Though Erza didn't agree with them and explained why "I can't because your request was never officially accepted by the guild, it fell into the hands of foolish wizards trying to prove themselves"

Moka lightly laughs "foolish as they may be, if it wasn't for them we never would have been saved. What if I give you the money not as a reward but instead as a thank you gift? It's the least we can do after everything you've done for our village"

As I turned around and saw the others were looking at then in disbelief.

Erza didn't say anything for a moment before closing her eyes "when you put it that way, you make it hard to say no" as she said that the villagers looked on with hope.

"I'm sorry, accepting your reward would be contrary to our guild's principles, however. We'd be happy to take the Gate Key you offered along with it"

""THE GATE KEY?"" yelled both Natsu and Gray in disbelief.

"Come to mama" yelled Lucy in delight.

"Well, at least let me take you back to Hargeon" offered Bobo.

"Thanks, but we already have our own boat waiting for us" I cut her off and steal her line, which makes Bobo, the villagers, and everyone else look at me as if saying " _what is he talking about, what boat?"_

Rather than explain it Erza told them to follow us back to the beach, where the pirate ship we were on board a few days ago had returned as promised. Which was good for them because if they didn't they wouldn't have just me and Erza to worry about.

"A pirate ship?" says Gray.

"You kidding me? Did they hijack it" as Lucy huge herself in fright.

"This is awesome" yelled Happy in joy, before long we heard the pirates yell things like 'ahoy me beauty' among other things.

"Me...beauty?" asked Lucy "that's right, they've become quite fond of me" replied Erza as she looked at them with a smile.

"That's the Great Erza for ya" while Happy said the same sentence for what Lucy probably felt was one times too many already.

"Ahoy, come aboard me ship mateys"

"Mateys?"

"I don't wanna. I'm not riding that creepy boat"

"If you wanna swim I'll join ya?" asked Natsu

" **ARE YOU CRAZY?"** screamed Lucy

"Would you guys just get on already?"

As we all heard a familiar voice from behind us, the rest of us turned around, though I smiled.

"I was wondering where you headed off to, Ur"

Yup

Standing in front of us was Ur, who was coming along with us.

A few days after recovering Ur came by my place, she told me how Gray and Lyon explained everything they could about what happened after she casted the Iced Shell, to arriving at Galuna and how she survived somehow because of me.

Though when she heard about Lyon melting the ice with Moon Drip, I heard wails of agony coming from the house, along with screams like "you foolish pupil" or "when I say something I expect you to listen"

Which lead to her coming here and hearing the story from my perspective.

After finishing she first started off like Gray and Lyon by bowing to me while giving her thanks.

I told her it wasn't a problem since I still haven't figured it out myself.

I asked her what she planned on doing now, since she has this unexpected second chance at living.

Though what she told me next totally caught me off guard.

"I want to see the guild that took care of my student Gray for so long" apparently Gray told her stories about his days in Fairy Tail, which peaked her curiosity and decided she would be coming along with us.

Erza didn't seem to mind as she agreed easily, soon followed by the rest of Team Natsu.

Though last night she said she wanted to check something out and hasn't come back until just now.

Besides, compared to me who was battered and bruised she didn't have a scratch on her, and she didn't even age during the whole time she was in the Iced Shell.

I felt as if that was seriously unfair, I save her life and wind up on death's door.

What in the hell is this world coming to?

"Sorry for the wait, I wanted to say goodbye to some old friends" as I wondered what she meant she started explaining.

Turns out some of the folks that were part of Lyon's followers and victims of Deliora were old friends of her's.

Though it had been ten years for them, she was still glad to see some familiar faces. So she wanted to spend some time with them, since they all saw her sacrifice herself to defeat Deliora they were overjoyed.

They spent the whole night partying in the temple and celebrating the destruction of Deliora, Lyon went with her, though by the time morning came he and apparently the rest of them were already gone.

"It's no issue, just glad you made it, now come on. I bet Gray can't wait to show you around" as I smiled

"Shut up Shawn" as Gray yelled at me, only to be meet with laughter from Ur and me.

We soon got on board the ship and headed out.

Everyone on Galuna Island send us off with waves and goodbyes filled with gratitude.

As I leaned on the back of the ship staring at Galuna Island, I used Armament and enhanced my eyesight, I looked off to the right and saw Lyon, Sherry, and the others seeing us off in their own way. I simply smiled and just lightly waved at them, though I'm not sure they saw it.

" _See ya later Galuna, maybe we'll come back one day"_ as I pushed myself off and returned with the others.

Though I couldn't help but ask " _Wonder how Ultear will react, now that her mother's back?"_

* * *

 _Era_

 _Jellal's Office_

Third Person POV

Siegrain a.k.a Jellal Fernandes, was in the middle of reading a book on his desk, outside his office next to the door stood Ultear, though she appeared to not have changed much.

"It's quite a shame that Deliora didn't work out" she said

Jellal then opened his "yes, it is unfortunate. But we had no way of knowing the Demon was already dead. C'est la vie, it's a relatively minor setback, I'll be more thorough next time" as he returns the book to its proper place. **[A.N: C'est la vie = Such is life]**

"Please forgive me Siegrain sir, I had no idea that **wenches** magic was so powerful" she says with her words laced in venom.

"You shouldn't speak about your mother that way, don't cause Ur to shed another tear. Especially… know that she's back, she's a magnificent wizard who's greatly admired. In fact, I think if she **had** the power she once did she'd be counted among the Ten Wizards Saints" as he spread his arms as if to show how much he respects her.

"However, it also seems that bringing her back from that seemingly irreversible spell had another price that has **yet** to be paid" as he thought back to those moments he saw from Ur's crystal ball, though what he meant by that.

At this moment, no one knows for sure.

"You give her far too much credit, my mother loved her magic and nothing else, if you ask me coming back is less of a blessing but more like a curse, she may be back but still lost most of the strength she trained her whole life for, I doubt she'd be any better than Gray right now. As such it's no wonder why my father abandoned the **wretch** "

"They say the greater the loss a person suffers, the stronger they must become to triumph over it" argues Jellal

"I highly doubt that my mother ever felt that I was a great loss" as she scoffed at the mere idea.

…

...

Though it makes you wonder if below that is how she truly feels.

...

"You never know, what if she took on those students, to fill the void you left behin-" though before he could finish Ultear placed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Could we please change the subject, I think it's time for us to move on to the next stage"

As Jellal opens his eyes once more he stares at her in surprise "Ultear, your face… what happened?"

As we look closer her left cheek starts to swell to an unimaginable size.

One moment later…

"That idiot Natsu punched me!" as she started panicking in realization from it, causing Jellal to laugh out loud "that certainly is a delayed reaction" as she grabs her cheek in pain.

As he asks her if he found him to be a worthy opponent, though she says that she didn't even have to use more than half her full strength against him, though she was impressed.

She also goes on to say that he's getting stronger with each passing day.

"In that case, then what about Shawn? How do you feel you would fare if he wasn't unexpectedly obstructed?"

At that Ultear seemed to be contemplating as she held her cheek and closed her eyes in thought.

"If I had to be honest… I would say… I'd need to use about 60% of my strength, though that could change since I don't know the full extent of his abilities. Though I can assure you he hasn't reached Erza's level of strength yet"

"I can't say I'm surprised with those two, one of them is Igneel's son. While the other wields a magic no one even knows it's full capabilities" as he tightens his clenched fist

"To realize my dream, they must continue burning brightly" as he smiled in anticipation.

* * *

 _Two Days Later_

 _Magnolia_

"We're home"

"Aye sir"

Both Happy and Natsu cheered in delight for finally returning home.

"I'm bummed, all that time and hard work for some lousy Gate key" as Gray muttered in sadness

"Yeah and that S-Class reward was big time money" agreed Happy while floating next to Gray

Erza then answered "well I'm sorry but it wasn't an official, just be glad you got something"

"She's got a point, quit your complaining" agreed Lucy as she smiled like a kid at Christmas.

"Easy for you to say, you got a reward. Though in this case it was a gift instead, can we sell it?" asked happy, though that spoiled Lucy's good mood.

"Sorry, but no can do Happy, I thought she explained it to you last time, there are only 12 Gold Zodiac Keys" as I explained in Lucy's place.

"He's right, so I'm lucky enough to have five of them" as Lucy smiled with pride.

"It's too bad there all crazy"

"You're one to talk Natsu, didn't you destroy an entire port not too long ago?" as Ur made a comeback.

Since Ur came back with us we decided to tell her some of the adventures we had together, though for me it wasn't much since canon was just getting started.

"You had better watch your mouth you punk, me and my Celestial Spirits are gonna be stronger than you someday"

" _The day that happens will be the day I take Etherion head on"_

 _..._

...

...Though I honestly hope that such a day never comes.

"So, which one of the Zodiac Keys did you end up getting?" asked Gray while Lucy was grinding her teeth in anger from Natsu's offense.

She then gave a thumbs up in response "It's Sagittarius the Centaur"

"It's a horse man?" as Gray pictured it in his head.

"Yeah...but, it's more like this" as Lucy pictured it instead.

" _They do know we can't see the thought bubbles right?"_ as I wondered if this is just another _**Distortion**_

Natsu then pictured as he look on with joy "and that is not even close" while Lucy was shooting down Natsu's imagination.

"You're all so carefree, it's almost as if you've forgotten you face punishment when we get back to the Guild" as soon as Erza finished everyone besides me and Ur were quickly brought back down to Earthland.

They tried to make excuses and apologize, and it seems like Erza made a deal with them, though they'll still face punishment in the end.

"She's right you know, Gray, as my student you will be properly punished. You have two options, either by the Guild-"

 **CRACK!**

 **CRACK!**

"Or by me, it's your choice" as she cracked her knuckles while making a face that could give Erza's a run for her money.

Needless to say Gray soon turned pale as he struggled between two impossible choices.

"Now I'm scared, do you think he's gonna make us do **that?** " asked Happy.

" **JUST KILL ME NOW, I DON'T THINK I CAN LIVE THROUGH THAT AGAIN!** " as Gray crouched down, grabbed his head and went into full blown Panic Mode.

"You guys are freaking me out!" as Lucy shivered in terror.

"Don't let em scare you, I'll talk the old man out of punishing us that guy loves me" Natsu patted Lucy's shoulder in consideration.

"I don't know if you should do the talking" as she looked at him in doubt he could back up his words.

"Natsu, you can't talk your way out of this one, good luck with that" as Erza finished she started laughing like a true villain, which in this circumstance actually suits her well.

 **Mental Breakdown in 5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

…

" **DON'T! TAKE ME! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAAAAATTTT!** "

Natsu who was crying and screaming was then dragged off by Erza(quite easily I might add) to the Guild Hall like a prisoner off to the gallows, which wasn't far from the truth.

"Would somebody please tell me what **that** is? I'm totally freaking out!" as Lucy finally fed up with all this screamed wanting to know what they're talking about.

" _Trust me Lucy, I'm sure everyone who's read this series wanted to know, but it shall forever remain a mystery to us all. Sometimes life is just like that"_

As I spat out words of wisdom and pulled Erza's luggage chariot, Ur then copied Erza and started dragging Gray who was kicking and screaming, with Lucy deciding the best course of action was to stick right next to me.

Though I heard her mumbling to herself if she can change guilds, that's obviously something she would never do.

After all, she's a Fairy Tail member through and through.

...As am I, till the day I die.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone, Ashbel Dusk is back again.**

 **With this the Galuna Island Arc is oficially drawn to a close. This was really fun for me to write and I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did.**

 **This was also to help put another nail in Shawn and Lucy's relationship, though I know the next Arc will also be mostly between them I promise you there will be a chance for Shawn and Erza as well, so look forward to that everyone.**

 **On to the second matter, Ur has officially returned.**

 **I've seen other fanfics bringing back Ur and I thought it would be great to do the same.**

 **But this is also the biggest _Distortion_ so far, I can't wait to show you guys how things play out in the future. I'll do my best to keep things exciting for all of you.**

 **Then there's Shawn's bottomless hatred for Alder.**

 **As you can see it hasn't changed one bit since the beginning. Team Natsu has seen it before, but not to this scale. Makes you wonder, right?**

 **Just keep on reading to find out.**

 **Lastly, it's about Shawn's new ability, Restoration.**

 **I actually have to give the credit to Majikoi Oh! Samurai Girls**

 **This was actually Momoyo Kawakami's ability and thought it would be perfect for Shawn's Body Reinforcement Magic.**

 **Though I obviously tweaked it down severely so that Shawn isn't OP like Momoyo was.**

 **It was also done to make sure that Shawn's abiltites a little more balance since his magic has such versatility to it. Hence why it's even slower than Wendy and Sherry's healing magic.**

 **Though Shawn will get stronger in the future I want to make sure that I'm doing this right and hope you guys agree with me.**

 **Also check out the show if you guys haven't seen it yet. It's fun to watch, though that's just my opinion.**

 **Now then,**

 **Next Time: The ending of one story is just the beginning of another, how will Shawn and the others fare against Phantom Lord? Tune in to find out.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and its respective companies, I do not own anything except my OCs**

 **Chapter 16**

 _A Week Later_

 _Magnolia_

 _Outside Fairy Tail_

"... so, it's finally here. Goddammit Gajeel" as Shawn looked on, though as he spoke his voice carried anger in it, that couldn't help but leak out as he saw the sight before him.

The Reason?

Simple.

…

…

Because the Fairy Tail Guild was wrecked.

From what he could tell there were at least twenty metal rods sticking out from the center. Though he couldn't see the interior since the doors were closed, though he was sure that the damage was just as bad on the inside as it was on the outside.

It had already been over a week since they returned to Fairy Tail, Shawn and the others had pretty much fully recovered.

He then went on and quickly took a few jobs in order to pay his landlord on time, since he didn't wish to lose the trust his landlord placed in him.

Though of course he took on some simpler jobs until he recovered, just barely able to pay this month's rent.

The others were out of town at the moment to help Lucy out on a job, they invited him of course but he told them he would be doing some jobs around Magnolia for a little while. As for the course of events other than the Changeling and hearing about the story about Happy, Lisanna, and the others from when they were young.

Nothing else has changed.

Except for two things.

1)Ur had officially joined Fairy Tail

When they returned Ur had been made an official number, and to celebrate Master Makarov threw a huge party to celebrate.

Though the look on everyone's faces when they heard that she was a candidate for the Ten Wizard Saints was priceless.

Even Master Makarov was shocked by this revelation and most things don't usually freak him out, except for paperwork and the ladies.

Everyone expected to have another S-Class wizard in their ranks.

Though not everything was going smoothly, which lead to the other issue.

2) Ur's power had plummeted

We don't know if it was the burden of the Iced Shell she casted ten years ago or because of that weird magic he somehow used to pull her out of it.

Either way, Ur had lost a lot of her magical power, compared to when she fought Deliora one on one you could say the power she has now pales in comparison.

At most she only has enough magic power as either Natsu or Gray does, though she isn't far behind me either, at least in terms of magical power.

We ended up having Natsu spare against her to test her strength, but it ultimately resulted in Natsu's defeat because of one major thing he lacked.

Experience.

And an enormous difference in it at that.

The others including Gray since he wanted to see how far he's come against his old Master and Erza had their shot too, but all this is a story for another time.

When we returned we immediately spoke with Master Makarov about it, but even with his knowledge we couldn't find out anything else.

Shawn thought about taking her to Porlyusica but since she wasn't introduced yet (and the fact that she despises humans) he decided to put that on hold for now, at least until the others tell him.

Which means the only option left to Ur is that she'll have to start training again if she wants to regain her former strength.

If Shawn had to be honest, he would say that to have the chance to live again, having a significant portion of her magic power gone was probably the best outcome for her possible, since Shawn knew what he meant by that better than anyone.

Except possibly Ur herself.

But that's all

As for where she is now, she was out of town going on a job, saying that she wanted some time alone to herself.

Which was understandable since she hasn't had much time to think. So he left it at that for now, though right now he wished he could have convinced her to stay a little longer.

" _Thank goodness no one was in when they attacked, otherwise the war would have started right then and there"_

"Shawn!"

"What happened here?"

As he turned around and looked behind him, he saw Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy and Erza had all come running over with looks of shock written all over their faces.

He already knew what they were talking about but didn't say.

"No clue, just got here myself. Though now I understand why the citizens were looking at me like that" Shawn answered while looking on with narrowed eyes and a clenched fist, wishing he could simply tell them the truth but restrained himself.

" **OUR** Guild. Someone did this to **OUR** Guild!" as Natsu said with veins popping up and a pissed off look.

"But who would do such a thing?" asked Erza.

That's when Mira popped in as she held a fist to her chest "It was Phantom"

"Are you serious?" as Gray asked her in disbelief.

"You mean, Phantom did this?" growled Natsu in anger.

"We couldn't do anything to stop them, they got us good"

* * *

Mirajane then proceeded to take us inside, where for the first time he got a good look of the inside.

Most of the tables and floor were destroyed, the bar where Mirajane usually works at was torn to shreds and most of the bottles on the shelves had fallen down and broke, leaving the area with the smell of alcohol.

Though he couldn't go up to the second floor he could tell that the floors were pierced through by the metal rods, the S-Class Request Board was destroyed and riddled with huge chunks of wood laying on the floor.

To be honest, Shawn felt his blood boiling at the scene. If he didn't already know this was supposed to happen, surely he would have gone over to Phantom Lord's place at night and wrecked it just to even the score.

A moment later we were guided down the stairs to the basement which was just used for storage, had now become the main hall for all of Fairy Tail.

As we walked through you could feel the tension in the air over the attack from Phantom.

Jet and Droy were talking about just that, though others like Levy were against that.

Soon we were led to Master Makarov who was of course, drunk.

"Hello cids, wassup?" he said as he slurred his speech from the alcohol.

"Uh, hi" responded Lucy

"Sorry we weren't here sooner" apologized Erza

"Same here" as Shawn did the same, since he let it happen in the first place, but knew there was nothing he could do about it since he didn't know when it would happen.

"Why the heck are you all just sitting around down here?" demanded Natsu in anger

"How'd it go Luucy? Ya finish the jobb like a good girl?" asked Makarov while completely ignoring Natsu

While she answered "Yeah, I guess so"

"Alright Master, stop dodging the question and answer us please" as I decided to stop playing around.

"Master, do you understand the gravity of this situation?" asked Erza calmly.

"The guildhall has been completely destroyed" as Natsu clenched his fist.

"There's no need to get yourselves all worked up, it's not the end of the world or anything" as he slurred his words again before drinking from his mug.

"What?" as Gray was surprised, as well as the rest of team Natsu probably was.

"It just goes to show you how cowardly those dunderheads in the Phantom Lord guild really are, they struck when no one was here. Iz that anything werth bragging abut?" as he explained he almost spoke normal before the alcohol took over again, but everyone knew what he was saying.

"Nobody was here?" "It was after everyone had already left for the night" as Erza asked Mirajane explained in a low voice.

"I suppose we can be thankful for that, at least no one in our guild was hurt in the attack" as she felt relief for that much happening.

" _Though it won't stay that way for long I'm sure"_

"We shouldn't trouble ourselves worrying about people who don't even have the guts to face us head on. Forget about those fools"

 **BANG!**

Of course there was one person who couldn't stand by the Master's decision.

And he was the one probably more pissed off about this than Shawn.

"Ain't gonna happen Gramps, we can't just let them trash the place and get away with it!" as Natsu bellowed in anger.

"I'm not talking about this any longer, we'll handle job requests down here until the upstairs is repaired" as Master Makarov made his decision.

"We shouldn't be worrying about jobs right no-

" **NATSU!** That's enough out of you!"

 **Grab!**

 **Squeeze**

Of course Master Makarov tried to smack Lucy's ass. Only to be stopped by Shawn who already knew this grabbed his hand before it could reach her, making sure to hold it tightly so he doesn't try anything.

" **Master? You were trying to spank Lucy because…?** " as he had his eyes closed, though his voice was as cold as ice.

"Hands to yourself Master" as Mirajane scolded him, Shawn released his arm and Master Makarov merely laughed it off as a joke.

"Thanks Shawn" she replied in gratitude.

"No problem, I know a dirty old man when I see one" as I glared at him for a moment. Before Natsu slammed his hands on the box Master Makarov was standing on.

Though he didn't seem intent on apologizing and quickly ran off like a little kid which gained another yelling from Natsu.

"I don't understand why he's being like this?" said Natsu

"Listen, this is just as hard on him as it is on you. He's mad, but conflicts between the guilds is strictly forbidden by the Council" says Mira

"It's not fair, those Phantom creeps started it" as Natsu threw a temper tantrum "I know" she responded "but that doesn't matter"

"If the Master's decision is to not retaliate, then we must respect it" as Erza finished, he could tell everyone was not happy with the situation.

" _Just be patient a little while longer you guys, our time will come"_

After that he decided to take a seat at one of the benches as he thought about the events to come while the rest did their own thing.

* * *

 _Night_

 _Streets_

"Well this is a pretty big mess we're in right now isn't huh Plue, Shawn?" as Lucy hauled her suitcase while Plue replied with a "puu-puun"

"It seems so, but they're the ones who started it. If they show up looking for a fight, I'll give them a beating they won't soon forget" as he punched his right fist into his open palm to show that he's ready for anything.

After the commotion at Fairy Tail Lucy decided to head home for the night which quickly arrived, Lucy had asked him if they want to head back together and seeing as how there was nothing better to do he agreed.

As they walked by the river Lucy was on the edge and Shawn was walking next to her, Plue was just a few inches ahead of her while the guys from the river who always warn her passed by.

"I had no idea the Phantom Lord guild and Fairy Tail had such a rivalry between them" as she smiled at learning something new.

"Honestly I thought about joining them before I met up with you and Natsu. They've got a reputation of being almost as crazy as Fairy Tail"

"Not me, I probably would have continued on my journey if I hadn't met with you guys, though to be honest I'm glad I did though" as Shawn smiled, though he knew he was lying since he didn't really have any other plans besides that.

Apologizing to her quickly in his mind he rejoined the conversation with her, before long they arrived at her place, she and Shawn said their farewells as Lucy walked inside, though he didn't leave just yet as he waited for something….

" **THEY LIKE TO SHOW UP WITHOUT ASKING FIRST!** "

 **BOOOM!**

" **WHY ARE YOU HERE?** "

As Shawn smiled outside her place "guess they really did get the key from Mira, I know they do this frequently, but still" he couldn't help but wonder if they'll do this to his place eventually.

" _Note to self, add extra security to my place"_

As Shawn pinned that note to his brain for later he used a light **Burst** and jumped up to the second floor window of Lucy's apartment.

 **KNOCK!**

 **KNOCK!**

As he knocked on the glass everyone in the room turned their attention towards him "Lucy, you alright, I heard you shouting… nevermind, I see the problem" as he asked before a look of realization came to him.

The rest of Team Natsu were either sitting on a table filled with food or on the floor, after having broken into her room of course.

Erza opened the window for him as Shawn jumped in, Lucy made a retort but ignored her and soon leaned against the bed.

Erza after taking her seat back and holding her teacup explained the situation "Since the Guild's been attacked, we can assume their are Phantom Lord members in town"

"They've probably found out where everyone in Fairy Tail lives by now" as Gray takes over.

"Where we live?" as Lucy's worry's increase by one.

"Mira said it would be safer if we hold up together, you know 'strength in numbers'"

"I guess she's right" as Lucy agreed.

Happy then raised his paw "that's why everybody in Fairy Tail's having a slumber party tonight"

"You are an attractive teenage girl after all, I wasn't entirely comfortable with you just being here alone with Natsu and Gray, I could only relax if I stayed here as well" as Erza smiled, hoping Lucy would agree with her.

"It's not time to relax" complained Natsu

"Then what about me, is it just because Natsu's broken in here before that you thought it would be easier?" as Shawn pointed to himself, hoping they have a perfectly, logical explanation for leaving him out to fend for himself.

""Of Course"" replied everyone besides Lucy

 **Bang!**

There response was so natural that it caused Shawn to fall to the floor in shock, his impact even left a small crack in the floor which Lucy started screaming about how her landlady was gonna charge her for that.

As he laid there on the floor he thought " _these guys... really have more than a few screws loose. In fact, I think someone might have done so on purpose. I'm talking to you Mashima!_ _ **Daaammmnnn Yooouuuu!**_ _"_ as he cursed the creator in his mind for designing his characters that way.

"Anyways, it was already decided that these two would stay with me, why'd they have to come to my place when they could have gone and crashed with Shawn?" complained Lucy.

" _With those two? And their snoring? Sorry Lucy, but no way in hell!"_ as Shawn looked at her and shook his head in denial, leaving her heartbroken.

Soon everyone here besides him started going through her stuff, including her snacks, her panties to which he turned the other way since he didn't want to die just yet, and into her bed. Gray took of his clothes at some point revealing some bandages from his fight on Galuna Island. Unlike him Gray had to recover the normal way. Even after a few weeks of rest and recovery it wasn't enough yet, they may all be wizards but in the end they're still human.

"You guys are taking this make yourself at home thing a little too far" as Lucy spoke in exhaustion, all Shawn could do was pat her on the back and tell her to just surrender since it's clear that they're here to stay.

That's when Erza came along "we have a serious problem, here" she put a hand on her hip "you boy's hygiene. I refuse to sleep in a room that reeks of sweat"

"I don't wanna take a bath right now"

"But I already got into bed"

Both Natsu and Gray complained, though Shawn knew that Erza could be pretty… persuasive.

As she grabbed them both by the shoulders in the blink of an eye "Come on boys, do we have to take a bath together like when we were kids?" as she acted all innocent, but the looks on the guys faces were anything but innocent about that idea.

"What kind of relationship do you guys have?" as Lucy's face flushed red in embarrassment.

"They're the strongest team" as Happy argued

"More like the strangest team" only to be refuted by Lucy

"Can we just move along please?" as he started to feel tired from their antics, plus he had spent all day worrying about more important things to come.

With most prominently being...

" _Tonight, Team Shadow Gear should be attacked by Gajeel, though the question is if I should intervene or not"_

As he knew that they have to be attacked in order for the Guild War to start, but he just didn't feel right changing history again just to save them.

Of course he already knows he did more than irrevocably change things by somehow saving Ur. This may also result in others being hurt that he doesn't know about.

Which could result in even more **Distortions** coming into play.

" _I guess for tonight, I have no choice but to let canon happen, besides they can't exactly kill them otherwise they would be labelled a Dark Guild and Jose would lose his position as one of the Ten Wizard Saints even before the battle can begin. I'm sorry Levy, Jet, Droy"_ as he clenched his fists behind his back, though he made sure to not let it show on his face, less he make the others worry.

Eventually the girls decided to take a bath first.

Once Lucy was done she tried calling out for Natsu, but he was already fast asleep on the table, Happy was eating a fish like usual.

Gray was reading Lucy's novel without permission " _I thought she would have hidden it after last time, why did she leave it out in the open again?_ " as Shawn wondered in thought while maintaining Celeste with a portable maintenance kit he got from Gast. He taught him the basics on how to keep them in perfect condition. Though, on the off chance that they do get damaged he would take them back to Clover and have him repair it, though of course he'd have to help out once more since the blades couldn't even be made without him.

Though Shawn didn't want that to happen so soon so this worked out perfectly.

It also helped him calm down somewhat.

…For about ten seconds

The moment he lifted his head up to return to their conversation.

"You should, it was so relaxing" said Erza, who by the way had **nothing** on her but a pair of towels covering her body and hair.

The moment Shawn saw her he did the only thing he could.

Turned his back to her, looked down and tried focusing on maintaining his sword, and try not to think about the fact that 'the' **Erza Scarlet** was nearly, completely **naked** in front of him.

Something I doubt his brain will ever manage to forget for the rest of his life.

"Jeez, I'm glad your feeling so comfortable here" said Lucy as she sighed in resignation.

"I suppose I should get dressed" as she finished a blinding light covered her entire body, though as soon as it started it settled just as quickly.

As the light died down completely it showed Erza in her pajamas with the classic Heart Kreuz pattern all over it.

"Is this a bit more appropriate?" she asked nicely

"Is that really how you change your clothes?" while Lucy was shocked to learn something new about her.

" _For the love of Earthland, thank you"_ as he gave his gratitude for keeping his desire to see Erza's body in check… this time.

After that Lucy took her seat, Erza sat back down on Lucy's bed, Gray was still in the middle of reading her novel. Natsu was asleep, Happy was talking with Plue, and Shawn had just finished performing maintenance on Celeste and was just starting to get to work on Aine.

"Do you have any idea why Phantom attacked us out of the blue like that?" she asked.

Erza eyes turned serious "I'm afraid not. We have had our fair share of scuffles with them in the past but never anything on this sort of magnitude before"

"If Gramps wasn't so scared we could wipe out those punks once and for all" said Natsu as he suddenly came back from the dead.

"Come on, you know Master isn't afraid of them Natsu. You seem to be forgetting that he's one of the Ten Wizard Saints"

" **I NEVER GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO READ THAT! GIVE ME** " yelled Lucy as she took back her novel from Gray's hands.

He of course complained but Lucy already promised that Levy would be first.

Erza then tried to do the same, but Lucy was serious about not letting anyone see it.

" _I wonder if I can convince her to let me read it"_ as what Lucy's novels were about had been one of the things he was most curious about since coming to this world. But things had been moving too quickly for him to have the chance to ask her.

"So what's with these Ten Wizard Saints anyway?" she asked while holding on to her manuscript tightly.

Erza then explained how it's an honor bestowed by the Magic Council to the ten most powerful Wizards on the continent. Both Master Makarov and Phantom Lord's Jose are a member of the Saints.

" _Don't forget Jellal, though given his plans he won't be for much longer"_ as Shawn looked at Erza and saw her probably thinking about him as well.

Natsu then slammed his hand on the table

"He is afraid, he's scared that Phantom has too many members for us to handle" screaming and with an expression that practically reads 'pissed off' on him from every angle.

Lucy then warned him to use his inside voice before Gray continued "that is not true and you know it, it's just like Mira and Master said before, the consequences of us going to war with Phantom, are nowhere near worth the fight. The order of the magical world is at stake here"

"What do you mean by that Gray, mind filling me and Lucy in since were technically still new" asks Shawn while pretending to be confused.

"It's simple Shawn, if we were to engage them in battle neither guild would survive, there strength equals ours. Phantom's Master Jose is also one of the Ten Wizards Saints, which means he's on par with Makarov. They also have an elite group of Wizards similar to our S-Class known as the Element Four" as Erza took over and explained, though everything so far was something he already heard from before more times than he can count.

"However, their biggest threat may be Black Steel Gajeel, I believe that he's most likely the one behind the guidhall's destruction, He's known as the Iron Dragon Slayer"

"He's a Dragonslayer too, I thought Natsu was the only one" as Lucy was flustered by this revelation.

"Same here, but it seems that isn't the case" as Shawn finished polishing Aine and returned it back to its sheath.

"So, if he's the Iron Dragon Slayer does that mean he eats iron?"

"Most likely Lucy, I bet you he's munching on iron screws, bolts, and all sorts of other things right about now" as he thought about what the anime portrayed of the Phantom Lord Branch.

Gajeel in the middle of eating, some random dude walking up to him and interrupting him. Irritating Gajeel enough to sending flying with his arm transformed into an Iron Club.

" _I wonder what it would be like to get hit by one of those? Should I try it?"_ as Shawn wondered how much of a punch those would pack, and if it could break through his **Armament**.

Since he's never fought an opponent who could break through his defenses before, though he also wouldn't mind fighting against either Dragon Slayers in the future should the opportunity arise.

" _Then there's the matter of Lucy, how should I play this out?"_ as he knew what was to come, he had also been thinking on what's the best course of action to take.

Shawn is fully aware of the reasons Phantom attacked us, both guilds have been rivals for years and have had some bad blood form between them, though during the later chapters it was revealed that their feud goes back nearly a century ago with Mavis and the other founding members had with Phantom's founder Geoffrey, though the reason why Shawn decided not to think on it too much since it was so long ago.

Though the trigger for all this has to do with the young Celestial Wizard sitting across from him.

More specifically, Lucy's father.

 _Jude Heartfilia_

 _Head of the Heartfilia Konzern and Layla Heartfilia's Jackass Husband_

He knows that Jude up to this point has been a cold hearted man since Layla died, resulting in him neglecting her daughter Lucy and devoting nearly all of his time to expanding the family business, prompting her to run away over a year ago.

He then went on to hire Phantom Lord to find Lucy and bring her back simply for an arranged marriage, which was the spark that ignited the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord.

She's the real reason all of this is happening and nearly gave up on Fairy Tail because of him, if it weren't for Natsu and everyone else in the guild accepting her she probably wouldn't have become the person she would be in the future.

So as for how to go about it was something Shawn spent the rest of the night thinking about, though of course after everyone went to sleep and planned his next move.

By the time he had finished the sun was already rising and had finally come up with his plan, though if he had to be honest it was a little insane, but then again Fairy Tail is known for its insanity, so it seemed only fitting.

As he got up and looked out the window " _Alright, let's get this show on the road"_ as he declared in his heart he soon found himself getting pumped for today's action.

* * *

 _Magnolia_

 _Southgate Park_

It was around early morning, as Shawn was just outside doing his morning stretches since everyone crashed at Lucy's place and there was nowhere else to stand.

One of the citizens told him that something just happened at Southgate Park, though it was only something he heard of just a moment ago but it seemed to involve their Fairy Tail guildmates.

Shawn deduced that this was how Natsu and the others found out and made their way there.

After thanking the passerby Shawn went back up and woke (kicked in Natsu and Gray's case) them up and told them what he heard.

They soon arrived on the scene only to have a crowd of people already there, obscuring whatever was that happened from their view.

"Excuse us, were from their Guild, please let us through" Erza was leading the group, Natsu and Gray flanking her. Lucy and Shawn following close behind them all, though no one said a word as the citizens quickly let them through.

Not too long after they found themselves in front of the huge tree, bigger and sturdier than any other tree in Shawn's old world.

Though it wasn't the tree that they were interested in…

…

…

But the people who were crucified it.

"Ahhhh"

"!"

"Hahhh!"

"My God"

"Grrrrr!"

Everyone reached in their own way, but the last one was Natsu grinding his teeth in anger and with probably the scariest look on his face to date.

Jet, Droy, and Levy.

All nailed to the tree, their clothes torn, numerous cuts and bruises all over them. Some of them even had blood trickling down the sides of their heads.

But the one who had it worst was definitely Levy.

Since Phantom Lord's mark was on her stomach, most likely courtesy of Gajeel if the metal rivets and bracers on their arms were any indication.

" _Levy, Jet, Droy. Please forgive me"_ was all he could say, but outside his fist were clenched tightly and were shaking so much they turned white. Though his face and his eyes turned bloodshot as he thought " _I will make him pay, even if I have to drag his ass in front of you and make him beg for forgiveness"_ as he could only apologize to them for having let this happen, for fear of letting things change too much too soon and more _**Distortions**_ appearing.

And there's no way to explain himself even if he told them.

He could do nothing but apologize in his heart, over, over, and over again.

This is all his fault... he let this happen.

 **GRIP!**

Though he soon found his right hand being held.

"Huh?" as he wondered who it was, he quickly turned his head to the side, to see Lucy looking at him with worry plastered on her face.

"Shawn, are you okay?" as she spoke he could hear apprehension and concern in her voice.

"..."

Though he didn't say anything at first, before realizing he had leaked out his killing intent over Team Shadow Gear's state.

Though given seeing not through a monitor and instead in person will probably do that to you, especially when they're those you consider family, it can be hard not to keep your emotions in check.

" _Calm down Shawn, now isn't the time to let it all out, you'll get your chance. Just take some deep breaths and wait"_

He then closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, retracting his rage and killing intent as best he could.

"Sorry Lucy, just… furious. Give me a minute" was all he could say, as he felt her hand tighten as if to comfort him, and most likely herself as well.

A minute later he opened his eyes and seemed to have simmer down, though Lucy could tell " _he's holding it in. But I can tell he's out for blood. I've never seen this side of him before"_ as she seemingly understood why though.

She was in shock too, as she looked up at her good friend hung like Jesus Christ "Levy!" she called out, though no response came from her unconscious friend.

"Jet, Droy" called out Gray.

" _ **Phantom Lord did this~**_ " hissed Natsu as he grinded his teeth, his hair shaking and veins popping out of his forehead, he was no better than Shawn at the moment.

 **TAP!**

 **TAP!**

 **TAP!**

He hears footsteps behind him, though he already knows who it is his eyes are glued to Levy and the others.

"Master" says Erza solemnly.

As he walks in front of them and gazes at them, he doesn't say anything for a moment, but Shawn can already tell what's going to happen next.

"I can take our headquarters being reduced to rubble, _**but I wILL NOT let hARm coMe to My chiLDREN WITHOUT TAKING REVENGE!"**_

 **BANG!**

His cane snapped in two.

Lucy becomes frightened by Master Makarov's outburst and hides behind Shawn.

Though he'd usually react this isn't the time for such petty things.

" **WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO GO TO WARRRRR!** " he says with an absolutely frightening pressure as his Magic Power

As Shawn felt Master Makarov's Magic Power leaking out, he couldn't help but due the same.

" **Armament + Burst** " as Shawn called out two blood red magic circles appeared and covered him in the same colored aura.

He then vanished from his spot for a second only to appear next to Jet.

" **HAAAAHHH!** "

 **RIP!**

 **DING!**

 **RIP DING!**

As he ripped off the bracers keeping him up there, he started falling, only to be quickly caught and brought down with another **Burst** to the base of the tree.

As he gently laid down Jet he quickly went to work with Levy next and finally Droy.

"Levy, are you alright. Please answer me, Levy!" Lucy was the first one to react as she grabbed Levy and held her tight. Though no matter how hard she called out to her she didn't respond.

"They're just unconscious Lucy, but we need to get them treatment immediately. Natsu, Gray, help me out with the other two" he said as he carried Levy in a princess carry after deactivating his magic.

"Right"

"No problem"

They both replied as they quickly got to work and carried one each on their shoulder.

"Make way immediately, we have to carry them to Magnolia hospital as soon as possible" as Erza yelled out, the citizens understood and made way for them.

As they walked off Shawn thought " _Gajeel, when the time comes you will apologize to them, I swear it"_

Even though he knows he's responsible for letting it happen.

This is something he'll have to live with and make up for, in his own way.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, Ashbel Dusk here has finally returned after so long. First of all I want to apologize to you guys since their hasn't been any updates in the last few months and from the comments I know you guys have been dying for more.**

 **Now that I'm back you can expect the story of Shawn and the others to get very interesting, it's been tough to write new chapters since I told you I've had extremely limited internet access over the past few months, but I'm proud to announce that I've made substantial progress and that the two chapters a month will continue from here on out.**

 **I was also surprised to see how many more followers I've had since then, I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with me after being gone for so long. I promise to do the very best I can for you guys.**

 **If you guys have any questions you want to ask me please leave it in the reviews as I'll answer them in the next chapter since I wanted to give you guys this chapter as soon as I returned.**

 **Also because I need to see if anyone else had left questions in the reviews over these past few months.**

 **P.S: Chapter 11 in DxD with Naruto System has the same message.**

 **Next Time: Fairy Tail storms Phantom Lord, what will Shawn do now that Phantom's pissed him off? Tune in to find out.**

 **Till Next Time!**


End file.
